Thin Blue Line
by emberlotus
Summary: A Tranquility police officer finds herself in the middle of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Her unexpected guardian is prepared to protect her at all costs from both sides, as she becomes more important than either side realizes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ** This idea has been spinning in my head since the first live-action Transformers film. Movieverse will be the ultimate 'verse I adhere to for timeline and specific character descriptions, but I will draw from Animated (_especially _Animated lol), G1 and other continuities. I've really tried to keep this as canon as possible but also adding some of my own "fanon", because let's face it, canon in Transformers is weird and very jumbled at times lol. This fic is set about two years after ROTF. I don't know how TF3/Dark of the Moon is going to figure into this fic, if at all, so be warned that at some point this fic may, and most likely will, go AU. This is also going to be a LONG story. Please tell me if I screw up somewhere. Constructive criticism is very helpful and I welcome it.

Updates may be sporadic due to my current life circumstances and the ever dreaded writer's block, but I will try as hard as I can to get chapters up quickly.

For reference, as I know it will come up, for this fic Tranquility is located near Los Angeles (think near Edwards AFB and Lancaster thereabouts), while Mission City is located just south of the Nevada-California border on I-15 (near Primm, Nevada). I know it's not really canon, but it's what works best for my story and the scenery works for me, so yeah that's where I'm putting the both of them.

**Warning**: This story has switched ratings twice, and I am going to keep it at T for now. I switched it to M after someone pointed out to me the cussing is a little bit risque for T, but... I've seen some worse ones around , and this story is not that graphic in terms of cussing and violence. This story DOES have a lot of cussing and violence, and if you do not like that, I am sorry. There will be NO graphic smut, as of now. If and when it comes to that point, or I get a ton of complaints on my reviews (and please let ME know before you report me, I'm obviously open to switching the rating if need be), I will switch it back to M. I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible, and cops are notorious for their potty mouths. Anyway. So this story is back to T, and will stay there until I feel I need to change it back to M. PLEASE NOTE the warning before you read!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Transformers, or any lyrics that make its way into this fic. Don't sue me. I do own my OCs, so no touchy.

**Acronyms that may or may not make an appearance:**

LEO = Law Enforcement Officer

RP = Reporting party

MDS = Mobile Data Screen aka patrol vehicle laptop connected to Dispatch and systems mainframe

AOR = Area of Responsibility

PPG = Personal Protective Gear

SWAT = Special Weapons and Tactics

PIT Maneuver = Pursuit Intervention Technique

NCIC = National Crime Information Center, national database index of criminal justice information for all 50 states.

TRO = Temporary restraining order

ADW = Assault with a deadly weapon

EPO = Emergency Protection Order

BOLO = Be on lookout

APB = All Points Bulletin

DV = Domestic violence

AFIS = Automated Fingerprint Identification system

CODIS = Combined DNA Index System

VIN = Vehicle Identification Number

As Simmons' said so pointedly, pay attention to the acronyms. I will try to keep everything plain English (and after a certain point the acronyms will be rarely used, if at all). If I use an acronym that is not listed and you are confused, please let me know so I may amend it. On to the story!

**Summary:**

Cybertron is a dead planet, and Earth has become the new battlefield for the future of Cybertronians and humans alike. A Tranquility police officer with a dark past finds herself in the middle of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, and her unexpected guardian is prepared to protect her at all costs from all sides of the deadly conflict. Set between ROTF and TF3: DOTM. Please note the rating!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"We're giving you a new vehicle. I sincerely _hope_ that you do not so thoroughly destroy this one as you did the last."

Senior Patrol Officer Maeve McWilliams winced as her patrol supervisor, Sergeant Blair, sent her a toxic glare as they walked out of the precinct towards the cruiser lot. The black asphalt simmered as the hot sun bore down on Tranquility.

She sighed as their course took them right past her old and faithful, but utterly crushed, late 1990s era Police Interceptor Ford Crown Victoria. The faithful black and white cruiser had been with her for years, since she had started at this department; and had dealt heartily with gunshots, endured brutal car chases and inevitable PIT maneuvers, and had patiently put up with crazy drunk people kicking out the back windows; not to mention messy (and smelly!) human bodily functions from same drunk people that she had had to clean up after every weekend shift.

_Ugh, one of the unnoticed and unappreciated difficulties of being a patrol officer_, she thought.

She shuddered as she remembered a few particular New Years' Eves and St Paddy's Days that had been burned forever in her memory. Damn, she missed that cruiser though, as she sent a wistful look at her faithful patrol cruiser. But the last chase with that damn psychopathic black and red Audi R8 had put her out of commission for months, and had turned her faithful and loyal Crown Vic into a steaming pile of scrap metal soon to be doomed to a life in a landfill.

She shook her head, not wanting to bring those particular set of memories back upon her. It had taken some serious string pulling, whining, pleading and finally threatening with her higher-ups to be assigned back to patrol instead of desk duty, which had been humiliating; and Maeve was not about to destroy the future of her career with any type of supposed or "assumed" psychiatric issue. This department had a notorious "traditional" viewpoint on female officers, she being one of the few female officers on the force. As such, she wasn't taking any chances. Any "assumed" psychiatric problem expressed from a few specific supervisors would have her off the force before she could even mutter the word "Damn". She sighed quietly as she and Sgt. Blair walked amongst the department's cruisers.

She had worked too damn hard to achieve both her respected status as a senior patrol officer and an elite tactical team squad leader of the otherwise all-male member Tranquility SWAT team (of which there were actually two tactical teams that alternated on-call duty each week, and a Hostage Negotiation Team) to be put on desk duty. She'd talked to the specialist psychiatrists about what had happened, excluding a few details they certainly _did_ _not need to know, _in regards to her chase with the psychotic R8, and she'd passed the requisite psych evals. The psychiatrists had in turn protested vocally to the department about the automatic desk duty she had been given after the incident that had persisted past the normal 30 day period for reasons that her superiors had refused to declare.

The psychiatrists had said she was fine. She knew she was fine.

It wasn't the first time she had seen the pesky psychiatrists, and she knew it would not be the last. Not in this line of work. But they had cleared her regardless, had fought for her, for that matter; though if one more of her fellow SWAT officers' looked at her with a sympathetic look she could have screamed. She was thankful for what others had done for her, but it had been six months. All she wanted to do was move on from what had happened, and yet no one seemed willing to let the _incident, _as Maeve referred to it, go.

"I don't know the exact reasons why Chief wants you to have this cruiser, but no one else will work with the damn thing. He was waffling about it before I told him you're perfect for the job because of your… prior history. Have fun on patrol, McWilliams." Her supervisor startled her from her dark thoughts and she minutely shook her head to clear herself of them. He hadn't noticed.

She looked up at him as he threw her the keys, and she caught them deftly. She then turned to look at the car he had motioned to. Her body became rigid, her thoughts utterly paralyzed. Sergeant Blair smirked at the look on her face as it trembled between awe and shock.

He hadn't been lying when he had implied that no one else could handle this particular car.

What he had deliberately not mentioned was that number circled four states and was nearing close to forty-five officers of numerous departments who had tried… and utterly failed to rein this particular car in. This car had originally been a part of their police force four years ago, when it had abruptly disappeared. No one had really cared four years ago and no one cared now, until for some reason a week ago the car had unexpectedly shown up with papers from four states, and phone numbers of various departments and agencies.

That same day a brand new Charger had arrived, also without a driver. That had been strange enough; two cars that had just shown up in their lot with no human drivers, but no one in the department spoke of either incidents. Tranquility Police Department simply called the previous agencies for verification, and then accepted the cars back into the fold without question, as the papers were legit, and assigned the Charger to the SWAT unit commander.

The Sergeant had seen the pirated videos of Shanghai, that weird video broadcast around the country of some strange Egyptian looking metallic thing and the similarly strange battle that had occurred at the Giza pyramids, and then reflected on the fact that their own department had observed some rather strange behavior going on in their own city and their department. He also remembered the Mission City incident from years before, in which the United States Department of Defense had clearly covered up something of a devastating magnitude.

Whispers had reached their department of that incident, from Mission City police officers, that clearly contradicted what the United States government said. And then, just two years ago, the other events had leaked out. Nothing really surprised them anymore. This particular car had some similar stories revolving around it and frankly Sergeant Blair was absolutely giddy to see if anything would happen to Officer McWilliams.

Sergeant Blair was a blatant sexist, and hated the fact that this short, pathetic excuse of a woman was not only a senior patrol officer but a freaking SWAT Team squad leader… it was like a personal affront upon his manhood. He relished the fact that even though she was a "good" officer by their department's standards, she probably was unlikely to handle this particular car. No one else had – and they had all been men. That was why he had lobbied so hard to have her be assigned to it. Oh yes, after her last experience with strange cars, he was absolutely positive she would go psychotic with this one. He could hardly contain his bitter smirk. He had thought after the last incident that she would have been permanently placed on desk duty, but his lobbying just hadn't been enough.

_Damn... but this time I won't fail! _He thought to himself, smugly.

"Sir?"

"What?" His voice was strained, with a touch of aggravation. Officer McWilliams sent a confused look to Sergeant Blair, wondering what she had done to make him sound so aggravated.

_Probably just for being female, _she thought, holding back the urge to snort at his immaturity. Blair was such an idiot, one of the very _few_ officers on the city force that dared to be so open with their sexism.

"Is this a take home car?" The innocent question hardly relieved Blair, and Maeve knew it. His eyes flared with contempt. She internally sighed. He had always hated her, from the moment she had arrived in Tranquility a little over three and a half years ago. She knew it had to do with the fact that she had a vagina and breasts, as he never could hide his distrust and distaste for female police officers.

_Juvenile sexist inept prick_, she thought darkly, wishing that she could just punch his smirking face.

"Yes, it's a take home car," was all he said, in a clipped and terse tone. McWilliams nodded half-heartedly in response.

"Is that a problem, Mick?" He pressed, and Maeve internally struggled not to roll her eyes. Only he would stoop to being a jerk about her being first generation Irish American… although she really didn't understand why he thought "Mick" was a good insult when more than a quarter of the force in Tranquility had at least some ties to Éire, and that St Patrick's Day was the most celebrated holiday among the officers… but alas, the Sergeant wasn't exactly known for being a smart man.

_Whatever, let him act like an ass… he can act like a prick with no sense of dignity all he wishes to,_ she thought to herself. She may have been a "Mick", but he was a horrible police officer with decades worth of complaints and write ups. He had only made it to the rank of Sergeant after twenty plus years of service, which had been a miracle in and of itself. Her career would look infinitely better than his in the long run – and they both knew it.

As for Blair, he was sick of this woman and he wished the department could go back to the old "No Females" days. He had spent that much time with the department, and he knew when something was up. This woman raised his ire like none other before her… and worse, McWilliams _knew _that he hated her. And she didn't even act like she cared! That just pissed him off even more. He always needled the girls; he always tried to get them to quit, to realize they were pathetic excuses of LEOs that didn't belong in a male world. He usually succeeded.

And yet, McWilliams was pointedly ignoring his blatant aggravation, his inappropriate comments, his sarcastic and hostile barbs. McWilliams wouldn't talk about it now, but he knew that the previous disaster, and her prior abrupt switch from Mission City Police Department to their own years ago, had something to do with those alien robots or whatever the hell those things were and the rather strange patrol cruiser that now sat in front of them. Those damnable psychiatrists had even backed her over the last incident, even though she had been babbling about some strange alien robot while she was in the hospital.

He also knew that she pissed him off, whether because of some weird crap he had seen on the internet that he just knew she was connected to, her inane babbling when she was drugged in the hospital, or just because she had two X chromosomes. Either way, he had no doubt that McWilliams was in over her head. Ultimately, he had failed with her. Oh yes, this all made him angry, and he sure as hell was determined to succeed this time. No matter what, he would make sure that she was going to be fired this time.

_Hmph, she deserves it. Females shouldn't be LEOs. Anything that bleeds for five days absolutely cannot be trusted. Stupid fucking woman… go back to the desk or better yet get out of my goddamn department! _The thought made him shoot another toxic glare in her direction before he stomped back to the Precinct building.

The effort was wasted, though, as McWilliams was completely entranced by her new patrol car and didn't much care what the hell Blair thought of her. He was just another bitter idiot who was behind the times. She was on SWAT… he had never been. The team that she led supported her, and knew when to call her on her bullshit. They and other officers she knew personally had tried to ensure that she integrated easily back in to the department after the _incident_. Blair was not liked amongst anyone in the rank-and-file, and even a majority of supervisors couldn't stand the man.

Reality was that most of the department hated him; IA had even taken up a mantra of "with Blair, always be suspicious of his motives and what he claims". The man had been lucky he hadn't been fired, though he had come extremely close to that point several times.

And Maeve reminded herself, he was a stupid aggressive violent man who had never bothered to learn the finer points of their department's community policing policies while she had made an extra effort to incorporate the policies into her patrol, and had the commendations from citizens and fellow officers alike to prove it. She wasn't exactly the Golden Child, but she sure as hell was better than him.

She had had her scrapes, her bad decisions still haunting her, both physically and emotionally. The scars had faded, but they would never disappear completely, always a glaring reminder of her mistakes. She definitely wasn't a saint. But all Blair cared about was beating people up and being an asshole, earning himself more complaints and more write-ups than she had ever thought possible of any officer. That was more than enough for her to know that he wasn't worth jack shit.

She had to admit, her utter arrogance in that knowledge helped her feel better about herself and understanding his hatred towards her.

As she gazed upon her new black and white patrol cruiser as it glinted in the harsh sunlight, she realized that she was in heaven. She didn't know how, and she wasn't about to question it, but the department had somehow managed to get their hands on a 2008 Saleen S281 Extreme. Not as good as the Saleen S302 Extreme, which was getting some worthy attention from car fanatics, but McWilliams didn't care. In her opinion, whether it was a S281 or an S302, it was still a miracle that she, of all people, had managed to snag such a car.

Their department surely couldn't afford one, and yet she, being just a mere patrol officer and one with a less than stellar record, had managed to get one before any of the Sergeants or upper command.

What the hell? It was odd… the new Hemi Police Package Dodge Chargers had been out for nearly five years but had only now just been given to "mere" officers in their department (they had before then only been allowed for Sergeants and Lieutenants, and only certain ones at that). A new Charger had just arrived last week for her SWAT commander to drive, which predictably he had bragged about at team practice the next day, as he had been one of the very few Lieutenants that had been deliberately kept from getting one.

Maeve smiled at the memory of his bragging. Oh, would he be pissed that she got a Saleen, of all things! Well, he wouldn't be mad at her specifically since he knew she would have nothing to do with that decision; rather he'd be irritated with the department. The department was one of the more financially strict of the state, and it showed by their taste in patrol cars. For them to suddenly decide on a Saleen and give it to her as a take home car was almost too much to comprehend.

She wanted to giggle at the frank absurdity of the situation, but bit her tongue. The last thing she needed was security laughing at her from their position in the precinct. It had only taken a former officer's indiscretions and inevitable scrutiny for her to realize how much this department relished in recording and watching their officers' screw ups in the 24 hour videotaped parking lot and precinct building.

Her sanity was supposedly already on the line, according to a few blasted superiors; the last thing she needed was for the com center to report she was laughing hysterically all by her lonesome, at this strange twist of fate.

It took her a moment to realize that their department's usual logo on the front side door panels was different, as well as the motto on the back.

In the logo's place was a strange sort of symbol that she had never seen before and in place of the motto, it said simply "To Punish and Enslave". Okay, even she could admit that was weird. The slogan definitely made both of her eyebrows rise in surprise; and then burrow in frank suspicion. That was no motto she wished to adhere to. Honor, duty, sacrifice, justice, community service, integrity, professionalism… those were her ethics that she strived, and admittedly sometimes failed, to uphold.

Still, "_to punish and enslave_"? What the hell?

She tried not to think of the ramifications of whatever the hell all of it meant and instead focused on the rest of the cruiser as she walked around it.

There were quite a few noticeable large dents here and there; and deep black scratches across the right side of the cruiser. She raised her eyebrows at all of it. She was thoroughly surprised that the department had not demanded the cruiser be completely detailed and fixed immediately upon delivery, as she realized that clearly they had bought it from another agency. They hadn't changed the strange symbol, or the motto, or detailed it much beyond the generics. _Interesting…_

_Oh well_, she thought as she did another walk around of the car, _I guess it really doesn't bother me any; it gives the car character… and besides, what's the worst that could happen? _

She was happy just to be rid of the old "borrowed" patrol car that was scheduled for auction; that had rattled and broken down more times than she could count, and that smelled oddly of fish, fries and skunk of all things. Even with the damage on this new beauty, at least this car wasn't a heap of junk like the temp one had been.

Her portable radio crackled to life and she sighed. Time for another day, and the inevitable boring and repetitious reports that she knew she'd have to write. She only hoped she could avoid the majority of drunk calls during her shift. That was almost too much to handle, especially in the new patrol car she found herself in. Swing shift almost always encountered the most interesting, and the most violent, calls. She hoped today would be an exception. She opened the cruiser door, and shoved her black SWAT bag in the back. One never knew when a situation that called for SWAT assistance could come up, and besides, she had team training later in the day.

She only hoped she wouldn't have to arrest anyone. Having to call backup just for an arrest, since she didn't have the room in her new patrol vehicle, was almost too much for her to contemplate. She was certain some officers, particularly Sgt. Blair, would take delight in that. Still, something she'd have to get used to with this particular car. What a pain… but worth it, for this cruiser.

Maeve stepped into the Saleen and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable seat, tapping two fingers lightly against the black leather steering wheel. It was cool to the touch, even though the sun's heat was scorching outside and should have made the interior of the car, especially the leather, hot to the touch. Maeve didn't even notice how cool it was inside the cruiser as she keyed the mic to radio dispatch.

"This is Unit 1-643 Baker, ready to move. Any calls for me?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I realize Blair's sorta… "out there" and ridiculous, but it is deliberate. I've met very few officers actually like that, and he's basically a caricature of the most outrageous. The "traditional" viewpoint towards female LEOs is not widespread at all among larger departments nowadays, but well, Blair's idiocy and outrageous behavior works into the story later on down the road, I swear. And yes, I realize that in TF1 Barricade was a _2006 _S281 Saleen but in my 'verse, he's upgraded. Anyway, review, please? I want to know what you all think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Transformers. Wish I did, but alas, I'm not that special.

**A/N: **Thank you so much, Ria Con and Maverick1997, for reviewing! :D Also, thank you to those who faved this story and/or put it on story alert, and thank you to everyone reading actually. I have some editing to do on Chapter three, but I am hoping to have it uploaded by the end of this week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Alarm system deactivated. Weapons systems deactivated. Essential energon recharge complete. Human Law Enforcement Officer Maeve McWilliams recognized. Security overrides accepted. Initiating core and system synchronization. _

The pinging alarm in his central processor was Barricade's first clue that something wasn't quite right. His central processor swirled from the long recharge as his systems struggled to come online at a fast pace. He knew he'd have to do some defragmenting soon, if his systems were taking that long.

How long had he been out? He was confused; utterly and completely confused by how much time had passed since the last time he had been online. When the loud pinging abruptly stopped, and the cool voice of his internal systems had interrupted his thoughts, Barricade _knew_ something was up. He cleared his confusing thoughts and initiated a quick all-systems check and concluded that nothing was wrong.

He was still in his Saleen alt mode, though he couldn't remember where he was.

The hot sun on this wretched planet baked the metal of his alt form, the heat attacking his tactile sensors with irritating aggressiveness as he struggled to recognize the urban landscape surrounding him. He couldn't really remember _why_ he was here either, or why he was letting the pathetic femme fleshling enter his alt mode.

She was average in height and weight for female humans, perhaps 5'7 and 130 lbs, give or take; and her dark auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her dark hazel eyes stared in wonder as she inspected the interior of his Saleen alt mode, her pale fleshy fingers almost caressing in nature as they pressed softly against the cool leather of his steering wheel. At least his temperature controls were working.

The woman had a small crescent shaped scar on her left cheekbone, the white scar tissue just barely noticeable against her already fair skin and slight freckles. He guessed her age at twenty-eight, perhaps a little younger, though he couldn't really be sure at this point. Guessing age in these organics always irritated him; it was always damn near impossible for him to guess correctly with the fleshies almost fanatical obsession with looking like their older sparklings.

She was supposedly familiar, as his internal systems had recognized the woman, but he so far could not as his memory banks remained foggy. What in Primus' pit had happened? His cores finally began to sync, long after his internals had started the process, as Barricade reluctantly fully awakened from recharge. Oh yes, a defrag and a thorough systems scan was in order, if it was taking this long. Barricade wished he was still with his team from Cybertron; at least then he would have had proper medical care, instead of the thousands of years he had had to patch himself up haphazardly.

After a moment, he finally remembered. He was in Tranquility again, having left the last department three states over after scaring the bejeezus out of one of the new recruits when the man had become drunk on his shift and tried to drive Barricade's alt mode. In a move that shocked Barricade now that he thought about it, he had transformed and screamed at the man about irresponsibility and a lack of sense, and that the man was a disgrace to the police force and that he was to march straight in to the small town's HQ and resign immediately, or risk Barricade's infinite wrath.

The man, so drunk he could barely walk, had done precisely that and then started rambling to his baffled superiors about how his patrol car was a massive screaming bastard of a robot from outer space with sharp metallic claws… and that had been Barricade's cue to leave that department behind, like he had so many others.

Four years. Four horrendous years of skipping from police department to police department, while deliberately putting off his mission. The last agency had been the last straw, and Barricade had glared at the drunkard with disgust and hatred before he had sped out of the cold mountain town.

Barricade wondered if he was going soft. It wasn't too long ago that he would have killed the man for simply being an annoyance. Now it seemed like he was being afflicted with a virus… of _principles_? Blasphemy for a Decepticon!

Barricade's cores froze as now he recognized the human law enforcement officer sitting nonchalantly on his driver's seat, her hands caressing the dark steering wheel of his alt mode. His central processor rapidly flashed warning signs from his spark as he hurriedly tried to cool down his systems. Within seconds, his systems read out normal as he assessed the female law enforcement officer sitting in his driver's seat.

'_Finally,' _He sighed to himself, relaxing. He wanted to chuckle at the twist of fate; of how he hadn't even had to hack the Tranquility PD mainframe and assign her to him; the human superiors of the department already had. He initiated a brief scan, making sure she was not harmed.

He hesitated when the scan reflected mental trauma, but relaxed when it told him at almost the same moment that her physical inputs and outputs were normal for her age, height and weight. She had some interesting physical scars besides the crescent shaped one, and some strange metal fragments in a few places, but otherwise she was healthy. He wasn't a medic, just had a step above the basic scans that all Cybertronians had for rescue purposes. He knew without a doubt that the mental trauma would have to be dealt with at some point in time, but right now her physical health was most important.

And he knew precisely where a majority of that mental and physical trauma had come from. Anger coursed through his alt mode as he struggled to push those memory vids away to the back of his processor.

He had to be sure that she would survive.

_I must be going soft, worried about a fleshling. What is wrong with me? _Barricade pushed that thought out of the way and just simply watched her. He had a mission, and fulfilling that mission was his main priority. He had already waited far too long. Time was of the essence. He hoped he wasn't already too late.

Maeve just simply sat in the driver's seat for a moment, and rubbed her hands over the black leather steering wheel, then the stick shift, a small excited smile dancing on her lips as she waited for Dispatch to get back to her. Barricade forced himself not to move, although it was difficult.

_Damnable fleshy, stop touching me like that! _Barricade thought, with a touch of crankiness. She may have been important to his mission, but dammit, that was very nearly crossing the line. He resisted shivering in disgust. He couldn't give himself away to her - yet.

_Hmph._ Barricade's mood had certainly soured since he had awoken. He tried to put the grumpiness aside as he also waited for Dispatch's response.

"Ah, 1-643, we have no calls at this time, other units are dealing with them, but feel free to do a routine patrol of District 5."

"Will do, Dispatch. 1-643 out." Maybe today would be an easy day. Maeve could only hope, right?

Barricade, on the other hand, was gleefully anticipating some difficult calls, just to see how she would respond.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, I know, VERY short chapter. Next one will be longer, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Transformers.

**A/N:** Thank you to Ria Con, Maverick1997, and Primesbaby007 for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Maeve was late. And she knew it. SWAT training was supposed to start exactly thirteen minutes and twenty eight seconds ago, and she was currently sitting in the asphalt median of the two-lane highway, waiting for a chance to turn into the law enforcement training center's drive. But for some reason, which she didn't quite care about, there had been an extraordinary amount of traffic. She waited as each car passed her, the end of the line of cars seemingly not in sight. While she knew she could hit the lights and sirens and force her way across, it wasn't something she wanted to explain if any of the superior officers just so happened to be at the training center.

When she had passed the SWAT tests, and subsequently became a squad team leader, each practice inevitably attracted more and more officers and supervisors than she really cared about, though it had eased in the past few months, especially after she had been injured. She had been the first female officer of the city department to ever pass the SWAT tests, and had thus become somewhat of a "circus act", as one of her teammates had continuously teased.

When she had been assigned squad team leader, the entire police force, except for those she knew personally, had been shocked but then most grew to accept it. While it had irritated her that so many of her fellow officers had been amazed at how she had progressed, it was still understandable. In Tranquility Police Department, it was a known fact that female officers just didn't progress as far as she had. Maeve had broken all of the expectations that this department had of its female officers.

She knew that she had extra leeway for being late because of her position, but still being even the tiniest bit late irritated her. Oh, the joys of being a perfectionist… one of her best, and worst, qualities, she knew.

She was glad the day had gone well, though. She hadn't had too many calls and it had actually been a bit boring. Traffic duty was generally entertaining and she had admittedly giggled quite a bit at the gawks and stares coming her way. It wasn't every day you saw a Saleen "Mustang" police cruiser. But still, today had just been… boring. There really was no other way to put it. There weren't too many calls and no outrageous traffic "war stories" to pass on to impressionable rookies.

Maeve smiled. She wished she had had some stories to tell, but there just weren't any. Well, except for the babbling old drunk guy on Fifth and Wheeling, but he had been dealt with so many times he was now "normal".

Yup, pretty much a boring day.

Finally she had been able to call dispatch and beg off patrol for SWAT training. Now she sat waiting for traffic to clear, and hoping that Lieutenant Jack Murphy, the SWAT unit commander and one of the few true friends Maeve had in Tranquility, wouldn't berate her too much for her lateness.

She unconsciously rubbed the leather steering wheel, perhaps to give herself some comfort or to give some comfort to the running harder than normal engine. The cruiser shuddered beneath her, seeming to sink on the struts as the entire frame vibrated slightly. Maeve sat up straighter, the sinking motion and subsequent vibrations catching her attention. That wasn't normal, and at first she worried that the Saleen wasn't as pristine as her superiors had opined.

She pushed the shifter into the neutral position and pulled the emergency brake, and just sat there listening to the engine. If something was wrong, she needed to know.

And at that moment, the radio turned on at high volume.

"_We'll fight our battles, we'll wage our wars, settle the scores with honor and blood, we'll wear our scars like medals of hope, like medals of hope, like medals of hope, like a whisper to the dusk, an oath against the shadows, denying the dark, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT till the break of dawn!" _completely shattered her concentration.

Maeve shrieked loudly, and twisted the volume dial down as her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

And then she stared in horror at the radio as the song continued to play _at full volume. _

Barricade resisted the urge to chuckle as he watched the femme's facial expressions cycle from outraged to terrified. He admitted to himself that playing with this human could be rather fun, at least judging by this reaction.

"What the hell?" Maeve was a little freaked out. Sure, the volume dial could be broken, but every interceptor patrol car she had ever driven had its AM/FM radio disabled. And yet… this one played a song, that wasn't even a radio hit for that matter, at full blast, and the volume dial absolutely refused to work. Yeah, Maeve was freaked out. Her hand was frozen, reaching towards the dial, while the other gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The radio shut off abruptly.

"Um. Right." Maeve muttered uncertainly, and slowly let her hand drop to her side. Maybe this car wasn't as great as she had originally thought. She looked up and saw an opportunity to turn approaching. Forgetting the strangeness of the radio turning on by itself, she quickly shoved the shifter into gear, dropped the emergency brake and as soon as the oncoming car passed, pressed in the clutch and gunned the Saleen as fast it could go.

The tires squealed and it seemed to her that the Saleen positively jumped at the opportunity to drive fast as she gunned the car up the road to the training center, shifting into each gear hard.

She admitted to herself that she wanted to see this car go faster, to push the limits; to fully be able to _drive_ it, slamming each gear into place as the RPMs revved like a cat's purr, the speedometer going ever so faster. Patrol cars were rarely stick shift, but this one was and Maeve fully intended to _really_ put it to the test as soon as she could. Like, right after training practice type of soon.

She didn't realize the squeal of pure glee that escaped her as she pushed the Saleen faster than it should have gone on the dark winding drive to the training center. Oh, this was going to be _fun. _

Barricade didn't miss the squeal, and admitted to himself that besides his mission, this particular female LEO wasn't that bad. She was certainly better than the cretins he had had to deal with before… her sigh of happiness, the way she had gripped his steering wheel, the way she had rubbed _him _and the look of pure bliss on her face as she drove was enough for him. While it had admittedly irritated him before, it was somehow just not that bad now... even strangely appealing in a way.

He had already abandoned everything he had ever known… why not just throw himself into oblivion, connecting with whatever this femme dealt with? He could handle it – he knew he could.

Besides, he had little left that was meaningful on this world, or anywhere else for that matter. He had deserted his spark-twin, had lost Frenzy to that evil human organization, had abandoned the current Decepticon ranks, and had been alone for so long; he was a deserter, one without hardly any useful, or meaningful links to others, whether organic or Cybertronian. This woman gave him another useful and meaningful link he could have, and admittedly exploit; even if he hated her species, hated her little mudball of her planet, and loathed pretty much everything about being stuck there. This was something he could use, something he could have, something he could _claim_ for his own. His. _Only_ his.

And as much as he hated to admit it, that little sigh had snagged an edge of his spark, pulling at it in a way he had never felt before.

Oh yes, he was going soft. But this femme was something he had never encountered before amongst humans. She was _different_ from the other irritating organics. Different in ways he already knew, and different in ways he still had yet to decipher. The snag on his spark was one such different way which he had to decipher.

And he was determined to see his mission through… and to follow the course his spark was plotting. He had disagreed with Starscream, and had been cast forth from the Decepticon ranks because of that objection. He had already been planning to defect before that particular incident, as Starscream was an inept moron who Barricade absolutely refused to follow after Megatron's death. Starscream's decision to alienate him hadn't had as much of an impact on Barricade's pride as the insane Decepticon "leader" had hoped.

After being a rogue, and deliberately ignoring Starscream and the other Decepticons, Barricade had pointedly not come out of hiding when Megatron had been resurrected. He was positive that the Decepticon leader would not take kindly to his defection, and Barricade was certain that Megatron would have ordered his spark brutally ripped out after being tortured for megacycles in front of the troops. After Megatron's asinine (and in Barricade's opinion, insane) decision to practically worship The Fallen and the Decepticons' subsequent humiliating defeat in Egypt, Barricade knew he was entirely on his own.

To be honest, that didn't bother him much at all. Not having to obey certain asinine orders that were sure to be suicidal was certainly a rather nice perk of his defection. At this point he was a neutral, at least by his actions, and he knew it… but he liked his unique Decepticon symbol too much to change it.

He was still a Decepticon by nature and at heart, he knew; he just refused to be a part of the current ranks. Megatron was a few points shy of a full zettabyte and had been for years; and Starscream was… well, Starscream, no description needed. Even so, Barricade made it a point to mask himself considerably, and so far no Decepticons or Autobots had been able to discern his specific location as far as he was aware of, let alone his very survival.

Nearly four human years had passed since his defection, and he fully planned on many more years of staying under the radar and surviving. Even if it was on this pathetic excuse for a planet.

Over the past few years, Barricade had kept tabs on Maeve, watching over her as best he could, ensuring, or at least trying to ensure, that Starscream never had an opportunity to strike at her again. She was _his_ mission, and Starscream would never usurp that no matter what, Barricade had vowed to himself then. He had been present when the psychopathic Dead End had gone after Maeve six months ago. Starscream had been clear in his desperation when he chose that particular 'Con to catch the human.

Barricade knew he hadn't done enough to protect her before or during that incident, but the fleshling femme had surprisingly done well enough on her own. The Dead End incident was as close as Starscream had come to getting her.

Barricade winced internally at the graphic and violent memory vid that had activated unintentionally; she had come closer to death than she would ever realize. Never again would that slaggin' son of a glitch Starscream have the chance at her again, Barricade had vowed when he had found her broken body. He would keep that vow especially now, he promised himself.

He knew his spark had recognized something the moment he had set optics upon her in Mission City. He had followed her along the dirty and destroyed city streets; initially curious as to why his spark was responding so strangely to her nasty fleshyness. He had watched in the shadows of a trashed deserted alley as she was injured when Megatron was offlined, and then he continued to pursue her as she picked up a seemingly harmless piece of stone.

He didn't know then, and he didn't know now why he had followed her so in those first few glimpses of her; only that his spark had been drawn to the fleshling the first and subsequent times he had seen her. He knew now his mission, but then... he had no idea. His spark had been annoyingly vague then about her, but now... now, his spark was reacting in ways that he had never known, did not recognize, and _that_ utterly terrified him.

He was a _Decepticon_ still, regardless of his present neutral actions, for Primus' sake! A simple sigh of happiness from the squishy shouldn't have had him so… _happy_! Disgusting!

Happiness was not an emotion Barricade was used to, and as such he was uncomfortable. The feelings this human woman inspired in him flat out terrified him. He was not an emotional mech by nature, and he had done evil things that he had been proud of at the time… but was now coming to regret. He inwardly growled, knowing it was his time with the humans, and one aggravating mech, that was changing him. While that predictably made him rather angry and disgusted, as he couldn't believe the little fleshlings' emotions and feelings could ever have rubbed off on _him,_ he couldn't ignore the fact that once forgotten and suppressed ethics and a sense of duty were returning to him.

Barricade was in short, confused and scared. And… admittedly a little joyful, as he could not deny the feelings this woman inspired in him as she drove way too fast for most humans in the dark of the night towards the training center.

Still, this woman was more important than any Cybertronian on either side realized and he knew that it was his duty to protect her, regardless of his internal conflict and those strange spark feelings that terrified him.

What he wouldn't give to reveal himself to her…..

And to take her for his own. If only she wasn't a squishy… Barricade's jovial mood evaporated as he pondered that thought, and utter disgust radiated in his processor.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I do not own Atreyu's "Honor" lyrics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro still owns Transformers.

**A/N: **A big thanks to my reviewers and readers!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What the HELL is that?"

"Is that a Saleen?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"How the FUCK did the department manage to get THAT?"

"Murphy, you got SCREWED, they give you the new Charger and Maeve a fucking SALEEN! Holy sheeee-it!"

Maeve giggled as she parked the Saleen next to the well-lit shooting range, listening intently to the exclamations exploding a few feet from her. Her team, and the SWAT unit commander, were huddled around a wooden picnic table, and all of them displayed a look of utter disbelief in her direction.

Looking around the training center, she noticed a few off-duty patrol officers watching her from a distance across the dirt road, sitting on concrete steps that led to a small wooden building that held the classrooms for academies. She only recognized one officer, and he looked bored, as if he had been forced to babysit the others. The rest were clearly new officers and probably just wanted to see the "spectacle". The looks on their faces were even more uproarious then her team's. One officer looked like he was about to faint (surely a car fanatic, what, had he never seen a Saleen in person before?); and Maeve just shook her head, smiling.

She stepped out of the cruiser and grabbed her SWAT bag from the backseat, waving at the one officer she knew. He smiled and waved back at her, and then rolled his eyes as he pointed a thumb towards the young officers with him. Maeve couldn't help but giggle, and nodded slightly as she smirked.

As she turned back towards her team, she noticed the smirk upon her Lieutenant's face.

"Should've known they'd give it to you. Let me guess, Blair?" He asked her. Lieutenant Jack Murphy was confused on how Maeve had been able to score a Saleen as her patrol cruiser, and was admittedly a little ticked that he hadn't been assigned the Saleen cruiser, but he shrugged it off. Maeve had worked hard to get where she was; it was about time she got a new patrol cruiser. Especially since hers had been declared scrap metal after the last incident six months ago, and the temp cruiser she had been using since was practically a wreck on its own.

She nodded, with a small shrug as she answered, "Blair had a hand in it, I guess. Chief gave the okay, though."

Upon hearing that, Jack was _not_ happy to learn that Sergeant Blair had had a hand in okaying the patrol cruiser for Maeve. He had guessed it, but it still didn't make him happy. That bastard had had it out for Maeve for years, and knowing him, this car had some sort of questionable history that Blair had deliberately kept from Maeve. Lt. Murphy _had_ heard some strange stories about a Saleen cruiser a few years ago, but the details escaped him at the moment. Jack promised himself that he would look discreetly into that matter.

Still… at least she had a new cruiser. Jack couldn't help but smile at the exuberance present on Maeve's face. It was nice to see her smiling with real happiness. Maeve didn't show her true emotions often, and Jack had often wondered why. He had an educated guess, but had never fully confirmed it with the young officer. Any time he had asked outright, she had shut down, refusing to answer him directly. Jack secretly hoped that in due time she'd tell him the entire story. Or he'd get it out of his wife. He knew that Maeve and his wife, Janet, were good friends and chatted quite frequently.

"You're still late, McWillams." He chastised her, although it was softened by the grin on his face.

"I know it, LT. Didn't leave my district early enough, and there was hella traffic." She said sheepishly.

Lt. Murphy just laughed, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're only fifteen minutes late, Maeve. Hardly worth a bitching." Her team nodded at that.

"Miss me boys?" She teased, and her ten man team just laughed. Maeve set her bag down on the table, and quickly pulled off her patrol shirt, and then her Kevlar vest, revealing a white tank top underneath as she rummaged around the bag for her training T-shirt. She was glad she had worn her black tactical cargo pants today and didn't need to change those, as she pointedly ignored the catcalls coming from across the road. They didn't really bother her, but if the rookies continued with the comments through practice, it could get distracting. Especially for her team, as they weren't exactly tolerant of idiotic rookies. Especially of idiotic rookies making stupid comments about their leader.

One thing she admittedly loved about her team: they wouldn't allow anyone to say anything bad about her. It certainly helped her ego and emotional strength.

Jack's eyes narrowed as the catcalls included some very inappropriate comments, and he excused himself for a moment. Maeve ignored what he was doing, though she could hear the heated condemnations echoing from across the road, not only by Jack but also by the one patrol officer she knew, as she pulled her gear from her bag, strapping her handgun holster into place around her right upper thigh. She placed several magazines of ammunition in her cargo pockets, and then put on her training T-shirt over her tank top.

"All right, boys, we're doing shooting range first. Standard handguns first, utilizing stationary positions and then we'll do two man tactical teams moving in on targets, and you WILL be judged on how well you work with your partner. Don't even think of rolling to look cool, Lancaster, or I'll kick your ass to next month. Just because Hollywood does it, doesn't mean that it's good tactical skills." She warned coldly, and Officer Lancaster just blushed under her unwavering glare. He didn't object.

Maeve continued, "Then we'll move onto the automatics, same scenario as handguns, and then Bauer can have his fun with 'FiFi'." She gave a glance to their weapons specialist, Bauer, as he grinned at her. 'FiFi' was his nickname for 'his' beloved fifty caliber machine gun that the department had managed to secure after much wrangling. Bauer had literally cried when they had received it, he was so happy. It took six months before they could shut him up about 'her' specifications, and how 'she' was amazing at shooting through brick walls, and that 'she' was positively KICK ASS.

There had been much eye rolling, complaining and grumbling directed towards Bauer, but it was (mostly) good natured teasing. There had only been two incidents in which her team had ever had to use the hulking monstrosity, one of which was assisting another larger agency, but Bauer still trained with it religiously and practically worshiped it as his personal goddess.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at her team as she continued speaking, "And then we get the shoothouse with the sim rounds for active shooter scenario. Whoever shoots the shittiest today with both handgun and semi gets point man in the shoothouse. Second place gets secondary, naturally." Groans reacted to that announcement, but Maeve knew that the groans from her men were half-hearted and more joking than anything.

"Oh shut it, you lot can all handle those positions just fine. It'll be a snake line situation, stick to it and watch your six, and you all have to follow the point man and cover each other -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know Maeve, we're a cohesive team, we all know what a damn snake line is, freaking get on with it!" Her second in command Hall, another senior patrol officer like she was, rolled his eyes at her as he interrupted and she laughed in response. He always tried to make sure she didn't ramble redundantly as she was doing now. Hall could always be counted on for that.

"Thanks, jerkoff." She smiled at him, trying to hold back her giggles. She continued, "Anyway, Jack and I will reveal the specifics when we get to that point, and you'll be designated your specific AORs before you go in – but there will be surprises, so you know the drill, always be ready to change the AOR if something goes down unexpectedly. First run, Jack and I will watch to score each of you on how well you do. Second run I will do with you guys, with Jack supervising. Flash-bangs will be used for that scenario, so please don't forget your PPGs, we don't need any blown ear drums and yeah I'm looking at _you_, Tiny." She growled as she glared at the largest member of the team, who had a habit of forgetting his ear protection and had had a few instances in which his hearing had been injured temporarily because of it.

Tiny responded with a 'who, me?' innocent look; his large tan shoulders shrugging as he shot a smirk towards the rest of the team and shifted the weight of his HK semi-automatic rifle from his left hand to his right. The rest of the team grinned, sending each other mischievous looks.

If there was one thing good about their SWAT team, and Maeve being their Team Leader, it was that they knew how to have fun _and_ still be deadly effective as a SWAT team. And it helped that Maeve wasn't very uptight. She was quite serious about her work, and cracked some heads when the circumstances called for it, but she had always found leadership to work most efficiently when the leader wasn't a total ass to their teammates.

Maeve grinned with them as she called out loudly, "Let's get to it, boys!"

Barricade watched silently at the scene unfolding before him, shifting on his struts ever so slightly. This could be interesting to watch, and an ample opportunity to learn. He set his memory cores to record the training from various angles to his central processor, just in case his main memory core failed him later. He would watch these vids several times for analysis, he knew.

* * *

A few hours later, Maeve threw her SWAT bag into the tiny backseat of the Saleen. She wiped her forehead free of sweat and dirt as she stood up straight, exhausted. The team had given a good effort this training session. They had some issues to work out, but nothing large.

Tiny had blown his damn eardrums for the fiftieth time at least, even after her warning, so she wasn't entirely pleased about that. She wondered if Tiny was doing it on purpose, just to piss her off. At some point the idiot would go deaf, he had to realize that! She wondered if she should start forcing him to wear the damn things before they started training, just to ensure that the idiot didn't have to go to the medic every time his ears bled.

Maeve sighed. Well, at least it was a good session. It could have been a lot worse. Regardless, like every session; she'd have to go over their tactical plans, and today's results, when she got home and she was _not_ looking forward to it. She watched as her team, her boys, smiled at her as they prepared to leave the training facility.

"Hey, fearless leader, get some sleep, will ya?"

"Yeah, don't drool too hard over that gorgeous car of yours!"

"Oh, you know she'll be sleeping in it _all night loooong_!"

The good-natured jibes and laughter of her team just made her grin as she waved to her boys that were packing up and leaving the training center. Soon only Jack was left, and she leaned against the cool metal of the Saleen; her arms folded against her chest.

_Watch, he'll ask me how I'm doing, like always_, she thought to herself. She half-smiled as Jack walked up to her and crossed his muscular arms.

"You doing okay?" Jack asked, a touch of concern clearly evident in his voice.

_Never fails. _

Maeve shrugged, "Eh, better than usual." She grinned. "It helps when you get a beauty of a car like this," She patted the Saleen lovingly. Neither of them heard the very soft gentle purr from the powerful engine of the Saleen.

Jack smirked, and leaned against the Saleen's doorframe, next to Maeve. He looked out over the training center's land, the red and brown landscape lit by the bright moon and then stared down at the highway below the training center. Distant yellow headlights and red tail lights crisscrossed the desert in front of them, as Tranquility's lights glowed brightly in the distance. He gave a sideways glance to Maeve as he spoke. "You want to push that baby to the limit, I won't stop ya."

Maeve blinked in surprise, an eyebrow raised as she turned to her Lieutenant. _Is he seriously suggesting that I test drive it on public roads? Has he lost his damn mind?_

"Huh?" She responded, the innocent tone clear to the both of them.

Jack struggled to control the urge to snort at her naivety and "innocence", and decided to roll his eyes instead.

"Don't play dumb, Maeve. You are the most outrageous speed demon I have ever met. Do you not remember when you were pulled over _in the Chief's personal patrol car_ for speeding?" Jack exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, and Maeve stifled a giggle, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

"It was just a test drive," Maeve grinned sheepishly, deliberately ignoring Jack's skeptical look.

"Of the Chief's brand new Challenger!"

"Ah, uh… um, well, he did give permission," She pointed out, a finger lightly brushing the Saleen's door panel as she blushed, the scarlet color quickly overcoming the paleness of her cheeks.

"Yeah, to drive it at the speed limit, not _sixty_ over. You pulled driver training stunts on an open public highway, _with the chief's personal car._" Jack could barely contain his laughter as he chastened Maeve. That had been quite the story; Maeve was lucky she hadn't been fired. She had gotten a letter in her file though, and quite the dressing down from her superiors. It had helped though that the Chief had thought it was hysterically funny and actually _thanked_ Maeve for testing the speeds of his new car and determining that although heavy, the Challenger was good enough for high speed chases.

And even Jack could admit that her excuse of just testing the limits of each patrol car, and subsequently including the Chief's car in that, to judge which was best for high speed chases to be one of the best excuses he had heard in a long time.

Not that her excuse was entirely true; the woman just loved the feeling of being on the open road, flooring the accelerator and pointedly ignoring posted speed limit signs. Not exactly the best behavior for a police officer, but then again Maeve had never claimed to be perfect. Everyone had their own personal demons, and Jack knew that speeding just so happened to be one of hers.

Maeve shifted on her feet, her lips pulled into a mocking smirk as she stared down at the highway below the training center.

"So admit it, girl, you want to push that Saleen to the very limit it can go, right?" Jack couldn't help but smile as Maeve looked down at the ground again, with another sheepish look.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Go. I'll tell Dispatch to disregard any calls about a demon Saleen. Just be careful, and don't speed in the city; go out towards the rural areas." Jack said softly.

Maeve glanced up at him with alarm and confusion.

"Really? You'd do that? But you could get in trouble, LT. I'm not going to have you get shit from IA and the Chief because of me," She contemplated, chewing her cheek. Jack had _definitely_ lost his damn mind. The idea was tempting though... Too tempting.

Jack just sighed. "Maeve, it's not that hard for me to tell the Chief that you were testing your new patrol car like you did his. He'd understand. He's not like some of the Neanderthals we work with. You know that. IA won't investigate unless you're doing it blatantly in public in broad daylight with no concerns for the public, and in front of idiots like Blair. Just make sure the public isn't around, use evasive maneuvers and slow it down if you see any of the public, and have at it. It's late anyway; there will be hardly anyone on the rural roads at this hour. Just be careful."

"Jack… I don't know... Well, if you say it's okay. I just don't want to get anyone in trouble, especially you, LT. But man, I could so push that baby to the limit!" Maeve exclaimed and Jack chuckled in response. One of the things he had always liked about Maeve was her youthful exuberance.

"Get out of here, kid. Go have some fun and relax." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he said quietly, "You need it."

Maeve surprised him by practically jumping on him, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug. "Thank you, Jack. For everything."

_This has to be a first, _Jack thought. Not her thank you, but her enthusiastic hug. She had always held everyone at a distance for as long as he had known her; refusing herself any physical contact and shying away when anyone, even Jack's wife whom she was closest to, came close to giving her a hug or a sympathetic touch. For her to hug him? Well, maybe her brick walls were finally tumbling down.

"No problem, Maeve." Jack smiled genuinely as he pulled away.

Then he thought of something better than Maeve tearing it up on public roads.

"Hey, actually there's that old unused speedway a few miles from here. The owner is a retired officer; remember the track we used for training about 10 months or so ago? I'll leave him a message to expect you; he won't care." Jack's crystal blue eyes were twinkling. He had forgotten about the speedway; perfect for racing and for training. Maeve's eyes lit up as she stared at him.

"That's an awesome idea! Much better than IA breathing down my neck if something happens." Maeve was ecstatic now. Any chance to speed and she was one happy woman. Jack just laughed, and gave her another hug, one which he was glad to see that she didn't shy away from. Oh yes, her icy walls were crumbling now.

"Now get out of here!" He laughed again as she grinned, let go of him and then jumped in the Saleen; its engine roaring and tires spitting red dust as she sped down the road to the highway.

Jack returned to his own patrol cruiser, the Dodge Charger, and just watched as Maeve drove off. He clicked onto the Dispatch frequency and warned them not to worry about any "rogue demon Saleen police car" calls. Dispatch just laughed and affirmed. Then he called an old friend, and asked him if it was okay if a speeding Saleen cruiser was welcome on his old speedway. Lt. Murphy explained a bit about the fiery patrol officer to his old patrol friend, and soon with a gruff laugh and an "okay" later from his old friend, Jack was texting Maeve with the good news that she head straight to the old speedway and that the gates would be open for her.

He couldn't hear the pure shout of joy as Maeve read his text. She quickly turned the Saleen down a dirt road off the highway, and headed towards the speedway. Oh man, this was going to be _awesome_!

* * *

Maeve drove slowly onto the "abandoned" racetrack property, the old and forlorn metal gates that normally stopped any intruder pulled open in invitation. An older looking man, wearing a red flannel shirt, dark brown cowboy hat, and faded blue jeans, watched her with a bored look on his wrinkled face as she parked the Saleen next to a rather ragged looking ranch home and stepped out into the cool desert air.

"You must be McWilliams," The man's gruff voice echoed towards her as she waved a hand in greeting.

"Yes, sir, I am. Lieutenant Murphy said that I could use the racetrack for some practice runs." She smiled; trying to break what she felt was tension. The old man grunted in response, his head dipping down slightly. Maeve half-expected him to spit chewing tobacco and act like a _Tombstone_ actor.

"Yeah, Jack warned me 'bout you. Jus' be careful, now, ya hear? That track can be dangerous, and I don't want no lawsuits." His tone was cold, but Maeve noticed the warm sparkle in his stark blue eyes. She nodded quickly, pushing a strand of her auburn hair out of her eyes; a smile dancing on her pink lips.

"Of course, sir, I'll be careful, and your track will be just fine." She responded with enthusiasm, and the old man grinned in response. Maeve couldn't help but notice how stained his teeth were, no doubt from years of using chewing tobacco. This guy was the epitome of the western cowboy.

_When the hell were you an officer, old man?_ Maeve couldn't help but think to herself, but kept a smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Have fun, then. Jack said you're a real firecracker when it comes to speed. Don't be too surprised if I watch your run. Speed is one of my demons, Lord help me. Heh. The entrance to the track is down there," The old man pointed out to her, the grin still present on his face, and Maeve couldn't help but smile in response. The coolness he exhibited at first was melting fast.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, sir." Maeve said to him. The old man dropped the cold routine entirely then, and smiled a warm grin towards her as he tipped his old cowboy hat towards her.

"Ma'am, I'm just happy to see someone with the same demon as myself testing their new gorgeous cruiser on my track. You have fun now, ya hear?" The old man responded, and Maeve couldn't help but nod vigorously.

_Oh, don't you worry about that, _Maeve thought to herself as she walked back towards the Saleen, and got in.

She followed the old man's directions and soon found herself on the track itself. The man may have been older, but it was plainly obvious that he still took care of his track with deliberate and fastidious care. The black asphalt was illuminated by several lights around the track, clear of any debris, and the old grandstand stood proud on one side, even though the white paint was peeling and the wood sagging ever so slight.

Maeve gripped the steering wheel in gleeful anticipation. She couldn't help but be excited. She pressed in the clutch and counted down from ten. A sigh of pleasure escaped her as she hit the gas.

Heaven. Singing angels, clouds, the works. She was absolutely in heaven as tires squealed, and the Saleen engire roared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I still do not own Transformers. If only...

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to my reviewers and readers! You all ROCK!

**Warning: **This is a "short" chapter for a reason. I'm warning you now – this chapter may be triggering for anyone who is recovering from alcoholism or has family that is. It is not graphic, by any means, but it's not "pretty" either, and is rather emotionally jarring (I think). Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Barricade was in heaven, just as much as his human charge. His spark sang and pulsated greatly as Maeve pushed the speedometer ever further. Eighty miles an hour, ninety, one hundred, one-ten... as the needle moved ever further, as his tires gripped the asphalt, Barricade was ecstatic and enjoying himself greatly. He loved the feeling of the human "driving" him, and struggled to contain himself and not drive faster than human cars allowed for.

He zoomed along the asphalt track, stirring up dust and tiny rocks that the old man had missed in his cleaning of the track. Barricade didn't care.

This... this was something he had not allowed himself for ages. It was soothing.

It was like the days on Cybertron, when he raced with his team.

The Race Track Patrol... a sharp pang hit Barricade's spark as he remembered his teammates. He missed them greatly, missed Ground Hog's medic skills, their deep friendship, and his team attitude, who often kept Barricade in check when he needed it the most. He missed Roller Force, that crazy insane mech, who pissed off pretty much everyone but for all of Barricade's hits and cruel words, Barricade truly cared for the obnoxious cruel bugger. And he missed Motorhead, the dorky rookie who cared far too much for what Barricade thought, though Motorhead had been getting better the last few thousands of years they had been together, and had wormed his nerdy little way into Barricade's spark.

Those three were Barricade's brothers in arms. Primus, he missed them.

Barricade wondered where they were. Somewhere in the universe, he was sure. Or... or the alternative, which he did not want to think about. Ground Hog, Roller Force and Motorhead... his teammates, his compatriots, the only mechs he had ever allowed himself to get close to besides... the aggravating one. Barricade snorted. His spark-twin brother, the righteous prick. He shook the thoughts from his processor as he focused on the memories of his teammates while the woman drove far too fast.

Megatron had separated the RTP team ages ago, fearing that Barricade and his teammates would attempt an insurrection at his power. Barricade inwardly scowled as he thought back to those memories.

_Proof of Megatron's insanity, even those many eons ago. I would never have gone against him, like we could! A simple patrol team could never have overtaken him, even with our popularity... Paranoid lunatic. He lost my loyalty when he separated us. Only duty kept me on his side... I hope they are still alive. _

Rage filled his spark then. If Megatron or Starscream had offlined his team, and if he ever found out about it... Barricade vowed that he would rip Megatron's and Starscream's despicable sparks out of their bodies.

A sigh from the human caught his attention. Barricade stared at her, catching the beauteous grin upon her face, her hazel eyes sparkling in wonder and happiness, and the way her hands gripped the steering wheel as she sped around the track. She was joyful and loving every minute of the "race".

And it made him... just as happy?

_These strange spark feelings are going to be the death of me!_ A jolt crossed his spark as he thought that, and surprised, he struggled to contain himself, lest he give himself inadvertently away to the human. That was strange. Barricade was confused. Why was his spark hurting?

He couldn't help but notice the human startle suddenly, rubbing her chest in confusion, her grin disappearing from her face.

_Impossible!_ Barricade thought, surprised and a little afraid. That... couldn't mean what he thought it could, right? It _was_ impossible... wasn't it?

Barricade watched her closely, and inwardly sighed in relief as she shook her head and returned to zipping around the tight corners. The grin returned to her face, and Barricade felt... what was it the humans called it? Butterflies? Yes, butterflies; he felt the flutters in his spark.

Primus. This woman had such an insane effect on him! He refused to consider the ramifications of what the jolt, and the human's rubbing of her chest, meant. Merely coincidence, surely.

_Only a charge. Keep her safe. Feelings aren't important. Keep them out of this. Must keep her safe. Nothing else matters._ Barricade repeated to himself, almost chant-like.

God, he loved the drive though, the way she sped, the way she let loose. He only wished they could drive fast on the open road, off into the sunset.

He chuckled to himself. Watching so many old Hollywood movies were turning him into a "romantic". How ludicrous. And yet he craved it.

He noticed the woman rubbing her eyes then, and intentionally started slowing down. Perhaps the slowing speed would catch her attention, and force her to go home and sleep. Barricade was aching for recharge himself.

* * *

Maeve had driven around the old track for hours, speeding as fast as she dared around the tight corners. Finally, as she rubbed her eyes and noticed the Saleen slowing down, most likely from her tiredness, she realized what time it was; only a few hours or so from sunrise.

She sighed, as she slowed even more and reluctantly left the old track.

The aging officer waved to her from the porch of his dilapidated home, and she waved back, smiling. She was surprised he was still awake at this hour.

Jack definitely deserved a thanks for this; Maeve promised herself that she would take Jack and Janet out to dinner at some point. Maybe to the new Mexican restaurant that had just opened in town... she had heard good things about it, especially about their cheese enchiladas and green chili smothered burritos. She chuckled at how her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

She drove home, paying close attention to her speed. The exhilaration of the track left the adrenaline still pumping through her veins, her blood calling out to her to speed. But she did not, no matter how much she wished to. The adrenaline was waning, and she struggled not to yawn as she drove in the dark night, the stars sparkling bright above her, the moon throwing its ample brightness on the road and dark landscape before her.

At that point, all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. As it was, she still had to figure out how to get her personal car home from the precinct, and to go over her SWAT team's training. She sighed. She had a friend who could probably bring her car home in the morning, but the SWAT notes and analysis were going to take awhile. It was going to be a long night. Finally, on the outskirts of Tranquility, she saw her home. Semi-rural, her closest neighbors were many acres away and the small unpainted adobe ranch home fit perfectly amongst the almost-desert landscape.

It was a beautiful home, but Maeve admitted to herself as she pulled in the driveway, it would always be missing something. Or rather, two someones.

She refused to think of them any further, shaking her head with a determined look on her face. So many years, it was time to forget, no need to torment herself with the memories...

She sighed as she grabbed her things and walked inside. She set the SWAT bag down in the pale tiled hall, and walked the short distance to her small bedroom. Walking to the oak dresser, she stripped to her tank top, and grabbed cotton pajama pants from the bottom drawer of the dresser. She pulled the pajama pants on quickly, and then briskly moved to the almost bare master bathroom. Maeve had never been one for interior decorating.

Staring into the mirror, she pulled out the bun, and grabbed her brush. She began brushing her dark auburn hair almost methodically as she stared at herself in the mirror, trying not to pull her hair too hard. Stress had had its own toll on her hair, she need not add any more loss. As Maeve stared at herself in the mirror, she noticed the slight raccoon eyes forming, the paleness of her cheeks, the bruising on her arms and wrists from the earlier training, and the growing slimness of her cheeks and body as mounting stress affected her weight. The three inch white scar just beneath her collarbone on her left upper chest stood out prominently, as dark purple bruising surrounded it. That was one lingering injury she didn't want to think about, nor how the bruising had occurred. It wasn't from training practice, she knew. Something had triggered it.

No matter, Maeve deliberately put it out of her mind and ignored it all. She didn't want to think of how she was killing herself, or of old injuries that just wouldn't stop hurting her.

Walking back out to her sparse living room, she glanced about her small home, her heart aching. The pain was almost enough to skip her heart's beats.

While there were reminders of her life before Tranquility scattered about, the home always seemed too bare... too quiet. She had brought as much as she dared from Mission City, but it was never enough. Nothing could make this dismal place "home". Nothing could ever make this place better than what she had before. Nothing could replace... _them._

Shaking her head deliberately, Maeve picked up her cordless phone, and called an acquaintance of hers from dispatch. The friend promised that her husband would pick up Maeve's car and drop it off to Maeve in the morning. Maeve thanked her friend, and hung up. She grabbed the SWAT bag from beside the couch and pulled out her notes from earlier.

She began to read them, trying in vain to ignore the desperation she felt in her body.

She glanced at the fridge in the kitchen, wondering if she should break out the bottle of wine. No, she needed to be sober. She couldn't drink before a shift, no matter how much she wanted to. Maeve shook her head, as her shoulder length red and brown hair, finally free of the bun, swished around her head.

She was determined not to let the past try to drown her again.

_Better to focus on the present. Dwelling on the past won't change anything_, she told herself firmly. _I don't need the wine. I don't. I'm fine, and I can sleep tonight without it._

She grabbed her notes from the SWAT training, and rubbed her tired eyes as she sat wearily on her couch, going over what she had written from the practice tonight. Hall needed to work on his shooting, while Lancaster was doing better than expected. Rodriguez needed some help on the teamwork aspect, as his partner had been shot with Rodriguez's own sim-gun after they had been separated in the shoothouse.

The words from her notes began to blur as she struggled to stay awake and tried desperately to ignore what she wanted so much.

_Definitely going to be a long night_. Maeve gave a longing look towards the fridge, and then finally looked over to her notes, sighing. The urge was becoming physically painful; the constant looks to the fridge interrupting her reading session. Cops had a notorious reputation for being alcoholics, and Maeve had wondered ever since the _incident_ if she was becoming yet another cop with an alcohol problem. Tonight was the night to quit that nonsense.

No need to drink. She _didn't_ need it. She _didn't. _

Maeve struggled, her chest aching and her mouth dry, trying desperately to read the notes she had written only hours earlier. The ink of her notes was blending together so much that she couldn't make out any words.

_Focus, Maeve. You don't need it. Work, dear. Focus on work. Focus on the team. Stop the bullshit._ Words were becoming more clear, and then... another look towards the fridge and Maeve had to stop. The world was spinning, her body screaming in pain as she tried so hard to ignore what she wanted so much. She took a deep breath, and then resumed reading.

She panicked.

None of what she had written at team training made any sense.

Her notes had completely blended into a perfect mixture of ink and parchment.

Focus? Her only focus was on alcohol now, her body aching and in nearly excruciating mental pain with her need for it. Her hands shook as she grasped the parchment of her notes, and all she could think of was alcohol. All she could think of was drinking, the irresistible urge to get buzzed, to get drunk, to completely ignore what had happened to her. All she wanted was the blackout powers of alcohol; all she wanted was the power to drown her past, her sorrows... the memories. The memories especially.

She knew it was bad, she knew she shouldn't drink before a shift. But... Maeve couldn't stop herself. She had to rid herself of the past, before it completely overtook her and destroyed her.

Again.

Every night was like this, a constant fight. One she always lost, to the glory of alcohol and what it could do to make the memories and pain disappear.

Sighing, Maeve finally got up, throwing her notes onto the living room coffee table, the papers falling onto the white carpet from the forcefulness of her throw. Walking to her small southwestern style kitchen, she grabbed a clean wine glass out of the dishwasher. Almost robotically, she walked to the fridge, and grabbed the cold bottle of Chardonnay out of its hiding place in the veggies drawer. Maeve poured the Chardonnay into the wine glass until the glass was full, almost spilling the alcohol onto the granite countertop.

Maeve grimaced as she walked into the living room and sat down in the comfy armchair, clutching her glass of wine.

Her demons, her sins, were devastating her tonight. She couldn't hide from it, no matter how hard she had tried. Maeve was destroying herself, and she knew it.

Maeve rubbed her tired eyes again as she sipped her wine. She turned on the TV, to some mindless late night talk show, and drowned herself in her sorrows, for yet another night. Quick glass after quick glass.

She wondered, as she got drunk, how long it would be until the department figured out that she wasn't as fine as she had vehemently argued. She hadn't been "fine" for four years, and the last _incident_ had just made it even more obvious. Not that Tranquility PD knew that, or her past, or anything about her really. They were quite oblivious to who she really was, whom she had lost, what her past was, and what was ultimately going to kill her.

Even her "friends" didn't know. God, she was so lonely. She acted like one person at TPD, and around fellow officers... and quite another when she was at "home". She had nothing, she was nothing, and she had no one. Maeve was truly lost, and no one even noticed. She hid it well enough.

Maeve was a good liar.

Outside in the cooling desert air, clueless to the anxiety and turmoil the woman inside the adobe home was going through, Barricade thought to himself of all of the events of the day. He had very much enjoyed the driving, and the SWAT training was certainly worthwhile and informative. All of the files he had on the woman couldn't adequately describe how she truly was. Barricade couldn't help but admit, as he watched one last memory vid of the SWAT training, that he was anxious to see how the woman handled herself on a "bad" day.

Barricade was completely oblivious.

Cycling his vents, Barricade shut down the memory vid, and prepared his systems for a recharge. He settled himself down on his struts, allowing himself to fully relax. Better to contemplate everything tomorrow, he decided. Now was time for some recharge.

The woman inside the adobe home simply cried herself to sleep as she finished her multiple glasses of wine, wondering when she wouldn't have to be so "black and white", wondering when she could be herself without any repercussions, wondering when she didn't have to lie... wondering when she could finally _grieve_.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm evil. Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro owns Transformers, I own my OCs. Sigh.

**Author's Notes: ** Thank you to all those who are reading this and fav'd it! Was actually able to upload this sooner than I anticipated, got my college homework done quicker than I thought. Woot!

Finally the Autobots, Sam and Mikaela come into play this chapter... hopefully I do them justice, though any in-depth characterization won't happen for awhile yet. Maeve and Barricade will not be seen until the next chapter. Also – there's a part here that's a tiny "shout-out" to the AMAZING Black Dragon Queen, and her absolutely inspiring "Cover Me" story. See if you can catch it. :) I'm not entirely happy with the way this chapter came out, but I'll deal. Hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Now that it's needed...

**Legend:**

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_::Comlinks in English:: _

_**::Cybertronian Speak, whether among Comlinks, Spark-Twin link, or Spoken Aloud:: **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six**

_Next Day…_

Optimus Prime cycled his vents in frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his "nose", in an imitation of those Congress budget liaisons that so thoroughly drove him crazy. Today was clearly not going to be a good day.

Three incoming contacts had been observed by Blaster's faithful in-depth scanning, and Autobot sensors had placed an 80% probability of said contacts being Decepticon. These contacts also had 90% probable trajectories of crashing somewhere in the Colorado San Juan Mountains in approximately five to seven days, and Optimus had the task of preparing the NEST task force of intercepting them – with most of this task force being half a world away from the secondary base in northern Arizona.

This secondary base had only been active for a few months, and it was woefully understaffed and lacked the amenities and security devices that Diego Garcia enjoyed. Time would be tight. The logistics, and the associated human politics, were enough to make his optics spin. There was also the matter of Tranquility; unknown Cybertronian signatures had been caught briefly by Blaster last week, and then abruptly disappeared.

While a small worry, it was magnified when Bumblebee had confirmed that he, Sam and Mikaela had just arrived there today and were heading towards Sam's parents' house.

Optimus set down the datapad he had been reading, and rubbed his temples this time. This would be the thirteenth Decepticon contact in just under a year, with ten of said contacts occurring on the American mainland. _Something _was clearly going on, and it made Optimus nervous, not only for his human NEST counterparts and fellow Autobots, but also for humans like Sam and Mikaela and the rest of the humans living on the continental landmass known as North America.

Truth be told, it made him nervous for all humans on the planet Earth.

Primus only knew what the Decepticons were planning… and that made Optimus Prime anxious, a feeling he did not enjoy.

The Decepticons, based on all of the latest arrivals, were clearly aiming for_ something_ on this blasted continent, and Optimus was annoyed that he still hadn't figured out _what _that something was. No matter how many times they interviewed the Decepticon survivors, those whom Ironhide hadn't blasted to bits, there had been no clues given as to what was going on. None of the Decepticon survivors would give anything but vague comments and sarcastic barbs.

It was time for a NEST meeting. Optimus cycled his vents again in irritation as he opened a comlink.

AUTOBOT SECURITY FORCES COMLINK ACTIVATED

::_ Red Alert, let Blaster know that I need an uplink to Diego Garcia. Priority.::_ Optimus reluctantly told his paranoid Security Director.

::_Affirmative, Optimus. Uplink shall be active in approximately 1.4 human minutes. Please proceed to Operations Central Command. Is there something wrong? I keep saying this base is not up to code, those hangars can't possibly stand up to Decepticon attack, and the humans' barracks are woefully close to the perimeter fence, and speaking of, the fence is abhorrently under-maintained and I think we need to set up plasma mines and perhaps a large moat as a precaution, and those incoming contacts are most likely Decepticon, and they will only be a few hundred human miles from the base and - ::_

_::No, no, just need to call a meeting with the rest of NEST. This base is coming along nicely. That is all, Red Alert, we shall discuss your suggestions for the base at a later date.:: _Optimus interrupted Red Alert's rant that was verging on hysteria.

This was one of the times Optimus found himself wishing that Prowl was here. As much as he was thankful for Red Alert's presence, Red Alert and Blaster having just arrived right before the acquisition of the second base a few months ago, his Security Director's rampant paranoia was enough to give him a processor glitch. Prowl's cool and collected demeanor and his strategies in dealing with problems such as the one that loomed over Optimus was what he really needed at the moment.

But Prowl was unreachable, somewhere in the universe. Optimus wasn't even sure if Prowl were still alive. Only Prowl's brother would know if Prowl had been offlined, as they were spark-twins, but that was one mech Optimus did not wish to see again on this planet. Optimus cycled his vents yet again in an approximation of a human sigh, a human trait that he never fully realized he had picked up.

Red Alert's affirmative echoed over Optimus' comlink as he prepared the datapack for the NEST forces and his Autobot compatriots in Diego Garcia. He had a feeling that the sneering and utterly annoying Liaison Galloway would not be happy about the developments regarding the incoming Decepticons. Not that Optimus was joyful about the situation either, but the Liaison had a particularly aggravating way of making even the simplest of missions inexplicably complicated.

Oh, how he wished that the infuriating human would have resigned over the admittedly uproarious situation in Egypt, when Galloway had activated his chute inadvertently in response to Major Lennox's prodding and had been dragged out of an airplane.

But of course, Primus wouldn't allow such sweet justice…

_Sometimes, I really wish I had taken a page out of Ironhide's book, _Optimus admitted to himself as he began walking to the ragged hangar that currently served as the second base's "Operations Central Command".

Taking a page out of Ironhide's book certainly would make the politics part of his job easier. Optimus shook his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts. _Harming the humans is a direct affront to the Autobot ideals. _

_But still, I cannot deny that I would feel absolute pleasure at seeing Ironhide's pulse cannons sending that insufferable human to Primus. I think everyone on both bases would cheer with delight… _

Something Red Alert had said over the comlink distracted Optimus from that thought. _What is a "moat", and why would Red Alert think it is a good idea?_

Optimus cocked his head in puzzlement as he quickly did an internet search. His stark blue optics widened.

_Crocodiles? What in the world?_ Optimus shook his head in amazement as he stepped into the old hangar. He really needed to have a long conversation with Red Alert after the current crisis on what constituted non-lethal-to-humans base security measures.

* * *

"MY BABY!" Judy Witwicky nearly tackled her son as he stepped out of the bright yellow Camaro in the morning sunlight.

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine," Sam rolled his eyes at his exuberant mother as Mikaela Banes watched in amusement at her fiancé's discomfort. Mikaela had to admit that she had the coolest, albeit wackiest, future mother-in-law on the planet. Come on, how many future-mother-in-laws did _you _know that had eaten "green-for-the-environment" stoner brownies and then spilled her son's closely held secrets regarding his virginity and his alien car without any hesitation to college girls, and then tackled someone for a Frisbee?

Oh yes, Mikaela loved her mother-in-law, even though Judy was probably the most eccentric person on the planet. Her eccentricities were endearing though.

"Yes, well, it's been _how_ long since your father and I have seen you? You missed President's Day dinner, the Valentine's Day Feast, AND the St. Patrick's Day parade. You DIED two years ago. Forgive your mother for wanting to see you every holiday," Judy pouted, and Sam could hardly resist the urge to roll his eyes again. His mother was such a drama queen.

"Mom, I'm here now. And you wanted to see me every holiday _before_ I died. I'm alive now. See? Still breathing, no cardiac arrest or horrific lethal injuries. Stop with the theatrics."

"But…"

"Mommmmm!" Sam whined.

"Judy, give the kid a break," Ron stepped out of their newly remodeled porch, courtesy of State Farm and the taxpayers, and smiled at his son.

"It's good to see ya, son." He said as he wrapped Sam in a large bear hug.

"Thanks, Dad," Sam murmured, as Ron moved to Mikaela and gave her a similar bear hug. Mikaela just smiled. Sam's parents were unusual but so lovable that Mikaela put up with the weirdness they exhibited on a daily basis. It was certainly better than anything her supposed "family" had ever offered her. She hid her grimace as she remembered how her family had expressed their "love" with violence and bruises.

"So what's the plan kiddo? Are you here to stay for a few days or what? Your voicemail wasn't exactly clear," Ron chided, as they moved to take the bags out of the trunk of the Camaro.

"Dad, it's Spring Break. Didn't I say that in my message? I thought I had?" Sam was genuinely confused, Mikaela could tell. She patted Ron's arm, and he looked down at her.

"We'll be here for five days and then Bumblebee and I will take Sam back to the college. Is that okay?" She grinned at him, and Ron smiled back. Ron had to admit that his son's fiancée was one of the best things that had ever happened for his son. He regretted ever saying that at some point Sam would find a "Muffy".

"Of course it's okay! Now, are you two staying here or are you going to stay with your father?" The last part was said in a quiet tone, not even wanting to bring Judy into _that_ conversation.

The last time Mikaela had stayed with them, in Sam's room, Judy had given the two of them a long lecture on condoms, and _responsibility_, and that a baby was out of the question until those "damn Decepticon jerkoffs stopped trying to kill my Sammy" and that there was to be no "riding the disco stick" in her house without _responsibility_. That had been more than enough embarrassment for all involved… excluding Judy, of course.

"I'm going to see my dad for a bit to make sure he hasn't destroyed my shop, but I may crash with you. If Judy throws a fit, and brings out the condom jar and the disco stick responsibility lecture, I'll stay in the guest bedroom," Mikaela answered in an equally low conspiratorial tone of voice, struggling to contain the laughter that wanted to spill out. Ron just patted her hand in assent as they began to carry the suitcases into the house, and told her that Bee could park in the garage.

After retrieving the last suitcase from Bumblebee's trunk, Mikaela shut it gently.

"Ron says to just park in the garage, 'Bee." She murmured to the yellow Camaro. She felt Bee sag on his suspension, and then the 'Bot drove a short way, parking just outside the stand-alone wooden garage. He didn't feel comfortable shutting himself into the garage again, not after all those long months he had spent there. He slipped into recharge easily, exhausted from the long trip from Diego Garcia to Sam's college to Tranquility.

* * *

Major William Lennox was being shoved violently, and someone's voice kept telling him to wake up.

_But I don't wanna_… _Ugh._

"Whhatsh goin' on?" It had been four days since he had a proper eight hour night's sleep; he had had less than ten hours of sleep total in three days. He was utterly exhausted. Ratchet was going to kill him the next time he was due in for a medical scan… which was in three days. His eyes finally cleared from the blur of sleep to find his best friend and confidante, Master Sergeant Robert Epps, standing over him and rolling his eyes.

"Man, you look like shit."

Lennox growled haughtily in response. "What's going on? The kids and 'Bee get to Tranquility okay? Is the world ending? Megatron finally come out of the closet with his bestest buddy Starscream and start tap-dancing to Riverdance?"

Epps couldn't help but snort at that last part. Will was only that sarcastic when he was _very_ tired and _very _irritated.

"Sam, Mikaela and 'Bee made it fine, the world isn't ending as far as I know, and no, Megatron and Starscream haven't been heard from and frankly, we should all be _very _happy about that fact."

"Then why the slag did you wake me up for?" Will groaned and tried to throw the blanket back over his head. Epps, in one swift movement, yanked the blanket entirely off of Will and threw it to the opposite corner of the small room.

"Bastard!" Will reacted to the sudden temperature change by curling into a fetal position, throwing his pillow over his head.

"Seriously, Will, Optimus is calling; says it's an emergency but not a world-ending one. Get up and get dressed, Big Bot's waiting and he is not happy." Epps sighed.

"Damn," Will muttered into his pillow. He groaned as he stretched, and slowly rose from his bed, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did he say what it was about?"

Epps just shrugged. "No idea. Just get dressed, will ya?"

Will glared at him, scowling as he pulled on his ACUs.

Three minutes later both men were jogging towards the Coms center. They found Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee already present in the hanger, Ironhide giving Will a pointed look. Will couldn't help but be relieved that the Younger Twins, as Mudflap and Skids had come to be called, were not present at this meeting.

Will could feel the slight tingle as Ratchet did a quick scan of both men, and dutifully ignored Ratchet's look of fury when the medic analyzed the results. Will knew that Ratchet was not pleased about Will's lack of sleep, and he was not looking forward to the requisite lecture to come. Lennox continued up the stairs to the human level that gave them eye-contact with the mechs.

Arcee's smirk caught Will's eye, and they shared a knowing look. Ratchet the Hatchet's reputation was not just known among the Autobots; all of the humans on base, save but a few, made it a point to avoid the cranky medic's med-bay at all costs or suffer his infinite wrath.

Will looked up as he positioned himself so he could be seen by Optimus. The very large screen on the wall opposite Will's position showed Optimus, looking more weary than Will had seen him in a long while.

_Not good,_ Will thought, and tried to keep his face looking cheerful.

"Hello, Optimus. What's with the wakeup call?" Will greeted the Autobot leader, a relaxed smile on his face. Optimus responded with a small smile of his own, though his optics still reflected the weariness that plagued his spark.

_Definitely not good_, Will internally grimaced.

"Major, I apologize for interrupting your sleep cycle, but we have received information pertaining to three Cybertronian contacts that will be entering Earth's atmosphere in roughly five to seven days." Ratchet and Ironhide immediately bristled at the news, and Will frowned. He looked at the human communications specialist to his right, wondering how in the hell his people at Diego Garcia had missed such important information. The specialist ignored the questioning look from the Major, keeping his attention on the computer consoles in front of him.

Will sighed as he turned to the Autobots in the hangar.

"Where?" Ironhide asked; his annoyance made clear by the unintentional activation of his defense routines and cannons. Arcee mumbled a few choice Cybertronian words in his direction which Ironhide dutifully ignored as he glared at the screen which held Optimus' image.

Optimus replied in his stoic voice, "Easy, Ironhide. Blaster and Red Alert have informed me that there is a 90% probability that the contacts will arrive somewhere in or near the Colorado San Juan Mountains. We are lucky that it is a generally remote area, but Red Alert has expressed his concern that the contacts may touch down near the small city of Durango, Colorado or any of the small towns that dot those mountains. I share his concern. They also feel that due to the faint energy signatures, that these contacts will most likely be Decepticons."

The atmosphere immediately changed in the Communications room of Diego Garcia.

Ironhide, typically, growled in frustration while the humans struggled to contain their surprised gasps. Decepticons usually arrived one at a time or in a pair – for three to be incoming was rare, and concerning to all present.

Optimus continued, "Due to the possibility of human lives being placed in danger, I need more Autobots and human forces here as this base is not up to standards and there are so few of us. Red Alert is also understandably paranoid about these new arrivals due to the close proximity of our secondary base and their projected landing area. Although Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are here for base security, I'm sure you can understand my concern about these new arrivals and the... elder twins." Optimus looked from Will to Ironhide, a dark look flitting across his faceplate.

"Hmph, those twins are a disaster waiting to happen," Ironhide muttered.

"Indeed," Optimus concurred, a certain devious twinkle radiating from his optics.

While the Elder Twins, as they were called to differentiate them from the Younger Twins, were notable warriors on their own, three possible Decepticon contacts were certainly concerning. With the Elder Twins, that concern was tripled – Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were notorious for their troublemaker and reckless antics on and off the battlefield. Sunstreaker had arrived a few months before, and he and Sideswipe had caused some memorable incidents that would not be forgotten by the human allies for quite some time.

Will completely understood that Optimus could not leave the secondary base undefended to search for the three potential Decepticon contacts. There was also no possible way that Optimus would allow the Elder Twins to go after the contacts alone, _or_ to protect the secondary base. Will also knew that Optimus, although fully capable to go after the Decepticon contacts on his own, would not place his safety in danger. Will suspected that that had more to do with Optimus' fear of Ratchet's reaction; rather than a fear of facing the potential contacts alone as Optimus was certainly capable of taking Decepticons on his own.

_Well, except for the time he died..._ Will shook his head of that morbid thought, and turned towards the mechs, nodding at Optimus.

"The human forces of NEST will certainly aid in the search for the three contacts, Optimus." Will spoke. "However, the time will be tight as far as flights and troops needed."

Optimus nodded slowly. "I assumed as much, Major. Please get to work on the flight plans and troop numbers as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir." Will affirmed. He noticed Ironhide moving himself closer to the cameras that fed the feed Optimus was seeing at the secondary base.

"When do you need us?" Ironhide demanded. There was no question, he and the others would certainly aid in this mission.

"Immediately. Ironhide, I am sending a datapack of approved Autobots currently at Diego Garcia who I want to staff the secondary base, and also who I want on this mission. Ironhide, do _not_ mention the situation to Armorhide, and _especially _not to Warpath. He is the last mech I need!"

Ironhide harrumphed at that, but nodded in assent.

Optimus continued sternly, "For that matter, Ironhide, do not mention this situation to any Autobot besides whom I have approved to come to the secondary base." Optimus turned his bright blue optics to stare at Will, and the Major unconsciously straightened as the Prime spoke, "Major Lennox, I also need you to contact Keller and get the approval as fast as possible."

"There may be a problem with a certain Liaison." Epps muttered, his eyes gleaming with a murderous intent.

Will silently echoed the sentiment, but quickly added, "He won't be a problem."

Galloway may have been a pain in the ass, but he certainly knew not to cross Will after the incident in Egypt. As much as he had ranted after, Will and others had made sure that Galloway did not have as much power as he assumed he had.

Optimus just nodded, looking weary again.

Suddenly there seemed to be movement from Optimus' end, and low Cybertronian being hissed, sounding almost frantic, off-screen. Will snuck a glance at Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee, who had clearly heard and understood the transmission that the humans could not. Ironhide looked homicidal, Ratchet cycled his vents, and Arcee seemed to actually be amused. Will looked back at Optimus as the mech's faceplate fell even more.

Prime pinched the bridge of his metallic nose in frustration.

"There is more," Optimus sighed. "Blaster also managed to uncover two unknown energy signatures in the vicinity of Tranquility. They both arrived sometime last week, and then disappeared. Until today, at least, for one of them. The signature was brief, but it is clear that it is Decepticon. The other, we are unsure of what faction it follows. Given the circumstances of the Decepticon, it is quite possible that the unknown mech is another 'Con. When you arrive, we must deal with the Tranquility situation first. I do not feel comfortable with leaving Bumblebee on his own."

Ironhide snorted at that. Bumblebee was perfectly fine on his own usually; it was who was with Bumblebee that caused Optimus' concern. And what Optimus was holding back from the humans… just who that Decepticon was. Ironhide was curious why Prime did not tell Will this information, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Prime had his reasons. Ironhide personally felt that Bumblebee would need all the help he could get if this particular 'Con revealed himself.

The transmission ended, and the Autobots quietly conversed in Cybertronian. None of them were happy with the situation, and all decided that they would not wait for human "approval" to go to their Prime. Ironhide was particularly vocal about not leaving the young scout in Tranquility alone. Arcee, Ratchet and Ironhide each voiced their opinions of the list Optimus had sent of "Approved" Autobots, and quickly formed a plan. A brief message was sent to Fireflight.

Ironhide pulled Lennox aside a few minutes later and told him that one of the Aerialbots was preparing for a skeleton crew. Ironhide would not wait halfway around the world, with one unknown Cybertronian contact and one known Decepticon contact in the same vicinity of Bumblebee, and what with the incoming probable Decepticon contacts… slag the Liaison. They could deal with the political ramifications later. The human children, and Bumblebee; as well as the situation of the incoming Decepticons was too much to wait for the "proper" human approval.

"Call Keller on the plane. I've sent Prime's list to General Morshower with our recommendations, and the General can choose who to send after us, he knows the 'Bots here well enough to choose wisely. Galloway is a nonissue that we will deal with later. Grab your most trusted soldiers; we're moving out right now, Will." Ironhide said gravely. Will smirked, and nodded. He grabbed Epps on the way out of the Coms center, and quickly told him the plan. Epps just laughed and rubbed his hands together.

Oooh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

_Hours later…_

"So, what are the plans today?" Sam asked Mikaela as they lounged on his bed in his old room. It had been several hours since they had arrived in the morning, and both had awoken from a light nap. The damage Bee had done to the bedroom two years ago after the kitchen appliance-bots had attacked had been fixed, although it didn't really look like it was Sam's room anymore. Still, Ron hadn't fulfilled his promise of using the space as a home theater, though everyone was positive that was only because of Judy.

Mikaela shrugged her shoulders, and gave Sam a slight smile.

"I don't know. Bee's tired, and even after that nap I'm still tired, especially after that trip from getting you. But I wouldn't mind getting out of the house with you for a bit before I go see my dad."

"Still worried he's blown up the shop or something?"

Laughing, Mikaela playfully shoved Sam. "Shut up, you jerk."

He smiled at her, and then kissed her softly, one hand playing with her soft brunette hair while the other hand grasped her small waist tightly.

Predictably, Judy barged in at that moment.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? DO I NEED TO LECTURE YOU AGAIN?"

"Mom! It's called knocking!" Sam groaned. Luckily for Sam and Mikaela, they were saved at that moment by Ron who, having heard his wife's shouts from their room down the hall, had dragged his shocked and muttering wife from their son's room.

"Get out of the house you two! Have some fun!" He called pointedly as he herded Judy down the stairs.

They didn't have to be told twice. Bee may have been slightly cranky when he was woken rather rudely by Mikaela sitting on his hood, but even as he grumbled several choice Cybertronian swear words, he could still tell that his humans needed to relax. Judging from the rather heated argument coming from inside the Witwicky home, Bumblebee also knew that they wanted to get away from Sam's parents. Bee drove to the edge of the driveway and popped his doors open, waiting for his charges to get in. Sam and Mikaela wavered at the doors though, when they noticed a very familiar police cruiser slowly driving up the residential street.

Bumblebee went rigid as he processed the very faint energy signature. His systems automatically analyzed the danger and activated his weapons system, his senses on full alert.

Sam grasped Bumblebee's door in shock. "Bee… is that who I think it is?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Transformers. If I did, Barricade would not be pleased. And I'd probably be dead in a ditch somewhere after messing with one angry 'Con. Heh.

**Author's Notes** : Thank you to my awesome reviewers, all of my great readers and those who have placed this story on story alert and/or fav'd it! Always makes my day when I get those little alerts. :D

Bumblebee and Barricade (yes, especially Barricade) are a little OOC right now, but I promise things will be explained in due time and their actions will be more understandable. Bumblebee is going to go a little crazy at this point in the story but I promise it's not forever. Or... is it? ;) Haha, guess we'll see! Also, I'm drawing from several different continuities for Barricade's personality, and that does include the Law and Disorder bits from Titan (which are absolutely fricking hysterical by the way). So he's not that OOC… I swear. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Maeve drummed her fingers absently on the steering wheel as she drove around some of Tranquility's nicer neighborhoods.

While it was highly unlikely for anything worse than a garage robbery to happen in these neighborhoods, you never could be sure. Crime happened in all neighborhoods, regardless of class. It was only frequency that seemed to be uncertain in these neighborhoods. Either way, she was enjoying some down time after a busy "morning".

Her stomach rumbled, and she sighed. Her busy day so far had already cost her lunch. She sincerely hoped things calmed down enough so she could eat something, and pop a few more ibuprofen to deal with her hangover induced splitting headache. She had already dealt with one domestic disturbance call that had come almost immediately after she had left the precinct, an ADW, two welfare checks, one nasty car accident, and then a DV call. It had only been a few hours since the start of her shift.

She rolled her eyes as she remembered her fervent hope from when she had woken up; that today would be another easy day like yesterday had been. Yeah, right. She was lucky enough for an "easy day" yesterday. In law enforcement, it was generally known that you only got one easy day before the day from hell.

The hangover didn't help, either. She had popped several ibuprofen before she had driven to work, which had eased the headache, but the day itself had been hell. And of course, the headache was creeping once again to the forefront of her brain. She wanted to scream.

The nasty encounters were enough; the people screaming at her, like the crime was _her_ fault, like _she _had been the idiot to run through a red light and t-bone a minivan full of kids, like _she _had been the idiot to scream and throw salsa dishes at her partner because the other had cheated with a "two-bit whore", like _she_ was the idiot who had beat the crap out of her significant other for no other reason than switching the tv channel.

Which of course, she wasn't responsible for any of those things, but given the nature of the people she had dealt with already today, supposedly all of these things, which they had committed, were instead "all her fault". She scowled. It was hard to not become bitter in this job. Her head ached, and she cursed herself, for the millionth time today, for drinking before a shift. She was toeing the line dangerously close with her drinking, and she knew it. Thank god she was still able to do her job.

She couldn't help but wonder, though, when it would effect her to the point of losing it. She shook her head, trying desperately to banish the thought from her mind. She focused instead on what had already happened today.

Maeve rubbed her still tingling face, grimacing at what had happened at the last domestic. She was positive it was going to bruise, badly. That bastard.

Barricade had watched those incidents with increased interest, filing away information on the woman from each incident. Out of curiosity, he had hacked into every file that had ever been uploaded to a computer about the woman. He had already known a fair bit about her, but he was anxious to know more. A more complete picture was forming of her character, her strengths, her weaknesses and her past. Maeve was a good police officer as far as he could tell. She was fair, but stern when she had to be, and was not fearful of situations that most squishies would have been.

Barricade tacked that up to her veteran experience, and her SWAT team's influence, especially after watching her training session the day before. And he admitted to himself, after last night's impromptu driving training session; that she was an impeccable driver who knew precisely what she was doing on the asphalt. His spark fluttered a bit at the memory, and Barricade struggled to control himself.

Still, Barricade couldn't help but hope gleefully that they would see a high-speed chase.

He focused on what had already occurred. He had sensed her simmering anger during the domestic violence calls and grudgingly admitted to himself that he was impressed by her level of self-control. The majority of the Decepticon faction were not known for their self-control, and Barricade admired those few Decepticons who weren't manically homicidal and actually thought _through_ their actions.

He struggled with self-control himself, and even though he admired the young human female, he could also admit his own jealousy at how she handled herself. Barricade struggled with his emotions, struggled with admiring her and equally loathing her for doing what he so often had not.

While the large hulking man at the last domestic scene had tried to bully and intimidate her, as he had done to his bleeding and cowering wife, Maeve had portrayed an image of calm as she put herself between the man and woman, standing tall and looking the man in the eyes warily but defiantly. It was as if she was saying "Try it, and I'll beat you to a pulp, you pathetic piece of crap".

When the man had suddenly darted for her, Barricade had nearly transformed to protect her impulsively, but there hadn't been a need. Only the wife had noticed the patrol cruiser lurching forward and then shuddering to a stop, but the wife had thought that surely she was imagining things.

The abuser had tackled Maeve, punching her in the cheek once as they went down, but his balance had been off. Maeve had been able to push him off her in startling quickness, using her hips to displace his weight from on top of her. She had quickly thrown him underneath her, his face slamming into the damp green grass as she had handcuffed him in seconds. Then she sat on him with her Taser to his back. She knew that the little point pressing on his back was a wakeup call for the man not to do anything stupid.

Of course, some people couldn't even get that hint. She had hoped he wasn't one of them.

"_This is 643, where is my backup? Officer needs assistance, 2017 S. Berry Ave. Gonna need a suspect transport capable car too; other party is also gonna need an EPO against this guy. Domestic abuser zero, officer one."_ She had said, practically gloating, and Barricade could hear the amused laughter from the dispatch as they confirmed and told her that her backup was close. The man had screamed a dizzying array of sexist euphemisms and violent epithets at the officer that had left Barricade mostly confused until he had searched the meanings of the terms on the world wide web.

He was surprised that she could keep calm as some of the vilest taunts his audio processors had ever heard were screamed at her.

The Decepticons insulted and taunted each other for fun, but many of their terms were practically sparkling language compared to the filth spewing from the man's mouth. It surprised Barricade. Perhaps these fleshlings weren't as beneath the Decepticons as they had thought. Four years he had seen the very depths of depravity that the humans were capable of, and yet, this one idiotic man's tirade had brought him to the very brink of striking out. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the agitated femme that sat on the man.

Primus, he _was _changing.

Barricade's alt form was trembling in irritation from the street, while Maeve ignored the abuser's taunts as she waited for her backup to arrive.

The man's wife had watched the entire incident in shock, but thankfully didn't approach Maeve. She had had some situations over the years in which an abuser's wife attacked the officers and was thankful that this situation hadn't disintegrated to that point. Backup arrived, the man had gone to jail, the wife went to the hospital with several officers drawing up an EPO, and Maeve waved off the paramedics who demanded to let them check out the darkening bruise on her cheek.

She had such fair skin that she bruised easily. The man's punch had caught her off guard, but had done no serious damage. Just one annoying and stinging bruise. Still, she had to deal with a detective taking photographs of the bruised skin and telling the detective exactly what happened, in full detail. It was clear the abuser was not only going to get a DV charge, he was also getting an assault on a peace officer charge.

Maeve scowled as she remembered. The jackass deserved the charge, but it meant more court time for her, a subpoena, and a defense attorney who would try to contradict everything she said while bringing up every part of her past that they could find. That last part irritated her more than anything else. They didn't need to bring her past up in court. It was irrelevant, and ludicrous.

She sighed. Some parts of her job were a total pain in the ass.

And now as they drove around Tranquility's nicer neighborhoods, Barricade assessed the young female officer. Yes, she was a worthy LEO who had grown tremendously in the last few years. He looked through her files again, deeper this time, feeling darkly amused when he saw a small number of use of force complaints. All of them were designated as "unfounded", except for one, which had earned her a permanent black mark on her record and six weeks of unpaid leave.

Looking over the file, Barricade was amazed that it had been determined a reputable complaint. It appeared to him that Maeve had every right to react as she had. The man who filed the complaint was a fellow officer, a known drunk, and had been fired three months after the incident with Maeve. According to the file, the man had been off-duty, drinking heavily, when a bar fight had occurred in which the drunk officer had pummeled a man so severely that he had broken the other man's orbital bone and had nearly sent the man's nose into his brain.

Maeve had been the responding officer. After the man had demanded that she give him a break (with a few choice epithets involved) because he was a cop, and after Maeve had refused, the man had told her that he wouldn't mind taking her in back and showing her what a real man was capable of, and that a girl such as herself would scream in ecstasy at what he wanted to do with her. He had gone so far as to grope Maeve, and trying to take her, trying to remove her clothing, while still muttering that Maeve was going to love it.

Maeve had shoved the man to the ground, and had apparently punched him a number of times to the point where his face was a bloody pulp, as well as breaking several ribs and had ended up lacerating the man's spleen.

Barricade felt his anger rising as he read the report. Maeve had every right to respond the way she had, he thought. The drunk officer she had beat up deserved torture for what he had said to her and had tried to do to her, in Barricade's view. _No one_ would hurt her, she was _his._ Even though it had happened long before Barricade had come back into the picture at TPD, he was extremely angry and wished he could tear the man limb from limb.

He kept reading.

The incident had occurred less than six months after her transfer from MCPD, and Barricade knew without a doubt that that had something to do with the way Maeve had violently reacted towards her fellow officer. The man who complained had been fired from Tranquility Police Department, though, not too long after; and searching quickly, Barricade found that the man had pulled a "suicide-by-cop" a hundred miles away seven months after the incident.

Barricade internally scowled. Humans were so strange; trusting others who were clearly bottom of the food chain and never reputable. Barricade's disdain and hatred for the man who had given Maeve her only "reputable" use-of-force complaint fought with his amusement over the rest of the complaints.

He saved copies of descriptions of the other incidents, eager to read them later. He shut those files, and continued to peruse her history within the department. She seemed to have an affinity for high speed chases, which he was delighted to see, especially after last night's driving session. That could be fun, he always enjoyed those…

And then he wandered across three officer involved shootings.

Now that was interesting. Did she have a really nasty streak? The use of force complaints combined with the officer-involved shootings were certainly intriguing. Is the worthy LEO not so angelic and innocent as he remembered from years before?

His memory core replayed the previous domestic encounter; and her smirking look as she reported it to the dispatch center while sitting on the man. Barricade's alt form trembled from his silent laughter as he remembered. He pulled the specific files pertaining to the shootings and read through the summaries quickly.

He didn't notice the Autobot energy signature until they were nearly on top of it.

Maeve noticed the two young adults staring at her as they stood besides a new model yellow Camaro. The startled and suspicious looks on their faces were intriguing, but Maeve just smiled and waved as she drove on.

_Two kids? Not a threat, _she thought to herself. Barricade, however, knew that although the two human young "adults" were not a threat, the Camaro certainly _was _a threat. Barricade hoped they wouldn't follow, but that damn Bumbletwit wouldn't just let him drive away, he knew.

Barricade sighed. This was going to get ugly, and fast. He had wanted to spend a few weeks getting to know Maeve, as best as he could without showing himself until the proper time, but apparently he wasn't going to be given that opportunity.

He increased his acceleration, slight enough that Maeve didn't notice that she was no longer in control of driving.

* * *

At the Witwicky house, Bumblebee's alt form quivered in anger. So the Decepticon police cruiser had finally showed up after disappearing for so many years. Bumblebee was still angry over their last encounter, even though he had won against the 'Con.

He hated the black and white mech, truly. Bumblebee was surprised at how far his anger, and his hatred, went when it came to the wily Decepticon. Bumblebee internally scowled as he considered the son of a glitch Decepticon that was accelerating quickly away from the Witwicky home.

Barricade had apparently taken the time to get a new holo-form it seemed, a woman that had smiled and waved to the three in sickening suspicious cheerfulness.

"_Hey, Hey, Mr. Policeman – on my radar – I won't back down -" _Bumblebee's audio clips were quick, anxious; and his engine revved in annoyance as he rocked back and forth quickly on his front and back tires.

Sam and Mikaela took the hint, and scrambled in to the Camaro. Bumblebee kept watch as the police cruiser kept going straight down the neighborhood street and didn't even wait for Sam or Mikaela to shut his doors, surprising the both of them with the intensity of the slams.

Sam gave Mikaela a pointed look and she nodded in understanding. Bee was _pissed._

Bumblebee, clearly, would not let that Decepticon scum stay alive.

"So, Bee, that was Barricade, for sure then?" Sam's voice was tiny. He remembered the last incident with the Decepticon police interceptor quite clearly.

"Sam, really, how many Saleen model police cars do _you_ see every day?" Mikaela said with an exasperated tone, but still she grabbed his hand and squeezed, just to let him know she understood his fears and was there for him no matter what. Sam smiled weakly at her in response, his eyes meeting hers with an evident thankfulness.

Bumblebee responded with a low whine and another short burst of audio clips, "_I've come face to face with the enemy – it's been a long time coming, and the table's turned around cause one of us is going down –"_.

"Wow, pissed much Bee?"

"_When my fist hits your face and your face hits the floor – don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain" _was the response Mikaela received. She patted Bee's dash encouragingly.

"That's right, Bee, that Decepticon doesn't have shit compared to you. Just remember that when you fight, drop us off somewhere before, k? Don't wanna be squished." She could feel Bee chuckle, and she smiled. The smile disappeared though as Bee suddenly gunned it towards the police cruiser, pressing them back into their seats.

* * *

Maeve looked in the rearview mirror of her patrol cruiser and saw the yellow Camaro speeding towards her recklessly.

Barricade internally sighed. Well, this was certainly an interesting turn around from four years ago. Instead of chasing Bumblebee like he had during that encounter, the Autobot was now chasing him. And hadn't he just been wishing for a high speed chase?

_Oh, sweet irony_, _how you adore me,_ Barricade thought dryly.

"What the HELL are they thinking?" Maeve took her foot off the gas, and tried to step on the brake, grabbing the steering wheel to twist the car around to make a quick U-Turn.

Maeve looked on in disbelief as the steering wheel didn't move. Her feet instinctively moved away from the pedals as she stared dumbly at the steering wheel. _This can't be happening. No WAY this is happening! _Her hands and feet weren't touching anything and yet the car was still driving.

"How the FUCK is this possible?" Maeve was freaking out, trying to move the steering wheel, press the brakes, SOMETHING, anything!

Barricade ignored her theatrics as he accelerated away from the Camaro, and quickly disabled Maeve's communications systems when it looked like she would call for backup. That was the last thing he needed right now, more law enforcement humans getting in the way of an Autobot on the rampage and a Decepticon trying to save a human.

Barricade twitched at the logic glitch, and tried to cool his systems down. This was certainly a situation he had never thought to find himself in. Helping an organic? It was so... strange. And yet, felt so right, according to his spark. Barricade twitched again.

_At least I don't have to deal with trigger happy fleshlings_, Barricade thought, relieved. Still, Barricade didn't count on Maeve using her cell phone, and swore quite loudly when she did so.

Maeve almost dropped the phone when the curse burst from the dashboard.

_Slag it, I have to concentrate, just going to have to let her contact one of her superiors, _Barricade grumbled to himself as he accelerated away from the homicidal Autobot behind him. Bumblebee had lost it, Barricade had decided. Strange, but not entirely unpredictable. The youngling had grown up fast - too fast, to be entirely sane, Barricade thought. His attention turned to the human woman within him, who was holding a cell phone to her ear. He wanted to cut all signal to the damn human electronic devise, but Barricade knew instinctively that he didn't want to. He wanted to hear what she said.

Barricade didn't miss her nervousness or her fear, even as he tried to speed ever faster from the Autobot behind him.

Maeve was biting her nails nervously as she heard the rings echo from the phone's speaker. _Come on, answer! This has to be the weirdest fucking day of my life and you choose today of all days not to answer? You jerk, answer your damn phone!_

"Hello?" A groggy male voice answered.

"Oh thank god," Maeve sighed in relief. "Jack, look, I need you right now, I can't get a hold of dispatch, my new patrol car is driving itself, and I swear it just said 'frag it all to primus' or something like that and there is some crazy fucking yellow Camaro with two kids trying to drive me off the road!" Her tone was frantic now as she kept looking in the rearview mirror at the Camaro gaining on her and the Saleen.

Barricade bolted onto the freeway entrance, trying to avoid any residential streets. No need to put the squishies in harm's way (he twitched again); right now his priority was to get Maeve the _hell out of _there. He accelerated on the open pavement and - _Damn you Bumbletwit! _

Barricade was seething. The Camaro had accelerated as well, and was on his bumper now, trying to nudge him off the road in some strange imitation of a PIT maneuver, and didn't even seem to notice the human's presence - or care.

Barricade did not like that.

"Calm down, Maeve, what are you talking about your car driving itself, is that a joke?" Jack was laughing on the other end, his grogginess having somewhat disappeared.

"Goddammit Jack, don't even get that fucking tone with me, do I sound like this is a jok - ARGHHHHH, OW, YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" The Camaro had hit the Saleen at that moment, and Lieutenant Jack Murphy had heard the sickening crunch of metal on the other end of the phone line as well as a long stream of curses from his SWAT team one leader.

"Maeve!" Jack cried out, his fear evident in his voice. The situation had turned from funny to serious very quickly. Jack was terrified as he waited for her to answer. He _hoped_ she would answer. He didn't want to contemplate the alternative. Then... a glimmer of hope. Her voice.

"Aghhh… I'm fine! Jack, hurry the fuck up before this bastard kills me!"

"Uh, kinda can't get to you if I don't know where you are…"

"Eastbound on the freeway, and we just passed the mall exit! Pull up my coordinates from the AVL if you need to, just get here NOW!" Maeve screamed, and then slammed the phone on the passenger seat.

She breathed in, then out, calming her frazzled senses. No matter how weird and illogical the situation was, she knew that she still had to think logically. She _had_ to, or she wouldn't survive. She knew that much. She mentally forced herself to think of this as a SWAT exercise; letting her training take over. Whatever the hell this thing was, that goddamn Camaro was putting everyone else on the road in danger and needed to be stopped. She had to do whatever was necessary to stop it.

Even if it meant acknowledging that her new Saleen was something other than a regular cruiser. Even if it meant acknowledging that her new Saleen wasn't _human-made._

"Okay, car, I don't know what the hell you are, but those dumb kids and that goddamn Camaro are trying to run the both of us off the road and frankly I don't feel like dying because of some stupid hot rod. What do you need from me?" Maeve's calm and determined tone contrasted starkly with her previous hysterical and psychotic demeanor, startling Barricade.

His attention was focused on her for just one second, just enough…

"For the love of all that's holy, drive faster you moron!" Maeve yelped shrilly as the Camaro rammed into them again with a sickening loud metallic crunch, almost sending them spiraling into the concrete highway divider. Barricade's balance compensators were able to correct before impact, even though Barricade still fishtailed wildly as Maeve clung to the seat, whimpering softly.

_::Back off Bumblebee, you are putting the human law enforcement officer in danger!:: _Barricade's voice yelped loudly from Bumblebee's dash, scaring Sam and Mikaela half out of their wits.

_::Likely story, Barricade. You really thought that a female human holo-form would cause me to hesitate? And that I would believe your claims? You excel at lies and deception!:: _Bumblebee's vicious snarl surprised Maeve just as much as Barricade's voice had the other humans. She winced at the hostility in those words.

_::You idiot, it's not a damn holo-form, scan her yourself you bumbling piece of slag! For once in my miserable worthless life, I am not lying!:: _Barricade snarled back as he drove around two slow-moving minivans and accelerated, trying desperately to put distance between himself and the homicidal Autobot.

"Barricade? That's your name? And he's like you? And he doesn't think I'm real?" Maeve whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty as her nails dug sharply into the leather seat. She was terrified, even though she tried desperately to hide it. Barricade could sense it in her heart rate, her skin, everything.

His spark raged with his conflicting emotions. He wanted to protect her from this, and yet his cynical nature wanted to tell her that the end was near, and that she was a pathetic fleshling who never had a chance, and that she was weak, and that she always had been, merely because she was a meat-bag. He winced as his vile nasty thoughts cascaded through his processor. He took a split second to compile his thoughts. They both had to survive, even though he was admittedly irritated. He _had_ to calm down.

He bit back the most scathing responses he wanted to respond to her questions with; though he could barely hold back his disdain for her fear. She was better than this, he knew. She had dealt with more "improbable" things than this, surely her courage should be greater than her fear. He wondered if his previous praise for her was misguided. He _knew_ that it wasn't, but his own fears, his own doubts, were affecting him greatly. His spark was conflicted, yet again.

He took a second to think before he responded to her query. He tried, and failed, to quell his irritation before he answered her.

"Yes. My designation is Barricade. We also transform into 'giant effing robots' as you humans put it. His designation is Bumblebee, he is an Autobot, and he hates me with a passion, so much so that he is willing to put his charges in danger and kill a human with authority even though that action is against every one of his precious fraggin' 'Bot ideals," Barricade snarled at her. He hated himself for how he spoke to her, how she instinctively recoiled.

Even then, he couldn't help his remaining thought from escaping into spoken form, "Any more annoying questions or are you going to help?"

Maeve's eyes went wide at the 'giant effing robot' part, flinching but desperately trying to ignore the car's particular nasty tone as memories she had once repressed hit her in full force. Memories that she hated, memories that led to her drinking every night, memories that coursed through her visible scars, memories that had led her to Tranquility, and ultimately to this point.

Her hazel eyes narrowed in rage as her fingers clasped the leather seat even sharper than before.

"I want to talk to him. Can you set up the radio to do that? And is there any way to convince him of my existence before you have to kill him?" Maeve's voice was deadly.

Barricade certainly noticed the "before _you_ have to kill him" part.

"Yes. You can speak to him now." Barricade's voice was cool as Maeve snatched up the mic. Barricade sent a copy of her entire file that he had dating back to Mission City to the 'Bot while he activated his comlink to the Autobot, allowing the human woman to speak directly to Bumblebee. He had a suspicion that the Autoscum wouldn't even look at the file, probably thinking it some ruse to gain his trust and then break that trust in what Barricade knew to be his signature style.

He cycled his vents. He knew what he was and what he had done, but of course those actions would come and slag him at the worst possible moment and when he was really telling the truth. Figured.

Maeve keyed the mic, and spoke sternly. _::This is Senior Patrol Officer Maeve McWilliams of the Tranquility Police Department. Autobot Bumblebee, you are to cease and desist, immediately. Or face the consequences:: _

Bumblebee just gunned harder for the Saleen, ignoring the female voice coming from his stereo. As Barricade had suspected, Bumblebee completely ignored the datapack. Sam and Mikaela just looked at each other in surprise at what Maeve had radioed. Was this real?

"Well, that didn't work." Barricade snarled as he tried once again to accelerate out of Bumblebee's range. The two were almost evenly matched as they sped along the freeway.

"No shit Sherlock! Shut the fuck up, and drive!" Maeve growled back as she reached into the backseat and grabbed the large black bag that was sitting there. She had brought her SWAT bag with her again today, even though no training was scheduled. As she always believed - you never knew when SWAT was called for. She certainly believed that now was certainly a time that her specially trained tactics and abilities were needed.

"What are you doing, human?" Barricade asked her with suspicion. He had an idea of what she was thinking.

"I told him that he'd face the consequences if he didn't cease and desist. This is the consequence," Maeve unzipped the bag and pulled out her AR-15 assault rifle.

"I like your thinking." There was a sadistic tone in Barricade's voice that Maeve did not like. She shot a chilling glare at the dashboard.

"It's not to kill; it's for a warning shot. Being in SWAT has its perks." Maeve responded as she loaded the rifle carefully. "Can you locate Lt. Murphy? He's in that new Dodge Charger, should be Cruiser 280, put the results on the MDS so I can see. And I need a connection to his radio channel, now!"

Barricade initiated a scan in the immediate area. He sent the results to the MDS, showing Maeve that Jack, and the Charger, were close to their position as they sped ever faster down the freeway. Thankfully, the freeway was starting to clear, albeit slowly. Maeve hoped that Jack had warned Dispatch at least somewhat of what was occurring on Tranquility's east-west freeway and was keeping the traffic off of it.

* * *

The humans sitting in Bumblebee's alt mode were getting nervous. Mikaela had a sinking suspicion that the woman inside the Saleen really was a human, and that Bee wasn't being rational. She also was seeing some serious movement inside the Saleen and a certain weapon's silhouette that made her heart beat faster in agitated panic.

"Uh, Bee, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam whimpered. He was going green as the Camaro continued to nudge, bump and harass the Saleen.

Bumblebee shut them out. Barricade would finally _die_ today. Although he did think it strange that the Decepticon hadn't transformed yet… and why was he being so careful with all of the cars around? Decepticons didn't care about humans, and yet Barricade was using diligent care to avoid them… Bumblebee shook the thoughts from his central processor and accelerated even more as he prepared to hit the Decepticon again.

"Did you contact Optimus at all?" Mikaela asked of Bumblebee. There was no response from the agitated Camaro.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.

"Fine, if you won't contact him, I will!" She punched in the numbers and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes, Mikaela?" Optimus answered the call just as Sam and Mikaela screamed shrilly when Bee smashed into the Saleen particularly hard and they were thrown violently forward from the jarring impact. Both cars spun wildly, their compensators struggling to compute the necessary programs to stay on course. Mikaela's phone dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Is he freaking _insane_?" Maeve placed a hand over her bleeding forehead, courtesy of the hit Bumblebee had just given that had propelled her head into the steering wheel. Barricade was beginning to feel the pain from the repeated hits. If Bumblebee kept up on this, Barricade would sustain far too much damage to transform out of his alt form.

Barricade continued to try to evade the Camaro, but it was becoming difficult with the pain sensors going haywire in his central processor, and the vital warnings his systems screamed at him.

He scanned the area again, showing that Jack and the Charger were less than a mile away… and there was a faint cell phone signal emanating from the Autobot trying to kill him. He traced it quickly, and with a start realized it was connected to the leader of the Autobots. Desperate, he uploaded all information of the situation in a datapack, and his personal frequency with an urgent personal message, to Optimus Prime.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Oh, Primus, let that work, please_, Barricade thought to himself frantically_._ He was certifiably insane now, reaching out to the _Autobot LEADER_ of all bots!

Maeve grabbed the mic again.

_::This is your last warning, Bumblebee! You're putting those kids in danger, and all of the innocent civilians around you. Other Tranquility PD officers will be here shortly! I will authorize Barricade to use deadly force if you do not stop trying to kill us and those kids you have with you!:: _

Bumblebee still ignored it all; his focus the total destruction of the Decepticon in front of him.

Maeve groaned in frustration. This thing just wasn't going to stop trying to kill Barricade, and her.

_::Maeve, I can see you guys, what do you need me to do?:: _Jack's calm voice echoed through the radio, and Maeve sighed in relief as she clicked the mic over to respond.

_::Jack, I need you to get the public out of the way of that homicidal maniac. And make sure the highway is clear ahead of us::_

_::Highway in front of you is already cleared, I already called Dispatch for that, but I'll do what I can for those behind you:: _Maeve and Barricade sighed in relief at that; Maeve didn't want any innocents ahead to get hurt and Barricade would feel much better about having to transform and fight if there was no one around to record the evidence of his spark's survival that would most certainly find its way back to Soundwave, Starscream or Megatron. And he definitely didn't need that.

Maeve wiped the still warm blood from her eyes and glanced over; the AR-15 was lying on the passenger seat.

This had to stop. Now.

"Keep as steady as you can. I'm going for warning shots, not kill shots. _Do you understand?_" She hissed, and Barricade understood perfectly. The bullets could do some damage to the Camaro, but only minor, they certainly weren't powerful enough to kill a Cybertronian. He knew that she hoped that the shots would at least make Bumblebee think of the humans he carried. Barricade couldn't help but be astonished at the ruthless venom emanating from the 'Bot.

Inwardly, however, Barricade still smirked to himself. This type of behavior was predictable from him, not from a sniveling weak Autobot like Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you're going to get us killed. _STOP, please!_" Mikaela pleaded as Sam practically held onto her for dear life. Bumblebee had never put them into this kind of danger before, so seemingly uncaring for their safety, and she was terrified as he settled in to slam the Saleen again.

* * *

"What in Primus' name is going on?" A few hundred miles away, Optimus was instantly concerned as he had heard the screams of Bumblebee's charges, the transmission from a female police officer who it seemed Bumblebee was trying to kill ruthlessly, and some suspicious noises that sounded like a car slamming into another and… oh for the love of all that was Primus, those were definite bullets being fired from an automatic weapon in the background.

More screams echoed through his com link. A _ping_ advised him of an incoming datapack and a personal frequency for… Decepticon Barricade?

Confusion, concern, suspicion and even fear swirled in his processor.

"Hello? Mikaela? Sam? Bumblebee? SLAG IT, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" He roared in frustration. Optimus downloaded the datapack, hoping it would shed some light on what the hell was going on with the young Scout, and then Optimus connected to the personal frequency. Barricade had made it possible for Optimus to see all that he did. Optimus noted the personal message.

"_Your youngling is placing his charges, and mine, in danger. If he does not stop pursuing us and further places my charge in danger, I will kill him with no hesitation. A little help would, however, be appreciated, unless you would prefer him to continue acting like myself. It is entirely your choice and in your hands, Prime." _

Optimus growled furiously in frustration.

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own Brad Paisley's "Mr. Policeman", or Britney Spears' "Radar", or Sick Puppies' "You're Going Down". I get the feeling I'm missing one, but I can't remember which, so credit goes to whoever I'm missing when it comes to Bee's sound clips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, don't own Transformers.

**A/N:** BIG thank you to my readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Optimus Prime was horrified and angered at what he saw. Battle-hardened as he was, he had never expected Bumblebee to act in such a way, especially with his charges present. It was reckless and intolerable; not to mention flat out dangerous.

It was also strange that the ruthless Decepticon Barricade had mentioned a charge of his own. _Barricade_, of all 'Cons, a Guardian? He wondered if he had heard wrong, but as he replayed the message, he knew that he had not.

Optimus pondered that strange set of circumstances briefly, and then shook his head. At the moment, his priority was to find and order Bumblebee to stand down before Sam and Mikaela were hurt.

He tried to get a hold of Bumblebee on the Autobot's personal frequency and snarled when he realized that the little 'Bot had blocked him out.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who had been receiving a lecture for yet another practical joke that they had pulled before Prime had been contacted by Mikaela, were startled by the Prime's livid yell, his demands for someone to answer him, the subsequent snarl and the utterly deadly look on his faceplate.

_**::Uh-oh, that can't be good.::**_ Sideswipe sent over their personal twin-bond frequency. Sunstreaker just nodded at his spark-brother's simple assessment. Somebody, most likely Bumblebee, was in for it. They looked at each other, and resisted the urge to shrug in front of their leader.

Optimus already looked like he was going to commit boticide.

_**::Who do you think it is?:: **_Sunstreaker asked his brother over their twin-bond, unable to contain his curiosity.

Sideswipe rolled his optics. _**::If it's not us? Most likely the Younger Twins, or Bumblebee. Considering we heard Optimus cry out "Sam" and "Mikaela" - my guess is 'Bee. Which sucks for Bee. Glad he's younger than us, means he gets the worst punishment.::**_

The Elder Twins smiled at each other. The smiles faded quickly though, as they looked at their leader, who was clearly fuming with unfettered anger. Their twin bond inadvertently drew them closer together - the twins held onto the bond for dear life. Only one mech ever scared them enough to obey, only one mech held their allegiance completely and totally - and that was Optimus Prime. To see his anger so clearly upon his faceplate hit upon old fears they had had as sparklings.

Optimus' blue optics were ice cold as they stared at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with extreme intensity. They knew it was not directed towards them, as his optics managed to look faraway even in their intensity, and yet it was still disturbing.

_**::That look freaks me out.::**_Sideswipe sent to his twin, trying to feel his twin's notorious confidence, if only to make himself feel better, over the twin-bond.

_**::Brother... you and me both. Confidence. Come on. We are stronger than this::**_ Sunstreaker responded, trying to keep himself, and his twin, feeling good. It was hard though, as Optimus glared.

Primus, Optimus was scary at times. Like now. The red and blue mech, who towered over them, was staring with an intensity that Sunstreaker hadn't felt since he was a sparkling. He and Sideswipe instantly drew closer to one another as they waited for their leader to snap out of it. They both wondered what had their Prime so aggravated.

Optimus Prime then seemed to come out of it, and stared at the two bots closest to him with a chilling, yet desperate, look, further intriguing the Elder Twins. Optimus activated an emergency comlink.

AUTOBOT EMERGENCY FREQUENCY ACTIVATED

_::Silverbolt, I need you NOW for immediate transport; Jolt, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you three must come with me on an urgent mission, and Blaster, you are to stay on base and send me all vital communications and locations. Let the humans know we have an emergency situation, and that Silverbolt will be flying fast. I do not give a slag what their liaison may say, this is critical. Red Alert, keep the base safe.::_ He hurriedly sent a datapack to all involved so they could have at least some semblance of an idea of what was going on in Tranquility. Confusion and surprise erupted as each Autobot received the datapack.

Truth be told, Optimus was just as confused as the rest of them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gaped at each other in horror now as they began to understand what had their leader in such disarray.

What the hell was Bumblebee _thinking_ going after the Decepticon with his charges present in his alt form? Was that human law enforcement officer truly real or just another one of Barricade's infamous ruses? And if she was a real human, why was Barricade protecting her? And _what the __**pit **__was Bumblebee __**thinking?**_ What the slag was going on?

While the Elder Twins didn't necessarily care for the fleshling organics, they knew Bumblebee and his love for the squishies, and this was not like him. They also knew the very strong bond that a Guardianship held. To deliberately place his charge in danger, with no care for the charge's life, was anathema to what a Guardianship meant.

Bumblebee was doing just that, and it was appalling to them. No matter the organics, just the very nature of the Guardianship bond had them wincing for Bumblebee's sake.

Sideswipe, the more knowledgeable of the Elder Twins, felt the danger in his very spark. He knew what Guardianship meant, to the very nature of the link, and he knew what a sudden loss of that link meant for any mech. He also knew that Bumblebee had already lost Sam once, and he was sure the mech's spark was still scarred from that incident.

Sideswipe was worried.

Sunstreaker, as his twin, felt it also, though he did not quite understand the very gravity of the situation as his twin did. Sunstreaker was not dumb, by any means, but he was also not fed by rationale or logic as his twin was. Sunstreaker understood what Guardianship meant, and he knew the emotions of it, and ultimately what a rejected Guardianship could do. However... he did not _truly_ know what it meant. For that, he relied on his brother to explain.

That explanation terrified him as Sideswipe whispered it to him.

Sunstreaker did not fear much. This, however... it was enough for any mech to fear, and with good reason.

Either way, both twins resolved that they would be in the thick of the matter. It was only natural, of course. They were front-liners, they were more than enough to deal with this type of situation. That arrogance sustained them both, fed their sparks, and made them grin at each other.

And yet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both pondered the other parts of this equation.

Barricade was a major part. Barricade was one they regretfully respected. He was a good opponent, a worthy enemy, one who truly tested their abilities. He also was a pit-spawned maniac half the time. Still, he _was_ a good opponent, far better than most Decepticons, and thus, one whom they would always grudgingly respect.

However, they still hated him. Hated him for what he had done to their mentor, hated what he had done to Prowl, hated what he had done to the older Autobots. They _hated_ him, on principle. It was only natural. He _was _a Decepticon, after all. After all he had done, Decepticon or not, hate was their only natural recourse.

And yet... Barricade... protecting a human? Guardianship was almost always considered anathema to the Decepticons, and it was _certainly_ anathema to Barricade. That mech _hated_ organics... and yet, here he was protecting one. Supposedly.

It was strange to their audio inputs. Barricade was not a loveable mech, either to Cybertronians or organics. He was cold, collected, and ruthless. He cared for no one. He was violent. He did only what was best for him, and for his missions. He cared not for any repercussions, and he cared not for the damage he did, on any planet. He only followed his mission, whether it led to blood and gore or a peaceful send-off.

More often than not, it led to blood, gore, and the Decepticons winning the battle.

And yet... the twins stopped musing.

No matter how strange the situation, the Elder Twins were going to be involved. They had to see how this was going to shape up. And hopefully be the heroes of the day, they sent to each other over their twin-bond frequency. They grinned at each other darkly.

The two transformed into their alt modes and zoomed to the runway to meet Silverbolt, leaving Optimus standing next to the dilapidated hangar alone. He didn't notice, as he was too fixated on his own thoughts and fears.

Until Blaster practically screamed in his processor.

_::Prime, that second contact just came up! It's an Autobot! Looks like it is a mile away from Bumblebee and the Decepticon; I am uploading their locations now!:: _Blaster sent the information to the mechs as the others rushed to get everything ready to leave the Northern Arizona base.

At that, Optimus rushed to get everything ready, putting aside his moments of forgetfulness and inability to do anything.

Optimus was glad that they were not so far away from Tranquility. This was close to what he had feared when Blaster had informed him of the Decepticon contact in Tranquility. If they had been in Diego Garcia... Optimus tried not to contemplate the consequences of what the future would have held if that had been true. There was still hope to stop Bumblebee.

There was _hope_, and that was important. This situation was not what he wanted, but it was occurring, and they had to put a stop to it before anyone got killed. Even if it meant helping a Decepticon. Optimus tried to shy away from how much that thought hurt him.

His audio inputs screamed, however, with the next transmission.

_::Optimus, what the frag is going on out there?:: _Ironhide roared over the comlink. Earth distances were miniscule compared to what the Autobot emergency frequency channel was designed to handle. Optimus winced as he wished he had remembered such a thing.

Optimus didn't respond, instead sending a compressed datapack of what was occurring in Tranquility to Ironhide and the other Autobots at the base at Diego Garcia. More roars of outrage, gasps of surprise, and what sounded suspiciously like William Lennox cursing in Cybertronian in the background of several feeds, which he no doubt had learned from Ironhide, were sent over the emergency channel in response.

There was a brief moment of silence on the comlink.

_::Prime, are we absolutely certain that this is not a trap? Barricade is notorious for his ruses and ability to inspire and then break trust to acquire what he wants. I am not comfortable with just believing his datapack,::_ Ironhide's communication was dark in tone.

_::I am not comfortable with it either, Ironhide, however Barricade has opened up his frequency to me, and judging by what I am seeing now… the situation must be handled and Bumblebee must not be allowed to continue putting his charges in danger. Bumblebee is the primary situation we must deal with, Ironhide::_

Ironhide huffed at that. He was internally seething. Optimus was his Prime, whom he always respected, but there were times in which Ironhide doubted the Prime's ability to judge other mechs, and that Prime too often gave others the benefit of the doubt. This was one of those times. In his not-so-humble opinion, Ironhide agreed with Bumblebee that the Decepticon was lying about the supposed human and that it was really a holoform. Barricade was one Cybertronian he would never trust again.

Ironhide scowled. He was furious.

Ratchet sighed, as he spoke now on the comlink, _::Fireflight, Ironhide, Arcee, Lennox, Epps, an additional team of seven humans and myself are already on our way. We left after your last transmission. I will request that Fireflight make this a top priority mission if you so wish. We are already close to the North American continent, and we shall be in Tranquility within a human three quarters of an hour, or less, if you make this top priority. Also, if you need to forcibly offline Bumblebee temporarily, please have Jolt be the one to do so. There will be less permanent damage that way.::_ The concern in Ratchet's voice was clear to all.

_::Of course. I affirm your order to Fireflight, Ratchet. Get there as soon as possible. As for Bumblebee, that is only if I do not arrive there first and offline him myself.:: _Prime responded darkly as he stomped to the concrete runway. He was at least glad to hear that his allies were already well on their way from the small island of Diego Garcia to his current position on the North American mainland.

_::Optimus, do not do anything rash. I do not wish to pick up the pieces of any youngling, no matter how much you wish to dismantle him!::_ Ratchet warned harshly.

_::You may warn me all you wish when you get here.:: _Optimus replied shortly, in no mood to hear one of Ratchet's infamous temper tantrums.

Silverbolt was waiting at the runway in his alt form. The Elder Twins were already inside, while Jolt had been waiting for Optimus. They both transformed, Jolt driving into the silver C-5M Super Galaxy cargo plane, Optimus backing in behind him.

_::Make it fast, Silverbolt_.::

_::Understood, sir.::_

Optimus' alt form trembled. _I just hope that we are not too late. Oh, Bumblebee… what have you gotten yourself into, youngling?_ Optimus cycled his vents in frustration as Silverbolt took off for Tranquility.

* * *

Maeve had aimed wide, praising the stars that the freeway had been cleared for them. The shots hit the pavement, flecks of asphalt pitching harmlessly in the air.

The young kids in the Camaro looked absolutely terrified as she perched precariously on the driver's side door panel of Barricade's Saleen form with the AR-15. She deliberately avoided aiming the assault rifle at the yellow Camaro, instead aiming for the asphalt around it. But the kids didn't know that. If it weren't for those kids, she probably would have shot the Camaro right in the heart of its engine block.

It was hard work, aiming around the yellow car that was trying so hard to kill her and Barricade, but she breathed in, then out, slowly, and brought the cool metal of the assault rifle to bear, closing one eye, finding her target, and then pressing the trigger.

And then again.

And again.

She didn't want those kids to get hurt, but it was hard-going at such high speeds and insane maneuvers by the Camaro and the one called Barricade whom she was riding on.

_I'm shooting around a freaking Camaro that's trying to kill me, with kids inside, while perched on a sentient robot car named Barricade, of all things. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ The thought briefly floated in her mind.

The Camaro still wouldn't stop, edging ever closer to the Saleen. Maeve saw the hit seconds before it came and tried desperately to slip her upper body back in the car in time. She had just managed to slip her head inside when Bumblebee slammed into Barricade's left side, the hardest hit he had given in this bizarre chase.

_::Die, you worthless Decepticon!::_ Bumblebee snarled.

Barricade wasn't able to correct, his balance compensators completely failing as the impact sent him reeling in a wide spin.

The impact sent Maeve flying, her scream cut short as she slammed into the passenger side door frame, hard. She laid crumpled half on the floor and half on the seat, her arms sprawled this way and that, while blood began to pour down her face.

Barricade then smashed against the concrete divider with a sickening thump, coming to a screeching stop with a groan. His systems were screaming, warnings flashing haphazardly. He saw the woman inside him, and how she hurt, and fear struck his spark.

It literally hurt him. Excruciating _pain_ was all he felt. His injuries should not have hurt him this much... until he realized.

He was in pain from not only his own injuries, but hers. He didn't know what to think about that. Only one thing mattered to him: she had to be alive. He could have been a half second from death, and he wouldn't have cared, as long as she was alive. She _had_ to be alive.

And if she was not, Barricade thought darkly, he would kill that moronic yellow youngling himself, rip him limb from limb, and feed his bastard of a spark to the planet-eater himself.

Barricade scanned Maeve's still body, terrified of the results. His spark beat slowly, painfully, as he awaited the results, and then... relief. His spark beat more normally.

She was alive, but unconscious. Her injuries were worrisome, and the large gash on her forehead was exuding a large amount of blood. Barricade couldn't help but shiver as the organic's life source leaked its dark red liquid onto him. It was disgusting, but Barricade forced himself not to care. It may have annoyed him, but stopping that blood loss was key to her survival. He knew that much. He had to find a human, a sympathetic one, a human who knew Maeve, to help her survive.

To be honest, his own injuries were also worrisome and he wondered if he could even transform completely out of his alt form. The pain was excruciating, but he had to ignore it.

His rage helped.

He was livid over the yellow 'Bot's attack, and Bumbletwit's strange and sudden disregard for human life. Barricade was absolutely furious as he stared at the still form of his charge and then to the angry yellow Camaro that was trying to screech to a stop yards in front of him.

"You fraggin' glitch of a mech, do you have any idea what you've _done_?" Barricade roared with immeasurable rage as his alt form groaned in protest from his anger. All he wanted to do was kill the little bug, for what he had done. But he couldn't, no matter how much he wished to. _She_ was more important. An organic, of all things. It killed him, and yet saved him.

Jack and the Charger pulled up next to Barricade at that moment, the look on Jack's face a mixture of disbelief and anger. Barricade couldn't help but cycle his vents in relief. Here, at least, was a human that could help his charge.

Jack bolted from the Charger to the Saleen, the look on his face grim... and angry.

"How is she?" Jack demanded, deliberately not contemplating the fact that he was speaking to an alien life form disguised as a car.

"Get in. We have to go, now." Barricade whispered, his tone still full of rage, opening up his dented driver's side door. He didn't have much time before the Autobot came back to kill him. Jack exclaimed in anger as he knelt on the seat, pressing two fingers to Maeve's wrist. He sighed in relief that she was alive, but his anger was beginning to match Barricade's.

"What about my car?" He asked as Barricade revved his engine.

A dark chuckle managed to escape the Saleen, "Your car will be just fine on his own."

Jack just stared at the dash, an alarmed look cascading across his face.

* * *

Bumblebee had finally screeched to a stop a few hundred yards away, popping his doors open. Mikaela and Sam flew from the car, eyes wide in fear as they jumped down the shoulder of the highway and laid flat on the warm red dirt. They watched as Bumblebee transformed to his bot mode, his battle mask set firmly in place.

"Bumblebee, STOP!" Sam screamed.

Bumblebee looked over at Sam and Mikaela, his faceplate completely unreadable. But his optics were the darkest red Sam had ever seen; Bumblebee's usual crystal blue color of the Autobots had disappeared entirely. This wasn't the Bee he knew. This wasn't his friend. This was something entirely different, and the depth of anger and fury reflected in Bee's deep red optics shook Sam to his core. Mikaela trembled beside him at the glare Bumblebee gave them.

This distraction was all Barricade needed to get out of there. He accelerated faster than he ever had on this wretched planet, his aching joints and systems screaming in protest as he drove in the opposite direction down the freeway.

Bumblebee howled in frustration as Barricade flew down the road. He pointed his plasma cannons at the fleeing Saleen, and shot three bursts as he started to run towards the damnable Decepticon.

Barricade yelped in pain as one blast grazed his right rear corner panel. The other two were wide and he was able to evade them, pushing himself ever further to get the two humans within his alt mode to safety. Jack was pushed back into the seat, while he held onto Maeve's limp hand. Barricade didn't know where to go, but he was going to get off this damn freeway and hide as fast as he could.

Bumblebee's attempt to transform to catch the fleeing police interceptor was cut short as the Dodge Charger in front of him, still sitting next to the place where Barricade had crashed, let out a short burst of furious Cybertronian.

_**::Bumblebee, you are to cease and desist this instant and if you do not, I will be forced to offline you permanently! THAT IS AN ORDER and you WILL abide! STAND DOWN NOW!:: **_

Bumblebee stumbled and slid right onto his aft as the Charger began to transform. Bumblebee's optics clicked in surprise, his battle mask sliding back as the mech stood over him with a furious look that Bumblebee had seen only reserved for Decepticons.

He whimpered in fear.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize the timing for Ratchet, Ironhide and the others to fly from Diego Garcia to California is totally not realistic - but my thinking is that since it's another Cybertronian, one of the Aerialbots, flying them, then he can go much faster than what human-made planes are capable of. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Transformers. Yeah...

**A/N:** Thank you to all my reviewers and readers SO SO SO much! You all inspire me more than you will ever know! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_**:: … Prowl?::**_ Bumblebee was in shock as he stared up at the black and white mech. Prowl had been lost in the vastness of the universe. Hadn't he? Even Optimus did not know where he was. Why... why was he here now? Why was Prowl now stopping Bumblebee from going after the accursed Decepticon Barricade?

Bumblebee could not speak any more, couldn't think anymore, his processor working overtime trying to understand what was going on.

_**:: Yes. What do you think you were doing? You know the laws regarding sentient life forms! Barricade had a human femme within his alt mode and your attempts to kill him directly put her in danger! And you nearly killed the two human children with you! On top of that, you deliberately ignored your superior officer, your Prime, and continued on some sort of homicidal mission. Your actions were absolutely intolerable!:: **_Prowl, the Chief Security Officer of the Special Forces of the Autobots, furiously screamed at the young mech while he kept his weapons aimed at the youngling.

Prowl was not a mech given to yelling. Prowl was certainly not a mech given to screaming. Prowl's words could express undeniable anger and fury, but the only time he had ever raised his voice to the level that Bumblebee was now hearing happened only during dire emergencies. For him to yell and scream as he was doing now were Bumblebee's final clue that what he had done was absolutely inexcusable.

Bumblebee's faceplate fell as his memory core assaulted him with what he had done. His spark hurt as he remembered. He had placed his charges in danger, and his Guardianship link blazed in pain. He had failed his charges, had placed them in danger.

He heard again Sam's frantic voice, Mikaela's demands, their screams, and Barricade's furious voice after he had slammed the Decepticon into the concrete barrier. He whipped his head around to where Sam and Mikaela were hiding on the shoulder of the highway. Sam looked frantic and terrified, and Mikaela's face was full of anger and disappointment. Bumblebee whimpered sorrowfully. His spark ached. The Guardian link hurt him even more, reminded him of what he had done, reminded him painfully of his actions that day.

_What I have done?_ He crawled to his charges as Prowl followed him with his weapons charged, though he no longer felt it necessary to aim them at Bumblebee. For the moment, anyway.

"I am sorry, Sam and Mikaela, for placing you in danger." Bumblebee looked down at the asphalt, shame evident on his metallic features.

Sam stood shakily, and placed his hand on the mech's warm faceplate. His hand was so small compared to the mech. No matter what had happened, Sam knew he could not hold it against Bumblebee. He so rarely heard the mech's voice, as it was usually on the fritz, that he knew that Bumblebee was truly remorseful.

"Bee, don't ever do that again. And your apology is accepted." Sam said softly to his Guardian.

"Well, he's gotta earn my forgiveness." Mikaela huffed, crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at Bumblebee. She was infuriated with what he had done. The mech's eyes had returned to his crystal blue, and the sorrow contained within threatened to spill out of him. Mikaela didn't care, her anger becoming clear.

Mikaela continued, "What the hell were you thinking, Bumblebee? That was a real life human COP, and you just tried to kill her! Yeah, so she was with Barricade, who I know you hate, but Bee, everything you did to him, you did to HER. A HUMAN. Like me and Sam, flesh and blood. Who knows what that last hit _did _to her! She may not even be alive, I saw that other cop and I heard what Barricade screamed at you. She actually may be dead! Do you even know what that means for you if she is dead? Optimus will have to offline you permanently and then who knows what Sam will do after that and what the hell were you fucking THINKING?" Mikaela was screaming at this point, pacing back and forth kicking up red dirt as she ranted, her green eyes blazing with rage.

Bumblebee keened softly, the sound conveying pain, grief and guilt at his actions. He knew precisely what Mikaela meant.

"Senior Patrol Officer Maeve McWilliams is not dead, Mikaela Banes and Samuel Witwicky." Prowl spoke in English for the first time, startling Mikaela into silence as both she and Sam looked up at him in surprise. Bee's eyes bore his hopefulness as he stared at the new mech.

This newcomer stood with a mixture of pride and knowledge. Sam instantly warmed to him.

"Well, that's a relief," Sam sighed. Mikaela looked up at the other mech, suspicious, and cocked her head with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?"

"My designation is Prowl. I am the Chief Security Officer of the Autobot Special Forces. The human equivalent of what I do is law enforcement, although my particular position is closer to a SWAT commander than a patrol officer. I know of you both from the transmissions Optimus Prime has sent to Autobots across the universe." Prowl explained.

Sam noted that although Barricade's and Prowl's alt modes were similar for being law enforcement vehicles, their mech forms were glaringly different. Prowl's facial features were softer, gentler; his optics a deep blue color that reminded Sam of tropical oceans, his hands not consisting of talons but almost human like fingers, thick and almost soft looking in their makeup.

Prowl stood tall, proud, and his patrol vehicle doors stuck out at a stiff angle from the mech's back.

While Barricade and Prowl's similarities were noticeable, their differences were even more evident. Sam knew that he could trust this mech with his very life, while Mikaela hesitated. Everything that she had been through echoed throughout her thoughts. She did not trust this new mech, and she knew that she wouldn't for a long time. She gazed at Sam. Only for him, she knew, she would deal with this new mech.

Bumblebee looked up at Prowl, his faceplate glowing in wonder.

"How long have you been here? Why did you not come to us when you first arrived?" He questioned Prowl, curiosity burning in his optics.

"That is a long story that I will explain at a later time. Bumblebee, you might wish to enable your communications; Optimus is quite unhappy." The white and black mech answered as he stared at something in the distance. "You have an estimated twenty human minutes before Optimus arrives and offlines you himself. I suggest we move to a… less populated environment."

Bumblebee shrank to the ground as much as he could, shuttering his optics as he anticipated the lecture soon to come. Sam just patted his hand affectionately while Mikaela rolled her eyes. She was still infuriated with the mech, no matter how quickly Sam forgave him.

* * *

Barricade ran his sirens and lights as he barreled through Tranquility's downtown district, having taken the nearest exit off the freeway. The sun was beginning to set, only just throwing shades of orange and red across the sky.

"How is she?" He demanded of the SWAT unit commander who was nervously checking over Maeve, trying to get her comfortable without exaggerating her injuries. While Barricade could tell her vitals and the severity of her injuries, he could do nothing to help her in his alt form.

"She's breathing, but she's bleeding like hell. I don't know if she has any internal injuries, and if we don't get her to a hospital soon, I don't know what's going to happen," Jack replied in a cold tone as he glared at the dash of the Saleen.

The blood running down Maeve's face from her head injuries made a relentless _drip-drip-drip_ sound against Barricade's door frame as Jack held his hand against the gash on her head in an effort to suppress the bleeding.

"She has no internal injuries that my scans can pick up. A hospital is out of the question, they will find her there. Any other options?"

Jack sighed, "My house or hers. My wife is a nurse. She can meet us at Maeve's or we go to my home. But I have three kids, and frankly, giant freaking robots with cannons might not be a good idea."

"To Maeve's, then. Is there anyone to watch your children if your wife comes to us?" Barricade's tone was flat, void of emotions. It was a struggle for him to hide his emotions, to hide what he felt about Maeve, from this human. But he knew he had to.

The flat tone, the voice completely void of any emotion, unnerved Jack, but he nodded in assent and quickly called his wife, detailing the situation as best he could without giving much away.

His wife had been speechless when Jack had explained that Maeve's car was an "alien robot car" and wondered if she needed to submit her husband to a mental hospital, but still, after a quick conversation with the neighbors, she quickly secured a sitter for their three young children.

She let her husband know that she was on her way to Maeve's small house that was outside the edge of Tranquility's city limits.

Barricade headed to Maeve's small adobe home, thankful the area was rural. When they arrived, Jack's wife Janet was already there, anxiously tapping her fingers against her small sedan that was parked along the side of the dirt road. Barricade pulled into the driveway, hoping against hope that this tiny woman would help his charge.

"Jack!" Janet hurried to the police cruiser as Jack jumped out.

"Holy mother of god, what _happened?_" Janet exclaimed in horror as she saw the young woman she had grown close with over the years slumped in the passenger seat of the police cruiser, blood everywhere. Dark purple and black bruises were forming over Maeve's pale Irish skin, giving the appearance of a woman who had just gone through a brutal UFC fight. While Jack had explained only a bit of the situation, Janet did not expect to find Maeve, her best friend, on the brink of death.

Janet glanced at her husband, scared.

Jack was searching Maeve's pockets for her house keys and after having found them ran and unlocked the front door, keeping it open behind him as he ran back to Barricade.

"Help me get her in the house, honey," was all Jack said.

Janet took a deep breath, swallowing her fears, and nodded, her nurse mode kicking in. She checked over Maeve quickly, at least noting that there were no spinal injuries as far she could tell. They had to move her, though, regardless. Jack grabbed Maeve's upper torso, while Janet lifted her legs and they carried her as gently as they could into Maeve's home. Barricade shifted uneasily, keeping all of his sensors on high alert, scanning the area and road around Maeve's home every five seconds for threats as he also assessed the situation going on inside the house.

The Murphys had moved Maeve to the back living room that looked out onto her large backyard.

Janet gently removed Maeve's blood-stained dark blue uniform button-up shirt, and the Kevlar vest Maeve always wore underneath while on duty, leaving only a bloody white tank top as Janet felt gingerly along Maeve's chest and sides, looking for any abnormalities that indicated internal bleeding, fractures or bone breaks.

Janet couldn't help but notice the large dark purple bruise along the three inch scar just below Maeve's left collarbone. Janet wondered if she was hallucinating as she watched the bruise grow darker and move slowly closer to Maeve's heart.

Surely, she was seeing things. Janet tried to ignore it as she looked over Maeve, analyzing the young woman's other injuries.

Barricade slowly moved to the backyard, thankful the home didn't have a fence. He didn't care as he left tire marks. He watched anxiously as Jack's wife assessed Maeve's injuries, unable to stop the Cybertronian equivalents of concerned clicks, whirrs and whines that escaped his vocal processors.

Barricade was still surprised at how much his spark ached for the young human woman, and how much _pain_ he was in. The pain had never stopped, since he was hit from Bumblebee. To be honest, a part of him was disgusted at himself and he struggled to stay neutral at the young human woman's plight. She had to survive. She had to, or... Barricade shivered at the ramifications if she died. He tried desperately to ignore the deep pain he felt, which he knew was influenced from the young woman's injuries. Primus. He still refused to think of what was occurring, what had caused the Guardian link to become so pronounced.

He tensed at the sigh Janet gave, a sigh charged with anxiety.

"Is she going to be all right?" Jack whispered, having caught the sigh.

Janet was still for a moment, and then nodded towards her husband. Her face stayed grim, though.

"Yes, but she is going to be in quite a bit of pain when she wakes up. Without hospital equipment I can't tell for sure if she has any fractures or breaks, but her right wrist is almost certainly broken, and at least a couple of ribs. If they aren't broken, they certainly came close. The bruising down her side is worrisome, I can't tell if there is internal bleeding."

A loud huff echoed through the open windows to the backyard.

Jack sighed, "According to _him_, she has no internal bleeding."

Janet cocked an eyebrow at that. She continued, "The head injury could mean a concussion, but I won't know that for certain until she wakes up. The bleeding from her head injury is subsiding; superficial head injuries tend to bleed quite a bit anyway. She's going to look like hell for a couple of days, and don't be surprised if she looks akin to a chipmunk in a few hours. The bruising on her face is going to get worse, and I need to keep an eye on the swelling. If what _he _says is correct, she doesn't have any cranial or internal bleeding, but any massive change of swelling around her head is a cause for concern." She paused, chewing her cheek with anxiety, staring at the woman she called her best friend laying in front of her.

Janet continued, "I _will _take her to the hospital, Jack, if I feel she is getting worse or if I even suspect internal injuries. She'll need to take it as easy as she can. But she's been through worse. She'll recover if nothing surprising happens, just like she did _then_."

Husband and wife went silent as they remembered how closely Maeve had come to death six months earlier.

Janet vividly remembered how Maeve had looked when she had come into the emergency room that night. She remembered how Maeve had screamed, how she had moved about in pain, how the nightmares had hurt her almost as much the injuries. Janet shuddered as she remembered Maeve's nightmares. She would never forget Maeve's haunting screams, or childish chants of how the nightmares had affected her, for many years to come.

Janet knew that these injuries were nothing compared to what had happened before. They heard the soft sigh from the backyard.

Janet crossed her arms and gave her husband a suspicious glare.

"And who exactly is _he_? The alien car you were talking about?" Janet asked, an eyebrow raised above her light chocolate eyes. Jack sighed, and gave a lasting glance to Maeve.

"She'll be all right if we go outside?"

"She's stable as much as she can be, and besides we're standing in her living room with no medical supplies to make sure she positively is okay, so yes, dear, she'll be as fine as she can effing get without actual emergency hospital care." Janet replied, sharply.

"Touché," Barricade muttered, just loudly enough for the humans to hear.

Janet exhaled a loud agitated hiss towards the mech in the backyard and then turned to her husband.

"Now, Jack, _explain_, or I will not be happy." Janet jabbed her finger angrily into her husband's chest. Jack nodded, rubbing his jaw in contemplation, and then motioned for his wife to follow him outside. Barricade sat, still in his alt form, though visibly shaking. From anger or anxiety, Jack couldn't tell. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh… what is your name?" Jack asked, a curious look on his face as he stared at the police cruiser.

"My designation is Barricade." Barricade responded shortly.

"Oh, well, um, Barricade, this is my wife Janet. Care to explain to her what just happened?"

Barricade exhaled noisily in annoyance, but gave the Lieutenant's wife a quick and dirty summary. Janet, for her part, didn't run away screaming as Barricade expected her to. Instead she looked thoughtful and then nodded to herself as if something had just made sense to her. Janet remembered the nightmares Maeve had had. She remembered the screams, the names of the "robots", the horrifying details.

"So you were at Mission City, then?"

Barricade's alt form stiffened in surprise and his vocal processors squawked indignantly. Primus, how did this human even know about such a thing?

Janet rolled her eyes. "That's what I thought. Maeve had mentioned some rather curious things about Mission City after her little 'incident' last fall. I had attributed her ramblings about 'giant freaking alien robots that killed her family' and a 'big fucking F-22 Raptor nasty jerkoff robot' and 'freakazoid R8 bastard' to drug-induced hysteria, but clearly I was wrong."

Barricade became rigid at the last part of Janet's statement, but neither human noticed.

"So are you truly a giant alien robot?" Janet's curiosity was getting the best of her as she moved closer to Barricade, staring at him in newfound interest.

"I prefer the term 'mech' as the term robot refers to a being that is inferior to what I truly am, but for your simple human minds, and for the last slaggin' time, yes!" Barricade responded irately. He was tired of these organics already.

Janet ignored Barricade's indignation and nodded, looking thoughtful. Barricade watched the femme with curiosity and suspicion as she paced, waiting for her to connect the dots.

Janet stopped pacing, and stared up at Barricade with sorrow-filled eyes. "Wait. So Maeve's family… ?"

Barricade and Jack sighed at the same time, Jack's suspicions about Maeve's past floating in his mind. Jack was still startled by Barricade's sigh, though, his jaw dropping as he whirled around to stare at the Saleen police cruiser. Barricade huffed, his body lifting and sagging on his tires in an imitation of an aggravated human sigh. The humans did not need to hear her story, it was only for Maeve to tell, not him.

"That is a long story that we can save for a later date," Barricade responded indignantly. He caught the annoyed look the Lieutenant gave him, but he ignored it. The two humans did not miss how his vocal processors reflected the stress and pain his very spark felt.

Janet looked crestfallen at the mech's refusal to explain the story in detail, but nodded in acknowledgment. Jack chewed his lip in anxiety, remembering a thought he had had from earlier.

"Uh, Barricade, you said earlier that they could find her if we took her to the hospital. If they can find her at the hospital, wouldn't they be able to find her here? I mean it's not that hard for them to hack in and get her address, right?"

"SLAG IT!"

An ear-piercing blood-curdling scream echoed from inside the house, seemingly to respond to Barricade's angered yell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to all my reviewers, readers and all of those who have placed this story on fave or story alert! Can't tell you how much I appreciate it! I must give thanks to the wonderful Faecat for the inspiration of some of this chapter (it's at the end). At any rate - read her story, "Science and Fiction" if you haven't already! It ROCKS! :D Hope you all like this chapter, it goes into some of Maeve's past (yeah finally lol). Also, the Autobots aren't going anywhere - haha, Maeve's not going to like them at ALL after next chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Explosions, screams and trembles from the earth surrounded Maeve as she found herself next to frantic police officers and… United States military personnel? The screech of F-22 Raptors above her caused her to instinctively duck. As she stared at the devastated city block in front of her, Maeve knew exactly where she was.

Rubble spread across the devastated block and tall buildings sported new scars as debris rained down. Screams echoed in her ears, and injured people clutched various body parts in pain, blood cascading down, as they moved past her; their eyes bloodshot, covered in dust, and wide-eyed in shock.

She was back in the city.

_No. No, I can't be here again. This is a dream. It has to be. Oh god… no, no, no, NO!_

She sprinted down the block of towering buildings, seemingly ignored by those around her. She knew this city like the back of her hand, and knew exactly where she was going. She didn't know what _this_ was; a dream, a memory, some sort of alternative reality, she didn't much care. All she knew was that one particular thing was calling out for her. Further she ran, never out of breath, pushing herself on for one thing and one thing only. She knew precisely what she had to find in the maze of debris and devastated city blocks.

She stopped abruptly when she found what she was looking for.

Herself, four long years ago, huddled next to the over-turned and half crushed MCPD patrol cruiser, begging for help as her partner was lying lifeless, mortally wounded in her arms. Maeve hadn't realized how panicked and like a child she had looked and sounded at the time, blood streaming down her face from her own wounds as she screamed into the radio. Not that anyone could hear her; the communications had been knocked out by the virus that Frenzy had uploaded to the United States communications network.

She hadn't known then of course that the communications were inoperable.

All she had cared about then was help for her partner, the one who had taught her most of what she had known. The partner that was now drowning in his own blood.

"Please, someone, patrol 2-102; officer down, officer down! Somebody answer! PLEASE, I… I need help bad! Hello, anyone! Officer down! Help!" Maeve instantly sorrowed at how the other her screamed into the radio, her words haunting with their frailty and uncertainty.

_The cavalry is scattered and broken, there's no one there to save you… _

She watched as the other her clutched her fallen partner, knowing then as she did now that it was too late for him as he expelled blood onto her arms, had stained her with his last blood-mist breath. He had taken his last breath in her arms, his blood staining her uniform and the skin of her hands and arms.

She watched as the two army medics had rushed to the other her, hearing her frantic screams from the next road over. They had taken her partner with them on a portable stretcher even though it was too late for him. They knew it.

She had tried not to. Her mentor was gone. Even now the pain of losing him hurt her.

The other her sat with his blood on her hands, feeling each _boom, __**boom**_**, ****boom** as the explosions, screams and earth tremors grew closer to her position. Maeve watched, knowing, feeling keenly, the shock and horror she had felt those years ago.

It was still so _real._

Maeve looked around and noticed for the first time, the Saleen police cruiser watching the other her from across the street. It seemed so familiar... There was no driver, and yet it seemed to be wavering on some sort of decision as it rocked back and forth; before it finally revved backwards into an alley, hiding itself from full view of the street.

_Wait… what?_

That's when Maeve heard the deep growling voice, and her fear ran rampant in her veins, turning her blood ice cold. She turned back to the other her (that was strange to think), who was still crouched behind the ruined police cruiser, the uncertainty and fear frozen upon the other her's face.

"Get up!" She yelled at the memory or whatever it was of herself. "GET UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Her fingernails were digging half-moons into her flesh.

Finally.

Finally, the other her bolted from the crushed car at the last possible moment as the explosions reached where she was. The other her cowered in fear as she saw the two robots or whatever the hell they were, one bright red and blue and the other a sort of shimmering grey fighting each other on the downtown street. Concrete, bricks, and other debris rained down upon her, and yet she felt nothing.

Maeve only simply watched the two robots fight each other, hearing their angered screams at each other, watching their desperate fight, watching as more debris rained down upon others. She also saw herself, trying to run away, only to be blocked by debris or by the robots fighting. The other her was terrified. She felt it, and tried desperately to focus on the other robots fighting. Over and over again they fought, destroying city streets... destroying lives.

Maeve watched all of this with disbelief, reliving the memory and crying out as one of the things came close to squishing her. And then… the huge blue and red one was slammed into another building by the silver one, knocking Maeve, and the "memory Maeve" off their feet by the shuddering impact. At this point, both of the Maeves ran in the same direction, away from whatever the hell these things were.

Maeve kept looking back and to the front, and she noticed then that the Saleen police cruiser was following from a distance. She couldn't help but notice how it tried to hide every time the grey thing came into focus, came close.

Was that Barricade? She knew this to be a dream, a memory, but she did not remember seeing him during the actual attack. Were her memories playing tricks on her, now that she knew him? What the hell was Barricade doing here in her memories? She stopped next to a building as the other her kept running in terror; she leaned against the building, catching her breath, taking in all that was occurring.

She watched as Barricade was slowly following her, keeping himself hidden as he did so.

Another earth tremor nearly knocked her to her feet, and she glanced up at that moment.

And that's when the shimmering grey robot thing, screaming harshly about a boy and a cube, had grabbed a silver early 2000s model minivan speeding down the street that Maeve had recognized all too well and flung it harshly and carelessly behind him as if it were nothing more than a worthless piece of tin.

"NO!"

Her screams echoed harshly as everything faded to black.

* * *

Bumblebee and Prowl were driving on a rural road. The sun was starting to set behind them, the earth's twilight echoing upon them; dark red, orange and purple streaks speeding towards the advancing night.

"How much further?" Sam asked.

_::Just up ahead there is an abandoned military airfield, that is where they have landed:: _Prowl responded over Bumblebee's radio.

"Prowl, do they know it's you? I mean, you didn't contact anyone and Bumblebee didn't know you were here…so…" Mikaela asked as they drove. Bumblebee let burst a small whine.

_::They do not know I am alive. I cannot communicate with anyone that is farther than a quarter mile from myself, but I can hear their transmissions on emergency channels crystal clear:: _Prowl sighed bitterly as he sent the transmission. Blasted re-entry wounds.

"Oh… that has to be irritating." Mikaela responded.

Prowl thought darkly, _You have no idea, young human_.

_**::Prowl, why have you not unmasked your energy signatur****e**_**_?.::_** Bumblebee asked with concern.

_**::I was unable to unmask it after landing. That program and my communications were damaged during my landing sequence. As it was, only after some… help was I able to unmask it. But only for brief spurts of time, and it used up excessive energon levels and computing time, and therefore was inefficient and a waste.::**_ Prowl said, with a low clipped tone. Bumblebee sent him a few consoling Cybertronian beeps and whistles and then fell silent. He had noted the "some…help" part of the transmission, but he knew Prowl would never explain it to him. Prowl was a very secretive mech, and had been for millenia.

Before Prowl's disappearance, even Optimus had trouble at times securing personal information from the Autobot police cruiser.

They turned onto another dirt road, passing an ancient sign that proclaimed trespassers would be shot. Prowl was first as his Charger alt mode pushed through the rusting gates. Sam and Mikaela gasped at the sight in front of them. An abandoned airfield was in front of them, and a **huge** silver military airplane was resting on the cracked asphalt of the runway.

Optimus was waiting for them in his alt mode. Next to him sat a blue Chevy Volt, a sleek silver Chevy Corvette Sting Ray, and a golden yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Jolt was silent, while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker murmured to themselves. Bumblebee squeaked in terror and slowed his speed, and Sam absentmindedly patted his dash.

The four Autobots in front of them transformed quickly when they noticed the black and white police Dodge Charger racing towards them. The Autobots all recognized the energy signature as Cybertronian but not the specific mech or his faction, and as such pointed their weapons towards the newcomer with wariness.

"Identify yourself." Optimus' voice was cool.

The Dodge Charger immediately transformed. Prowl kept his weapons systems offline and crossed his arms at his wrists to show he was not a threat. His cool blue optics stared back up at his Prime, and the others.

"Autobot Prowl, Chief Security Officer of the Autobot Special Forces. I apologize for being unable to achieve communication prior to today, Optimus Prime." Prowl couldn't help but sink to one knee, his head bowed reverently to his leader. Optimus blinked once, then twice, in surprise. The other Autobots present, sans Bumblebee, were equally as surprised. Then slowly, a smile spread across Optimus' faceplate.

"Rise, my old friend. It is good to see you." Optimus rushed towards Prowl, and gathered him in an impromptu hug. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe smirked at each other at that. Prowl missed nothing, and simply managed to look uncomfortable as Optimus Prime wrapped his arms around him.

"It is, uh, good to see you as well, my Prime." Prowl's voice radiated with uncomfortable tension. He was still unused to emotional displays, especially organic-based ones, and Optimus couldn't help but smile at that as he pulled away. Typical Prowl.

"Indeed. I was hoping you would arrive here soon. How long have you been here on Earth?" Optimus asked, curious. He noticed Prowl shifting uncomfortably, a look of anxiety quickly crossing the mech's faceplate.

"I arrived on Earth several human months ago." Prowl responded, and Optimus gave him a look of surprise, and suspicion, which Prowl did not miss.

Prowl continued, "I was, ah, injured during the landing sequence and unable to communicate with anyone. However, I was able to hear all of your transmissions on the emergency and public channels." Prowl went silent at that, and Optimus simply nodded. He did not miss the bitterness in Prowl's voice. He knew not to press Prowl for any more information, especially in front of the others. If there was more, Prowl would tell him in private.

"Ratchet shall be here soon, my old friend. He shall repair your communications errors. I cannot express how glad I am that you are here. You do not have to share what has happened to you until you are comfortable." Optimus' optics glowed warmly at the police mech. Prowl responded with a weak smile.

Then, Optimus noticed Bumblebee, trying to blend in with the asphalt runway as much as he could… which being a bright yellow Camaro with black stripes, he was failing quite spectacularly at.

Immediately, Optimus tensed. Prowl placed a warning arm against Optimus' chest.

"Bumblebee recognizes what he has done wrong. Bumblebee, please send Optimus the datapack of what has transpired, since I cannot." Prowl gave Bumblebee a pointed look. 'Bee cycled his vents in a sigh, and his front end bobbed twice in recognition. Optimus received the transmission, downloaded it, and read through all of it quickly. He compared it quickly to the transmission from Barricade, at least up until the point Barricade had fled with the humans, and saw no disparities. It was enough for him.

Optimus nodded curtly at Prowl, and then turned to Bumblebee. He stared at the younger Bot with a mixture of disappointment and annoyance that was very clear to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee couldn't help the low whine that escaped his vocal processor. He was in _serious_ trouble.

"Bumblebee, we will deal with your insubordination later. I am extremely unhappy with what has happened, but contrary to what Miss Mikaela has said, I will _not_ offline you. You will, however, face punishment once we are able to return to base." Optimus said sternly. Bumblebee groaned.

Optimus continued, "For the present, however, we have more pressing matters. Apparently, Ironhide and the others arrived just a short time ago from Diego Garcia; and without my approval, are now in route to the young law enforcement officer's home to encounter Barricade. Ironhide, apparently, believes as _you _did, Bumblebee, that the human officer is a ruse. We must head there immediately, or this situation may turn out even worse than it already has." Optimus had a dire and unhappy tone in his voice that was apparent to all present.

Bumblebee let forth a whirl of whines and clicks. His mistakes this day were becoming even more dire than he had thought. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared at each other. Without saying a word, they knew they didn't quite believe the datapacks that Optimus had sent them about the woman. They were more inclined to believe the mech that had taught them all they knew - Ironhide. Still, they also knew a pissed off Ironhide was not someone they wished to mess with.

Sunstreaker vocalized his unhappiness with that.

"Great, a pissed off Ironhide. He scratches my paint and I kick his aft to Alpha Centauri." Sunstreaker muttered darkly, which prompted a stern look from Optimus. Sunstreaker managed to look entirely innocent as Optimus glared at him.

Sideswipe rolled his optics at his brother, and pointedly kicked him in the foot.

_**::Sunny, don't piss him off, he's had enough with Bumblebee's stunts.::**_ Sideswipe sent over their spark-bond connection, and Sunstreaker cycled his vents in annoyance. Sideswipe always was the more "sensible" mech of the Elder Twins.

_**::Fine. But I **_**am**_** serious, if that psycho bot even scratches my paint but an inch, he's going to be in serious trouble. He may be our Teacher, but **_**no one**_** touches my paint and gets away with it.::**_ Sunny huffed.

_**::Yeah, yeah, yeah, stop being a drama queen.::**_

Sunstreaker gave his brother a look of horror. _**::Yeah, we'll see how you react when Ironhide scratches **_**your**_** paint. I bet you get just as angry as I would!:: **_Sunstreaker's pompous com just made Sideswipe roll his optics again.

_**::Whatever, brother. Let's just get this over with and look damn good doing it::**_ With that, both brothers smiled wickedly.

* * *

Jack and Janet rushed into Maeve's home. Maeve was thrashing about on the table, moans and intermittent screams escaping from her lips. Her pale skin had turned to a ghastly white.

"What is happening, why is she making those sounds?" Barricade demanded from the backyard.

"I don't know! Jack, grab her arms and hold her down if you have to, she's going to hurt herself if we don't get her still!" Janet demanded and Jack hurriedly did as he was told. All three, the two humans and the one Decepticon, watched helplessly as Maeve continued to groan and whimper, trying to flail about even as Jack held her down as much as he could.

"Janet. It's the nightmares. It has to be, she hasn't been like this in months." Jack whispered to his wife, and Janet sighed. She stared at her young friend, her brown eyes radiating with sympathy and anxiety. Janet looked back at her husband.

"I think you're right. Shit."

At that point one statement escaped Maeve's lips, clear for all to hear and saturated with obvious pain.

"Just kill me, Dead End … just kill me." Maeve slumped then, all of her previous frantic movements ceasing.

A single terrifying growl of rage echoed from Barricade's position in the backyard. Jack and Janet both jumped at the sound, but quickly exchanged nervous glances. They both knew the Decepticon had recognized the name that Maeve had just spoken.

"I knew it." Jack whispered softly. This was not the first time he had heard such words from Maeve. Janet also knew those words, had heard them often enough on her shifts while Maeve had been recovering from the _incident._

"The nightmares aren't just nightmares, then, they must have really happened." Janet sighed as she gazed sadly upon the young law enforcement officer. Empathy coursed through her.

* * *

Maeve was terrified as the deep ruby optics stared down at her with a menacing look. She cowered next to her smashed Crown Vic, her entire body screaming with pain. She had chased the thing in front of her, when it had been a black Audi R8 with red stripes for miles in the city of Tranquility, and then just outside of it. Traffic had gone from heavy to nonexistent as she had chased the R8 at exorbitant speeds down what was a city highway to a two lane country road. The R8 had toyed with her, trying to send her careening into a ditch and having to avoid the heavy traffic, and then speeding forward, and then toying with her again as the traffic around eased.

On and on, it had played its deadly game, each smash further destroying the Crown Vic, and jarring Maeve. It was no longer a public safety matter, this was _personal_ now. Maeve had been so red with rage she could hardly see straight.

And then suddenly the R8 had transformed into a giant metal robot, picking her Crown Vic up with its needle sharp talons before she had time to react, squeezing the metal around her until suddenly it flung the car off the deserted highway.

Maeve had screamed in terror until the car had slammed into the ground with a nauseating crunch, the cruiser landing on its top. She had been momentarily knocked unconscious, hanging upside down, until the ground quivering beneath her had awoken her. She had crawled out of the destroyed loyal cruiser, ignoring the horrendous pains that shot through her body as she crouched next to the ruined door panel. She pulled her handgun from its holster, unhooked the safety, and cocked the handgun.

Her breaths were ragged and shallow as she peeked above the chassis. The thing was looking at her, the deep ruby optics inspiring fear in her that she hadn't felt for years. They stared at her with a radiating curiosity, and... obsession.

Maeve shivered at the possessive look.

"Finally, I have found you. Oh dear little squishie, your blood, your skin, sings to me like pure undiluted energon. Starscream shall be very pleased, my sweetheart, very pleased he shall be." The thing's deep voice rumbled to the very core of her being as she held her Glock 17 9MM close to her. She highly doubted her handgun would even remotely do any significant damage to the robot in front of her. She couldn't get to her SWAT bag, couldn't reach her AR-15. Even then, she doubted that even that high-powered rifle could do much to the metallic robot in front of her.

She was fearful, yes. Really though, no matter how much fear ran through her veins, she was pissed. These things had destroyed her life, and her family. This one was talking like she was some commodity to be purchased, and it was practically purring over her in pleasure as its optics stared with possessiveness. Her body involuntarily shuddered at the thought. The damn thing was just _creepy_, even without the whole giant-alien-robot factor. She had had enough.

"Who the FUCK are you?" She screamed in rage, and the thing chuckled.

"Feisty fleshling. Oh yes, Starscream shall be very pleased with you. As will I. Oh, you will be mine, little sparkling, this I promise you. You shall be Dead End's little beautiful human pet." He moved closer as he purred, reaching a metal clawed hand towards her.

Making up her mind, Maeve aimed directly for his optics. She sent a well-aimed shot towards one, than the other in quick succession. A furious metallic scream echoed amongst the arid desert landscape of the deserted road. Maeve couldn't help but smirk as she looked back up at the thing. It was clawing at its eyes, in apparent pain. Maeve took advantage of the situation, and edged towards the trunk of the Crown Vic.

She shot a bullet into the upside down lock, and the trunk quickly dispelled her SWAT bag onto the ground. She hastily unzipped it, keeping tabs on the screaming and ranting robot that was still clutching its non-functioning eyes, and quickly jammed a clip into her AR-15 as she pulled it out.

In any other situation, the stomping and screaming robot would have been hilarious. Instead, Maeve's mind ran through the tactical options and she decided on one that was no doubt risky to herself, but most likely to do the most damage to the homicidal prick in front of her. She ran towards the blind robot that almost looked like it was throwing a human toddler temper tantrum as it howled in pain.

"I am not going anywhere with you, YOU PSYCHOTIC PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed in rage as she stopped and fired several well-aimed shots from her automatic rifle into what appeared to be vital and sensitive areas. Three bursts in each knee joints, three bursts in the hips, four bursts in the joints that connected the robot's arms to its chest, and then finally a few in several exposed areas of the chest. The robot screamed in anger, and fell to one knee, shaking the ground on which she stood.

"Miserable human, you shall pay dearly for this!" It (Dead End?) screamed. Maeve continued to fire bursts into the robot as it continued to howl and flail about.

A metal arm slammed into her with such force that her breath was knocked out of her.

"Ahhhh!" She screeched in pain, as she was thrown at least ten feet. She hit the ground hard, and it took her a few moments to process what had happened. The robot had managed to hit her with its flailing arms. She winced as she sat up, her lungs screaming in pain, and then realized that her weapon was nowhere to be found. The impact had knocked it clear of her hands and was now god knows where. She had left her handgun at the car, and cursed herself for making such a stupid move.

She quickly got up, dodging a stampeding foot, and then got an idea. The robot had exposed wires and cables, and random plating throughout its body.

_Now there's an opportunity_.

She jumped on the foot, and scrambled her way up the robot, pulling as many wire bundles, metal plating, and anything that even looked remotely important out as she made her way up. Howls of pain were the thing's responses. She grabbed a particularly large tube peeking from under a protective plating in the robot's upper thigh, and grabbed her K-Bar knife that she had sharpened past department standards, and grinned in pleasure as she succeeded in slicing through the tube deftly. A blood-curdling scream issued from the robot and she leaned back, startled at the intensity of the scream. And then, a bright purple-pink and metallic smelling liquid had come shooting out of the robot's severed thigh tube so fast that she let go.

She smashed into the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Ahhhh," escaped her lips as she winced in pain from the impact. Still, she had to get up. The thing was enraged, that much she could tell. She didn't notice the generous coating of neon purple-pink metallic liquid covering her upper torso which the tube had sprayed her with before she had fallen. The liquid burned her exposed skin, but right now, Maeve was all business.

She had no weapons now, except for mace, a baton and a Taser. All of which were non-lethal on humans, and definitely not even injurious to giant homicidal maniac robots like this one.

_Except_… she had a thought. A smirk slowly spread on her lips as she grabbed her Taser. If it was really a robot, then maybe an electrical burst might have some impact on it. She moved quickly, wincing as she did so as pain rippled throughout her body, coming close to the thing that was now half sitting and half lying on the pavement, still keening hideously in pain.

She could see a bright blue light escaping from a single small area in the robot's chest. Crawling up one of its legs and getting as close as she could to its chest, she removed her Taser from the holster, and aimed for the sparkling blue light. She had to get it just right...

She fired.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh! That is ENOUGH, human!" The robot screamed at her.

While the Taser had made the robot thrash about a bit uncontrollably and there seemed to be a few sparks and flames that erupted from several areas on its body, the electrical charge hadn't done enough.

Now she jumped from the leg and ran, as the robot finally seemed to get its bearings and was getting up. No WAY was she just going to wait around for _that_. She ran towards her patrol car, but too soon she was plucked from the ground in very ungentle metal hands. She shrieked in pain as the needle sharp edges of the fingers tore deep into the flesh of her side. Not deep enough to kill her, but enough to hurt and to make her bleed. The robot raised her in front of its ruby optics, one of which was apparently still working.

_Damn, coulda shot that one better_, she thought. And then she cringed as it looked at her with a look of pure hatred and loathing and _evil_ that she had only seen once before. The thing squeezed harder. She couldn't think of anything but the pain as the talons bit ever deeper into her soft flesh.

"Ahhhhh…" she whimpered. The excruciating pain was the only thing she could concentrate on, bright white light flashing before her eyes.

She wanted to die.

"You will respect Dead End, fleshling. You are my slave now, and I will do what I wish with you. You are mine. Barricade shall never see his little human charge ever again. You are mine, ha ha ha!" The thing cackled at her in almost a sing-song voice.

_Dead End? That's its name? Barricade? Human charge? Huh?_ Her mind was muddled, the large amount of blood loss she had endured was affecting her mind. Maeve knew that death was upon her, and the only thoughts she had was that it couldn't come soon enough. At least then she could join her baby…

"Just kill me, Dead End… Just kill me." She muttered in defeat. Dead End laughed, and she recoiled as he pressed his faceplate close to her body.

"You shall always be my slave, pathetic fleshling and nothing shall save you now. I shall not kill you, for you are to be mine to feed off of forever." He cackled again, and at that moment, Maeve shook herself from her pain-induced stupor.

She was _no one's_ slave.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Think. Think, Maeve. Tactical options. Surrender and be this thing's slave. Oh hell no. Scream. No one around to hear. Weapons won't work. _She thought to herself as she looked around. And then, she noticed a protruding large bundle of wires from the robot's wrist. They were in range of her hands. She made up her mind, and ignored the pain of the talons deep in her side, ignored the dizziness of exorbitant blood loss.

Maeve, with a speed that surprised even her, grabbed the entire set of wires, and pulled with all of her strength. She was rewarded with a popping sound from deep inside the robot's arm and another of the agonizing metallic screams that definitely blew at least one of her ear drums. She whimpered in pain as a reflexive squeeze from the robot caused the talons to plunge even deeper into her body. And then the metal hand relaxed its grip, the needles releasing from her body in quick succession.

She fell twenty feet to the ground and passed out as she hit the asphalt of the two-lane highway with an atrocious impact for a second time.

She never saw Dead End limping from the rural road back to Starscream, giving up on taking her with him. And she never saw or heard Barricade speeding towards her and transforming to cradle her in his own talons, this time not malicious in nature like Dead End had, but comforting and caring. She never heard Barricade calling in her coordinates and status to her department, screaming for the EMTs to come. She never saw Barricade leaning over her, doing what he could to stop her bleeding and treating her Energon burns so they would not harm her to the point of death.

She never heard him whisper that she had to hold on, that she had to live, for all of their species' sakes. She never saw him disappear into his alt mode as sirens and lights came close to her position on the deserted highway.

When the EMTs arrived, they were surprised to find her all alone, never noticing the Saleen police cruiser hiding in the darkness a few hundred feet from their position, anxiously watching as they analyzed her. He had done what he could before they had arrived, but it had not been much. The EMTs had been expecting another cruiser, as the call had clearly come from another officer - and yet there were none. At any rate, they focused on the broken body of the female officer before them.

"Damn Bill, have you ever seen anything like it?" One of the EMTs gave his superior an astonished look as he spoke. The other just shook his head.

"No. We're lucky that call came in when it did, any more time had passed and she would have died out here. Jesus. What the hell did this to her?"

Essentially, she never knew that Barricade had saved her.

And never would, for that matter, if Barricade had his way.

* * *

**A/N**: Feel I gotta explain here. Maeve's first "memory" of Mission City, and seeing Barricade, is a memory PLUS what she "feels" is an explanation for Barricade's appearance - she is actually remembering parts that she doesn't remember seeing in Mission City because it was so crazy at the time, basically details becoming clear that she had missed during the attack (hope that makes sense, if not, tell me in a review, and I'll hopefully explain better in A/N next chapter). Maeve's memory of Dead End is just that - a pure memory.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Okay, I decided to upload two chapters tonight. :) Thank you SOOOO much to my reviewers and readers! LOVE you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

Maeve bolted upright, one last scream dying on her lips as she did so. The memories were still painfully vivid in her mind and she unconsciously grasped her side tight. Her side was still in pain, her ribs aching; she could still feel each of Dead End's sharp needles in her side.

She gasped, trying to draw adequate amounts of air.

And then, it was like her body was moving on its own, as she leapt off the table and rushed towards her bedroom faster than she had ever thought possible. Jack and Janet's incensed squeaks were ignored as she rushed into her bedroom. Her mind knew what she needed, and she would find it.

It was time for it to reveal itself, even after she had long forgotten about it.

Her hands grasped the long forgotten box in her closet; her fingers slashing themselves open on the sharp edges as she tore open the box. Her broken wrist screamed in protest, the pain ripping through her, but she ignored it. The pain wasn't as important as finding what was within.

And then… her hands apparently found what her unconscious mind was looking for as it pulled out a small metal shard, about three inches long and an inch and a half wide. It had strange symbols on it, broken halfway in places. She didn't understand why it was important, she only knew that it _was_ important.

She stared at it, confused. Why was a piece of stone important? Hell, what the hell was SO important that she had to find it? Maeve pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She thought she felt it vibrate; thought she felt a warmth rush towards her left shoulder, but figured it was just her imagination, as she placed the metal shard in her pants pocket. Relief spread through her. It was safe.

Whatever this was, it was crucial apparently. To her memories at least. She had absolutely no idea why, but it didn't matter at that point. She could think about the "why" later.

Maeve looked around her small bedroom, bare though it was, and suddenly felt the urge to get a bag together. Something felt off, as if she wasn't going to be able to stay at her home much longer. She didn't know why, but she had long since learned to trust her instincts.

She grabbed everything in the small room that was important to her, and then sat on her bed, knowing that everything material that had ever been important to her was now stored away in the duffel bag at her feet. She had only ever kept the important things in her bedroom, just in case. Just in case her entire life would change, just in case she ever had to leave quickly. Now, it appeared that the time where everything was about to change had come.

Maeve was suddenly exhausted. Her body ached, her wrist still screaming in pain, and sleep was threatening to overcome her.

She looked up warily as Jack rushed in, worry echoing across his face. His eyes sought her, and she noticed the terrified look in them, and how they suddenly relaxed as he saw her just sitting there. She had expected him to come barging in moments earlier. He glared at her then, crossing his strong arms. She weakly smiled at him.

"Maeve, what the hell are you doing? You need to take it easy!"

She rolled her eyes at the admonishment. "I'm fine, Jack."

She really wasn't. But it was better to lie in these circumstances, it seemed. Something pricked at her senses. Life was going to become very complicated, very quickly. His worries weren't important. She stared up at him again, as he stared at her with unbelieving eyes and slight hostility. She noticed the slight movement behind him, and suddenly saw Janet start to appear in her line of vision.

She flinched. The sight of her best friend was enough to make her heart skip in fear.

"No, you are not, and you will get your ass on your fucking couch before I force you there," Janet growled as she followed her husband into the small bedroom, and Maeve visibly paled at the full sight of the fuming nurse. Janet was one hell of a nurse, and was quite cranky if you didn't do just as she said.

Maeve had learned that the hard way six months ago. She didn't intend on a repeat, though it was hard for her not to smirk and do whatever she wanted, no matter the pain and consequences.

"Oh, um, hi Janet," Maeve was sheepish as she stood slowly, placing the duffel bag's strap on her shoulder. She couldn't help but wince in pain as her wrist bent awkwardly.

Janet responded with a glare, and an admonished Maeve squeezed past the two as she walked towards the living room.

As much as she didn't want to piss off Janet, she couldn't shake the feeling of impending dread and anxiety. She quickly found her Kevlar vest and uniform top on the table, and set the bag down as she grabbed both. First the vest, then the uniform top were put on. She didn't even know why she was putting the clothing back on. Comfort, she guessed. And probably the feelings she was having, that _something_ bad was going to happen, that she was trying desperately to ignore.

She could see Jack and Janet watching her warily from the corners of her vision, but ignored them. At the first button she tried to put together on the button-up uniform shirt, she gasped as a sharp bolt of pain went through her wrist. Gingerly placing her wrist at her side and giving up on buttoning up the shirt, she grabbed the duffel instead with the other hand.

She looked up quickly when she heard a sharp mechanical sound from her backyard.

Her heart ached, for some reason. She didn't know why, but the pain was enough to cause her to lean over slightly. She saw Janet's worried look. She pushed the pain away, ignored Janet's look. Surely, this was explainable. And then... the memories of today overwhelmed her.

The day's events replayed in her mind swiftly, and she bolted outside, the bag jostling her side painfully, despite Janet's rather vocal threats of knocking her out personally.

_That femme is much like the Autobot's medic_, Barricade mused, and then turned his attention to the other small femme who stood at his feet as she dropped the duffel bag to the ground with an astonished look upon her face.

Maeve's mind reeled at the sight in front of her. She wasn't scared, only amused at how fate had brought her, once again, to a place in which "giant effing robots" ruled. Her new patrol car now sat, literally sat, in her back lawn in the form of a giant robot that was giving her a varied look of consternation, amusement, and wariness. His giant form was a mix of metal, wires, and electronics, but was still absolutely amazing.

She should have been scared. But she wasn't, only curious and amused at the strange twist of fate. Her heart still ached, and yet, she felt comforted. The ache in her heart eased as she gazed upon him, all the way up to his quadruple scarlet optics.

She knew this one, the one that had protected her early that day, was not like the others she had met. Certainly, he was not like the others who had hurt her, had hurt her family. She knew without a doubt that he had not contributed to the four years of nightmares, her need for alcohol and the _incident. __  
_

_We are not frightened anymore, _  
_ We stood up, we stood up_

"_Whoa,_" She breathed, in awe as she stared, continuing to look up until she reached the quadruple red optics. "Barricade? Is that really you?"

The mech in front her huffed, his red optics flashing a deeper scarlet. "Yes, miserable human that insists on giving me a spark attack, it is me."

Maeve cocked an eyebrow, her heart slightly pulsating faster. "Spark attack?"

Barricade let out a sound that sounded like a snort, only more mechanical. A few clicks and whirrs uttered softly from his vocal processor as he thought of how to respond to her query.

"A spark attack is much like the heart attack of a human. However, a spark attack occurs when one cares deeply for another and is directly connected with another, whether it be through a twin-bond or sparkmates or Guardianship, and something happens to the other, whether it be injury or offlining… why am I even telling you this, fraggin' human," Barricade grumbled, something akin to unhappiness flitting over his faceplate.

Barricade was conflicted.

Maeve fought the urge to giggle at his grumpiness. Truth be told, she even noticed just how conflicted he was. It was intriguing to her.

Then, the full meaning of his words hit her.

"Wait, if I'm on the verge of freaking you out to the point of spark attack, then…?" Maeve's bewildered look echoed that on the faces of Jack and Janet. Jack placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, and gently tugged her from the open patio door, feeling that this wasn't a conversation for them to overhear.

Barricade cycled his vents in a sigh. He didn't answer her, instead staring off into the distance. Maeve continued to think, absentmindedly chewing on the inside of her cheek as she did so.

"You've known me two days, I just found out today that you're some alien species instead of a Saleen patrol car, I nearly get killed by one of your species that hates you, and I'm just supposed to believe that you were randomly assigned to me by some jerkoff that hates my guts and that somehow you care about me without even knowing me? That doesn't make sense. You… holy fucking shit." Maeve's mouth dropped in shock as recognition flashed before her.

"You were at Mission City! And you, you were there when-"

_And there are two of us, there will be more,_  
_ They'll show up, yeah they'll show up_

"Quiet!" Barricade stopped her dead in her tracks with that as he stood quickly.

Maeve lost her balance as the ground shifted beneath her and fell onto her back, wincing and crying out as she landed on the ground.

She had thrown out her wrist to catch herself, even though that wrist had been broken. Habit, she knew. Pain rippled through her body, and she hugged her broken wrist to her chest. She looked upward at Barricade and cringed as his weapons systems came online. Some sort of rotating mace/blades weapon was whirring from his clawed left hand, while the other had shifted into some sort of rocket launcher.

She unconsciously cried out in terror.

He looked terrifying, his quadruple crimson optics glowing and pulsating with something akin to rage.

Primal fear grasped its claws upon her. Maeve scooted back slowly on the dirt and grass, feeling Jack and Janet grasp a hold of her arms. They had heard her cry of terror, and had come running.

Suddenly she stopped moving when those crimson optics came to rest on her. She was... comforted.

It did not escape her that his rage-filled optics softened as they glanced at her. His hostile presence wasn't towards her, or Jack and Janet, but rather something else. It took her only but a second to realize it. She shrugged off Jack and Janet, who were still pulling on her, painfully. Jack gave a resentful protest as she shoved them away. She stood, unsteady on her feet, but able to keep her balance. She stared up at Barricade, and then followed his dark and meaningful stare into the distance.

She knew.

Something was coming. Her feelings of dread and anxiety were coming to pass.

"It's not us. Something else." Maeve explained to Jack and Janet softly. The other two humans gazed open-mouthed at her, and then up at Barricade. There was no way she could know anything, and this giant robot still terrified them. But then, what the hell was going on?

"And how the hell do you know that, Maeve?" Jack hissed towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just trust me, LT. We're not the threat, something else is."

Barricade gave a quick nod to Maeve's assessment, and snapped his optics back up, scanning the area around Maeve's home. His scans repeated what had garnered his attention in the first place; Autobot signatures within half a mile of Maeve's home, moving far too quickly for him to go into alt-mode and leave with Maeve safely. The three Autobots converging on his position would be there in seconds.

All he could do was wait, and ponder how the situation would deteriorate.

If that blasted weapons specialist was with this group… well he was certainly doomed, no doubt about that. Nothing would stop those infamous cannons from training their expert gaze onto his form. Several outcomes whirled through his processor, each one dependent on how the Autobots reacted. He wondered if Prime was with this group. He couldn't get a fix on the identifiers of the signatures, and that annoyed him greatly.

He knew Prime was his only hope at survival. He scowled. An Autobot, the Prime at that, being his only hope. Nothing could have irritated him more. Well, except for Ironhide showing up at Maeve's house first. That would certainly piss him off.

Still, what kind of hunter/scout was he? Primus, he had gone so soft that his training was in peril. A look of disgust passed over his faceplate at that. Unacceptable.

"Get behind me. Now." He muttered to the three humans. Maeve, without hesitation, did as she was told. Janet and Jack, on the other hand, did hesitate.

Until the dirt road in front of Maeve's home seemed to dissolve into fire and smoke, sending a shock wave through the house and into the backyard, knocking them flat. Janet started screaming hysterically as Jack forcefully shoved her to where Maeve was positioned behind Barricade's left foot. Maeve held her Glock in her still-working hand, as she crouched behind Barricade's attack-ready form. She didn't know why, but she was prepared to give her all, for him.

Jack tried to shush his hysterical wife to no avail, as Barricade looked again upon Maeve.

"If I am offlined and sent to the Well of All Sparks, Maeve McWilliams, you must keep that shard safe and you must leave me and find safety. Do not trust anyone, human or otherwise." Barricade warned her softly as the Autobots moved in front of her home.

Maeve gave him a look of annoyance as she painfully grasped her Glock, though she found the words strangely comforting.

She simply responded, "I'm not leaving, you ass."

_Blame a change of mind_  
_ A seismic shift in times_  
_ They told us not to fight _  
_ But we'll fight it till we die_  
_'Cause we are not frightened anymore, _  
_ We stood up, we stood up_

And then her home exploded into flames, as all of them except for Barricade were knocked backwards from the shock wave. Barricade tensed when he heard Ironhide's exuberant cheer.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**A/N - **I do not own A Fine Frenzy's "Stood Up".


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and those who have fav'd this or placed it on story alert. Ya'll rock. :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**::You may be too late, Optimus. My sensors just picked up an explosion at the human woman's home::**_ Silverbolt sent them a transmission as the Autobots raced towards Maeve's home in Tranquility. As an Aerialbot, Silverbolt was able to pick up things for miles that the others' sensors could not.

Optimus growled in frustration. _Slag it, Ironhide, you idiot! _He cycled his vents before he responded.

_**::Thank you, Silverbolt. Keep me updated. We should be there shortly::**_ Optimus and the others sped down the city street, Prowl in front as his lights blazed, his sirens screaming. Humans in their vehicles in front of them scrambled to get out of the way for the strange convoy.

Optimus had told Bumblebee to remain at the back of the convoy, as part of his punishment for what he had done earlier that day and for what was now occurring at the woman's home and partly because of his two human charges. Bumblebee had obliged, while Sam and Mikaela watched in wonder at what was going on, and curious as to what was going to happen when they reached their destination. Bumblebee had given them only a summary of what Ironhide had done, and they were anxious to find out what was really going on and how everything would resolve itself.

Sam was admittedly worried for the human law enforcement officer. He hoped that Ironhide would not do anything stupid.

_I can only hope we are not too late,_ Optimus thought. He had attempted to contact Ironhide and Ratchet but had received no response, which infuriated him. This day was degenerating faster than he had anticipated.

Truth be told, Optimus was worried about what he would find at the human officer's home. Ironhide was one of his trusted officers, one of his best warriors, but his stubbornness and bloodthirsty nature aggravated Optimus. Prime hoped that he would not find human bodies at the woman's home. The ramifications of that prospect were almost too much to bear.

* * *

The explosion lifted Maeve off her feet, and then slammed her onto the ground. She instinctively had placed her injured hand and wrist out to lessen the impact, and groaned in pain as white flashes spread across her vision, her wrist burning. As the white flashes subsided, she gazed up and saw Barricade standing in front of her, and one very large, very pissed off looking black robot standing on the other side of her ruined house. This new robot looked terrifying, his blue optics glaring at Barricade with sharp intensity.

She looked around her in panic, trying to find her friends. Sighing in relief, she noticed Jack and his wife. Jack and Janet were huddling down the hill of her backyard, Jack wiping blood from Janet's forehead as Janet screamed uncontrollably in panic.

Her emotions shaking her, Maeve looked back at her home.

Her house. In burning smithereens.

She blinked. Seriously, how much worse could this day get? She looked up at the other robot, who was pointing his whirring blue cannons at Barricade. She didn't fight the rage that filled her, her entire body shaking. Seeing those cannons caused her heart to seize in panic, and then... rage. Pain was forgotten.

_Oh fuck this, they aren't hurting him! This ends NOW! _She angrily thought to herself, grasping her Glock to her side as she pushed herself to her knees. First the yellow psycho, and now this one? She decided she didn't much like this "Autobot" faction, at all, and this asshole pointing his cannons at her Barricade was going to hear about it first and foremost.

She didn't even notice how she thought of him as _her _Barricade.

Shakily, she stood up, her body throbbing. The other mech was screaming garbled incomprehensible language at Barricade, and she noticed Barricade said nothing in return.

She couldn't help but notice the antagonistic stare Barricade gave the other one, the nonchalant stance that portrayed so much without unnecessary words, the utter lack of… caring that he portrayed. He was goading the other one without saying a word… and it was working.

Maeve couldn't stop the smirk from forming, until she looked again at the charred smoking pile of wood and mortar that used to be her home. She fixed her gaze on the other mech, anger etched on her face. Her lips quivered in anger as she placed a hand on Barricade's leg, steadying herself.

Barricade looked down at her. He felt her anger and her horror. He also felt that she was extremely angry at the Autobots. He tried not to think how this was all possible. He had an idea, but even then he knew this went far beyond that.

"That bastard is going to effing get it for blowing up my house." She growled. Barricade smirked in response. A human hating Ironhide just as he did? Oh, he couldn't have asked for more. He looked back up at Ironhide. His disgust and fury flowed through his fuel lines. How he wanted to blast the bastard, as Ironhide had done to Maeve's home. So much for Autobot ideals… blow up a human home, screw the ramifications, just to get to a Decepticon?

Of course Barricade had done far worse things, but he _was _a Decepticon after all. The hypocrisy of the Autobots, after all that had gone on this day, was extremely aggravating. At least Barricade was true to his nature; the Autobots had only hid behind their precious perfect "ideals".

Hmph, Ironhide certainly hadn't changed much in the past millenia. Not like Barricade ever truly thought that the "Autobot" had. Ironhide was bloodthirsty on and off the field of battle, and always had been. He couldn't change his core functioning, no matter how hard the Autobot had tried.

_Then how have you?_ Barricade scowled at the little voice in his processor and ignored it.

* * *

Optimus and the others had finally arrived to the semi-rural area in which Maeve lived. Optimus was at least glad to see that there weren't any close neighbors as he assessed the situation.

Ironhide was pointing his cannons menacingly towards the backyard of the woman's burning home, while Ratchet and William Lennox were pleading with him to power down his weapons. Arcee was standing behind Ratchet with a perplexed look upon her metallic features; while the human NEST members who had arrived with Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee, were scattered around the street, clearly at a loss of what to do.

Optimus had immediately transformed upon reaching the scene, his weapons primed. _Primus, please let the human be alive. Please._

He saw Barricade in the backyard of the home, in a protective sort of stance. Barricade's weapons were primed and whirring in agitation, but they were pointed not at the mechs, or at anything. There were merely primed, in defense, and Barricade showed no sign of wishing to fight. Odd.

Optimus was shocked as he scanned the area around Barricade and found a woman tensed, with a human weapon, in front of Barricade. That was rather strange, to see a human femme so carelessly place herself in danger, especially in front of a 'Con like Barricade. Perhaps this was Barricade's charge? _At least she is alive then._

Optimus did not have time to dwell on it. He had other more concerning things… such as a bloodthirsty Ironhide.

The woman's home was a solemn mess of charred wood and collapsed walls, with a few tiny fires that had not yet reduced to cinders. The roof was nonexistent. Ironhide had clearly shot first without asking questions. Optimus cycled his vents in annoyance as he sent a nasty glare Ironhide's way. Ironhide didn't even notice, as he gloated and smiled.

"Optimus! Finally! Can I kill this blasted glitch of a 'Con now?" Ironhide growled as he noticed his leader approaching. Ratchet and Optimus glared at him, their unhappiness clear. Ironhide's optics went wide as he recoiled from the glares, and the clear disappointment present in Optimus' optics.

"Power down your weapons immediately, Ironhide!" Optimus said vehemently. Ironhide's face fell even further, and he practically pouted, as much as an alien mechanical being could, as he did what his leader had ordered.

"Take all the fun out of life, then," Ironhide grumbled, and Optimus shot another angry glare towards him.

"What I want to know, Ironhide, is why the human female's home has been destroyed, and why you were pointing your cannons at said human female. You better have a damn good explanation for this." Optimus growled, and Ironhide waffled under the intense scrutiny of his Prime.

"Uh, because he's a 'Con and she isn't a hum-…"

"Oh shut it, you worthless fragger." Ratchet huffed as he interrupted Ironhide, his arms crossed over his chestplate in irritation. "I _told_ you! Should have just put you into stasis lock when we got here, you pit-spawned nitwit." Ratchet grumbled, as he held a wrench in one hand.

"Still don't believe she's real, and besides, the fraggin' glitch of a 'Con is still a threat." Ironhide grumbled.

An irritated huff, movement out of the corner of their optics, and then the human woman was walking towards them, her human weapon held to her side. Barricade followed, menace written across his faceplate. The other two humans, Janet and Jack, followed him slowly; hesitant.

Maeve breathed in ragged breaths as she stared at the assorted mechs and femme; the look on her face reflecting the rage she felt within.

Ratchet scanned the woman, noting her injuries in dismay, the blood staining her shirt, the deep bruises and… the scars. Every mech could not help but see the bright white scars tracing across her chest, shoulders and arms. The most predominant one stood out to him, as he could see the large bruise surrounding the three inch bright scar on her left collarbone. He could detect no fear in her, no elevated cortisol levels. Her adrenaline levels and blood pressure had skyrocketed, but her cortisol levels were relatively normal. She was staring at them not with fear, but with anger... and familiarity. This young woman had seen battle with Cybertronians long before this day, he was sure of it.

_**::Ironhide, do not press her, she is already wounded…::**_Ratchet warned the old warrior, but Ironhide ignored him as he watched the law enforcement officer get as close as she dared. She stared up at him, not in wonder as he was used to, but with pure fury.

"I'm not real? Is the blood on my face not real, then? The scars you see, they aren't real? The heart beating in my chest? My pulse?" Maeve's voice was low, but her tone was full of wrath. "Is none of it real? Are you so dense that you cannot see the truth?"

Ironhide could not help the snarl that escaped him. Barricade moved closer to Maeve in response, and immediately found himself looking at Ironhide's cannons. He raised his own weapons in defense, snarling as he did so. It was a standoff, one which Barricade knew Ironhide would most likely win. At this point, his core programming was warring with his spark's need to protect the woman.

"Touch one hair on her head, and your spark shall be extinguished before you hit the ground." Barricade warned, his red optics sparkling with ferocious intensity. Even if he could not win a fight against Ironhide, he couldn't help but antagonize the Autobot weapon's specialist. Both of them gave each other menacing looks, practically daring each other to shoot. Optimus and Ratchet prepared to move in to grab Ironhide when they stopped, noticing the human's reaction.

Maeve looked up at the two robots before her, and rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Maeve bellowed. "Put down your weapons. _Now._"

"And why should I listen to you, holoform?" Ironhide never took his eyes off of Barricade as Maeve bristled at his feet.

"I AM NOT A DAMN HOLOFORM! Argh! You stupid maniacal piece of worthless tin! DAMN you!" Maeve screamed up at him. She was half tempted to jump on him and claw at all of his exposed wires until he bled whatever it was they bled. As it was, she raised her handgun, prepared to shoot if the mech said one more thing to piss her off. She didn't give a rat's ass if the bullets did nothing against the larger robot.

Ironhide stared at her in wonder, and then laughed gruffly.

"Your human weapons are insignificant. Put it down."

"Make me." Maeve threatened. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her heart beat roaring in her ears.

_You are suicidal, taking on one of these things again! _She ignored the little voice in her head, tightening her grip on her Glock.

"Put down the weapon, _now_, human." Ironhide sneered, his cannons pulsating.

"Ironhide, stop this." Optimus warned his soldier, quietly. Ironhide ignored him.

Maeve couldn't help but smile. "No, I won't. You first. What was it you said of Barricade? Fraggin' glitch or something like that? Sounds like you right about now." Maeve knew she had pushed her luck when she saw the unmistakable fury cross the mech's faceplate.

She dove out of the way as blue searing hot energy flew past her, slamming into the earth right next to where she had been seconds before. The mech could have killed her, she knew. He had missed deliberately, and that certainly caught her attention. The other mechs around him were tense now; the red and blue one especially looked murderous.

_Okay, maybe antagonizing him wasn't a good idea_, she thought. Barricade flew in front of her as she shakily got to her feet.

"I warned you, Ironhide." The threat was clear as his blades whirred, his gun pulsating red in anticipation.

Ironhide snarled, moving closer. "All you're good for is the scrap heap, Barricade. And I'll be the one to send you there!"

"Ironhide, stand down _now_. Last warning I am going to give before you are put into stasis lock!" Optimus ordered, his optics radiating with suppressed rage. This situation was deteriorating, fast.

Barricade smirked at Optimus' order, and Ironhide roared in frustration. Deliberately disobeying his Prime, he stepped forward again, pushing the very limits of Barricade's, and especially Ratchet's and Optimus', patience. But Barricade's very survival and Maeve's depended on the outcome of this situation. Barricade knew his antagonizing was going to become fatal for the both of them if he did not desist.

With a very quiet sigh, he powered down his weapons, and merely stood in front of Maeve, a defiant look he couldn't stop echoing across his faceplate. But everyone there knew what it meant… to get to her, they would have to go through him. The meaning of a 'Con protecting a _human femme_ was not lost on some of the Autobots, least of all Optimus.

Optimus knew then that she was indeed Barricade's charge. He almost stepped forward to forcibly remove Ironhide from the situation, until he noticed Prowl. Perhaps it was better to let Prowl take over.

"Ironhide, stand down now." Prowl had inched himself closer during the confrontation until he was standing directly next to Barricade, his own weapons primed and aimed at his Autobot companion even though Barricade had lowered his own weapons.

"This ends now. You are acting irrationally, and you will spend multiple mega-cycles in the brig if you do not lower your weapons. As is, as soon as we return to base, you will be spending some time in the brig for deliberate insubordination, and if you do not stop this, I will ensure that your stay is with complete sensory disruption. Two mechs in one day disobeying their Prime, has discipline in the ranks reached an all-time low?" Prowl growled, scowling; as Ironhide's optics widened in surprise, and anger.

"Prowl? What are you doing here? Never mind that, are you aligning yourself with the Con then, Prowl? I would've thought you knew better. Or are you allowing your _brother_," Ironhide spat, "to control your rationality about the situation?" Ironhide's faceplate clearly echoed the anger he felt as he snarled again.

Prowl stiffened, while Barricade powered his weapons again in anger. Epps' jaw dropped as he gaped at the mechs, while Lennox's eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his hairline.

_CLANG!_

"Ahhhh!" Ironhide screamed out in pain.

Ratchet had finally had enough, sending the wrench he had been carrying spiraling hard into the back of Ironhide's head.

_**::Enough, Ironhide. The only mech who is being irrational is you. I will place you in stasis lock if you do not stand down, and I will personally place you in the brig myself and ensure that you are immobile for a very long time with complete sensory disruption if you do not stop this insanity!::**_ Ratchet's threat was menacing. Several of the Autobots stepped closer to the old warrior, a move that signified to Ironhide that the threat was real.

Ironhide finally harrumphed and powered down his weapons. Prowl looked expectantly at Barricade to do the same, and Barricade cycled his vents in annoyance. He did not trust the Autobots, especially now, and Prowl knew it.

_**::Please, brother. Do not place your femme in any more danger than she already is.::**_ Prowl placed a hand on Barricade's arm as he sent the comment through their twin-bond. Barricade seethed at Prowl's comment, but finally powered down his weapons, but not before he sent a warning back.

_**::If they hurt her, I will kill them and I will not stop until all of their sparks are extinguished brutally and sent to Primus or the planet-eater for judgment. And you cannot stop me.::**_

Prowl cycled his vents in irritation as he gave one last knowing look to Barricade. He turned to his leader. Optimus was now looking rather bemused by the situation, now that he knew the situation wasn't as dire has it been, while the other Autobots shifted uncomfortably. Ratchet was looking absolutely murderous as he sent several scathing looks in Ironhide's direction.

Prowl, on the other hand, was feeling rather exposed to the humans in Tranquility, and quickly scanned the human police frequency channels. What he heard worried him.

"Optimus, we must leave. The humans will be here shortly. I suggest we move, immediately. Take the human and Barricade with us."

Barricade growled, "_No._"

Maeve took a step closer to him. She was as uncomfortable as he was with this suggestion.

"Do not make this harder than it already is, Barricade." Prowl had lost all patience with the entire situation. If the human officers arrived, even with Jack and Maeve there, their entire cover could be ruined. Enough incidents had occurred lately that had been aired on the Autobot frequencies that Prowl knew their cover was on extremely thin ice.

"I will not go with you, and she certainly won't be. _You know why._" Barricade growled. The other Autobots, besides Prowl and Optimus, and their human allies looked curiously between the two police cruiser Cybertronians.

Optimus cycled his vents loudly, as he judged his options. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure the Decepticon would acquiesce.

"Barricade, I am offering you, and only you, a truce at this moment. We cannot let the human public discover us and we have dallied here too long. At least follow us to an airstrip, and from there we will decide what shall happen. Please." Optimus' voice was cool and collected.

Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could not help but growl at the suggestion. Giving the Deceptiscum a choice was unimaginable.

Barricade huffed at Optimus' offer. Still, he considered. He didn't trust them, but he also knew the consequences if they were discovered. Megatron would not allow his defection to go unpunished, and Starscream and Dead End could not be allowed to know where he was. Soundwave would relish in his torture. They may have known where Maeve was, but it had become far too dangerous for her to stay in Tranquility any longer anyway, especially now. Saving his own skin, and hers, was most important; his mission could not be abandoned because of this change in plans.

He looked down at the little human woman, who was still haughtily holding up her handgun in a defensive position. She didn't trust them either, and that was strangely comforting to him. The other two humans, Jack and his spouse Janet, were still crouched behind him, clearly terrified. He cycled his vents, feeling defeated.

He had no choice. His mission must go on, even with this most unfortunate and irritating development.

Maeve stepped forward, her lips pressed thinly together as she finally holstered her handgun.

"I am not going anywhere with any of you. Take my friends home, but I am leaving, right now, right here, with Barricade and Barricade alone. And you cannot stop me." She sent a pointed look in Ironhide's direction, ignoring his agitated hiss as she placed her full attention on Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked thoughtful. He was not comfortable with letting Barricade leave. However, Barricade's actions this day, and his clear absence over the past few years, made Optimus pause. Something had obviously changed within the Decepticon. And the human woman was correct; he could not stop her, unless he wanted to take away her freedom, which he would not do. Optimus was in a quandary, and he knew the course he had to take.

Still, curiosity about the human law enforcement officer burned within his spark.

"Before you leave, Officer McWilliams, will you answer one question?" Optimus asked, and Maeve stared at him in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at him. She wondered what his question could be.

"Uh… okay." She answered, a tad uncomfortable.

Optimus leaned down, his optics on the same level as Maeve's eyes as he simply asked, "Why are you not afraid of us?"

Barricade froze, his quadruple scarlet optics staring at his human charge in fearful anticipation. Arcee and the Elder Twins gave him wary looks at the movement.

Maeve gazed at Optimus as she fought to keep the turbulent emotions hiding underneath the surface from erupting. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts, before she answered, "Today is not the first time I have seen your species, nor is today the first time I have been hurt by them. The details are immaterial at this moment. Perhaps when you get your homicidal Autobots in line, you shall learn the entire story. Now, may I go or do I have to plead and beg permission like a petulant child?"

Optimus now brimmed with even more questions, but the Matrix within his chest vibrated softly, warning him not to ask any further questions of the human female. From what he could gather from the knowledge buried in his Matrix, he knew he would see this human again and have plenty of time to ask her the questions that burned within.

He nodded slightly as he stood slowly. "You are not our prisoner. Freedom is your right."

Barricade almost snorted at the cliché Optimus line, which the Autobot leader gave far too often in his opinion, but was able to keep the snort from escaping his vocal outputs. Luckily for Barricade, no one noticed the strange look on his faceplate or his struggle to keep quiet.

Maeve analyzed the situation quickly, and knew that no one would stop them. She nodded at Barricade, gesturing for them to leave. Barricade looked around at the Autobots, and merely nodded to Maeve before transforming to his Saleen alt form. Jack moved quickly then, grabbing Maeve's duffel bag, all she had left of her belongings now, and placed it in the backseat of the Saleen for her, next to her SWAT bag. Neither of the humans even contemplated where the SWAT bag had gone when Barricade had transformed.

Jack met her glance, and Maeve whispered her thanks. Jack nodded, smiling sadly, and Maeve's eyes began to tear up. She reached over and gave him a quick hug.

"Jack, tell the team about this, I don't care what the fuck form they make you sign. I'll be in touch. If something happens to me and I get the word to you, you let the boys know, and you get them to find me, immediately. Thank you, for everything." She whispered very softly into his ear, and Jack merely nodded, choked up.

Janet rushed forward and also hugged her. Maeve thanked her for everything she had done, while Janet fussed over her, giving her tips to keep her wounds clean, and medications and wound care that would aid in her recovery being a speedy one.

With a smile aimed at her human friends, whom she wondered whether she would ever see again, Maeve stepped forward to Barricade's driver's side door. She turned back to look at the assorted Autobots. Her eyes settled on Optimus, and no one missed his nod of assent.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker could not help but scowl and shift towards her. Their twin blades glinted in the light given off by the emergency lights of Prowl and Ratchet, their sharp deadliness certainly not missed by Maeve. The Elder Twins were just as uneasy with the situation as Ironhide, and it showed clearly.

Maeve worried those blades would find their way to Barricade and her. She tried not to let that worry show, instead hoping that her confidence was showing upon her face.

"This is not a good idea, Optimus. Allowing Barricade to flee is not right, nor a good idea!" Ironhide protested.

Maeve narrowed her eyes at the large warrior, and hissed. Her irate tone was not missed as she glared at him, "Oh, go shove yourself into a toaster, you overgrown child. We're leaving, get over it... Fragging glitch!"

With that, she stepped into Barricade's alt form, and he sped away as fast as he dared. His respect level for the human had just grown a teensy bit after Maeve had told Ironhide he was a fragging glitch - twice. He hid a laugh. If only she knew what glitch meant, she might have known why it made Ironhide so angry. His frame shuddered as he tried to hide another laugh, and tried to focus on getting them the hell away from Maeve's home.

Ironhide roared in frustration as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grumbled to each other.

_**::Can't believe we're letting a 'Con get away, all for the sake of some stupid fleshling.::**_ Sunstreaker sent irritably to his brother. Sideswipe harrumphed in response, crossing his arms over his chestplate. He agreed with his brother's assessment, though they knew better than to voice it around the humans and Optimus.

Ironhide turned to Optimus, the silent question obvious to all. That ridiculous human had gotten on his last nerve, all he wanted was for Optimus to lock up the brat and her Decepticon ally.

"No, Ironhide. Let them be." Optimus said before Ironhide could even mutter a word. Ironhide cursed to himself, his faceplate showing his aggravation.

"Optimus, you just let a 'Con go. She made her own decision to go with him, but he is a 'CON! We should be following him and then detain him! Let the human make her own choices, but to let a 'Con go is just insanity!" Sunstreaker could not keep his words back any longer.

Optimus turned to the yellow Lamborghini and nearly growled at the younger 'Bot, his optics sharp with displeasure.

"They are not to be followed. That is an order." Optimus' voice carried a tone of finality, which no 'Bot questioned, as much as they would have liked to.

Lennox turned to Epps as they walked over to the human couple they were to escort back to their home. "Well, that was a great first night back in the states."

Epps rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bad Decepticon cop meets good human cop, they somehow improbably hit it off like some crazy B-movie where the girl falls in love with the evil creep, Bumblebee goes crazy and Ironhide blows up the chick's house, and the 'Con STILL gets away, with the chick who thinks he's a knight in shining armor when he's really just an asshole in tinfoil. Yeah, that's totally a great first night, Will."

"I was just saying…."

"Shut it, Will."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Ugh, I struggled with this chapter, and I still don't like it much. Writer's block strikes! Forgive me?

BIG thanks to all of my reviewers, readers and those who put this story on fav/story alert. :D You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Lt. Jack Murphy stood stock still, his wife clutching his arm as they both gawked at the giant robots in front of them. This had turned into one strange effing night. He turned his attention to the human military members present among the alien species and wondered to himself exactly how much had been kept from the American public.

He, of course, had heard about the Mission City incident, and then the strange rumors about a boy named Sam Witchiky, or something like that, but the government had been tight-lipped after both incidents, and the giant alien robots such as the ones that stood in front of him had been vehemently denied in the news reports. He and Janet had always wondered, especially after how close they had become to Maeve and what they had heard during her nightmares, but to see it all in the flesh was stranger than he had ever thought possible.

And frankly, he was terrified the 'Bots would step on him. He really didn't want to become a pile of human goo.

A clean-cut military man with brunette hair and light brown eyes walked towards the Lieutenant, his automatic weapon held loosely at his side. He cleared his throat, and nodded to the couple.

"We are to escort you home, and to debrief you."

"Wha- what?" Janet barely croaked out. The military man looked significantly uncomfortable and shifted on his feet.

"We need to make sure you will not disclose what happened tonight to anyone else."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "So what, ya gonna try to brainwash us or what? Do you really think we're going to just forget all of this?" He swept an arm out towards the 'Bots.

The man cleared his throat again, and rubbed a hand against his cheek before dropping it to his side.

"All right, let's just start this over okay? I am Major William Lennox, and as I'm sure you've gathered; your patrol car, Ms. McWilliams' patrol car and Ms. McWilliams herself aren't exactly what they seem."

"No effing shit." Jack mumbled darkly, and Lennox shot him a sharp look.

"We're not going to brainwash you." Lennox couldn't help a sarcastic snort. "As if we actually could. All we ask is that you sign a nondisclosure form in which you promise to not speak of this again." Lennox really hated his job sometimes as he looked over at the couple. This was not going to be easy, Lennox could already tell. Trouble would come from this man in the future, that was certain.

Jack had a mischievous smile plastered upon his face while Janet looked dubious. Screw the form, he'd tell Maeve's team exactly what Maeve had told him to.

Jack barked out a laugh at Lennox's facial expression. "Right, 'cause you know, her team is just totally going to forget that she's suddenly disappeared because I told them to. Yeah, they're not going to wonder where she ran off to. Are you always this naïve?"

Lennox couldn't help but look confused. "Her team?"

"Yeah, her team. Do you even know anything about the woman those aliens just tried to kill? Man, for working with aliens and having all the government shit in the world at your fingertips, you sure are stupid."

Ironhide couldn't help but growl at the Lt.'s tone, but Jack ignored him. Major Lennox twitched, but kept a glare on the man.

Jack Murphy was not phased by the glare, or Ironhide's growl.

Jack continued, "She's the squad leader of Tranquility's SWAT Tactical team one, and believe me, they aren't going to let this go quietly and they WILL be questioning what happened to her even if you do make us consent to a lifetime of silence." Jack's smile was growing ever wider.

Lennox groaned. This night was just not going to get any easier. "Who exactly is Ms. McWilliams?"

Janet giggled. "The one you're going to have one hell of a time finding."

Jack looked at his wife and shushed her. Janet glared at her husband, her skin flushed. She didn't particularly like her husband shushing her, but went quiet anyway. Jack would have an easier time of explaining Maeve to these military men better than she would.

Jack stared back at Major Lennox, and studied him hard.

"Maeve is not one you will find easily. You already know, now, what she is to the SWAT team. She is respected among quite a few officers in Tranquility, and she is also a senior patrol officer, which is not exactly easy to explain 'away' without her actual consent that she's disappeared for awhile. You might want to tell your robots over there that they've got some heavy-duty shit waiting for them when it comes to her."

Jack scowled as he continued, "Especially the one that blew up her house. God help him if she ever gets the chance to rant at him. He won't like the results."

Will laughed, albeit a bit nervously, as he shifted again on his feet. Jack didn't miss the anxious look that quickly crossed the Major's face or the slight glance towards the black robot with the cannons that had destroyed Maeve's home and had threatened her.

Jack sobered. He knew he had needled the man enough, but clearly these military guys and alien robots didn't realize what they had just done.

"Look, Major Lennox. Maeve and Barricade are gone. The guys are going to wonder where she is, and they will do their best to look for her from here. We'll sign your damn form, but I can't promise anything about her team finding out about this. I can guarantee you, she will be in touch with them and you won't be able to stop that."

Lennox looked skeptical at that point, and Jack sighed.

"She's with your enemy, right? Another giant alien robot - "

"They prefer the term Cybertronian, and they are Autobots. Barricade is a Decepticon." Lennox corrected.

Jack waved it off. "Whatever. Either way, she's with him, regardless of faction, and from what I saw of him today, he's not exactly a dumbshit. You're going to be real lucky to keep this under wraps when it comes to Maeve. And by the way? You might want to tell your impatient boy there with the cannons to stop pissing her off."

Ironhide, who like all of the other Autobots had been discreetly listening in to the conversation, couldn't help but express outrage. "What?"

Jack laughed, and couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. Ironhide looked more murderous as time went on. Jack wiped the tears from his eyes as he stared at the Major and the giant black robot. "Really? Did ya'll do any research before going after her?"

Ironhide grumbled, his cannons activating. He was pissed. This human was aggravating him, and he was prepared to send him to Primus or whatever god this human prayed to. He hadn't done wrong this night... he hadn't! He glared at the human.

"Be quiet, human." He demanded, and Lieutenant Murphy glared at him.

"Like McWilliams said... _NO._"

"You insufferable fleshling, I'll show - "

"'Hide, cool it." Lennox shot a dark look at Ironhide, who scoffed and finally turned away. Major Lennox turned back to Lt. Murphy. "Why do you say that about the woman?"

Jack Murphy laughed. "You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into when it comes to her." He sobered again. "Let's just say there's a damn good reason why she's not scared of him, or any of the 'Bots or Barricade for that matter, like she said, and he'd do well to remember that. And he did blow up her house, remember? Now, we'll sign your damn consent form, but then you take us home and leave us and our family be. But don't be surprised if you have one pissed off SWAT tactical team showing up on your doorstep in the near future."

Will Lennox sighed as he showed the couple to one of the military vehicles as the Autobots looked down at them in interest and curiosity. Or, in Ironhide's case, anger. Yeah, Will could tell that the next few weeks were going to suck.

_Damn it, Bumblebee! Did you have to go after a SWAT squad leader? And Barricade just HAD to proclaim himself her guardian, and then the whole Prowl shit. Just HAD to make my life more difficult than it had to be, huh? Ugh._ Major Lennox shook his head.

* * *

Maeve sighed as Barricade sped east down a dark and deserted two-lane highway. The arid desert landscape around her blurred as Barricade sped ever faster from Tranquility. She had no idea where they were headed, and frankly she didn't care. The past few days' events could not stop replaying in her mind. All of it was almost too much to take. Memories she had repressed for years had gradually begun to resurface, exacerbating her overall discomfort with the entire situation.

She shifted on the black leather seat, leaning back as she tried to get comfortable again. She was exhausted, various parts of her body still hurt, and she could feel the dried blood on her head and uniform. Frankly she needed a shower, or at least somewhere to wash up. She also could feel the need to drink creeping up on her, and it aggravated her.

Barricade had been silent so far, and she had allowed him that as she stewed in her own thinking.

Honestly, she was flabbergasted the Autobots had allowed them to leave. She had seen the yellow Camaro that had tried to kill them both near the end of the crowd of Autobots and human military personnel as Barricade had tore out of her property. Aside from the Camaro; the one called Ironhide, as well as the silver Corvette and yellow Lamborghini, were clearly hostile to them leaving.

And yet, the one the other Autobots referred to as Optimus, whom she now assumed to be the leader of that faction, had clearly given them the order that Barricade and Maeve were allowed to leave, and no Autobot was to follow.

Still, that didn't stop Barricade from speeding at twice the legal limit, nor did it stop Maeve from looking behind her every five minutes, expecting the yellow Camaro to come flying over the pavement towards them, or the giant black one named Ironhide to come speeding towards them, shooting his deadly cannons.

Maeve couldn't help but wonder where Barricade was headed and when they'd ever stop. Being human had its drawbacks as her stomach rumbled particularly loud.

She bit her tongue though. His silence, though not oppressive, was intimidating. She sighed again as she shifted her body on the seat yet again, wincing as she brushed her broken wrist against the door panel. At some point she needed to get a splint or something, at least.

Her ribs ached as she breathed in ragged breaths. One of her ribs surely felt broken. All she wanted now was a good night's rest on a comfy soft bed.

She knew that wasn't going to happen.

Barricade, of course, had noticed her increasing discomfort, and wondered why she did not speak as to what was the problem.

If there was one thing he had learned about the fleshlings, they were certainly a vocal bunch. For her to deliberately be silent, so unlike her own kind, was… intriguing to Barricade. Really though, he didn't want any "accidents" on his seats, and thus made up his mind as to what to do. If he had to stop, he had to stop, no matter how annoying it might be.

"If you need me to stop, all you have to do is ask," He broke the silence finally.

Maeve couldn't help but jump from the sound of his deep voice. She hadn't been expecting it, and Barricade chuckled in response. Maeve felt the deep rumblings under her seat as he did so and sheepishly smiled.

"Hate to be a burden, but I'm starving, I need to pick up some first aid things, and I… uh, I need to use a restroom." She blushed, bright pink reaching from her cheeks to her hairline.

"While it is certainly a burden, it is an excusable one. I shall find a place to stop out of the way where we shall not be tracked." Barricade's crisp and unemotional tone was so different from the passionate ones he had used earlier that Maeve was rather taken aback. Still, any chance she had to stop and get her bearings; she was going to take for granted.

She mumbled a quick thank you as Barricade mapped out the most tactical "pit stop". He quickly found one about fifteen minutes off the highway about ten miles ahead and sped towards it.

* * *

The Autobots had retreated to the small and deserted airstrip where Silverbolt had landed. Optimus had sent out a message to Fireflight requesting him to meet them there.

Ironhide was seething. He stood close to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, his former students clearly agitated. They, like him, did not understand nor particularly like Optimus' order to let the 'Con and the human leave. Ironhide could not help but glare at Prowl, who was standing off by himself at the corner of the runway.

Prowl had refused to talk to anyone after Barricade and the human had sped off, and Ironhide was naturally suspicious. He and Prowl had been somewhat friends many years ago before Prowl had been sent on a mission and disappeared, but Ironhide was concerned that Prowl's twin-bond with Barricade was affecting his judgment.

Ever since Barricade had turned 'Con many years ago, Prowl had withdrawn into himself and become overly obsessed with doing his job, refusing to become close with anyone. Prowl had become a cold shadow of his former self. He refused to speak with the others about what had happened, and the Autobots had eventually learned to leave the subject alone.

Now… now, Ironhide wondered if Prowl had finally lost his mind, and his senses.

He crossed his arms and cycled his vents in anger. He loathed Barricade for what he had done, not only as a Decepticon, but also for what his defection had done to Prowl.

_Damn him!_

Halfway down the runway, Sam and Mikaela couldn't help but notice Ironhide's agitated state, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's attempts to emulate his stance. The two young humans were standing next to Will and Epps, who had returned from dropping off Officer McWilliams' superior and his wife at their home in Tranquility.

Sam turned to Lennox. "So, what was all that about Prowl and Barricade being 'brothers'?"

Lennox ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. "I don't know, Sam. Ironhide is so pissed he's not speaking even to me, and nobody else is saying shit. Has Bumblebee said anything?"

"No, he won't answer any of the questions we've asked about it. It's some big secret that Ironhide just brought out into the open and we're not special enough to know the full details." Mikaela said in an irritated voice, shaking her head. Sam nodded, affirming what she had said.

"Wonderful." Epps scowled.

They watched as Ironhide stalked over to where Prowl was standing.

"Well, this should be interesting. Anybody else want to get closer to listen?" Epps offered, and Lennox, Sam, and Mikaela nodded eagerly. They moved as close as they dared, just close enough to hear the conversation between the two mechs.

The police 'Bot stiffened as Ironhide drew near; Prowl's faceplate pinched in suspicion and wariness.

"We need to talk, Prowl." Ironhide growled.

"No, Ironhide." Prowl crossed his arms and turned away, exuding an air of indifference.

"Yes, _Prowl. _No more running, you need to talk." Ironhide reached out and grabbed Prowl's arm, earning him a deadly look from the police cruiser.

"Take your hands off me now, Ironhide. That is an _order_." Prowl demanded coldly.

"_No_." Ironhide hissed. "If that woman is a threat and if Barricade has corrupted your processor, we need to kno-"

Before Ironhide could even finish his sentence, Optimus and Ratchet had swooped in, pulling the two mechs apart as Prowl looked utterly murderous, his cannons aimed directly at Ironhide's spark chamber.

"I have _not_ been corrupted, let alone by my twin whom I share a spark-bond with! How _dare_ you insinuate such an abomination?" Prowl seethed, his anger pushing his systems to nearly overheat, as his weapons whirred.

"The very fact that you have a spark-twin bond with that psychopath compromises your mind, Prowl! Surely you can see that, you insufferable fragger!" Ironhide spat back.

"He is not who he once was, you pit-spawned maniac!" Prowl snarled back as he struggled to get out of Prime's grip.

"Oh, yes, I'll believe that when me oil turns purple and smells like the sweetest highest-grade energon!" Ironhide retorted.

"Both of you, be QUIET!" Optimus roared, having reached his breaking point. His optics reflected severity as he glared at the two mechs.

"Like a bunch of sparklings, I swear." Ratchet grumbled as Ironhide fought with Ratchet's hard grip.

Prowl had stopped attempting to kill the cannon-toting black Topkick, and so Optimus warily let him go and stepped aside.

"Barricade said it himself, Prowl knows something! And if that woman is a danger to us, we need to know and catch them both!" Ironhide growled, refusing to back off. Optimus cycled his vents, and turned to Prowl, who had gone rigid.

Optimus was quiet for a moment, assessing his chief security officer.

Ironhide's words had some truth to them. Barricade had been adamant about the woman not being in the Autobots' care, and Optimus was just as curious as Ironhide to find out why. Unlike his weapons specialist though, Optimus was not positive that the woman was a threat. If Prowl knew something about her… Ironhide was right, they did need to know. Whether or not she was an actual threat was something they would have to determine later.

Prowl was silent, staring off at the human military members and the two young civilians who stood in the dark a few yards away. The humans were staring at them, suspicion and curiosity present on their faces. He snapped to attention when Optimus began to speak.

"Prowl, Ironhide has a point." Optimus held up a hand as Prowl tried to speak, signaling him to wait. "I do not yet agree with him that she is a danger or threat, and that is why I am asking you, old friend, what it is Barricade revealed to you about her, or his plans. If she is a danger to us, or actually _in_ danger, we need to know now before Barricade and the human LEO disappear entirely. There is still time to find them, if it is necessary."

Prowl cycled his vents as he looked up towards the stars. When he had arrived on this planet months before, he had never expected to have found his spark-twin. He had never expected to land close to the mech whom had deserted him, to find his brother who had ripped his spark out with his defection. When they had discovered each other, it had been unbelievable, and their stated factions had led to a fight.

Fought they had, nearly killing each other, until each conceded they could not fight against each other any more; their twin-bonded sparks aching with each of their pain. Nor had he expected to have found that Barricade had seemingly defected from the Decepticons, all because of an organic. That... had been the most interesting part of finding his brother.

Nothing could have surprised Prowl more, that his blood-thirsty and despicable brother had found the one chink in his armor, that an organic had been the one thing that had found Barricade's weakness. Prowl did not know everything about the woman, or what she really meant, but he had seen what she had done to his brother. He had seen what she had meant to his brother, had felt it through his spark. That had been enough for Prowl. It had been so long since they had been separated... he did not wish to press his brother for any more information.

Now he wish he had.

Barricade had not spoken about her much, or why she was important. In fact he had been relatively silent on the entire matter, nearly refusing to give Prowl any detailed information at all. Prowl did not know as much about the situation as Ironhide or Prime assumed. His training and logic warred with his connection to his twin. His hesitation of telling Prime what little he knew was troubling to his logic circuits, and Prowl struggled not to glitch out. His emotions were immaterial at this point.

_Slag._ Prowl knew what the logical course of action was. His brother would hate him for it, but it was necessary.

His optics gazed back towards Optimus. "I do not know much about the woman, or Barricade's motives. He does not fully trust me, nor I him, and Barricade did not tell me much of anything at all. Much of my knowledge comes from offhand remarks that Barricade made and secondary sources."

Prowl's attention then shifted from Optimus to the human William Lennox. The Major was speaking angrily into a cell phone, his face twisted in fury as he paced next to Sam, Epps and Mikaela. The human slammed the cell phone shut and stomped towards the 'Bots. He stared up at them, his arms crossed and his face set in a dark look.

"Optimus, we have a serious problem. And I'll give you three guesses on which slagger just seriously pissed me off."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **WOW! Thank you SO SO SO much to all my reviewers, my readers (new and old), and all those who have placed this story on fav/story alert. I am LOVING the great response to this story! You guys make me smile SO much!

Also - nice little homage to G1 Ironhide in this chapter, with the red minivan. :) Funny story - my almost five year old telling off a teenager in the grocery store who didn't ever believe that Ironhide was a red minivan until my son told him, paraphrased, "Watch G1, HELLO! Ironhide was TOTALLY a red minivan!" LMAO! My son won the argument. I cracked up. LOL! It was AWESOME! Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Barricade had certainly found an out of the way gas station. The place was easily 1950s kitsch, with peeling neon blue and green paint, a strange UFO like outward design, and faded lights that flickered on and off. It was a creepy "Route 66" type crumbling relic, and Maeve sighed as Barricade drove up to it.

As long as they had a clean restroom and running water, she didn't much care what the place looked like, even if it did have a crazy "serial killers love this place" look to it. Barricade rumbled over the cracking asphalt, and parked at the side of the old building.

He said nothing, popping open the driver side door.

Maeve hesitated before she stepped out, staring at Barricade's dash.

"Barricade… I just want to than-"

"Get out." Barricade interrupted her harshly, and Maeve scowled.

_Seriously, I just want to thank him, and he acts like an asshat? What the fuck?_

"Well, fine then, be a jerkoff." She muttered as she stepped out of the Saleen in a hurry.

"Be careful. And be quick too, I don't want to be stuck here for long!" Barricade called out to her as she slammed the door, and Maeve couldn't help but glare at his alt mode.

_Freaking grumpy ass, _she thought, scowling even more.

Maeve realized after she had already walked to the doors of the old gas station that she had left her bag with Barricade, and hesitated; a hand stretched out to pull open the scratched and graffiti-covered glass door.

She looked around the gas station quickly, and noticed a family filling up a red minivan staring at her awkwardly from the gas pump, and whispering to themselves. Maeve sighed, knowing she must have been a sight, and walked into the store. Screw it, she didn't need her bag, she just needed to wash up. She could change in Barricade.

Maeve couldn't help but twitch at the thought.

"Welcome." The plump cashier called out to Maeve as she walked in to the old building. The cashier didn't even look at her, and Maeve noted the rather unenthusiastic tone and the drab and bored look of the woman. The woman was clearly more interested in the Simpsons episode on the small dingy TV hanging above the cigarettes behind the counter than Maeve. The few customers in the store gave glancing looks, until they noticed the dried blood and the dark bruises upon the law enforcement officer. Maeve ignored the inquisitive and even shocked looks about her "condition", and strode quickly towards the restrooms at the back of the store.

The light was poor inside the restroom as Maeve looked at herself in the grimy mirror. Dried blood traced down her forehead, rivulets trickling down her cheeks, and her face was deeply bruised. Her uniform was heavily stained, and her white tanktop was covered in soot and blood. Maeve cringed as she stared at herself.

She looked horrible, the dark bruises contrasting deeply with her fair skin, and the blood throwing up red flags for anyone who looked at her.

_If none of these people call the cops about a hurt officer, I'll be effing surprised. _Maeve thought. If she were out there, she would have called 911 at the state of herself.

Maeve exhaled, and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser. After wetting them from the decrepit sink, she slowly wiped the blood and soot away. She couldn't help but wince at the pain as she dragged the coarse paper across her skin. After she had cleaned as much as the blood and soot away as she could, she stared at herself again in the mirror.

"Maeve, you look like utter hell." She whispered to herself, and sighed as she gripped the sink tightly, trying desperately to ignore the pain of her broken wrist, her ribs, her entire body.

She shut her eyes tight, struggling to contain the tears. Her wrist burned and her head ached as she slowly inhaled, then exhaled.

Once again, her life was upside down and she didn't even know _why_. The nightmare that had began in Mission City had continued, no matter how many times she had tried to start over, to move past what had happened there. She didn't want to contemplate why Barricade was her apparent guardian, or the real reason behind his interest in her. She didn't want to think of the Autobots, both the ones that wanted so desperately to imprison her, such as Ironhide, or the ones like Optimus who seemed genuinely caring and concerned.

She opened her eyes as a loud knock sounded on the restroom door. She sighed, and stood up straight. Time to go.

Opening the door quickly, she barely caught the surprised look on the heavyset woman's face standing on the other side of the door; her hand lifted in a fist as if she was going to knock again. Maeve smiled weakly at her, and moved quickly out of the way.

"Miss, are you okay?" The woman asked Maeve, concern evident in her voice and on her face. Maeve shook her head, holding a hand up.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She replied, her voice cracking. Maeve deftly moved past the older woman, who continued staring at her, and quickly picked up a small First Aid kit, and a few food items and a bottle of water from the store's shelves. She carried everything gingerly to the front counter, trying not to hurt her wrist any more than it already was.

"This all, ma'am?" The bored cashier said as Maeve set everything down. The cashier did a double take at Maeve's bruised face and dirty uniform, and Maeve couldn't help but sigh. If everyone was going to react like this at how she looked, she was going to get tired of it real quickly.

"Yes, that's it." She said, weary. The cashier began to scan everything, and then placed it all in a plastic bag.

"That'll be $17.97."

Maeve pulled out her wallet; her wince not unnoticed by the cashier and handed her credit card to the cashier. The cashier smiled at her, and deftly swiped it. Her smile was replaced by a frown.

"I'm sorry, miss, but your card has been declined."

Maeve looked at her, bewildered. "What? What the hell do you mean declined?"

Suddenly, the Simpsons was interrupted on the small TV by a newscast and Maeve and the cashier looked up at it.

"We have just received word that a high-ranking official within the U.S. government and the Tranquility Police Department have released both state and federal warrants for the capture of Senior Patrol Officer Maeve McWilliams." The brunette newscaster said grimly.

Maeve paled when her Tranquility PD photo was splashed across the screen, and then in quick succession a TPD surveillance video of both her and Barricade in his alt mode from two days ago in the parking lot of the precinct.

Her mouth went dry.

"Officer McWilliams is being investigated for arson, endangering the public, dereliction of duty, theft of an emergency vehicle, trafficking in stolen goods, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, and multiple charges of attempted murder. If you see this woman or her patrol vehicle, which has been stolen from the Tranquility Police Department, please contact the number at the bottom of your screen or call 911. It is urged that civilians do not attempt to take McWilliams down; she is armed and considered extremely dangerous. We will have more as this story develops. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

The cashier gaped at Maeve in horror, and Maeve struggled to find words and then chose not to say anything at all.

She snatched her credit card back and grabbed a $20 bill from her wallet, flinging it at the woman. The cashier grabbed the phone and Maeve's eyes went wide. She gathered up her bag of things, and ran out of the store as the cashier belatedly screamed at the other customers to catch her as she spoke to what Maeve could only assume was 911.

"Barricade! We gotta go!" She yelled out as she ran to the Saleen, who flung open his driver's side door. She threw herself and the plastic bag of goods into the car, breathing heavily as Barricade slammed the door and peeled out of the parking lot.

"What the slag happened?" Barricade roared as he sped down the dark highway, and she jumped from his angered tone.

"If you can hack TV channels, you might want to check the broadcasts they're sending out. We, or at least me, are in big fucking trouble." She choked out, struggling to breathe evenly. This time, she didn't even try to keep back the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks. Her life, now, was essentially ruined, as well as her reputation. She didn't know who had done it, but she couldn't help but assume that the Autobots were involved in the warrant to catch her and imprison her on bullshit charges.

Barricade growled in anger as he hacked the broadcasts. She wasn't just in trouble, they _both_ were. If Soundwave got a hold of these… Slag. Barricade knew that the other Decepticons would now know that he was alive – and with Maeve. Barricade did not know that the Decepticons already knew he was alive, if Dead End's comments to Maeve were any indication.

Their lives were both now in mortal danger. He shook the thoughts from his processor as he noticed that Maeve was on the verge of a complete breakdown in his alt mode. She was struggling to breathe, tears falling down her cheeks. He had to calm her down, somehow.

"These charges are absolutely ridiculous and will never hold up."

"You don't have to tell me that, I know. Someone clearly wants to find us though, and ruin my life more than it already is." Maeve whispered as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her body ached as she wished for the power of alcohol to erase all that happened in the last two days. All she wanted was to forget everything that happened, to wake up and see it was all a dream.

If only she were that lucky.

Barricade considered the woman, and knew precisely what he had to say. "I refuse to allow that to happen."

Maeve smiled weakly at his dashboard through her tears. "Thanks Barricade, but somehow I don't think we're going to get out of this too easily."

Barricade grumbled to himself as Maeve stared out the window at the passing desert landscape. Barricade had avoided using the interstate again, and they were now driving on a deserted and barely maintained county road, still headed east. She hoped no one would find them. Barricade could sense her anger... and her hopelessness.

He despaired, though he tried valiantly not to. This was not him. What had happened to him? He never used to care. He hated organics, he hated everything about this damn mudball planet. He was slowly learning that she was changing him more than everything else he had ever encountered.

He knew what he had to say.

"I swear to you, Maeve McWilliams, you shall be safe. No matter what anyone or anything tries to do." Barricade knew that he couldn't help her fears, or his own, but his spark urged him to try.

Maeve stared at his dashboard long and hard before she answered. She thought of everything that had occurred, and knew she could trust him. Still she had to ask, as sleep threatened to overcome her.

"Promise?"

"Always." Barricade answered quietly, and Maeve merely nodded as she turned to look out the window at the darkness. It was enough, for her. Sleep came quickly as Barricade sped along the desert landscape.

Barricade went silent as he tried to hack each signal and interfere with each broadcast that was now occurring in at least three different states. He knew it was only a matter of time before the national news media caught wind of the "story", and that it was only a matter of time before either the Decepticons or Autobots caught up with them. What would he and Maeve do then?

* * *

Optimus stared down at the Major, his optics revealing his curiosity.

"What has happened, Major?"

Major Lennox was scowling. "That effing bastard Galloway knows what happened here, and has contacted Tranquility PD and 'encouraged' them to go after Officer McWilliams. Apparently a Tranquility PD Sergeant has been cooperating fully with Galloway on this, and has actually been encouraging them to charge McWilliams with more charges. They've already put out federal and state warrants for her immediate capture and arrest and now they've put it on all TV broadcasts in California, Nevada and Arizona. It's a matter of time before they show up everywhere else, including the national news media. If the Decepticons didn't know Barricade is McWilliams' guardian, they will now. Apparently her photograph and a video of both her and his alt form are being used on broadcasts to warn the public about her. They're both in danger, Prime."

Prowl looked at the Major in alarm, and then fury crossed his faceplate as he accessed the broadcasts William Lennox spoke of.

The other mechs also watched the broadcasts on the internal communications systems, and their reactions varied. Ironhide was clearly gleeful, while Ratchet and Arcee exchanged worried glances. Bumblebee moved towards his humans, muttering quietly to them, explaining the situation. The Elder Twins were conversing quietly, and it was clear to those around them that they were on the same page as Ironhide on how this was a "positive development".

Optimus himself was furious. Director Galloway had once again overstepped his bounds, and Optimus wondered if General Morshower knew what was occurring. He quickly sent an email to the General, demanding that he and the Joint Chiefs of Staff issue an immediate cease and desist of the public broadcasts. They did not know enough about the McWilliams woman to completely destroy her life and reputation as was occurring.

Frankly, Optimus was also curious on just how Galloway had discovered what had occurred in Tranquility and at the human officer's home. Clearly a TPD Sergeant had been speaking with the man, but he also knew that someone from within NEST had to have given the information to both Galloway and the TPD Sergeant. He knew none of his Autobots, even Ironhide, would have ever given the information to the loathed man or the unknown Sergeant, but he wondered about the human soldiers in his midst.

Optimus also knew that the woman's superior would never have given her up. His loyalty had been clearly outlined in the incident at the woman's home.

He stared at the human soldiers, making sure not to let his suspicions show in his optics. Clearly this was something he would have to speak of to Major Lennox and Robert Epps for certain, when the other soldiers were not present.

Prowl turned to Prime, his vocal outputs struggling to contain his rage. "Prime, these charges are bogus, trumped up, and they are placing Barricade and Officer McWilliams in direct danger. We must find them before the Decepticons or humans do."

Optimus shortly nodded in acknowledgment as Ironhide stepped forward.

"What _is_ so important about her, Prowl? You still haven't answered that, and we need to know it before we move in to find them." Ironhide pointed out, a smug tone clear to all. He was clearly enjoying this turn of events, and Ratchet struggled with himself not to smack the weapons specialist with another wrench.

Prowl glared at the weapons specialist and cycled his vents angrily before he spoke. "Fine, Ironhide, since you so _desperately _want to know."

Prowl cycled his vents again, glaring at the black Topkick, turning his attention to Optimus Prime, "The Decepticons want her, specifically Starscream. I am not aware of Megatron knowing that she even exists, but Starscream is certainly interested her to the point of where he has gone after her in the past and has sent other mechs after her. I am still unsure of the exact reason why they want her, but I believe from Barricade's offhand comments that she has a shard of the Allspark. Dead End was sent after her six months ago by Starscream, and she barely survived his assault. Barricade has known about her since Mission City, and I do not know the circumstances of how as he never told me. Either way, he has dedicated himself to being her Guardian, and will protect her from any mech, regardless of faction. That is all the knowledge I possess about her."

Prowl glared again at Ironhide, his optics radiating with pure hatred. "Are you happy now, you slagging twit?"

The other Autobots were stunned, to say the least. Ironhide stared at Prowl in shock.

"She has a shard of the Allspark? And you did not think that was pertinent information to share until NOW?" Ironhide exclaimed angrily.

Prowl rolled his optics. Ironhide had gone too far this day for him to care any longer about keeping his thoughts to himself. "Kiss my skidplate, you strutless metal aft."

Ironhide gaped at the Chief Security Officer before he started cursing Prowl in Cybertronian.

_**::Did Prowl just tell Ironhide what I thought he did?::**_ Sunstreaker sent to his brother over their comlink.

_**::Never thought I'd hear that 'Bot say something like that.:: **_Sideswipe responded with a short nod.

_**::You and me both, brother. You and me both.::**_

Optimus was silent, contemplating these newest developments while he ignored the bickering.

Prowl, having decided not to antagonize Ironhide any further, was staring at Optimus with a guarded look, clearly wondering how Optimus would proceed. Optimus couldn't blame him, as any decision Optimus made had to deal directly with Prowl's spark-twin. He also knew that Prowl would leave to find Barricade and the woman even without Optimus' permission.

Prowl would not willingly lose his spark-twin for a second time.

Galloway had forced Optimus' hand, as the humans would say. It was clear now that Barricade and the human were in danger, both from humans and the Decepticons. As much as he loathed having to go after them when it was clearly Officer McWilliams' wish to be left alone, he knew that they had no choice. The Decepticon and especially Officer McWilliams were not safe.

Optimus looked at his Autobots, and the humans, and made his decision.

"We must find Barricade and Officer McWilliams, judging by the information that we have learned. They are to be taken in alive and _unharmed_," Optimus glared at Ironhide, and Ironhide pointedly avoided the optic contact. "When they are found, they are to be brought to our secondary base and held there. I will be sending a datapack to Red Alert to set up an area in which Barricade can be held."

Optimus turned to Prowl. "Old friend, we will not harm your brother unless he represents a threat to any Autobot. Please, if there is any way to establish contact with him, tell him that he and the human female will be safe at our base and to bring themselves there. If they do not, though, Prowl, we will have to find them and bring them in. I wish for the easiest and safest conclusion, so please try your hardest to contact him."

Optimus then turned his attention to Ratchet, after Prowl had nodded his assent briefly. "Ratch, that means you will need to fix Prowl's errors. Right now, we will all head back to the secondary base as soon as Fireflight arrives. Blaster will be helping us ascertain any information on where Barricade and the human female have gone and from there we shall determine the necessary course of action."

Ratchet nodded curtly, and the other Autobots acknowledged their Prime's directives as the humans gathered around Major Lennox. Prowl kept his thoughts to himself, and stared up at the stars as they all waited for Fireflight. He wondered where his brother and the human were. His spark ached. He hoped Barricade would keep himself safe.

He didn't know if he could handle losing his brother… again.

* * *

Sam was exhausted when Fireflight finally arrived at the out of the way airstrip near Tranquility. With all that had happened over the last day, he wondered what he and Mikaela would do when the 'Bots returned to the base. If he was honest with himself, he didn't want to go back to college. It seemed rather pointless, and frankly he had greatly missed the Autobots and the camaraderie he had come to love amongst them.

Truth be told, the young man was anxious to be with Bumblebee and the other Autobots. College was a moot point when the Decepticons were still on the loose. Just how much longer until they came after him again?

Sam had made up his mind. Somehow, some way, he was going to the Autobots' secondary base.

He just had no idea how to approach the idea with the 'Bots, not to even mention his parents, when so much had gone on in the past twenty four hours. Besides that, he was clueless on how Mikaela would respond. Her father was doing well with her shop, but Sam knew that Mikaela worried. Would she want to leave her dad when she hadn't seen Sam for so long and yet was still helping her dad get back on his feet?

Brushing a hand through his dark brunette hair as he leaned against Bumblebee, Sam contemplated all that had happened in his short life. He had met Mikaela, and had fallen in love with her. He was friends with giant alien "robots" from outer space, and one was his Guardian, whom he thought of as a brother. He had watched Optimus die, his spark extinguished in that far away forest on the East Coast. He had gone to Egypt to save Optimus, and the Earth, from the Fallen's evil schemes. He had died, been brought back, and had made sure that Optimus had been resurrected. The Autobots had won that battle, but they still had not won the war.

Megatron and Starscream, and the Decepticon horde, were still at large. From what Bumblebee had told him, the Decepticons were definitely searching for something on the North American continent. Sam couldn't help but wonder if they were searching for _him_. And yet, with the Alice pretender, the 'Cons surely already knew where he had been and there had been no attacks on the college or towards him after the events in which the Fallen had tried to destroy the world.

So... what were the 'Cons searching for? Were they searching for Allspark fragments? Or did that woman that Barricade so irrationally protected, considering his prior nature, have anything to do with their fanatical searching?

Sam didn't know. All he knew was that he was going with the Autobots, and that college was no longer something he wished to pursue. And really, if he had to, he could take online courses. College was useful for normal people... and he was certainly not normal.

He gazed at Mikaela, her thin form shadowed from the artificial light that a few of the Autobots gave off. She was chewing on a fingernail nervously as she stared at Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl conversing quietly at the other end of the runway. Silverbolt and Fireflight sat next to each other on the faded asphalt, silent.

Sam had made up his mind. He loved Mikaela, and hoped that she would choose to go with him. But if she did not, he would still always be there for her. As far as he was concerned, he was not going to give up on their relationship, and that with the secondary base so much closer than his college campus had been, surely she would be okay with his decision to move there. At least their long distance relationship would not be as far as it had been.

Sam walked up to her, and slid a hand around her hip. Mikaela looked at him, and smiled.

"Mikaela, I need to talk to you."

Her smile faltered as her light green eyes narrowed.

"About what?"

Sam faltered this time, and struggled to find the right words. "Just... something. Take a walk with me, babe."

Her eyes still narrowed, Mikaela hesitantly agreed. He led her into the desert scrub lining the runway. Sam didn't speak until they were well away from the Autobots and the other humans.

"Mikaela, I'm not going back to college." Sam spoke quietly, twisting his fingers together and refusing to look at her. He missed the surprised look on Mikaela's face.

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel right. I need to be with the Autobots. College is for _normal_ people, and I sure as hell am not normal. I'm getting barely passing grades, and it's been way too hard on 'Bee. I don't _belong _there." Sam rushed, stealing glances at Mikaela as his own face reflected the sheepishness he felt.

Mikaela sighed. "I wondered when you'd quit going to school. I think we all knew it wasn't right for you."

Sam couldn't help the bright look that dashed across his face. "Really? Are you okay with it?"

"Sam, I love you. At least you'll be closer now. Well... if they don't send you to Diego Garcia." Mikaela smiled, a slight sadness darkening her features. If Sam was sent to Diego Garcia, she would have to makes some tough choices. Such as leaving her dad, her business, and everything she had ever known. Mikaela honestly didn't know if she could be that selfless, to leave just to be with Sam. She loved him, she truly did; but would she be able to make those sacrifices if they were called for?

Mikaela quietly sighed, hoping against hope that it never came down to that. But knowing the Autobots and the trouble they always seemed to get into and bring Sam into? At some point, she'd have to make those choices. Until then, she'd stay in Tranquility and hope for the best. She didn't want to let Sam go.

Sam's eyes were bright, his smile showing his bright white teeth; happiness exuded from the young man in great qualities. He hugged Mikaela tightly.

"Thanks, babe, for understanding."

"Of course. Love you, Sam." Mikaela said, Sam completely missing the sad tint in her eyes. There were hard choices ahead of them, and Sam, typically, was clueless.

"Love you too, 'Kaela." He smiled, and ran off to Bumblebee. Now all Sam had to do was to bring it up to the Autobots... and then somehow explain it to his waiting parents back in Tranquility. Sam knew he'd be using a phone for that conversation, no way would he let his mother guilt him into staying in college now. The two of them hurried to Silverbolt and Fireflight, as the Autobots began to board both planes back to the Northern Arizona base. Mikaela could always catch a flight back to Tranquility.

Sam couldn't help but let loose a relieved sigh as he realized he could call his parents from the secondary base. It would make the conversation with his parents easier.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

The neon lights cast their bright glow on the Saleen's windows as Maeve lifted her head. Dawn was just beginning to break in the east over the mountains near Las Vegas while the casinos still beckoned with their neon and kitschy charm. She had slept little on the drive to the glittering and bustling city, as her body ached and whined in pain. She rubbed her eyes of the little sleep she had gotten as she stared about at the casinos dotting the nearly deserted Strip. Las Vegas? Seriously?

_What the FUCK are we doing here?_

She stared at the dashboard in front of her in confusion.

"Barricade, what are we doing here? Won't they find us here?"

"We are only driving through, and I will not stop for _anyone._ Do not worry."

"We passed Mission City then, haven't we?" Maeve whispered; her voice tiny. She was glad she had not been awake for that.

"Yes, we have. If you wish to recha- uh, sleep more, I will darken my windows so the dawn and coming sunlight shall not wake you." Barricade replied. He knew what Mission City represented to Maeve, and while Maeve didn't know it, he had deliberately kept his route as far clear of the city as he could when they passed it. It had meant a very long drive, adding on hours to the trip to Vegas, but it was favorable to the alternative and had allowed himself time to think, and Maeve time to rest. The last thing he needed was another frantic and tearful episode.

He had been more glad than he had anticipated when she had slept through that trip.

Maeve yawned, and nodded at his dash. "I definitely need to sleep more, if more crazy shit like the past few days keeps happening." She popped the seat back and settled herself as comfortably as she could, resting her broken wrist upon her chest as she closed her eyes.

_The coming days are going to get worse. Sleep, my little human, sleep. You shall need it._ Barricade thought to himself, and then wondered when he was supposed to recharge himself. He had to at least get into Arizona, once there perhaps he could find an out of the way area to recharge, at least for a bit. An hour or so more drive time, and they should be safe enough for him to do so. He sped up, hurrying to get away from the large human city. He was aching to recharge just as much as Maeve.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favs, story alerts, and of course a huge thank you to all of my readers!

I really hope you all like this chapter. We will see the Decepticons (sorta). Also, my depiction of Starscream is movie Starscream in looks and somewhat in personality, but he is also VERY heavily influenced by Animated Starscream's personality (and if you have never seen Animated, I highly suggest you do). "Argh, this day just can't get any worse... I stand corrected." "STARSCREAM!" "I'm sorry, you must have me confused for some other Harrier jet". lol sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Senior Patrol Officer Chris Hall winced as he heard the tall-tale ringtone from his cell phone. He was still half-asleep, but he knew that ringtone by heart. He groaned as he gazed at the alarm clock. This early? Seriously?

Lieutenant Jack Murphy was calling him; the Beverly Hills Cop ringtone echoing loudly through Hall's bedroom. Hall's wife groaned as she rolled over.

"Chris, answer that fucking phone so I can go back to sleep, dammit." She mumbled as she grabbed a pillow and threw it over her head, trying to drown out the loud sounds of her husband's phone.

Hall apologized to his wife, and then swiftly picked up the phone. He pressed the "call" button and brought it to his ear.

"Hall." His voice sounded tired even to him.

"It's Lt. Murphy." His superior said, equally as tired as him. Hall couldn't help but notice the stressed tones in his superior's voice.

"Yeah, I know." Hall sighed.

Lt. Murphy gave a confused look towards his phone, and then shook his head. Caller ID. _Duh, Jack. _He spoke into the phone, weary. "Maeve's in trouble, she needs you and the boys ASAP."

Hall shot up in bed, further irritating his wife. He didn't care. "Explain."

"We need to meet. I'm not going to explain this shit over the phone. Trust me, you'll know why when I tell you."

Hall rolled his eyes, but affirmed. He only had one question to ask his LT, no matter how annoying it might have been.

"Give me at least a clue, LT. I'm not getting out of my warm comfy bed and leaving my gorgeous wife tonight for nothing, even for you."

"You bastard." Lt. Murphy exclaimed, irritated at how Hall was acting. Only Maeve's men would answer him like this, deliberately disobeying the chain of command. He knew it was Maeve's influence. Lt. Murphy sighed, and then spoke again, "Maeve's in trouble. Three words – six months ago. Does that ring any bells?"

Hall's jaw dropped. Six months ago, Maeve had gotten seriously hurt. He and the team hadn't been privy to the details, but rumors at the precinct had flown. Hearing those words from his LT, he knew instinctively that Maeve was in some serious shit. He knew then what he had to do, if the LT was namedropping that clusterfuck. Hall thought quickly of places to meet the Lieutenant. He thought of one close to his home, a place where most cops in their jurisdiction met for shift swaps.

"Meet me in the parking lot at Johnson's Grocery, corner of 15th and Grant, fifteen to twenty minutes. I'll be in a dark blue Toyota Tundra." Hall spoke, quietly, already getting out of bed and dressing himself. His wife groaned, tempted to throw the pillow at her husband.

"See you in twenty." Lt. Murphy spoke crisply, and then hung up.

Hall rubbed his face hard, trying to wake himself up, as his wife murmured, "What's going on?"

"SWAT things, baby."

"Be home before dinner or I kick your ass."

"Yes, dear." Hall sighed, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Love you baby," He called to his wife as he walked out of their bedroom, narrowly avoiding the pillow his wife finally threw at him.

* * *

Sam blinked in the early morning sunlight as he debarked from Fireflight's cargo hold, along with Mikaela, Jolt, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ironhide. He had desperately wanted to ride with Silverbolt, who had carried the rest of the Autobots, but he didn't complain. The only reason he had wanted to ride with them was due to Prowl's presence. He had to ask Epps and Lennox what they had heard during the short ride to the Autobots' secondary base. The flight to Arizona in Fireflight had been quiet; Ironhide and his students deliberately being silent. Jolt had tried to encourage some conversation during the short flight to the secondary base, but he had quickly given up as the air remained tense and Ironhide had shot him a death glare.

The cool desert morning air assaulted Sam's face as he walked towards Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps, talking to each other at the end of the runway. Sam knew they still regarded him as a "kid", but he didn't care. He jogged up to them.

"So... what'd ya hear?"

Epps gave him an annoyed look. Lennox let loose a sigh.

"We heard some things I don't know if I can tell you yet. Epps and I need to have a long chat with Optimus alone, there are some things that came up with Prowl that we're not too happy with. Sam, we'll give you the full details later, okay?" Lennox replied quietly, and Sam sighed, his head dipping slightly. He was disappointed, but he could wait.

"Fine." Sam turned back to Mikaela, and shrugged. At some point they'd learn what had been said during the flight.

* * *

In the rural Idaho mountains, construction was ongoing on a most unusual base. It was not human-made, but Cybertronian, and had been cloaked so no Autobot could be aware of its presence. Several humans had stumbled upon it, but had been dispatched quickly, their disappearances unnoticed in the large wilderness. Here, the Decepticons on Earth were stationed, forever plotting to bring about the demise of the Autobots and the humans.

Starscream was currently in charge of the Decepticons, left there after Megatron had left the planet to find Shockwave.

Starscream smirked. Megatron would not like his reception back on Cybertron, as Starscream had deliberately not told him that Shockwave had taken over those troops left on Cybertron, and was styling himself the Lord of the Decepticons and of Cybertron. And now, Starscream was doing much the same on Earth.

Not like Soundwave was helping any, he had had to ask the communications specialist on a private comlink three times already to report the day's communications report.

Starscream scowled. _**::Soundwave, report. Last time I ask or I will rip out your spark!::**_

Soundwave was still currently stationed in Earth's atmosphere, taking over which ever satellites the Decepticons needed him to. He kept watch over their communications, though in the past year the Autobots had considerably masked their NEST communications. Soundwave had had to master their increasingly encrypted frequencies, a task which he quietly enjoyed and reveled in.

_**::Yes, Starscream?:: **_Finally Soundwave responded, his voice cold. Starscream bristled at Soundwave's refusal to call him by what Starscream felt was his proper rank.

_**::That is LORD Starscream, you insolent glitch! You shall call me that, and never only by my designation! How many times must I tell you this?::**_

_**::Would you like to hear the day's report or would you like to continue your rant?:: **_Soundwave responded coolly, and Starscream couldn't help but let loose an enraged cry. Before answering, Starscream cycled his vents and cooled down his systems. Mustn't let his emotions get in the way, Soundwave was still regrettably needed. One of these days though...

_**::Report. Anything new on the despicable Autobots and their fleshy pets?::**_

_**::The Sam fleshling returned to Tranquility yesterday. Also, some interesting energy signatures emerged in that area besides the bug. One of them was Decepticon.::**_

Starscream startled as he walked towards his quarters. How could that be? Starscream scowled.

_**::There are no Decepticons in that area, as far as I am aware.::**_ Starscream responded. High up in the Earth's atmosphere, Soundwave rolled his optics.

_**::Would you like the rest of the report?:: **_

_**::There's more? Explain now, Soundwave!::**_

Soundwave cycled his vents. Starscream, the impatient skidplate. _**::As I was saying, there was a Decepticon energy signature. There was also an Autobot signature, and then last afternoon, a number of Autobot signatures. The Decepticon is no longer in the vicinity of Tranquility, but has been traveling east. I lost his signature just outside of Las Vegas. I was not aware of who the Autobots were after until late last night. Apparently, our old friend Barricade is alive and well.::**_ Soundwave responded, his tone almost mocking.

Starscream growled, _**::What the slag is that traitor doing in Tranquility?::**_

Soundwave smiled as he extended his cables deeper into a satellite while simultaneously speaking to Starscream and downloading more information. _**::There is more, my **_**dear**_** Lord Starscream.:: **_Starscream missed the sarcasm, as Soundwave continued, _**::Barricade has apparently found himself a filthy organic charge. One named Maeve McWilliams, of Tranquility Police Department.::**_

Starscream's optics widened. Maeve McWilliams, that damnable woman, had finally been claimed by her Guardian? _Hmm... perhaps now is the time to kill that pathetic traitor and retrieve what I have wanted for so long. We must find them._ Starscream thought to himself. This time he would not send Dead End to do his work.

_**::Maeve McWilliams? Are you sure, Soundwave?::**_

_**::Yes.::**_

Starscream had a wicked smile on his face, one which he knew Soundwave couldn't see. _**::That is all, Soundwave, thank you for your report. Please keep an eye on Barricade's whereabouts if you can and immediately let me know if his signature pops up on the radar again. I must know exactly when his miserable energy signature appears again.:: **_Starscream paused, his smile replaced by a scowl. **_::And if you deliberately ignore me again, you will be dismantled!::_**_**  
**_

_**::Yes, sir.::**_ Soundwave responded, and then Starscream clicked off the comlink. Another wicked grin spread across his faceplate. Now, now would be the time he could force the other Decepticons to accept his obvious Lordship, especially with what that damn squishy had. And he could finally kill that son of a glitch, Barricade! Power would be Starscream's now, the Decepticons his, and Megatron would finally fall, for good!

* * *

Chris Hall was waiting outside his Tundra, tapping his fingers irritatingly against the metal frame. Where the hell was Jack Murphy? Twenty minutes had gone and passed, and still the LT wasn't there. Hall was getting anxious.

And then... finally. There was the Lieutenant's personal car, speeding across the parking lot and finally skidding to a stop in front of Hall. The senior patrol officer crossed his arms as he waited for the LT to get out. The LT wearily got out of his car, and Hall noticed the dark bags under Murphy's eyes, and the... soot on his face? What the?

"Hall, thanks for coming."

"Whatever, what the hell is going on and why is Maeve in trouble?" Hall demanded. "Tell me everything!"

Jack Murphy sighed, and rubbed a hand against his neck. "Well, that's a long story..."

Hall narrowed his eyes at his Lieutenant, and brought down his hands, clenching them into fists. "We've got time, LT. If someone put my squad leader in danger, then you need to spill it, _now._"

Murphy nodded, his eyes weary. "Remember Mission City and all the rumors?"

Hall gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, that it happened because of giant alien robots. What of it? Bunch of conspiracy theorist bullshit."

Jack laughed, nervously. "Not quite, Hall."

Hall stared at him, unable to keep his jaw from dropping open in surprise. "You have got to be joking. What does this have to do with Maeve?"

"Everything, unfortunately." Jack sighed. "Look, whether we believed it or not, that shit at Mission City happened. Maeve was there. Those giant alien robots? They're real, and one of them chased after Maeve today. Another blew up her house. I saw it, Chris, it's why I have fucking ashes on my face. That shit six months ago? Almost certainly the work of one of those fucking robots. Two military guys took me and Janet home today after what we saw, and made us sign some fucking disclosure form. Maeve wanted me to tell you what happened, and so I am. Maeve is seriously injured, because of these jackasses. And now, she's running across the country with another one of those aliens, who for some fucking reason, protected her. But those other ones? They're after her, and I don't trust them."

Hall's eyes widened. He wondered how far around the bend his LT had gone.

Jack sighed, noticing how Hall clearly didn't believe him. "Look, you watch the TV lately?"

Hall startled. "What? What the fuck does a TV have to do with your lunatic ramblings?"

Jack gave a short laugh, and motioned to Hall to follow him. He pulled out a laptop from his personal car's front seat, and turned it on. Quickly, he pulled up a short video, and turned to Hall.

"This vid made its way onto our local newscast about two hours ago, at the start of their early broadcast. It hasn't shown up since, and I'm positive the feds have something to do with blocking it because I haven't found anything else about it anywhere on the web. I did the smart thing and downloaded it before it was deleted. I also managed to rescue some vids from some of our secure cameras around the freeway, before _they _were deleted. You watch them, and then try to tell me I'm crazy."

Hall let loose a defeated sigh as he grabbed the laptop. He cocked an eyebrow at his LT. "Fine, I'll watch 'em. But right now you look as crazy as some of the people we've caught, LT."

Jack nodded as he looked around the parking lot, before quietly remarking. "Don't I know it. You'd think you were crazy too, Hall, if you saw what I did last night."

* * *

Maeve awoke with the sun shining in her face, and wiped a hand across her weary eyes. Where was she?

She sat up, and winced, her body stiff with sleep, and pain from her previous injuries. _Damn, it wasn't a dream._ She thought, and sighed.

Maeve realized she was still in Barricade's alt mode. She stiffened, waiting for a scathing remark or a comforting comment, depending on Barricade's mood. She received none, and realized he must have been asleep, or well, the robot version of sleep. She quietly opened his door. She stepped out in the bright sunlight, and shut the door as quietly as she could. Barricade didn't move.

Bringing a hand to her eyes, blocking out the bright sunlight, she noticed the landscape around her. The red flat dirt led up to an astonishing dropoff, looking onto one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen.

_He... brought me here? The Grand Canyon? Why?_ Maeve was stunned as she walked up to the very edge, staring down into the canyon's abyss. She couldn't even see the bottom. Maeve smiled. She had wanted to come here with her family, long ago, but had never gotten the chance. She tried not to grimace as she remembered why they had never been able to visit this wondrous place.

Maeve kicked a pile of dirt, the red clumps blowing in the slight wind. She gazed back at Barricade, and then sat down at the very edge of the Grand Canyon, her legs just barely hanging off the edge of one its many cliffs. The wind was blowing just ever so slightly, and the sun beat its growing heat upon her. She didn't know what time it was, and didn't much care.

Until her phone went off abruptly, scaring the wits out of her. She startled as the phone vibrated, and realized how close she was to the edge. _All right, being this close isn't worth it._ She got up, and walked away from the edge, stopping close to Barricade.

Maeve dug for her phone in her pants, and after pulling it out, gazed at the number on the LCD screen. Hall? What the fuck was Hall doing calling her? Then she realized, and smiled. Lieutenant Jack Murphy had pulled through after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thank you SO much to all of my reviewers, readers, and those who have placed this story on favs/story alert. LOVE you guys! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! All Barricade and Maeve... and it's not all pretty.

* * *

Maeve was relieved. After the BOLOs that had gone out on her and Barricade the previous night, she worried if Lt. Murphy would have been able to get the message out to her team. Now Hall was calling her, and she felt euphoric. She pressed the call button on her phone, gazing across the beautiful landscape in front of her. She couldn't help but feel giddy, knowing that her LT had kept his promise, knowing that her team was there for her. Maybe things would finally go her way.

"Hey, Hall. Nice to hear from ya." Maeve smiled, as a gust of wind suddenly came up from the canyon. She turned away from the wind, and pushed a few windswept strands of hair back behind her ears. She almost leaned against Barricade, but stopped herself when she realized that he was still "asleep". She let out a quiet giggle as she couldn't believe that she was hesitating to lean on a car because it was doing the robot equivalent of sleep.

Surreal didn't even begin to describe what was going through her mind at that moment.

"MAEVE! What the hell is going on? Murphy showed me all these crazy videos, and WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Hall practically screamed into the phone, and Maeve winced as she pulled the phone away from her ear a few inches.

"Hall. Cool it on the volume. I can hear you just fine. I'd rather not be the female version of Tiny, if you don't mind."

A few beats and then she could hear Hall sigh on the other end. "Sorry about that, Maeve. Just a little rattled right now. Murphy's here with me, and uh, not going to lie, I'm really worried about you." A short scuffle on the other end interrupted him and Maeve could hear Murphy giving Hall a piece of his mind. Maeve tried hard not to laugh at the stern tone she could hear in Murphy's voice. No doubt he was telling Hall he wasn't the only one worrying.

Hall spoke again, "Sorry, uh, we're _both_ worried about you."

Maeve couldn't help the dark laugh that escaped her. "Yeah, well, I'm worried about me too."

"What the hell is going on? Jack said you needed me and the team, and then showed me these ridiculous videos. Those warrants are freaking nuts, and did that yellow car _seriously _transform into a robot?" Hall exclaimed, and Maeve suppressed the urge to giggle. Hall was clearly so freaked out that he couldn't even keep his thoughts in a straight line.

She remembered a time when she was like that.

Maeve marveled at how the existence of giant robots didn't even phase her anymore. It was like she was numb to their existence, as if it didn't really matter how crazy it was, that giant robots existed... or that they had such an impact on her life. Thinking back over the past day, she was amazed at how relatively calm she had been when that maniac Ironhide had destroyed her house. Well, perhaps calm wasn't quite the right word for it as she had of course been pissed, and still was, but she hadn't gone batshit crazy on the black mech.

Maeve shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts and focused instead on what Hall had said.

"It's a long story, Chris. I'm sure Jack explained a lot of it. Long story short, I apparently am in the middle of an intergalactic war, and my police cruiser is a giant alien robot hellbent on keeping me safe from both sides, I don't really know why; the feds want me, and yes, there are cars that like to transform into robots. And no, I don't know who released the warrants, but I have a pretty damn good idea." Maeve spoke that last sentence darkly.

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't know the feds behind it, and didn't really care; but if she knew anything, she knew that only one person at TPD would be so anxious to get her out of the department, even resorting to trumped up charges that made no sense.

_That bastard! _She thought to herself. Sergeant Blair. That motherfucker. Only _he_ would stoop to this sort of shit. Only _he_ would help out the enemy, just to get rid of her. She should have reported that bastard long ago. Maybe then she wouldn't be dealing with her own department torpedoing her to hell.

Stunned silence came over the line.

Maeve could only imagine Hall's reaction, and winced. "God, I wish I had a bottle of Jack right now." Maeve muttered.

"You, me, and everybody else in this clusterfuck," Hall said darkly, and Maeve couldn't help a smile. Hall continued, "You really think it was Blair?"

Maeve exhaled, and closed her eyes, rubbing a hand over them. She winced at how much her face hurt. "I don't know for sure. But we all know how he hates me. He always has. So yeah, he's the natural suspicion. Any way you guys can look into it?"

"Sure as shit, we will. I'm not going to let that asshole ruin my squad. Do you need us to come get you, though?"

"Hall, I don't know if that's a good idea." Maeve wanted like hell to return to her boys, but there was no way she could return to Tranquility right now. She couldn't explain that to Hall though.

Hall was silent for a bit, before his voice echoed over the phone. "Well... all right. Really though, if you need me and the boys, we will follow you and help you. You know that."

"I... I don't know what the hell I need right now. I don't even know where the hell we're going. Just... be on alert. Find out if it was Blair. I'll get the word out if I need you." Maeve's voice was quiet. Honestly she didn't know if she needed them. At this point, it seemed better for her to stay under the radar, and she didn't want to get her team in trouble. She already was, and Barricade had promised to protect her. That comforted her.

And yet, a part of her wanted her team with her. She _missed_ them, missed their camaraderie. Being on the run was something she never thought she'd find herself doing. She always imagined herself as part of law enforcement... not a goddamn _criminal_ on the fucking run, like she was now. It hurt, knowing she was now on the outside of the career she held dear. It wasn't fucking fair. Maeve struggled to keep her fury under wraps. No need to worry Hall or Murphy any more than they already were.

The fact that she was running from the very people she worked with did not escape her.

Hall didn't quite believe his squad leader when she said she didn't need their help. It sure as hell sounded like she needed them. With a little pushing from Murphy, he finally asked the question the two men had been pondering before Hall had even made the call to Maeve.

"Maeve, where are you?"

"Right now? Arizona, at the -"

Suddenly Barricade reared up, transforming quickly into his alt mode. The metal of Barricade's body screeched and Barricade almost stumbled from it, but he ignored the pain as he roared, "What the slag are you doing, human?"

Maeve was so startled at Barricade's movement and angered shout that she dropped the cell phone into the soft red dirt.

Barricade shoved her hastily out of the way as he ground the human electronic device into bits of metal and dust with his foot. His quadruple optics were brimming with severity and anger, and Maeve shuddered as she struggled to deal with the shock of his anger, and of him destroying her cell phone.

Her irritation at the latter won, and she glared at the aggravated mech, her body shaking with unchecked fury.

"What the fuck, Barricade? My phone didn't need to be disintegrated, you bastard! And you didn't need to push me either, that freaking hurt like hell!"

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, fragging fleshling?" Barricade growled, glaring at the woman. Surely she knew that she had compromised them!

"What the hell _I _just did? You effing broke my phone, you piece of shit!" Maeve screamed vehemently, her hands curling into fists as she glared at the mech in front of her. "That was a $300 phone you just destroyed!"

Barricade's scarlet optics glared at her as he scowled. "You, by using that phone, have just given away our position! How stupid can you be? Primus, typical slagging organics, you lot never fraggin think!"

Barricade was furious, trying to keep his anger in check as he wished to smack her as hard as he could. He knew with one furious hit that he could kill her, and so he tried desperately to keep his fury in check, and kept his arms and hands away from her. One hit to her, in her fragile organic state, and he would destroy all hope.

And kill a part of himself. He refused to think of that.

Maeve threw up her hands. Her euphoric mood had now been replaced by aggravation, and she wanted to smack the mech standing in front of her.

"Oh, go shove it up your tailpipe. I'm leaving. Fuck you and fuck this." With that simple exclamation, Maeve simply stomped away from the irate Saleen, seeing red as she did so.

Her breaths came fast, her chest heaving with her anger. She knew she was acting irrationally, she _knew_ she needed Barricade, but with everything that had happened, the simplest of actions had finally caused her to reach her breaking point.

_How DARE he break my phone! That freaking jerk! _Maeve was pissed. She stomped towards a dirt road in the distance, not even noticing Barricade walking after her, his footsteps shaking the ground slightly.

A metallic fist slammed down in front of her, sending clumps of reddish brown dirt flying in front of her. Maeve squeaked in surprise, nearly falling, and turned to find Barricade leaning over her. His optics were fierce, and Maeve felt a ferocious anger warring with her subconscious fear.

"And just where shall you go, femme? We are miles from human civilization, this section of Arizona is notoriously remote, precisely the reason I came here. Do you really think you can survive another encounter like the one six months ago? Do you really think you can survive another interaction with Starscream?" Barricade asked; his voice not angry, but cool, rational, collected.

His deep red optics stared at her not with the rage she had seen minutes earlier, but with curiosity and a slight smugness.

Maeve bristled at the mention of Starscream's name as her heart rate quickened, her blood pressure rising.

At that moment, all she really wanted was a bottle of wine, or Jack Daniels, or even Absinthe. Her head pounded as she struggled to draw breath, struggled to find a stable place to hold on to. The very mention of that name had triggered far more than she was ready to deal with. She stared at the ground, struggling hard to keep her internal walls up, to keep her weakness from showing.

She felt like she was falling, her equilibrium beginning to tilt. Her world, her false happiness, her lies, everything she had depended on to keep her going, keep her living for four years, began to crumble fast around her. Nakedness, the real her and all her faults, began to show, and she wanted to fall into a deep pit, and hide herself deep within the dark dirt.

"Don't..." Her voice cracked, tears pooling around her eyes. "Don't ever mention that again. Don't ever mention that _name_ again. I... I can't deal... just don't bring that up. Ever." Her voice was shaky, as she refused to look at Barricade.

She wanted to scream. She struggled not to. All she wanted to do was to scream until her throat was raw.

That name... Starscream. It sent shivers down her spine, set her heart aflame, caused her hands to perspire and her body to shake as utter fear coursed through her. The memories that she had long ago put to the back of her mind, that she had tried so desperately to forget with her alcoholism, had finally come once again to the forefront.

The worst memories of all. Everything bad she had ever gone through paled to what that... that _thing_ had done to her and her family. What that _bastard_ had taken away from her, gleefully. She winced as she remembered.

Blood. Screams. A deep masculine scream, and then a child's scream, pierced her heart. Voices she knew, that she _loved._ Limbs torn, and more blood, as a deep metallic voice gleefully taunted her. Her child. Her husband. Torture. Blood. Hours of it. And then... their sweet deaths. And she couldn't save them. God, she had tried. She was lucky she had survived. Lucky she had escaped. But it was all worthless - the two most important people in her life had lain there, their life force gone, and she had been drenched in their blood.

It was her fault they were dead.

_I don't want to remember! No, please, stop! I'd rather be insane then remember that!_ She struggled to keep her grip on reality, trying to push the nightmares away. The memories that were drenched in screams, blood and incessant torture.

"And why not? Is it because you know that he will finally get what he wants? That he'll use your guilt of what happened to your family against you? That he will gloat of the blood on his hands just to get you to break?" Barricade knew he was pushing her. He noted her accelerating heart, her pulse quicken, and her body shuddering.

Maeve fell to her knees, cradling her head in her hands as she breathed in red dust. She felt her child's pain, saw the hours of her husband's torture. All for nothing. She didn't know what they, what Starscream, had wanted then, nearly four long years ago.

Starscream had tried to break her. He succeeded the moment he had started torturing her husband. But she hadn't known then what was so fragging important to them. Nothing she said mattered to them, as it wasn't what they were looking for. They thought she was lying. They thought she was hiding. They killed the most important people in her life - because she didn't know anything.

She still didn't really understand it, but clues were beginning to become clear. She had something they wanted. And she knew it had to deal with the warm stone that was now in her pants' pocket.

Maeve couldn't help but wonder, as she spiraled into madness, if she had known of the importance of the stone that she had always held since Mission City if it would have saved her family.

She remembered Dead End. Remembered his role, as he gleefully taunted her, tortured her child as her son screamed for his mother as his blood pooled around him, as the bastard tortured him with needle sharp talons. She couldn't reach her child in time. She couldn't have done anything, and yet she still firmly believed she could have saved him. Her heart beat irregularly as the memories tore through her body, hissing through her veins, burning her with their harshness.

Her broken wrist screamed in pain as she gripped her head hard. She couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP! Just stop!" She shrieked, and Barricade finally fell silent.

Pushed her he had. He wondered if he had caused another breakdown. He could _feel_ her sorrow, he could _feel_ her guilt. And suddenly he hated himself, and he turned away from the human, lifting his fist up from the ground. He left her there kneeling in the dirt as her sobs quietly wracked her body. Her nightmares were real, the memories assaulting her.

He didn't walk far, just enough to leave her in peace, leave her in her guilt, her pain, her agony, her... _grief_.

_Primus, I'm such an aft. I know better. Why did I push her? I'm so fragging stupid! _Barricade berated himself. He knew what Starscream had done. And yet... he hadn't thought, hadn't considered how deeply it had affected her. He should have known this would have been how she reacted.

_SO FRAGGING STUPID! I'm such a glitch! Primus, help me now!_

He stared down from their vantage point on a remote cliff towards the South Rim of the Grand Canyon. He had deliberately drove to the North Rim. It was more remote, and less developed, than the more popular South Rim, and it was also cooler as the Arizona sun began to heat up above them. He had wanted a remote area to recharge, and also because he admittedly had always wanted to see this wonder on this planet he so loathed.

He had heard from other Decepticons, before he had deserted, that it was akin to the wondrous metal canyons of Cybertron. And it was. He had always enjoyed the metal canyons of his home planet, and he was amazed at how beautiful the mud planet's most famous canyon was.

What he was truly not expecting were the _colors. _Dark reds, oranges and yellows claimed the dirt and stone that made up the canyon, while trees gave off a variety of gorgeous greens. The Ponderosa pines were such a deep, lusty green; while the maples and oaks on this side of the canyon were a lighter green, brighter than the dark green pine needles. Aspen trees gave off luscious white amidst the sea of other colors; their bark bold with the stark white.

Wildflowers whistled in the wind, shimmering, their blues and purples creating a sea of sky on land. Barricade was not an artist, but even he could appreciate the beauty of this tremendous canyon and its many tributaries.

Barricade cycled his vents as he looked again to the small human, still crying uncontrollably. He shouldn't have pushed. He shouldn't have mentioned Starscream. The incident with Dead End, she was just beginning to deal with. He was dismayed to learn that she had never even begun to deal with what had happened nearly four years before. And yet... how could she? She had literally been through hell. He looked at Maeve with new light.

She was not as strong as he had thought. But instead of looking at her with disgust and scorn, Barricade only wanted to make it better, make her better, _heal_ her. He could never take away what had happened... but surely he could try to help.

He knew the cause of her hurt. He had seen lesser mechs, even Decepticons, go insane from what she had dealt with. He knew the species were different, but the matters of the spark... the heart, were roughly the same. He would not let her devolve into that madness.

Fury and anger flared up within. He was the cause of her current breakdown, and he was furious with himself. He couldn't exactly shoot anything, and so he took aim at a particularly large Ponderosa pine. Getting a running start, he kicked the pine tree as hard as he could, and watched with pleasure as the entire thing uprooted and went flying down the edge of the canyon, sending up spouts of dust as it spiraled down.

Maeve didn't notice. She was too entrenched in her sorrow. She no longer saw reality, only memories, blood drenched nightmares echoed with heart wrenching screams. And it was driving her to insanity.

Barricade noticed as she began to keen and wail with unstopped sorrow, her hands ripping at her clothes, her skin. His spark began to send warnings, he was going to overload from the emotions he could feel from her. Primus, human emotions were _so strong!_

He had to stop her, had to wake her from the nightmare that she was apparently reliving. He hurried to her, knelt down besides her, and silently grasped her in his hands. Barricade was careful as he grabbed her, cradling her softly. Not knowing what to do, he simply pressed her against his spark chamber, hoping against hope that it might help. He knelt there in the red Arizona dirt, merely holding her.

It took a few moments, but Maeve finally began to quiet down. She began to notice that she was no longer on the ground, but within Barricade's metallic hands. Her living nightmare was fading. She clutched at him. How strange the metal felt, but Maeve noticed that Barricade was warm. He was _real._ The memories began to recede, the screams receding to whispers.

She could feel his heart... or whatever it was they called it, beating within. Comfort. Her breaths stopped being ragged, her breathing returning to normal.

Barricade could feel her stress begin to dissipate. He stared, with his quadruple optics, at the small human within his hands. She refused to look at him, but he nudged her face slightly with the tip of a talon, until she was looking up at him. He could feel her naked fear, could feel her fury warring with grief. So many emotions these humans could feel at a time! It almost overwhelmed him. It took nearly all of his self-control not to overheat.

"I apologize." He said, more stiffly than he wanted, but he hoped it would ease her. She grasped the edge of his spark chamber, running a hand down the warm metal. The fear in her eyes began to ease, as Barricade saw she was returning to herself.

Maeve took a few deep breaths. She felt reality return to her, and she grasped it for all it was worth. Letting her mind return to reality, she simply nodded. "It's... it's all right. Let me down."

Barricade nodded once, and released Maeve gently onto the ground. She took a few moments as she knelt on the warm dirt, and then shakily stood. She gave a small smile to Barricade.

"Sorry you had to see that."

Barricade resisted the urge to roll his optics. "Femme, it is my fault. Do not blame yourself. I should have known, I should not have pushed you."

Maeve put up a hand, and shook her head. "Barricade. Stop. Let's just forget it, okay? Please?"

Barricade didn't miss the anxiety in her voice. He merely nodded. At some point he knew Maeve would have to face her demons. But that day was not today. She was still too _fragile._

Maeve took a few deep breaths, and walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking the Grand Canyon. She pushed the nightmare away, to the place it had always resided in her mind. A place she didn't ever consciously visit.

She was quiet for a moment as she gazed at the serenity of the landscape. It was so quiet here. The beauty was overwhelming. If only... She looked back at Barricade, who had followed her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"It was the most remote area, where we were least likely to be found."

Maeve nodded as she stared upon the canyon, a sad smile upon her face. Of course. Tactics. She turned again to look at Barricade, and remembered what had been said at her home. She had seen the other police mech, had heard the words, but only now began to truly contemplate them. She chewed a bit on her lip before she asked the question burning her insides.

"Barricade, is Prowl your brother?"

The simple question caused Barricade to stiffen, warnings flashing upon his central processor as he struggled not to overheat. He cursed himself internally. His moods were cycling again, as he wished to answer the human with a "frag you". Years of being away from your spark-twin and living those years with Decepticons had that effect.

"Yes, he is my spark-twin." Barricade finally answered, with some anguish present in his words. Maeve noted it. She wondered if she should ask her next question, but Barricade answered it for her.

"And before you ask, a spark-twin is much like the identical twins of your species. He is my brother, my identical twin. We were born of the same spark, the spark split in two at the moment of our creations, or births for your species." Barricade spoke, his voice quiet, just barely loud enough for Maeve to hear.

"And the spark?"

"Is much like the soul of humans, as well as the heart. Without our sparks, we die. Without your heart, you die. Only humans apparently don't seem to see the connection between their souls and their hearts." Barricade was trying not to smile, but Maeve caught it anyway. She laughed.

"Perks of being human, Barricade. We fight over what our souls really are, or whether we have any at all. Do you know what religion is?" Maeve asked, and Barricade nodded.

"Yes, we Cybertronians believe in something akin to the earth religions, though perhaps ours is a bit more rooted in reality than yours. Primus and the planet-eater, whom we do not speak of by name, can roughly be considered the equivalent of earth gods."

"Sounds a lot like religions of Earth," Maeve smiled. "I'm not a religious person, but even I know that for eons, humans have fought over whether souls really exist, who we are, whether we last beyond death."

Barricade startled at that. "But surely, humans have their own Well of the All Sparks?"

Maeve cocked an eyebrow. "You mentioned that at my house. What is that?"

Barricade quickly did an internet search, searching all known parameters of what he believed the Well was and the closest human matches. "Ah... I believe it is called Heaven in human terms? Or perhaps, Summerland? I am not sure, you humans have a multitude of beliefs when it comes to the after."

Maeve laughed. "Ain't that the truth. But, now that makes more sense. So, essentially the Well of All Sparks is like Heaven, or Summerland?"

Barricade nodded, his optics reacting with happiness at her ability to understand. "In a way, yes."

"Well, that makes more sense. Heaven, Summerland, other beliefs of a place after death – that is where our souls go, well according to some. So, with you and others like you, your Sparks are essentially your souls, and when you die, they are sent to the Well of All Sparks?"

Barricade nodded, pleased to see how this human was quick to learn.

"So, with humans then, our souls are thus interconnected with our hearts. Even though our hearts may stop, our souls which reside there, much like your sparks, will then pass on to a greater place?"

Barricade smiled. "Precisely."

Maeve smiled with him. "Well, glad we're on that same wavelength."

"Indeed, human."

Maeve couldn't help a laugh. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to call me Maeve. No more of this 'femme' or 'human' crap, eh?"

Barricade smirked, his scarlet optics sparkling in amusement. "Very well... Maeve. I will try my best."

Maeve smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "Thanks."

Considering how she had been only minutes before, Barricade was willing to do whatever need be to keep her happy... to keep her _sane_.

Maeve gazed again out at the landscape, another sad smile echoing across her face.

She thought of her husband, her child. Gone forever. The nightmare threatened to bubble up again, but she pushed it savagely away.

How she wished they were here, to see this place. She remembered how they were to visit this place only a few months after the debacle of Mission City. It never happened. She stiffened as the memories returned. No matter how much Barricade apologized, his words had brought back the memories. Nothing he said could bury them again. The memories burned into Maeve's mind. She closed her eyes, and still they were there; their ghosts haunting her, screaming for revenge.

Her eyelids fluttered open, wincing against the bright sunlight.

Maeve vowed to herself, at some point, Starscream would _pay_. She didn't care how much it went against her morals, her values... the bastard would feel her pain. Feel her guilt, her grief, her wrenching agony; everything she had felt for four years. Gazing over at Barricade, Maeve knew that he would help her. Barricade would help her ensure that Starscream would never hurt another. Barricade would help her... torture and kill Starscream. At some point, she would bring it up to him. She knew he would agree. At least, she hoped he would.

Maeve clenched her jaw, her fingernails creating crescent moons in the palms of her hands.

"Barricade, will you tell me more of your life before? Of your brother?" Her curiosity was burning, and she wished to be rid of her vengeful thoughts, of the nightmare haunting her.

The Decepticon police mech stiffened. He did not want to tell her. Not yet, anyway. He had no idea how she would react to how he had been, how he had ruthlessly killed, how he was not as noble as she probably thought. His mood went dark, and he turned away from her, staring into the sun.

"Not today. Perhaps later. Will you tell me of your life?" He asked her, hoping to get off the subject of things he did not wish to speak about.

Maeve crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. Barricade's moods were so irritating! They cycled so quickly. She gave a deep huff. "You don't tell me, I don't tell you. Simple as that, Barricade."

"Fraggin' femme," Barricade muttered darkly, just loud enough for Maeve to hear.

She gave him a deep glare.

_It's like we're a damn married couple. Bitching and moaning, and then loving, and then hating each other, all in the span of ten minutes. Hell._ She thought to herself, as she stared at the mech. He was staring out at the canyon, and she could tell from his optics he appreciated the beauty, appreciated the way the canyons bled into one another, their elevation giving the illusion that the canyons weren't as deep as they really were.

Maeve sighed. At some point she really needed to let Barricade know that his cycling moods weren't something she appreciated.

To be honest, she saw much of herself in the mech. Hurt, alone, with demons that ate at them; dark pasts that caused them to rethink every decision, wondering, hoping that they were making the right ones, and to not repeat the wrongs they had once committed. She didn't know much about Barricade and his past, but she saw it in his optics. They reflected his pain, even if he didn't realize that they did.

He hurt. Like her. He had made decisions that haunted him. Like her. He had a past that created deep scars... like her. He had nightmares... just like her.

She placed a hand on his large left hand, curling her fingers around the sensitive metal, feeling every part she could with a light touch. Her hand was so small compared to his metallic one, and she briefly admired the strength and utterly foreign nature of his hand. It was so different from her fleshy hand, hers was so microscopic compared to his.

They may have been different species, but she saw human traits in him. She saw regret. Guilt. Pain. Horror. A past filled with death, despair, loss and... tears.

He didn't have to say anything at all, she saw it all within his hardened optics. She saw that look on so many of her fellow officers' faces, and she knew that look was often present on her own face. You saw enough horror, despair, and the most despicable of actions, and your eyes shone with the bitterness and hatred of experiencing the worst depravity.

She stared up at Barricade while his attention was focused on something far in the distance... or far in the past.

Either way, she would be there for him, even if he didn't realize it, just like he was there for her. He had said things he regretted, had caused her to remember things she never wanted to remember, but it didn't matter, she realized. He knew... just where she had been. And she knew just where he had been as well. Even if he didn't notice or realize it, even if she didn't know the specifics. She _knew_ the look in his optics.

She tightened her grip against his hand. He may have been her Guardian, but she would be his as well... even if he didn't want it.

Barricade cycled his vents softly, and looked at the human. "Come. We need to leave."

"Where are we going?" Maeve asked him, staring up at his optics with burning curiosity.

"East."

Maeve rolled her eyes. "Right, like that's helpful."

Barricade smirked at her. "Away from the Autobots, hiding from the Decepticons. We'll find a place, until this all blows over. Either way, you are safe. Is that enough for you, hu-... Maeve?"

Maeve smiled to herself as she caught his self-correction. "Don't really have much of a choice, do I? Wherever you go, I go." She grinned up at him. She didn't say that even though he brought her to the brink of a metaphorical cliff, he was still the only truly stable thing in her life at that point. He cared. Even with his ever-cycling moods, his irritating comments, or just insane antics, she didn't much care.

She had to stay with him... she _wanted _to. As much as she wanted her team, she was slowly beginning to realize that she wanted Barricade and his presence in her life more. His influence was intertwining its tentacles into her heart, making her always connected to him; wanting him, his comforting presence always.

He would save her... and she would save him. Of course, she'd go wherever he went. To the ends of the earth, if that's what it took. They needed each other.

Barricade transformed into his Saleen alt mode, and Maeve took one last look at the beautiful sprawling canyon before her as she stood at his door. She wiped an errant tear from her cheek, as she remembered her family.

_For you, my husband. For you, my beautiful child. I made it here, the last trip we never got to make. I will never forget... I will avenge you. I promise you both this. I love you. _Maeve sadly smiled, and stepped within the Saleen.

Her eyes narrowed as her thoughts turned to revenge.

_Starscream... so help me, you will die. You will feel my pain. You will feel what I felt when you took all that I had away from me. And I will be there when your spark finally stops flickering and you are sent to your planet-eater!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I am SO incredibly sorry for taking so long to update this story. Life kinda went a little crazy there for a few weeks and I wasn't able to write anything at all. Finally got some time this week to sit down and just _write_, and got a couple of chapters written. I really hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Also, I am aware that the Constructicons were technically destroyed at the end of ROTF, but I'm bringing them back because I want to.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves, story alerts, and for reading this! You guys are amazing, and I truly can't thank you enough!

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Skywarp was bored. A bored Skywarp was never a good thing.

A few prank ideas crossed his processor, and he smiled at each one: Starscream being splattered with irremovable pink paint and rendered immobile, Slipstream infected with a respectful and sycophantic code towards Starscream which was so against her true nature of insulting Starscream constantly, Ramjet being infected with a virus that he had more internal damage than usual and thus freaking out over it, Sunstorm being unable to control his ability to absorb energy and infecting other Decepticons to believe he truly was a god and thus infuriating Starscream, and more.

Skywarp's pranks represented the simple joys in his life, even though he knew that many Decepticons couldn't stand him or his pranks.

Except Thundercracker. The one mech who understood his insanity. He understood Skywarp's glitch. He understood that Skywarp wasn't stupid, hadn't always been so... _slow_. Thundercracker understood that Skywarp's pranks were far from simple, but his way of expressing his intelligence after the glitch that had destroyed his hopes of ever being a respected Cybertronian scientist.

Skywarp looked skyward. So many years. He was still trapped in the stupidity that the glitch had bestowed upon him. But he couldn't change it, and so he reveled in his pranks.

But the other Decepticons, the other Seekers besides Thundercracker, for that matter, hated his pranks, hated him. But he didn't much care.

The purple and black F-22 Raptor sat next to a small hill, watching the Constructicons argue with each other over how to begin building more crew quarters, whether to place them under one of the many mountains that dotted around the base, or out in the open in one of the few valleys.

Skywarp laughed gruffly to himself as Hook and Scrapper nearly got into a fist fight. No doubt Hook did not agree with Scrapper's designs or placement for the crew quarters. At some point Starscream would hear the commotion and come separate the two Constructicons. Skywarp cycled his vents.

So bored! There was nothing to do on this base, and Starscream had deliberately forbade Skywarp from transwarping anywhere off the base after an incident that had nearly destroyed an entire small town.

Skywarp grinned at that memory. He had transwarped to a town a few hundred miles away in the Canadian prairies without permission and had accidentally landed on an oil refinery. One explosion and... well, Skywarp had had quite a bit of fun blasting the little town to bits. That little escapade had of course stemmed from his boredom. While Starscream was not upset with the loss of human life, as he couldn't stand the fleshlings, he was furious that Skywarp had not considered the ramifications of Autobots tracking his destruction back to their base of operations.

Typically, Skywarp had responded, "It was just some fire and some fun. I don't see the big deal, Screamer."

He'd gotten a beating from Starscream for his insolence and had spent several cycles in the brig with sensory disruption. And Hook had disabled his transwarping technology. Skywarp shuddered at the memory. Hook wasn't exactly the sweetest medic/engineer around, and he almost seemed to relish in other 'Cons pain during his "operations".

Skywarp scooped up some dirt from the hillside, and watched particles of it fly away in the slight wind. He looked back up as Starscream had finally announced his presence to the two squabbling Constructicons, screaming at them in anger and almost shooting Scrapper as he yelled furiously.

Then Starscream startled, and then a wicked grin flashed upon his faceplates. He turned to the Constructicons and snarled something at them and then stomped back to his quarters and lab.

Skywarp cocked his head in confusion. Now what could that be about?

He had his answer in a few seconds.

**_::Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Sunstorm and Slipstream, report to my lab immediately. We have a situation involving a traitor that we must address.::_** Starscream's voice over the comlink was sickly sweet.

Skywarp was a little bewildered, but nonetheless he stood and moved towards Starscream's quarters. He smiled when he realized that this was at least an answer to his boredom. He'd have something to do now! The smile turned into a grin, as he looked forward to finally easing his annoying boredom.

* * *

Prowl gazed around the northern Arizona base, noting the isolation, the run down nature, and the sheer desolation of the high desert base. The Arizona sun beat down with its uncomfortable heat, warming him, and causing heat shimmers on the concrete around him. He constantly had to change his temperature controls, trying to stay as cool as he could. Overheating wouldn't do him any good.

The desert base was located relatively close to the Meteor Crater, formerly known as the Canyon Diablo crater. Because of the old name, and the very nature of the base, the humans had begun to call the secondary Autobot base affectionately "Canyon Diablo". Canyon of the Devil. The humans tried hard to keep this affectionate name away from the Autobots, but even their whispers reached the 'Bots. It infuriated some, and was amusing to others.

Prowl, having just arrived and finally being reunited with his Autobot compatriots, hadn't heard of the nickname. And he didn't much care, as he stared upon the desert base.

While it was cleverly designed as a human military base, the desolate nature and unique needs of the base were obvious. The place was isolated, warning signs and barbed wire fences surrounding the entirety of the base for many miles. Several very large hangars, complete with peeling white paint and sagging metal, sat almost depressingly upon the concrete. New hangars, even larger than the ones built to hold large military cargo planes, were built just to the west of the old hangars. Human sentries and Autobot optics kept close watch for any human or Decepticon movement near the base. The extremely large runway, which sat parallel to the hangars, was crucial for Silverbolt and the Aerialbots.

And yet to human eyes, this base was just that... for humans.

Prowl cycled his vents, as he slowly started moving towards the hangar that was designated as the med-bay. The hangar doors were open, and he could see Ratchet quietly speaking with Jolt. As he grew near, their conversation quieted, and Prowl wondered if they were talking about him. He shook the thought from his processor as he gently knocked on the hangar door, the rusting metal shaking slightly.

"Ratchet, I must have my communications errors fixed immediately. I need to contact Barricade as soon as possible." Prowl said, the confident tone in his vocal outputs clear to the two medics. In truth, he was worried and the confident tone was merely a cover for his blasted emotions. He was on edge, his logic circuits threatening to glitch out with every powerful emotion that surged through him. It was aggravating. But not nearly as aggravating as knowing that his brother, his twin, was in danger. He could feel it in his spark. And it worried him.

He had tried the entire flight to the base to reach his twin over their spark bond, but Barricade either had dampened the bond or was refusing contact. Both of those possibilities infuriated Prowl.

Ratchet gave a knowing look to Jolt, and then nodded to Prowl. He gestured to the police mech, and Prowl stepped inside the hangar, adjusting his optics to see within the dark hangar after the bright Arizona sunlight.

Jolt walked past Prowl, stepping outside, and Prowl ignored the curious look Jolt gave him. He barely knew the medic, more out of his own choices than Jolt's attempts to befriend him before he had been lost in the universe. Jolt had not been offended by Prowl's reluctance to befriend him. Jolt had been warned numerous times by Ratchet and Optimus to give the police 'Bot time. That was especially true now.

Ratchet stared at Prowl, taking in the police mech's hesitant posture. He refrained from scanning him. Prowl had always been a mech deeply uncomfortable with medical checks, and Ratchet knew that he found scans to be invasive, especially those taken without permission.

"Have you tried to contact him over your spark bond?" Ratchet asked quietly, as he prepared for the procedure.

Prowl cycled his vents in irritation before he answered shortly, "Of course I have. He won't answer me."

Ratchet raised a metallic eyebrow. "Fixing your communication errors are obviously important, but do you really believe he will answer you then when he is ignoring you over your bond?"

Prowl struggled to not let his anger overcome him, as his logic glitch sent errors to his central processor. He was so close to glitching, he had to take control. He cycled his vents a few times, hurriedly trying to calm himself.

"I am aware that he may not answer me, but I must try, Ratchet. Please do this as quickly as possible."

"Of course. Sit, Prowl." Ratchet said softly, gesturing a hand towards the large berth next to him. Prowl hesitated, and cycled his vents. Primus, he hated being in the medbay. But this had to be done. He had to contact his brother. Had to help him. Had to _make _his brother listen to him.

Prowl moved swiftly to the berth, and lay down on the smooth metal, shuttering his optics.

"Just get it done quickly, Ratchet." He muttered, and Ratchet nodded, even though he knew Prowl couldn't see him with his optics closed.

"I'd offer an anesthetic, but I know you'll say no," Ratchet said, trying to keep an upbeat tone in his vocal outputs.

Prowl merely shook his head. "Just hurry."

"Of course," Ratchet said quietly, and quickly got to work.

Prowl winced as Ratchet began his work. Prowl thought of his brother. His spark gave a painful jolt, and Prowl struggled not to move. He reached out over the twin-bond again, trying desperately to get Barricade to at least acknowledge his presence.

Only silence greeted him. Why wouldn't his brother answer him?

* * *

Several hours had passed since Barricade had left the Grand Canyon. He had sped faster than he should have away from the amazing Canyon, adding to the stresses upon his frame, especially along the curves heading down from the tops of the Canyon. The small amount of recharge he had gotten had helped, but not as much as he had hoped. His systems were beeping at him ever so often, alerting him to more and more problems with his programs and frame. At some point, he would need to seek a medic, or he would be sorely weak in a battle. Weak enough he couldn't protect Maeve. That was unacceptable.

He just needed to get to Colorado. He had to.

And so now, he was driving on a dusty two lane asphalt road in northern Arizona, heading deeper into the Navajo Nation. They had just passed Tonalea, a small Navajo community just off the highway.

Barricade had noted the unique pair of sandstone towers a few miles down the road from the small town. Intrigued at the beauty of the pair of sandstone rising from the high desert floor, Barricade quickly searched the internet and found that they were called "Elephant's Feet". Barricade snickered. They indeed looked like a pair of elephant feet, although missing the elephant.

_Humans... always imagining the most amusing names for their landscape objects. _He thought, as he sped past the sandstone towers at nearly three times the legal speed limit, narrowly avoiding a slow-moving large white RV pulling onto the highway from the rest area near the sandstone towers.

Barricade had been nervous driving onto the Navajo Nation. He was picking up Autobot signatures further south, far too close to them, and it bothered him. He could feel Prowl trying to contact him, but he had dampened the bond when Maeve had had her little breakdown at the Grand Canyon. She was his main priority, and he believed that Prowl wanted him to go to the Autobot base. No way in the Pit would he ever go there willingly. He also couldn't take any more back roads, and this was the only straight shot to the Colorado border. He worried the Autobots would discover him, even though his systems told him that he was still masking himself.

And yet he wondered. Paranoia was beginning to creep at the back of his processor. Bumblebee had done a lot of damage to his systems, more than he had anticipated. What if his system's analysis of his energy signature was wrong? Barricade ignored the unsettling thought. Surely his systems weren't in that bad of condition.

He also worried about human law enforcement. The last thing he and Maeve needed was for some LEO to come after them, alerting the humans and inadvertently the 'Bots _and_ 'Cons to their location.

_Damn that human media attention!_

Barricade quickly did another scan of the television and radio stations and shook with anger as he realized that many of the broadcasts, at least here in Arizona, had persisted despite his efforts to block them. He did a deeper scan of the entire country, and was relieved when he saw that the broadcasts were apparently being quarantined to only Southern California, Arizona and Utah.

He had to get out of this state. He had to get Maeve to a place where the broadcasts weren't being shown, had to get off the grid. Barricade accelerated again, pushing himself as far as he could, speeding far more than any human car ever could. His frame shook with how much he pushed himself, pain sensors giving off irritating shocks. Time was running out.

Maeve, on the other hand, was staring blankly out the window, her thoughts in another place and time. For hours she had dwelt in her memories, and she continued to do so, ignoring Barricade's speed, ignoring the way he broke laws, ignoring the ten different cars he nearly drove off the road with his reckless speed. She was elsewhere, reliving her memories. Over and over.

Vengeance was growing ever more so in her heart. She fell asleep without even realizing it, her memories becoming old nightmares.

An hour passed.

Maeve woke with a start, her eyes bleary from sleep. Barricade had slowed from his previous speed, but was still speeding twice the legal speed limit. Maeve rubbed her eyes, ignoring the ever present pain in her wrist. She _really_ needed to get to an ER, but not now. She had to deal with the pain, no matter how much it hurt.

Maeve gazed out the window. She guessed they were still in Arizona, but she wasn't sure. It was beautiful, regardless.

And then, of course, human urges hit her again. Maeve rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Barricade, we need to stop." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why?"

Maeve smirked. He always seemed to have to ask. It was interesting, how he always seemed to forget she was human. She answered, "Because I am a human, and I have to pee. So find the nearest gas station, please."

Barricade resisted the urge to shudder. "Fine. We are roughly three miles from a place named Kayenta. I must make a turnoff soon."

Maeve smiled sweetly. She was still pissed at him for what he had said earlier that day, and it showed in her reply. "Please do, before I soil your seat. Thank you, Cade."

Barricade startled at the nickname, ignoring her 'soiling' reply, even though it made him want to shudder in disgust. He did _not_ want her human waste on his seat. Still, the nickname especially bothered him. "What did you just call me?"

"Cade. I like it better than Barricade. Easier to say, and it's cute."

Barricade twitched in exasperation, and didn't even bother hiding it. "_CUTE? _Did you just give me a nickname and call it... _cute?_"

Maeve winced at the volume of his voice, but grinned sweetly nonetheless. Her hazel eyes shone brightly.

"Yup, cute. Kinda like you!" Maeve struggled not to giggle as Barricade bristled at that and nearly stalled his engine in surprise. She was deliberately antagonizing him, but she didn't care. She continued, "So you're Cade now, and you can deal with it. You need me after all, right?"

She swore she heard the Saleen mutter something about him killing her as he pulled into the Kayenta gas station. She smirked as she stepped out, grabbing her duffel bag and the plastic bag of things she had bought from the last gas station. Time to change and wash up.

"Hurry. I don't want to stay here long." Barricade muttered, annoyance present in his voice.

Maeve nodded as she slammed the door. There was a definite spring to her step as she walked in to the modern gas station. 'Cade'. _Haha, two can play the game of being antagonistic and irritating, Barricade._ She almost giggled as she thought of his aversion to her thinking the nickname was "cute".

Maeve quickly walked to the bathroom and did her business. She changed into civilian clothes quickly, a black tank top and dark blue jeans, and shoved her blood-stained uniform into the duffel. She grabbed the small stone shard from her uniform pants pocket, and placed the shard in the pocket of the jeans she had just changed into. She felt like she had to keep it close to her. She kept her duty belt on and rummaged through the duffel bag, looking for her secondary badge that was on a necklace. It took her a few moments, but she found it.

She put it on, letting the badge fall against her black tanktop, and then looked in the mirror. She almost recoiled at how deep the bruises on her face were. She looked horrendous, but she could do nothing to change it. Then she noticed the bruising around the scar beneath her left collarbone, and startled.

_What the hell? How... how has it gotten worse?  
_

She grabbed a part of the tanktop and pulled it down. The bruising had grown upon her pale skin. It now covered more than half of her left upper chest, and had become almost black in color. She pressed a finger to the darkened bruise, and nearly cried out in pain. Pressing the skin affected by the bruise had caused an electrifying shock; deep, startling and more than little freaky.

Maeve took a few deep breaths and let go of the tanktop.

_I'm okay. It'll go away. It has to_. She tried to forget about it, tried to ignore the worry growing within. She gripped the porcelain sink and breathed in and out a few times. Finally she let go of the sink and turned to her duffel bag, grabbing a few of her things.

She applied some deodorant and tried to freshen up.

_May be running for my life, but no sense in smelling like a hobo. _She thought to herself, smiling.

She quickly turned on the sink's water, and splashed her face and arms.

Her wrist gave another jolt of pain, and she remembered the first aid kit she had grabbed at the first gas station they had stopped at. Grabbing the kit from the plastic bag, she opened it and found an Ace bandage. Opening the package with her teeth, she wrapped her wrist in the bandage, wincing in pain at the tightness. It would have to do for now, until she could convince Barricade to stop at an ER. She needed a cast, she knew, but she wasn't sure when she would ever be able to get one. Hopefully soon, before her wrist went permanently to hell. She shoved the rest of her things back into the duffel.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she sighed. _Time to face the world again._

Maeve grabbed her duffel and the plastic bag full of food from the previous night's misadventure and left the restroom. She looked around the gas station interior. Only one or two people shopping, who hadn't noticed her. However, she noticed the attendant staring at her suspiciously. She recognized his look. It was one of those "I know this woman, but where do I know her from?". Trying to avoid the previous night's encounter at a gas station, she simply stared at the floor as she hurried to the entrance and pushed open the glass door, clutching her duffel bag and the plastic bag tightly.

Maeve almost ran back to Barricade as she exited the gas station. She threw the duffel bag into his back seat, the plastic bag onto the passenger seat, and sat down in the driver's seat, breathing deeply.

Barricade noticed her anxiety. _Please tell me no one recognized her. Primus_. He was worried, his spark giving a few warning spasms.

"Did any of the humans recognize you?" He asked quietly as she sat down, and Maeve shook her head.

"No, but the attendant kept looking at me suspiciously. That's why I didn't buy anything, didn't want to take the chance he'd recognize me." She responded, grabbing a bag of chips she had bought the previous night.

Barricade gave a metallic grunt as he pulled out of the gas station parking lot. "You get any crumbs on my seat, and I will leave you on the side of the road." He grumbled, and Maeve suppressed the urge to laugh. They both knew it was an empty threat, but she got the point and smiled.

Barricade quickly left the town, and headed back to the highway they had been driving on.

"Let's get this show on the road... Cade." Maeve smiled as she happily munched on the chips, and she inwardly laughed at Barricade's irritated growl.

_Only one can get away with that nickname. And she is NOT him! _Barricade thought angrily. He had not allowed his brother to call him that nickname since they had been sparklings. To hear the human woman call him Cade angered him. He knew that she had done it to antagonize him, to most likely get back at him for what he had said earlier at the Grand Canyon. His aggravation spread throughout him, and he did not miss her triumphant smile. He struggled against twitching in anger.

_I shall not kill her, I shall not kill her, I shall not kill her... _He repeated to himself, over and over again. Her arrogance irritated him now. She _knew_ the name irritated him, though he was sure she did not know why.

A small part of him railed against his constantly changing moods. A small part of him told him that he needed to watch it, to not alienate her, to not annoy her with the ever-changing moods.

He shoved that side of him away, refusing to listen.

On the highway, he accelerated quickly to the east, and was back up to double the speed limit in no time. He wanted out of this damn state already. He couldn't allow her to annoy him, either. A boring half hour of driving passed. They were close to the New Mexico border, and then, Colorado a few more miles on the highway. Freedom from others following.

And then, of course, true to their luck, a Navajo Nation Police cruiser began to follow them, the lights going off, the sirens screaming.

_Oh for the love of Primus! FRAG!_ Barricade thought, pissed, his systems screaming with the anger coursing through him. He accelerated as the Navajo Nation police cruiser drew closer. Just a few more miles...

Maeve noticed the flashing red and blue lights trying to speed up to them in the rearview mirror, heard the loud sirens in the distance. She sighed. She was past surprise or fear at this point. Remnants of nightmares surged through her. Her only real emotion was apathy. She didn't like it, but this day... it was all she could feel, for the moment.

"What do you wanna do, Cade?"

Barricade twitched at the nickname again. Primus, if that woman was going to keep using that nickname, eventually he would short-circuit and try to kill her. Still, he didn't say anything about her annoying nickname for him. "They aren't going to get you or me. We need to get to Colorado, and I will get there whether they follow us or not. They cannot follow us off tribal lands. We are almost to the New Mexico border, and then a few more miles to Colorado. We are close."

Maeve nodded, absentmindedly chewing her lip. "All right." She paused, and then gave a short worried look that broke through her apathy to the Saleen's dashboard. "Keep us safe, Cade."

"Of course." Barricade replied shortly.

Barricade accelerated again. The Navajo Nation cop wasn't giving up, though, and Barricade was dismayed to find other cops joining him. These cops weren't afraid to speed to catch up to him. As he tried to accelerate, his frame shuddered, his parts shaking and screaming with tension.

His injuries were finally catching up to him.

_Slag._

_

* * *

_

It had taken longer than Ratchet had hoped, but he had finally finished Prowl's repairs. Ratchet was admittedly worried about Barricade supposedly refusing to answer to Prowl's calls. He did not share Prowl's hope that Barricade would respond once Prowl's communications errors had been fixed, but he did not share these thoughts with Prowl.

Ratchet had known the minute the police 'Bot had stepped into his medbay. It had been clear upon Prowl's faceplate, though the mech didn't know it, that he was suffering from spark deprivation, or something like it. He was sluggish in movement and logic, but amplified in emotion, his spark aching and twisting and pulsating in irregularity. Ratchet didn't need a scan to know the symptoms.

The twin-bond may only have been dampened. Ratchet hoped that was all it was. Of course, Prowl had dealt with such things for years after Barricade had defected, but this time seemed to be different. In Ratchet's mind, it was like Barricade was rejecting his twin, denying him; not only dampening the bond, but killing it, refusing it.

Ratchet hoped that he was merely imagining things. Perhaps Prowl was so worried about his twin that it was affecting his spark, merely mirroring spark deprivation and not having it actually be the dreaded thing. And yet... Ratchet couldn't be sure. A part of him, thinking of Barricade's recent Decepticon past, thought that it was typical that the mech would go after his spark twin, merely to kill. It was Decepticon nature, after all.

However... Barricade and Prowl had just found each other, after many years apart. They had already fought, until they couldn't fight any more because the pain was too great for their twin sparks. Could Barricade really try to kill his brother, kill a part of himself, kill a part of his spark? Was Barricade trying to kill his brother through spark deprivation on purpose? Find his twin, and then kill him in revenge? Was it even spark deprivation to begin with?

Ratchet was full of questions he couldn't answer, and it nagged at him. It bothered him. He was worried. Ratchet didn't know what the future held, but even he could admit he was still very cautious about the police Decepticon. He worried about the human who was with the Decepticon. He was worried about Prowl. Something wasn't right.

Barricade refused to answer, Prowl was weaker than he thought, his reflexes slower, his emotions amplified tenfold... and the list went on. Was it really spark deprivation or merely Prowl being unprepared for a full dampened bond?

Ratchet sincerely hoped that Barricade was not rejecting the twin-bond. Spark deprivation, like all of the other dangerous spark endangering issues, was almost always deadly for Cybertronians. Surely Barricade knew that if he rejected the very spark he had been bonded to since his creation that he would die. Perhaps then, Barricade was not doing such a thing on purpose.

Ratchet grumbled angrily to himself. He did not like not knowing the answers to his questions. Prowl's life depended on those answers. As did Barricade's, for that matter.

Ratchet shook the questions and thoughts from his processor as Prowl opened his optics. Ratchet promised himself that he would stay on top of this situation. He would not allow any Cybertronian to die under his command, if he could help it. And this was one situation that he vowed he would not allow to progress any further. He'd make Barricade answer Prowl himself, if he had to.

Prowl slowly rose from the berth, and nodded to Ratchet in thanks.

"I wish for you to test it out first, so I can ensure all of your errors have been corrected." Ratchet muttered quietly, checking a datapad, and Prowl nodded again.

_**::Barricade, it's Prowl. Why won't you answer me over our bond?::**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Close to the Arizona-New Mexico border..._

Maeve jumped in her seat when Prowl's voice echoed through the speakers. Barricade twitched in surprise, and Maeve clutched the seat.

"Blasted brother of mine," Barricade snarled as he avoided a PIT maneuver from one of the Navajo Nation police cruisers.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Maeve asked, simple curiosity echoing in her voice.

"That is none of your business." Barricade grumbled angrily, and Maeve crossed her arms, her eyes flashing with anger.

Rolling her eyes, she responded darkly, "Whatever, Cade. But you might as well talk to him. It wouldn't kill you."

"Stop calling me Cade, human!" The venom in Barricade's voice was real, and Maeve sighed. She had pushed his buttons too far this time, and she knew it. She wondered if his aversion to her calling him Cade had something to do with his brother.

"You know, you have the worst mood swings I've ever seen."

"And you are annoying." Barricade grumbled as he drove further.

"Likewise," Maeve mumbled back. She looked behind her, out the back window. The police cruisers were still there, following them, inching ever closer. She knew their options, she knew what the cops would do to stop them. She didn't like those options.

She gazed back forward, and stared at Barricade's dashboard with anxiety and worry.

"Be on the lookout for any spike strips, Barricade." She warned him, and Barricade merely grunted in response.

* * *

_Back at the secondary base..._

"Has he responded?" Ratchet asked, and Prowl shook his head, with a note of sadness upon his optics.

Ratchet placed a hand on Prowl's shoulder, but said nothing. Prowl knew that Ratchet was giving him silent support with that gesture. Ratchet was one of the few mechs Prowl trusted with his life, and who he considered a true friend. His support was meaningful. But it still did not erase the sadness in his spark.

"Your systems are running fine, Prowl. Your errors have been corrected."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Prowl murmured.

_Brother... please answer me. Please. _

_**::Barricade, I have done nothing to earn your silence. You are acting like a spoiled sparkling. Where are you and why are you ignoring me? Answer me, you overgrown toaster!::**_ Prowl sent to his brother. Perhaps the toaster part would get his attention. Prowl could only hope.

He suddenly felt a burst of amusement through his spark.

_**::An overgrown toaster, brother? We both know that you can come up with better insults than that.::**_ Barricade responded, his amusement obvious in his voice.

"Brother!" Prowl could not help but cry out. Ratchet gave him a look of alarm, but relaxed when he saw Prowl's obvious relief in his optics.

"He's responded, then?" Ratchet asked, and Prowl nodded.

A cheeky grin spread across Prowl's faceplate. "I may or may not have called him an overgrown toaster."

Ratchet struggled not to laugh, bringing a hand to his faceplate.

Prowl laughed at Ratchet's attempts to hide his laughter. "He told me that I knew of better insults than that."

"Are they alright then?"

Prowl sobered. "I am not sure."

_**::Brother, where are you and the human woman? You both are in danger.::**_

_**::Of course we're in danger, you idiot. And I am not telling you. I'm a little busy at the moment, so if you'll excuse me, I need to focus on the humans following me because of those blasted broadcasts you and the Autoscum sent out!::**_ Barricade was suddenly furious.

Prowl startled, both at his brother's words and the sudden venom surging through his spark. _**::We did not put out those broadcasts, Barricade! They were from humans who do not agree with any Cybertronians being on Earth! And you are being followed? Where are you?::**_

_**::I do not believe you. I know how much some of your Autoscum hate me and the woman. I'm not telling you where we are. Maeve must remain safe, with me. Goodbye, brother.::**_ Barricade responded, and Prowl could feel a hint of sadness and betrayal over his bond. It hurt him, and he almost glitched out from the pain.

Prowl cried out, "Barricade!"

Ratchet sighed as he saw the police mech go stiff with anxiety. "Didn't go as well as you thought?"

Prowl glared at the older mech as he winced in pain from his spark. "They are being followed by human law enforcement. Surely Blaster can locate the transmissions?"

Startled, Ratchet responded, "Are you sure they are being followed?"

"Yes, I am positive."

Ratchet sighed, running a hand over his helm. "Blaster might be able to track them from the LEO transmissions. Come, we shall see if he can locate them. But don't get your hopes up, Prowl." Ratchet warned.

Nodding impatiently, Prowl stomped out of the medbay and out into the warm sunlight. Ratchet followed close behind as they walked to the dilapidated hangar that served as the communications hub for Blaster. Optimus was there, quietly conferring with Blaster. They both looked up as Prowl and Ratchet entered the hangar.

Optimus stared at Prowl and Ratchet, noting the anxious look on Prowl's faceplate and Ratchet's exasperation. "What has happened?"

Prowl growled in anger. "The blasted humans have found them. They are following them now. I wish to know where they are so we can help my brother and the human woman."

Optimus sighed. He gave a pointed look to Blaster.

"There is something we need to tell you, Prowl." Optimus said quietly. A look almost akin to guilt flashed upon his faceplate.

Prowl's optics flashed with suspicion. "What?"

Optimus sighed, bringing a hand over his helm as he straightened. "Barricade's energy signature has been visible on and off for the past few hours. We have a general idea of where they are, and we have been monitoring the situation while Ratchet was operating on you. There has also been Decepticon movement from somewhere in Idaho. Seekers. They are moving south. If we know where they are, then it is very possible the Decepticons do as well. I should have told you earlier. I am sorry for that, my old friend."

Prowl couldn't take it this time. He felt the glitch coming. His systems began to overheat, as finally his emotions overcame him. He managed to send one message to his brother over their spark bond before he collapsed.

_**::Brother, your energy signature is visible. The 'Cons are coming for you and Maeve.::**_

The last thing he heard was Ratchet yelling angrily at Optimus, and Optimus ordering the others to mobilize.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: This is mostly a filler chapter. I apologize for that, but it's necessary. I hope you all like it, still. Also, BIG thanks to my readers, reviewers, and those who have fav'd or placed this story on story alert. As always, you all rock and inspire me to write. :)

* * *

Lieutenant Jack Murphy and Senior Patrol Officer Chris Hall had predictably freaked out when they had heard the harsh and deep metallic voice exclaim in anger while they had spoken with Maeve on her cell phone. When the line went dead shortly thereafter, both had stared at each other in shock. Chris Hall had made his decision then and there that he would not allow his squad team leader to remain in danger. Jack had thought the same thing. It didn't matter if Maeve gave her promises that she was okay. She obviously wasn't, and they weren't just going to stand around and do nothing.

It was time they stepped in. Hall had several friends in the department quietly working on who, exactly, in the department had helped out the Feds. He knew Maeve had suspected Blair. Frankly, he did as well, and Hall promised himself that if it was Blair or someone else, he would make them pay for putting his squad leader in danger. Right now, all he wanted to do was bring back Maeve to Tranquility, and help her clear her name. Jack had promised that the entire SWAT unit would support her, and they would not allow this travesty to continue.

Hall knew that finding Maeve was going to be next to impossible. He still had to try. He couldn't leave her in danger. The team would crucify him if they learned that he had. He had far too much loyalty to the damn woman to let her scamper off into the sunset with a suspected homicidal alien. They _were _going to find her. Hall promised himself that.

Several hours after the cut short phone call, Maeve's SWAT team had gathered at Hall's home. The team stood in Hall's backyard, all of them glaring at Murphy and Hall in suspicion and worry. The only message they had received was from Hall; a simple text which read, "Irish Temper FUBAR, meet at SIC main."

Only one person had ever been called Irish Temper in their squad. Their leader. Maeve didn't know of the nickname, or if she did, she never acknowledged it. The squad had quietly decided, during a team meeting (which Maeve had missed) months ago, that if she was ever in trouble, that was the nickname they were to use.

When they had gotten the text that morning, all had rushed out from wherever they had been, and had driven to Hall's home. They were all worried, but none of them would admit it.

So they had gathered here, in their SIC's backyard, waiting, wondering, what the hell was going on.

Tiny was scowling, his muscled arms rippling as he cracked his knuckles. Bauer was chewing on his fingernails, looking like he was about to murder someone. The rest of Maeve's ten man team stood nervously around the backyard "porch", the gravel crackling beneath their feet. Some of them, like Lancaster and Rodriguez, were speaking quietly amongst themselves; while others were practically yelling at each other. The squad's two newest members, Ryan "Mac Truck" McKinney and Gavin "Tor" Torres, had their heads in their hands and looked absolutely miserable.

Jack and Hall looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be harder than they thought. They didn't even know where to look for Maeve. All they knew was that she was in Arizona. Hall had called in a favor with an Air Force buddy, and had found out that Maeve's cell phone's last GPS coordinates had been at the Grand Canyon. Hall and Jack had disagreed on what direction she was going in, but Jack pulled rank and told Hall that Maeve was most likely going east. Hall still thought she was going to Mexico, but had deferred to his superior.

Hall cleared his throat and stepped forward. Maeve's team immediately quieted, staring at him. Now they'd get some answers.

Hall took a deep breath before he spoke. "Boys, Maeve's in some serious shit. I can't tell you all that's gone down, not yet anyway, but I can tell you that we need to find her and fast. Some asshole, most likely Blair, has also put out warrants for her. When you all go into work today, I'm sure you'll be given info on that and be told to look for her. She's a fugitive." Hall paused, his jaw set in anger, his eyes narrowed. "This is bullshit. Somehow, she's pissed off a ton of people from here to D.C. This is unacceptable. We need to find her, someway, somehow, and clear her name."

The backyard erupted in furious shouts. A large _crack_ filled the air, as Tiny let loose his anger on the wooden fence surrounding the property, splitting a piece of it in half. Maeve was like his sister, and he'd protect that woman until the end of the world. Like most of the others, he felt like he had failed his leader.

Jack stepped forward, and with one stern look, had silenced the men gathered there. He took a moment, collecting his thoughts, before he spoke. "The last we knew, Maeve was in Arizona. Hall had a buddy of his check out the last GPS coordinates registered with the phone, and it was the Grand Canyon. That was several hours ago. By all the evidence, it looks like Maeve's heading east."

Jack paused, chewing his cheek as he contemplated saying what needed to be said. He and Hall shared a long cool glance. Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't taken a shower yet, and ash fell from his hair. His face was twisted in anger. He couldn't tell the team yet about giant alien robots, they'd never believe them. He'd already had a hell of a time convincing Hall.

He continued, "She's in danger from the Feds. I don't trust them, and neither should you. We have got to find her, and soon. She's in some serious shit, and... she's injured. This is top priority, boys."

Lancaster was staring at him, and voiced what they all were thinking. "If she's already out of Cali, how are we going to have jurisdiction to go after her? If... we can even find her?"

Jack and Hall shared another glance, and twin smiles appeared upon their lips. They turned back to the team, the smiles turning into smirks.

Hall spoke with a mischievous tone, "Well, boys, that's where it gets a little difficult..."

* * *

Major Lennox and Epps were relaxing in the human/Autobot rec room with Ironhide and the Elder Twins. The rec room was located inside a hangar directly next to the human barracks. On one side of the hangar were a couple of plush couches, a few small coffee tables, a human sized plasma flat screen television hanging on the wall, a couple of cabinets with a few hundred movies, and a number of gaming consoles. There was also a small kitchen on one side, a pool table, ping-pong, and a foosball table.

On the other side of the hangar was the Autobots' rec area. It consisted of one Autobot-sized coach pushed against a side wall, and on the wall next to it, a very large television, perfectly sized for Autobot viewing. The floor was concrete, blessedly cool in the Arizona heat. The hangar wasn't air-conditioned, which often caused some grumbling amongst the human soldiers and the Elder Twins.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were currently watching Top Gear, while Ironhide was brooding, leaning slightly against the open hangar door, quietly sipping an energon cube. A slight warm wind whistled through the open hangar door and past him, cooling the humans within the hangar only slightly.

Will and Epps were lounging on the human sized couch, their wearied combat boot-clad feet resting on a small coffee table. Epps had pulled a hat over his face, and Will could hear his slight snores. He resisted the urge to laugh, and merely shook his head instead, a slight smile dancing upon his lips. His best friend was quite the character, and Lennox was grateful for him. Epps had saved his ass more often than not, and Will refused to be deployed anywhere without the man he considered his "second-in-command".

Will stole a glance at Ironhide, noting how his sharp sapphire optics seemed to be in another place. Ironhide's optics brimmed with anger, resentment, and... disappointment?

_He's still pissed about Optimus letting the human woman and Barricade go. Gotta be that, _Will mused, as he slowly placed his hands behind his head, greatly enjoying his relaxation time. He needed this, he needed to be able to stretch out, to relax his muscles, to be able to just think; with no explosions, no gunfire, just him and one comfortable couch. All right, and his best buddy snoring up a storm next to him. His smile grew into a grin.

Will thought back to Sam and Mikaela, who had disappeared with Bee off to their temporary quarters on the other side of the base. They had asked him what had happened on the plane, and Sam had looked upset when Will had refused to tell them. He grimaced. He had wanted to share what they had learned on the plane with Sam, but he couldn't. It was too volatile, and if it got to the other human members of NEST... well, it wouldn't have been a good thing. There had been a reason why the rest of the human members had flown back to the base on Fireflight, while Will and Epps flew back with Silverbolt. There they had learned what Optimus and Prowl had suspected.

They had a mole in NEST. Someone, one of _his _human soldiers, had been leaking information, classified information, about their movements and the human woman. It unnerved and irritated Will. He felt one of his eyebrows twitch at the thought, of the potential ramifications and consequences.

All right, so irritation might have been an understatement. Will was pissed, and it was hard for him to keep his anger under wraps, to show no emotion, to pretend like everything was okay. He wanted to find the bastard who had betrayed them. If he was true to his feelings, he honestly wanted to tear the fucker who had given that fuckhole Galloway information limb from limb. Will scowled, his hands clenching into fists. He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself, thinking back what had happened earlier that day.

After the flight, Will and Epps had a meeting with Optimus. It was decided that Maggie and Glen, who had been doing contract work with the Canadian government for the past two and a half years, had to be recalled from their current work and were now tasked to find out who had broken the information to the Sergeant in Tranquility, and to that damnable Galloway.

Still, that would take time. Will trusted Maggie and Glen, some of the best hackers the world had ever seen, but he wondered if they could find the information in time. They wouldn't be at the secondary base for at least another twelve to sixteen hours. Will was increasingly nervous that something would happen before that time. He couldn't leave his soldiers here if they were needed, and yet he didn't trust them. He hated that thought, loathed that he was already distrustful of his men. Men that he had put his life on the line for. Men that he would have died for.

He didn't trust Prowl either, but Optimus had vouched for him and what Prowl had claimed, and that was enough for Will. Paranoia was beginning to seep through him, and he wondered if each time he stared at his soldiers that he would be seeing the face of a traitor looking back at him. It bothered him, and concerned him for more reasons than one. You had to trust your fellow soldier, to the point of where they held your life in their hands; when their decisions decided whether your mortal coil remained intact or was severed. For a traitor to be in their midst disturbed him, and caused a flurry of anxiety and worry to flow through him. His frustration at the situation was at boiling point.

Will shifted on the couch, causing Epps to snort in his sleep. Will couldn't help the laugh that broke through his melancholy mood.

Ironhide during this time was contemplating his behavior at the human's house. He had been so sure, so convinced, that he had done right, but now nagging doubts were beginning to eat at him. He questioned every decision he had made. He replayed all of the vids his memory core had recorded. Only one thing haunted him.

The woman, and the look on her face when she had confronted him. The look in her eyes, as he replayed the vid, caused him to shudder. He had let his anger overcome him. He had deliberately missed her when he had shot his cannon, but he was irritated at himself that he had let himself become so unglued. He had never before shot at a human, and he was finding the emotions accompanied with such an action to be disturbing. What the slag had he been thinking?

He did not trust her, nor Barricade. Yet, he found himself respecting the woman for what she had done, placing herself directly in harm's way to protest his actions. He no longer believed she was a holoform. No, she was every bit of human as she had claimed, down to the blood flowing through her veins, her stark white scars, her fragile heart beating, and the distinct intelligence behind her golden hazel eyes. Those eyes... they haunted him. He remembered distinctly how the golden brown, with soft red and green specks, typical of dark hazel eyes, had blended so perfectly together as she had glared at him, had screamed at him, had threatened him.

Like molten gold, darker than that, but still haunting in its power.

Her eyes, and the pain he was just beginning to see in those eyes, as he watched every memory vid of the night before, would haunt him for many human years to come.

His one time students, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, had agreed with him; but he wondered if they had only done so because he had been their Teacher. That was another thing that gnawed at him. His former students should know better. They were still trying to please him, he knew.

He shook his head slightly, and took another sip of the sweet energon. Life. His life. All represented within that sweet cube. Without it, none of them would survive. He forced himself not to think of the fact that soon they would run out of rations. Ratchet had been able to come up with a reasonable substitute, but soon they would not be able to sustain their numbers on even the substitute without destroying the earth. Yet another worrying thing. They had to find energon, and soon, or they would perish.

Ironhide struggled not to growl. He thought again to the human woman. He grudgingly admired her, and he knew why Barricade was her Guardian. His mouthplates twisted into a smirk as he stared down to his cube. Oh yes, the two of them, the Decepticon deserter and the human cop on the run, had quite a bit in common. He cycled his vents softly.

So many doubts.

Now he was left with lingering questions. He quietly sipped his energon cube, slowly, tentatively, as was his habit. No need to drain it in one gulp like those idiots, Skids and Mudflap. So many questions to add to his doubts. Were his actions necessary? Had he been right being so ruthless? Or were his actions no different than Bumblebee's? He knew he was lucky not to be in the brig, but he also knew that was only temporary. One thing he always knew about Prowl – he meant what he said, and Ironhide would face the brig at some point in the future.

He knew as he stared down at the pink-purple color of the energon cube in his hands that he would gladly accept that punishment. He knew now that he had been wrong, and he would gladly welcome his necessary time in the brig. Still, he didn't particularly like the human or her Guardian, and he would naturally remain suspicious of the both of them until they proved otherwise.

Suddenly, an emergency message beeped at him, nearly causing him to spill the precious energon. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both startled as the message flashed upon their internal visual screens. Will heard only sharp yells coming from the communications hangar, as Epps was shaken awake from how loud the yells were.

"What in the hell?" Epps yelled as he shot up, his hat falling to the concrete floor. Will shrugged, and then stared at Ironhide, who had a far off look in his optics, typical of a 'Bot checking their internal coms.

Ironhide cycled his vents in a mixture of disappointment and slight surprise. He quickly drained the rest of the energon cube, and stared at Will, who was looking at him with a curious look.

"Optimus is calling an emergency. Apparently Barricade's energy signature has been visible the past few hours, and the fraggin' Seekers are moving towards him and the human." Ironhide explained, quietly.

Will sighed, placing his elbows on his knees as he placed his head in his hands; while Epps groaned.

Will shook his head, "Let me guess, we're to find them before the Seekers do?"

Ironhide nodded, his sapphire blue optics sparkling, and then he spoke again, "Also, Prowl's glitched out. Ratchet is furious with Optimus. We're not to leave until Prowl has woken, per orders from Ratchet. He's even pulled rank on Prime."

Epps smiled at that. "Really? Fantastic! Wake me up when Prowl does." Epps settled back down on the coach, and within seconds was snoring again. Will rolled his eyes, while the Elder Twins stared curiously at the Master Sergeant.

Ironhide stiffened, as the yelling sounds from the communications hangar grew louder as they shifted from there to the medbay. Ratchet was apparently giving Optimus quite a lecture. Ironhide cycled his vents, and brought his hand to his optics, shaking his head.

"Will, get the men ready. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, go to the communications hangar. I apparently am in need in the medbay before a certain medic and a certain Prime murder each other." Ironhide grumbled, and Will nodded. He hid a smile at the last part of Ironhide's statement. What he would give to see Ratchet and Optimus fight. It was a morbid thought, but Will couldn't help it.

* * *

Barricade growled in frustration when Prowl sent him the spark-bond message.

He knew his brother was telling the truth. But he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that the Cons were coming after him and Maeve. And yet he knew. He felt the fear through Prowl, felt it to the very depths of his spark. He initiated another analysis of his energy signature, just to be sure.

His spark twisted when it revealed Prowl was telling the truth. The program and associated parts controlling his energy signature were heavily damaged. His previous analysis had been false.

The other 'Cons were coming for him... and for Maeve. He had to hide her, had to get her out of danger. The human LEOs following him were suddenly unimportant. He needed to be rid of them, now.

Barricade's frame shook dangerously as he suddenly decelerated, sending out emergency code to the self-repair nanobots he relied on to keep him functioning. It would hurt, especially while he was pushing himself so much, but it needed to be done. He had to be ready.

Starscream was his biggest worry. And the Seekers, Starscream's closest mechs, the mechs that Starscream trusted the most, and used frequently in combat.

Barricade couldn't help his own fear that coursed through him. While Prowl hadn't said that the Seekers were coming, he knew. The spark-bond warning, followed by Prowl glitching out. Typical of his brother.

Barricade felt a slight pang of guilt in his spark, as he remembered exactly how that glitch had come about and how it had been his fault. When he had deserted Prowl, when Barricade had switched to the Decepticons; he had hurt Prowl so bad that Prowl had developed his well-known glitch, in which emotions caused him to go into stasis lock for some time. Barricade had not known of the glitch for a long while, even though he had felt it slightly with the dampened spark-bond, until he had been told of it by a fellow Decepticon, who had witnessed it during battle.

Before he had defected, before he had found Maeve, he hadn't cared that he had caused his brother a glitch. It wasn't important, and he had felt his brother was a nasty organic loving slagger, merely another Cybertronian who he cared nothing for. Now his guilt for his brother's glitch ate at him. Barricade's spark twisted as the former hate he had had for his brother conflicted with the spark-bond love they had just found again, something they hadn't had for thousands of years. Barricade struggled not to cry out.

His brother's glitch irritated him. Yet another thing that was his fault, yet another thing he blamed himself for, yet another thing he hated himself for, now that he was changing.

Pushing those thoughts away, he focused on the situation at hand. With his injuries, he knew could not take all of the Seekers on at once. He could only hope that the nanobots would help mask his energy signature again; would help give him a chance to fight the Seekers, if he had to. He wondered though, if they had enough time. To get that time... part of what he had to do was to stop the humans following them. Key parts of his battle routines suddenly activated. He knew what he had to do.

Maeve stared at him in surprise as he decelerated. She hadn't heard the spark-twin bond message from Prowl, as Barricade had finally had the sense to disconnect the spark-bond and his internal comlink from his speakers, but the deep growl had certainly caught her attention. She also felt... fear. Real undeniable fear. It didn't feel like hers, though. It reminded her of the previous night, what she had felt at her home. Like she could _feel_ Barricade's emotions.

A cruel determination and cold manner towards the other LEOs following them coursed through her. Those were definitely _not_ her feelings. She shifted uncomfortably.

_That came out of nowhere._

"Uh... anything I need to know?" Maeve questioned, quietly, her tone reflecting her uneasiness. She wondered if Barricade would answer her truly or try to lie.

"Just one more damn thing that had to go wrong today, human." Barricade snarled.

_Or just not answer at all..._

Maeve flinched at the venom in his words, but rolled her eyes at the dashboard, crossing her arms.

_Well, that didn't take him too long to revert to calling me "human" again. I wonder if there's a robot version of Xanax or something like it, maybe then he wouldn't be so moody all the time. _Maeve almost smiled at the thought, but the gravity of the situation stopped her.

She wanted the truth, and she was going to find it.

"Barricade, stop the bullshit routine and tell it to me straight. What is going – what the fuck are you doing?" Maeve demanded shrilly, as Barricade sideswiped two patrol cars, sending them careening into a ditch along the roadway. Maeve stared in surprise, her mouth open in terror, as she watched the cruisers crash into ditches, sending up red spouts of dust as their human occupants died instantly. Maeve blanched, her face turning white in horror.

"Be QUIET, human!" Barricade roared, and Maeve felt her own fear this time, swelling up from the depths of her soul. She shrank into the seat, and promptly shut her mouth. She hated admitting the fear, but she was honestly terrified. Why was Barricade attacking the cops? Why was he doing this? She was worried, her hands shaking. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her skin prickling. She could almost feel the tension crackling in the air like a lightning bolt in a summer thunderstorm.

What she didn't expect was Barricade slamming to a stop, his brakes screaming, puffs of smoke flying from his tires. She flew into the steering wheel, slamming hard into it, and then flying back into the seat from the sudden stop. She put a hand to her head, and groaned from the sharp pains echoing through her head and chest.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Barricade?" She yelled furiously, and suddenly she was expelled from the patrol cruiser. She was propelled onto the asphalt, crying out in pain from the road scraping her skin, and then she rolled several times into the dirt along the highway. She ended up in the bottom of a two foot deep ditch. She groaned as she struggled to get up, falling several times into the dirt, breathing in dust. She could have admitted defeat, and just laid there, but her mind refused. And so she tried, over and over, to get back up.

"For once, I'd really like to not get hurt all the damn time!" She grumbled to herself, angrily; wiping fresh blood and dirt from newly opened scratches on her arms and shoulders. _I just had to wear a tank top... _

The next thing she heard was Barricade transforming. She heard his frame creaking, the metal parts of his body screeching as they slid into place as he stood up on the asphalt road. Wincing, she pulled herself up, finally not falling as she crouched in the ditch. She watched the Navajo police cruisers screech to a stop in front of Barricade. She saw the frightened looks on the officers' faces. She saw how they gripped their steering wheels, she saw how one frantically screamed into his radio.

"This ends now, humans! You will not follow us any longer!" Barricade roared. She could hear the anger in his deep voice. Maeve looked up to his quadruple optics and shivered. They were like Starscream's, only without the insanity she had seen in that mech's optics. Barricade's optics were cold, callous and ruthless. Determined. The scarlet color shimmered in cruelty and deplorable violence.

She knew then what he was going to do.

"STOP, Barricade! Don't do this!" She screamed at him, gripping the dirt in front of her.

It was too late. Barricade had let loose several shots, each one precise, each one slamming perfectly into each cruiser. She ducked into the ditch as multiple explosions roiled over her. The other police cruisers were now smoldering wrecks on the highway.

Ash fell down around her and the smell of burning metal and flesh invaded her nostrils.

Maeve let loose a sob, her heart wrenching. The officers never had a chance. She didn't even know them, but it didn't matter. She had lost several brothers and sisters in uniform over the years. First of which had been the man who had taught her everything. Being a police officer was being a part of a brotherhood, a sisterhood, a family. It didn't matter if you knew them or not, they still represented the uniform, the family. Seeing fellow officers lose their lives in front of you, even if you didn't know them... well, Maeve couldn't stop the emotions flooding through her. The emotions would pass, she knew. She had to stay strong. She couldn't let their deaths effect her. The raw emotion would pass, in time.

However, watching Barricade kill the officers in front of her brought back those memories of losing her friends, her family in uniform. It was agonizing. It was like reliving every memory of losing a friend, a comrade, a fellow officer.

Her eyes became like steel, her body stiffening, as she glared up at Barricade.

Unfettered anger flowed through her. Barricade didn't need to kill them. And yet he had. He didn't even care. She let loose a furious scream, and pounded her fists into the dirt before she stared up at him again with cold eyes. Her trust for him was dwindling. She had not expected him to do this, and it pained her and angered her. This wasn't him.

_Or was it?_ She found herself wondering if this was his true self, and if he had been lying to her all along. He was not noble, he was not a grand fighter, he was nothing like she had thought. He was a _coward._

"Why... why did you do that?" Her voice was cold, even as it shook with tension, as she glared at Barricade. He looked down at her, his optics reflecting his cruelty, and then transformed back to the Saleen cruiser. He popped a door open.

"Get in." His voice was just as cold as hers.

"No, I won't. You didn't need to do that. Why did you kill them?" She asked, as she shakily stood up, dusting away the dirt on her jeans.

"Get in _now._" Barricade snarled, and Maeve shook her head fiercely. Her hazel eyes reflected her fury, her pale skin flushed, as she stared at the Saleen with anger.

She set her jaw, as she continued to glare, shaking her head again vehemently. "_NO! _Not until you explain to me why!"

Barricade let loose a deep growl, and his frame shuddered in fury. "Stupid human, we don't have time for this! Making this more difficult than you must." His voice dropped to a conflicted whisper, "Primus, Maeve."

He made his decision. It had to be done. He couldn't wait, and he didn't want to explain why he had done what he did to her now. They just didn't have time. He set a subroutine, one which he hardly used, and entered in the code. He nearly groaned in pain from the excessive energon use, coupled with the pain of his self-repair routines. He reminded himself it was necessary, and gritted through the pain.

Maeve gasped as a human male burst from the Saleen cruiser.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as the male was at her side in seconds. She had just enough time before he grabbed her to notice that he was about 6 feet tall, had short spiky black hair, dark violet eyes, pale skin almost as pale as hers, and was wearing a black police uniform. Then he had grabbed her roughly, picking her up and carrying her to the Saleen cruiser passenger side door, the door popping open.

"Let me go! What the hell are you?" She screamed as she tried to get out of his iron grip desperately. Her panicked movements only created more bruises.

He set her down on the passenger seat, but didn't let her go. His violet eyes stared into hers, searching hers, for something she didn't know. Her own eyes were wild as she hit and clawed at him, and then his hands grabbed her arms stiffly. She couldn't help but notice that his hands were warm, and his arms were muscular. Not wrestler or boxer type of muscular, but also not slight. Somewhere in between. He shoved his face an inch from hers, and she stared into the violet eyes.

They seemed familiar with their intensity. Those violet eyes showed caring beyond the anger, beyond the determination, beyond the cruelty.

Then, the unfamiliar man spoke, his voice deep, and like silk, "Femme, calm yourself."

Maeve froze up at the voice. She stared in horror at those violet eyes staring so deeply into hers. It was... _Barricade's_ voice.

"Um..." She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was blank.

The man dropped her arms, and then slammed the Saleen door. The cruiser rocked violently from the angry slam as Maeve curled into herself, becoming as small as possible. She watched him, almost in terror, as he walked around the Saleen with a scowl on his face, and got back in. She watched in silence as he began driving, gripping her broken wrist harshly. The pain kept her grounded, had her gritting her teeth, had her stuck in reality.

He was speeding as he crossed the New Mexico border, and then they passed the Colorado border not much longer after that.

She stared at the male human sitting in Barricade's driver's seat; fear and a little worry that she was going insane, coursing through her.

Maeve was in shock. "What the hell are you?"

The violet eyes gazed at her, a slight smile passing those pink lips. "This is my holoform. It allowed me to pass through several cities after I had left departments. It was how I had come to Tranquility the first time, and how I was able to transfer so often after I left there. Without a human form, I was unable to get the forms and necessary documents needed to pass on to the next department. And so, I came up with this. It takes quite a bit of energon usage, and you better be glad for this. It fragging hurts right now, but I couldn't just leave you by the side of the road."

Maeve's voice was tiny. "Barricade... is that really you?"

The holoform laughed. It was a deep rich laugh. It sounded almost exactly like Barricade's laugh. Maeve twitched. This was unreal. This had to be a dream. Barricade throwing her out of the car had to have knocked her unconscious. She had to be dreaming all of this.

"Yes, I am Barricade. And now, I'm going to drop this little charade, as it's used up too much of my energon."

The holoform disappeared into thin air, and Maeve's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, I'm in hell!" She squeaked in terror, her eyes wide, her face pale.

The last thing she wanted now was to be with Barricade. He had killed several officers, ruthlessly; had become some unbelievable holoform, and then said holoform disappeared. Yup, she was going crazy, she had to be. She began to kick and claw at Barricade's insides. She wanted out, it was all too much. A small part of her laughed, she was okay with giant alien robots, but a holoform was too much? But Maeve didn't care. She clawed, kicked, punched and screamed her lungs out.

Barricade cycled his vents. He hadn't wanted to use it, but it was time. Slowly, he let loose a sleeping agent through his vents, allowing it to disperse into his interior. Within five minutes, Maeve was unconscious, slumped in the passenger seat.

"I apologize, Maeve." Barricade whispered, with a tint of sorrow.

Later he wondered if he was apologizing for not only making her pass out with the sleeping agent, but also for his killings of the officers who had followed them and the anger he had displayed towards her. Yet another of his screw-ups.

_Am I trying to drive her away? What is wrong with me?_

Why was he always hurting her? Doubts began to swirl through him. Perhaps... perhaps he wasn't what she needed. He could barely keep her safe. He was her Guardian, but he was not the best for her. Barricade shoved the thought away. He couldn't abandon her.

And yet, the thought remained. He wasn't good enough for her. He couldn't control his anger, and he still acted like the Decepticon he knew he was. He didn't even know if he could save her from the Seekers that were coming for them both. He wasn't good enough. He was a Decepticon. His failures would kill her, eventually. The thought terrified him. He didn't want to give her up, abandon her, but Barricade reluctantly thought that he might have to, just to keep her safe.

His thoughts, his anxieties, and his self-doubts tormented him as he drove further into Colorado.

* * *

"Why the slag didn't you tell Prowl earlier, Optimus?" Ratchet demanded, as they both moved the knocked out mech to the medbay, and onto the silver metal berth. Optimus dropped his hands to his sides after they had gently placed the immobile mech on the berth. Prowl lay there, his optics shuttered, in forced stasis.

Optimus glared at Ratchet, his blue optics sparkling with cool intensity. He hissed, "I didn't think he'd react like this!"

"You know his glitch! Especially when it concerns his slaggin' spark twin who he just reconnected with after eons of being apart! You didn't think, and that's the fragging problem!" Ratchet roared in anger, slamming his fists down on the berth. The strength of this gesture left two distinct imprints in the metal. Ratchet's optics were tinged with scarlet, and were quickly turning to violet with his deep rage.

"Do _not _lecture me, Ratchet! And do not presume to tell me that I didn't think!" Optimus yelled back, his mouthplate twisted into a dark snarl.

Ratchet picked up and held a silver-colored wrench menacingly in his fist, and contemplated throwing it at his Prime.

He responded angrily while shaking the wrench threateningly, "I'll lecture you all I want, _youngling. _You know better than this, Prime. Now, when Barricade needs his brother most, Prowl is laying on a berth in _my _medbay because of _your _idiocy, and we'll have to give up precious time searching for that Con and the woman he carries, while I try to wake up Prowl from his stasis that you inflicted! For the love of Primus, what the frag is wrong with you?"

Their argument was shaking the very walls of the medbay. Human soldiers walking by on the hot concrete outside gave each other wearied looks as they heard the argument within. They refused to get involved.

It was a standoff in the medbay, with both Ratchet and Optimus glaring daggers at each other. Ratchet was poised to throw the wrench, while Optimus' self-defense routines whined in anticipation.

The heavy metal doors slammed open, shaking the hangar, causing long collected dust to fall from the ceiling rafters. Ratchet and Optimus spun around, their defense routines activating, their weapons aimed at the large black mech in front of them.

Ironhide growled, his sapphire optics narrowed in anger, as both of his hands gripped the sliding doors tightly. His deep voice growled, "What in Primus' name is going on in here?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Ahh, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I think I rewrote it about 20 times. I hope it's good enough. And yes, I did change my penname. I was itching for a change lol. Also, gotta say, I'm SO excited for DOTM! Just saw the new trailer... eeeee! It's gonna be so awesome! Anyway - thank you SO MUCH to all my readers, reviewers, and those who have placed this story on story alert and who have fave'd it. As always, you guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough. :) Hope you like!

* * *

Ironhide stood with a menacing look on his faceplates, as he glared at Ratchet and Optimus. The air in the hangar was tense, as the standoff between the three mechs continued.

"This is no business of yours, Ironhide." Optimus said, with a dismissive tone. He dialed his defensive routines down a few notches, and relaxed. Ratchet nodded once, agreeing with Optimus.

Ironhide warily noted the wrench in Ratchet's hand. Ratchet was notorious for slamming that wrench into any mech's head that dared anger him. Ironhide winced as he remembered the previous night in which he had received a blow to the back of his head with said wrench. Ironhide briefly wondered if he had a death wish, and then remembered his cannons. If Ratchet wanted to play that game, Ironhide wouldn't hesitate to aim a little burning blast towards him. Not a dangerous one, but merely a warning shot. All's fair in love and war, right?

If the CMO and Prime were going to fight, and with Prowl currently in stasis, it was Ironhide's responsibility as the next commander in line to step in and stop them. He didn't hesitate to make that clear.

"Like pit it isn't!" Ironhide growled, as he stepped in to the hangar. "The CMO and the Prime are about ready to murder each other, in front of a stasis-locked mech, who just so happens to be the long lost second in command, and it's no business of _mine_? Have you both gone mad?"

Ratchet rolled his optics, and grumbled, "So says the mech who blew up a human femme's home for no appropriate reason."

Ironhide stiffened, but refused to let the pointed barb annoy him. Ratchet was intentionally trying to get him to blow a gasket, and Ironhide refused to give him that satisfaction. He knew his actions previously had crossed a line, how his slagging temper had gotten the best of him, but he would gladly take his punishment when the time came. Ironhide knew that time was not now. He crossed his arms over his chestplate, and gave Ratchet a pointed glare; his optics severe, and as hard as diamonds.

"Both of you need to stand down. Now. This is not helping Prowl, the 'Con or that woman."

Ratchet grumbled to himself, annoyed, as he slammed the wrench into his opposite hand, hard. The medic cycled his vents quickly before he noted, "Point."

Optimus merely rolled his optics, as he pointed a metal finger in Ratchet's direction. "This slagger blames me for Prowl's glitching out!"

One of Ironhide's brows arched, trying to hide the amusement he felt from showing in his optics, as he spoke quietly. "Are you a sparkling now, Optimus, that you are being a tattle-mech?"

Optimus's mouthplate opened in an "O" shape, and then settled into a grimace. Optimus put a hand to his helm and muttered to himself, "Primus, I'm an idiot."

A sharp laugh erupted from Ratchet as the medic placed the wrench next to Prowl on the berth. A slight smile crossed Ratchet's mouthplate as he spoke, "I could have told you that, Prime. You have a knack for acting like a pit-spawned glitch quite often."

Optimus glared at Ratchet, the stress finally overcoming his rationality, and launched himself at the medic. Ratchet's faceplate stretched and twisted in surprise, as Prime slammed into him and began punching him. Ratchet responded with a few good licks of his own, while cursing the Prime with every Cybertronian and English curse he could think of. The two mechs traded insults as they brawled.

Ironhide cycled his vents and brought a hand to his optics, shaking his head in amazement at the two grown mechs shouting at each other and exchanging blows, one of them being the slagging Prime.

_Sparklings. I'm dealing with overgrown sparklings. _He couldn't help a smile as he thought of a few hours earlier when they had told him _he_ was acting like a sparkling. Ironhide recorded the fight. Not that he intended to send it to anyone, but Ironhide couldn't help the sharp smirk that spread across his mouthplate. If Ratchet threatened him with that damn wrench again... oh, blackmail could be so sweet. A gruff laugh escaped him.

He stepped forward to tear the two mechs apart as the glitched out mech on the silver-colored berth suddenly groaned.

Prowl was groggy as he sat up. His systems began to activate and sync, and he was left with one hell of a migraine – the mech equivalent, anyway. He groaned again, a hand clutching his helm in pain. The pain passed quickly, but he still felt dizzy and groggy. He looked up, and almost fell off the berth in surprise.

The first thing his optics registered were Ratchet and Optimus brawling on the concrete floor of the medbay while yelling insults at each other, and Ironhide standing above them with a deeply amused look present on his faceplates. Prowl briefly noted that Ironhide seemed about ready to step in, but had halted for some reason he wasn't sure of yet.

_What in the Pit did I miss?_ Prowl thought in wonder, as he stared at Ratchet and Optimus, who were screaming at each other and trading punches. This... this was not something he thought he'd ever see. They were acting like younglings having their first taste of premium energon! Prowl took a quick moment to shake his head, and then pinched himself, his fingers grasping a small exposed wire at his wrist. Surely he wasn't still in stasis? The brief pain of his pinch told him that he was awake, and that Ratchet and Optimus truly were brawling.

Prowl shook his head again, and did his best mech imitation of a human clearing their throat, and asked loudly, "Is there a reason why Ratchet and Optimus are fighting like energon-drunk glitchwits?"

Said mechs quickly froze, staring up in Prowl at wonder. Ratchet's mouthplate dropped in surprise, while Optimus' optics went wide in horror. Prowl stared at them curiously, while Ironhide tried his best not to laugh. The weapons specialist couldn't stop the laughter from escaping him though, and his loud guffaws echoed through the large medbay.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Prowl." Ironhide smiled, a devious twinkle in his optics.

Ratchet and Optimus quickly stood, brushing the dust from their forms. Prowl almost laughed himself at the sheepish looks upon their faces. The Chief Medical Officer and Prime brawling. It brought a smile to his faceplate.

Then Prowl remembered the reason he had glitched. His brother was being followed by 'Cons. His systems began to overheat again as his spark twisted painfully, and he swiftly initiated a combat subroutine, one which would keep his blasted emotions from causing him to glitch again. It was a subroutine he had used frequently in battle, and one which he apparently needed now that his brother was back in his life. He couldn't allow the glitch to continue. Primus knew how much precious time they had lost because of him.

Prowl slowly got off the berth, and stood. He was a bit shaky from the forced stasis, but his self-repair nanobots were already fixing his errors. He would soon be back to one hundred percent combat ready. He stared at Ratchet and Optimus, who were still giving him sheepish looks.

Prowl refrained from rolling his optics. There was a reason he had been one of Optimus' most trusted soldiers. He spoke with a firm tone, "Ratchet, Optimus, I believe it is time to find my brother. Do we have a set location for where he is? And where are the Seekers? Are the troops mobilized?"

"The troops are being mobilized as we speak, Prowl. We will go check on the rest with Blaster." Optimus said quietly, his tone humble and embarrassed, and Prowl nodded. He struggled to hide a smile, as the Prime so very rarely acted like a chastised youngling having just been caught with their hand in a premium energon cube.

Ratchet and Optimus nodded to each other, putting their fight in the past. The two mechs hurriedly sped from the medbay, as Ironhide and Prowl were left to breathe in the dust from their hurried departure. Ironhide laughed again.

"When was the last time you've seen them move like they were younglings?" Ironhide spoke quietly, amused.

Prowl allowed himself a smile, and a much needed laugh as he stared at Ratchet and Optimus running to the communications hangar. He turned to Ironhide, the smile still present on his faceplate, as his optics sparkled with mischief. "It has been far too long."

Quiet filled the air. They were both contemplating Ironhide's previous actions. Before Ironhide could apologize though, Prowl held up a hand.

"Do not apologize. I can see it in your optics, and you do not need to. What I need now from you is your help. Ironhide, help me find my brother and bring him safely back here. The same goes for the woman. You will face your punishment after that. I know you do not trust either of them, but I am asking you, as a friend. I have not been the best of friends to any 'Bot, but I need you to help me. I fear I shall lose my brother, and I need as much help and cooperation as I can get." Prowl's voice was quiet, his words echoing between them.

Ironhide was silent at first, but then nodded swiftly in response. That was enough for Prowl, and they both began to walk towards the communications hangar.

Ironhide vowed to himself that he would find Barricade, and the woman. A part of him felt it was his only chance at forgiveness from Prowl. No matter how angry he still was, no matter how he blamed Barricade, Prowl was still someone he considered a friend. They had been through too much on the battlefield for him to even consider saying no to the police mech. The other part of him felt that if he found the wayward 'Con and the human femme, he could seek forgiveness from himself for what he had done.

Within minutes after arriving at the communications hangar, they had learned of Barricade's last energy signature location. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Arcee, each Autobot except for Arcee carrying NEST soldiers, sped towards Silverton, Colorado; a small town nestled in the San Juan mountains roughly fifty miles north of Durango. They pushed themselves to the very limit, and would not allow anything to stop them. What would have taken humans several hours to get to Silverton, the Autobots planned to be there in half that time.

Will and Epps were riding with Ironhide, along with two other soldiers. Epps was trying not to fall asleep, while Will thought of several tactical options that might await them when they finally arrived in Silverton.

Prowl pushed himself farther than any of the other Autobots. He felt the danger within his spark. The Seekers were close, close to his brother, and Prowl could feel the danger. He could feel Barricade's fear, his worry, his anxiety. Strangely, he also felt Barricade's self-doubts regarding the human femme. Prowl struggled with what his brother was feeling. He had a nagging doubt within his spark.

His brother was going to abandon the woman. Prowl sent out a ragged spark-bond message, begging his brother to reconsider. If _Prowl_ could feel the Guardianship link through their twin-bond, he knew it was stronger than most. Prowl also knew that it meant life-threatening danger, to the both of them and the femme, if his slagging brother abandoned her and the bond. He knew his brother had accepted the Guardianship. He also knew that the Guardianship that Barricade had of Maeve was far past its usual limits. Prowl wondered if his brother knew what he was doing. Surely, he wouldn't abandon her? He couldn't! Barricade would be hurt the most, but Prowl would also feel the rejected Guardianship within his spark.

They would both be scarred mechs, and with the strength of the Guardianship link, there was no telling the damage it could do to the woman. It was not unheard of for organics to be physically hurt from abandoned links. It was rare, to be sure, but in links as strong as the one Barricade and Maeve apparently held, it was a distinct possibility.

Prowl winced, as they drove towards Colorado. He had to get to his brother, and soon.

Blaster kept them updated as they drove. The Seekers were gaining ground; if the Autobots didn't hurry, the Seekers would reach Barricade's last location before they would. Prowl shivered. It would be very close. But they had to get there before the Seekers. They had to.

He had to reach his brother before Barricade severed the Guardianship link and stop him from hurting not only himself, but Prowl and the woman. He would make his brother see sense, Prowl vowed.

* * *

When Skywarp had entered Starscream's chambers, he had not anticipated the gleeful evil look upon Starscream's faceplate, nor the words that came after the Seekers had assembled in the Decepticon "leader's" lab.

"Welcome, my dear loyal Seekers," Starscream had said, with a sinister look in his optics that in Skywarp's view looked more of a sign of insanity than cruelty. He wished to say something about it, and almost did, but curbed his impulsive comments. Skywarp was considered the "most insane one" among the Seekers, and his comments would not be taken seriously, so he smartly kept his mouthplate shut and merely listened.

Starscream had walked around them, and had told them of the traitor. Barricade. None of the seekers were surprised by this, as Barricade had deserted the Decepticons during the chaos of Megatron's offlining by the human boy. None of the Seekers had been on Earth, save their leader Starscream, so they relied on memory vids and Starscream's claims for that moment in time. However, it was well known that the coward had deserted the Decepticon cause, and had found refuge among human law enforcement agencies, going this way and that for nearly four years. Of course, Barricade was the traitor they were to look for.

What none of them had expected was Starscream's eager and bloodthirsty attitude towards finding the wayward Decepticon police cruiser.

Starscream had placed both of hands upon his metal desk, and grinned up at them, his optics wild with bloodlust. Skywarp shifted nervously, and wondered why in the world the Seeker was so intent on finding Barricade. The two had never gotten along, as Barricade was always distrustful of Starscream, but the police cruiser had been allowed to hide on this Primus forsaken planet for nearly four human years. Why now was Starscream so intent on capturing him?

"My Seekers, Barricade is a Guardian of a human femme."

Disbelief echoed amongst the Seekers. While Skywarp knew the other Seekers found the idea of Guardianship abhorrent, and disturbed at Barricade becoming a Guardian; Skywarp was instead intrigued.

What was so special about the woman that Barricade would be willing to put aside his deep and vehement hatred for organic beings? Surely she must have held some worth, and Barricade must have had a deeply important mission for him to so readily abandon the Decepticons. Skywarp was silent as the other Seekers voiced their disgust, and continued to think of ways that could cause Barricade to change. Thundercracker was the only one to notice Skywarp's silence, and made a mental note to talk to 'Warp about what he was thinking later. Thundercracker knew that while Skywarp appeared slow to the others, he was far from it.

Starscream had waved a hand then, and the others fell silent.

"I also have reason to believe that the human femme holds a shard of the All Spark, a key part of the All Spark that holds the secrets to re-population. If we are to win this fragging war against those despicable Autobots, we must have new troops. To do this, we must get control of the shard she carries. Then... then the sparklings aboard the Nemesis will stop failing, and grow, and become the troops we need to win."

Chaos erupted within the lab, as each Seeker with the exception of Skywarp, burst forth with burning questions and exclamations. Starscream smirked.

"So, comrades, we go forth to find this human femme, and that damnable traitor. Are you all with me?"

That had been several hours ago. They were now flying over Utah. Skywarp was now flying close to Thundercracker, who was repeatedly trying to speak to him over a private com. Skywarp had ignored Thundercracker so far, sending only a brief message indicating he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. Thundercracker reluctantly stopped trying to speak to him every ten minutes, but every hour he still sent a questioning _ping_ to 'Warp. But Skywarp still refused to answer.

Damn that glitch of his! Skywarp was annoyed. As a former scientist, he was brimming with questions about how they were to take the knowledge from the All Spark and transport it to the sparklings in the Nemesis. It was not as simple as Starscream proposed, it would take many resources, especially energon, that they did not have. Would the shard even have enough energy within it to draw the information about re-population? Questions like these floated around Skywarp's central processor, and he felt as though the answers were so close to be found... but his fragging glitch was getting in the way.

Skywarp cycled his vents softly. He began to wonder to himself if Starscream really knew what he was doing. Skywarp rolled his optics. Starscream, knowing what he was doing? Perhaps eons ago. Now the "leader" of the Decepticon faction on Earth had fallen into madness.

Skywarp wondered how the capture of Barricade and the human femme would proceed, as they flew ever closer to their prey.

* * *

A cool breeze gently caressed Maeve's face, as the sun alternately warmed her. She slowly came to, and felt like she was lying on the ground, her back aching like she had fallen asleep on a dozen sharp rocks.

Groaning, she opened her eyes and was startled to find herself on her back, staring at a deep blue sky. White and grey wisps of puffy clouds floated lazily above her. They seemed close enough to touch. She sat up quickly, and cursed herself when her body sent out lightning bolts of pain, her vision blurry as tears welled up. She quickly wiped them away, blinking several times as she took in the landscape around her, struggling to find her equilibrium.

It felt like the world was tilting, as dizziness swept down upon her. She gripped her ribs tightly, wincing, as she took a look around. It felt like she could hardly breathe, her lungs barely filling as she gasped in air. She felt as if she was going to empty the contents of her stomach, as she struggled to stay upright.

Her mind felt fuzzy, beyond what her injuries should have caused. As she looked around her, Maeve understood why.

She was surrounded by high mountains, lying in what she could only guess was an alpine meadow. High altitude. It was the only thing that made sense for how she felt. Altitude sickness was gripping its talons around her.

Columbine flowers surrounded her, their purple and blues contrasting vividly with the light green of the alpine grasses. Tall pine trees lined the edges of the meadow, their distinct smell wafting in the cool breeze as their needles rustled in the breeze. Snow covered the majestic peaks surrounding the small valley, and she shivered. The temperature was dropping as the sun began to dip precariously behind the mountains. She wasn't dressed for this type of climate.

Maeve rubbed her face with her hand, and sighed. The growing cold irritated her, as did her spinning vision. Where was she? How'd she get here? Her mind felt fuzzy. She felt like she had been given drugs, her memories hazy. She felt woozy, and confused, and her body ached.

She remembered then. She had been with Barricade, and he had killed those cops from Arizona. His holoform had carried her back to the Saleen, they'd driven past the New Mexico and Colorado state lines, and then... then she couldn't remember anything. Her eyes narrowed as she considered why that was. Had Barricade knocked her out with a drug? He must have. She scowled. The bastard.

Now, she could only guess she was in Colorado somewhere. It was the only option that made sense, as they had just driven into the state when she had been knocked out and it explained her symptoms which reeked of altitude sickness. Maeve knew only a little about Colorado, mostly the southern parts. Considering the rugged nature of the mountains surrounding her, she guessed she was somewhere near Telluride or Ouray, maybe Silverton. It explained her inability to breathe correctly, as the high altitude affected her lungs. She wasn't acclimatized to the high altitude, the poor oxygen levels.

The mountains looked like the San Jauns, the mountains she had four-wheeled in during her youth, with her parents. She smiled at the memories. Yes, this terrain looked familiar.

A sharp cold breeze startled her, causing her to wrap her arms around her in an effort to get warm. If she really was in the San Juans, she knew that spring in the San Jaun Mountains of Colorado wasn't like the spring of Tranquility, California. Night temperatures here in spring hovered below or around freezing, and snow in July wasn't unheard of. It was late March, the time of typical Colorado spring blizzards, especially in the mountains. She worried. Seeing storm clouds west of her, or what she assumed was west, she was terrified of the snow that could come upon her. She didn't want to freeze to death.

Maeve wondered what time it was, as she looked around her. The sun was setting, but that wasn't a good indicator of the time, as the sun passed beyond the 12,000-13,000 foot mountain peaks around her. She remembered from family trips in her youth that twilight fell quickly here; with the mountains affecting the way the sun fell, and ultimately the indicator of time.

Looking around her once again, she finally noticed her duffel bag laying a few feet away. She had few cold-weather clothes, but she knew she had at least packed a jacket. Not one that was needed here in these mountains, but one that would suffice for now. She crawled over to the duffel, and searched through it. She sighed in relief when she found the jacket, and hurriedly put it on. It wouldn't help once night had finally fallen, but it was good enough for now. She also saw her SWAT bag, lying a few feet away, nestled in the sweet-smelling alpine grasses.

Barricade was nowhere to be seen. Maeve's heart gave a little jolt, as uneasiness settled through her. Had he left her here? Abandoned her? Why?

Maeve stood up slowly, and gazed into the distance. She saw a small town, not far, perhaps one or two miles away. She sighed. Maybe they had an ER. Another small part of her was overjoyed at the thought of the small town surely having a liquor store. She winced. She had pushed away the cravings for alcohol when she had been with Barricade, but now they assaulted her. She shuddered, as her nerves went on edge. Withdrawal.

_Shit._ _Can't think of that. Can't think of the alcohol. Gotta find Barricade._ Her body shivered as temperatures dropped. Her withdrawals were aggravating how the cold air affected her, her body shivering from both the cold and the need for alcohol. Her uneasiness grew. Where exactly _was_ Barricade? She didn't want to contemplate Barricade just leaving her here, like discarded trash, but as night descended, she knew she couldn't stay here in this open meadow. She would freeze to death if she stayed. Maeve knew that she had to get to that town.

Maeve grabbed her duffel and hoisted it up, slinging the strap over her shoulder. Walking over to the SWAT bag, she picked it up too, and swung it over the other shoulder. The combined weight of her duffel and SWAT bag made her groan, but she ignored the ever-present pain. It was becoming typical, something to get used to. She took a deep breath, and began walking.

Her heart was sorrowed. As she walked, stumbling some on hidden dangers in the terrain, she kept asking herself where Barricade had gone. And why he had left her unconscious in an alpine meadow. She was still royally pissed at him, but she didn't actually think he would have just left her there. But as more time passed, she came to accept that he had. He had abandoned her.

Barricade was gone. She was sure she'd never see him again.

She blinked away the tears and tried to ignore the sharp pain in her heart. It felt like her heart was literally breaking in two. Maeve stumbled even more as her hand grasped her chest, her heart squeezing painfully within her. She almost fell as the combined weight of her bags offset her balance, barely keeping herself steady and on two feet. She gasped as she tried to get enough air as she tried to fight off the dizziness.

She was in serious trouble, as she struggled to breathe and tried not to fall, as she slowly made her way towards the small mountain town beneath her current position.

* * *

It had taken her two hours, but Maeve had finally reached the small town safely. She had a few more cuts and bruises from falling down a number of times, but they just added to the colorful canvas of bruises that covered her skin.

No one gave her a second glance, which was a relief after the people who couldn't stop staring at her on the odd trip after she had left Tranquility. It was refreshing that no one gave her odd looks or put a phone to their ear as if reporting her as a fugitive; if she were to be honest with herself. Her breathing had gotten worse, and her lungs felt like they were on fire, but Maeve didn't care. She just had to find an ER, and then a phone. It was imperative she contact her SWAT team.

If Barricade had abandoned her, well, she needed a ride. Or something. She didn't even know if she could return to California without avoiding a hefty prison sentence in some long forgotten federal prison.

Maeve ran a few fingers through her auburn hair, her eyes downcast, as she sighed. Her life had gone from great (okay, she admitted to herself, not great but "tolerable") to total clusterfuck in a matter of days. It was like four years ago all over again. Everything going to shit while she watched in vain, without any ability to stop it. She didn't want to start over. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave her boys, her team, her goddamn department that now felt as much of a family to her (minus the idiots, of course), that Mission City had been.

It had been okay when Barricade had been with her, because at least then she knew she had some sort of future, even if it meant hiding out for years. She could have handled it as long as he was there. Now?

Now she felt lost, confused and utterly depressed. She didn't know what was going to happen. And it terrified her, especially that goddamn perfectionist side of her. She was screwed.

All of her belongings, everything that mattered material wise, was located in the duffel and SWAT bags currently slung across her back as she walked along the tiny sidewalks heading towards the center of town. Her emotional connections though, her friends, whom she considered her new family, were all left behind in Tranquility.

Maeve was beginning to wonder if they, her friends, her rocks keeping her grounded, were more important than the duffel and SWAT bag that was made up of hellish memories and alcoholic dreams.

She shifted the bags again, like she had for two hours. Her ribs ached, her back was sore, her wrist was in a constant stream of pain, and her head pounded. Maeve's stomach twisted, as she once again wanted to empty it of its contents, but she quickly swallowed the bile and refused to puke. She was amazed she had even made it to town with the altitude sickness she knew she had, on top of the other injuries.

Now, just where the fuck was that damn ER? Surely this town had a medical clinic. Maeve cursed to herself, as she noticed she had been going in circles for twenty minutes.

She set the duffel down, than the SWAT bag down, and miserably sat on the edge of the sidewalk. Maeve put her head in her hands, and sighed. What the hell was she going to do?

The tears escaped her eyes before she could blink them away, and before she knew it, she was bawling. She couldn't even keep her anguished cries quiet. It was like her mind had finally given way to her internal pain. Again. Maeve winced at that. She was turning into an emotional crazy lady.

Now people were staring at her, giving her second glances, wondering why the hell the plain-clothes cop on the corner of Mineral and 10th in Silverton, Colorado, was crying her eyes out like a crazed maniac. Maeve took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. The past few days had been hell, but that didn't mean she had to act like she was. Especially now, in public. Maeve _had_ to calm down. She couldn't be like this. She had to find strength.

But god, it was so hard! Maeve took several more deep breaths, trying to ground herself, as her tears dried on her pale cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Maeve looked up when she heard a woman speaking to her. A young woman, probably only two or three years younger than Maeve, had crouched down beside her; a concerned look in her dark brown eyes, long dark blonde hair resting on her shoulders. The woman pushed aside those blonde locks as she stared at Maeve.

"Are you okay?" The young woman asked. Maeve could tell her concern was genuine. Maeve also knew she had to swallow her pride, and ask for help.

Maeve gave the young woman a grim smile. "No, I'm not okay. Is there a medical clinic here? I need medical attention."

The woman nodded. "Yes, but it's a few blocks from here. I'll take you there, my Jeep's across the street." The woman motioned to a green 1980s model Jeep, and Maeve nodded. The young woman helped her up, and across the street, placing her gingerly in the Jeep as Maeve placed her bags at her feet.

"Thank you... uh?" Maeve asked, and the woman smiled, her dark brown eyes glittering.

"The name's Kay. And don't mention it. It's not very often we get out of town cops needing medical attention." Kay winked as she started the Jeep, and Maeve couldn't help but laugh. A few minutes later, Kay had dropped Maeve off at the only medical clinic in town. Maeve had thanked Kay and even offered to give her some money, but Kay had waved it away, telling Maeve that it was her duty to help those in need. Maeve had thanked profusely for her hospitality, and then looked towards the clinic as Kay drove away.

The clinic was small, rustic, but it would do. Maeve took a deep breath, shifting her bags upon her shoulders, and then walked inside.

The receptionist inside the clinic did a double take when she saw the darkly bruised woman with a badge walk inside the small-town clinic. "Doctor, we got an emergency law enforcement walk-in!" The receptionist yelled as she stood up quickly.

Maeve dropped her bags on the couch, and sighed. This was going to be interesting. She quickly began to think of excuses for how she looked and how to explain away her injuries. But, Maeve thought, at least she'd get the medical care she desperately needed.

A sharp pang echoed through her chest as she thought of Barricade. She wondered where he was, and why he had abandoned her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **And yet again, I have to apologize for how long this chapter took to upload. I had hoped to finish this chapter before my vacation, but I was unable to. Finally finished editing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all who have reviewed, fave'd, placed this story on alert, and who have read my story. As always, you all rock and inspire me to write more and continue with my crazy ideas! :)

* * *

Barricade was struggling with his emotions as he clutched a hand to a tall thin pine tree, staring out into an open abandoned town site. The tree snapped within his sharp grasp, and he swore to himself. He let go of the broken piece, and let the wood slam to the ground. He was still so angry with himself, and yet trying to justify his actions.

He had left Maeve in an alpine meadow above the town of Silverton. He had every intention of returning to her, but first he would deal with those damn Seekers. He had to leave her, for he knew that if Starscream found her that Maeve's very life was in danger. Barricade couldn't allow that to happen. He hadn't wanted to leave her there in that meadow, unconscious, but he had no choice. He could not allow Starscream to know where she was, and he couldn't put her in danger. To battle the Seekers, he had to leave her.

_I am not abandoning her. This is for her own good, _Barricade told himself firmly. Still, he wanted to go back and retrieve her. He wanted her with him. Without her, Barricade felt strangely alone, even more so than he had when he had deserted Prowl.

_So noble, aren't you, just like the Autobots. An organic holds you in her clutches, weakling. You are no longer fit to be a Decepticon, traitor, _a little voice hissed within him. Barricade shuddered at the sadistic and taunting tone of his own thought. He rested his helm lightly against another pine tree and allowed his twisted and tortured thoughts to flow through him. Conflict swirled through his central processor. He no longer knew what he was.

All he knew was that Maeve was the only thing that mattered to him anymore. The Decepticon nature that he still knew he had recoiled and hissed inside him at the betrayal, at his obsession with the organic.

_I'm such a fragging mess, _he sighed to himself.

His spark was in agony; like arcs of searing hot flames within his spark chamber, burning him. He could feel Maeve's fear and pain that Barricade had supposedly abandoned her. She was afraid, and he could feel her physical pain like it was torture. He also felt a touch of anger from her, as well as disbelief. His spark twisted just as much as her heart did.

_Slaggit. I should have waited until she woke, at least I could have explained my actions... but by then it'd be too late. I only hope she can forgive me,_ Barricade thought to himself as he lifted his helm, his scarlet optics reflecting his inner turmoil. Hoping an organic could forgive him! Primus, "fragging mess" didn't even begin to describe him. He gazed to the dark purple sky, as night fell upon the Colorado mountains.

He hadn't abandoned her, but it felt that way to her. And apparently to his brother. Prowl had sent him a hurried message not to abandon the woman. Prowl's surprise, fear and a touch of outrage flowed through their spark-bond.

_Like I could abandon her,_ Barricade huffed to himself, rolling his optics. As much as Barricade felt that he was not right for her, he also knew that the Guardianship link was too pronounced for him to simply abandon it, and Maeve. He didn't have a death wish, for Primus' sake. He may have entertained the idea of abandoning her, but he had known that it was not a viable option. He had left her there in that alpine meadow so the Seekers wouldn't find her, so they wouldn't take her from him... and so the Decepticons wouldn't doom this world like they had Cybertron. It was that simple.

Now, she was feeling like he had abandoned her. Primus. The pain in her heart echoed in his spark. Frag. He tried to ignore the lingering painful sensation. Barricade had to be prepared for the Seekers, physically and emotionally. He couldn't allow Maeve's fears or anger to interfere with what he had to do. By his calculations, and quietly eavesdropping on the Decepticon communications frequencies (masking himself as best he could from Soundwave's ever vigilant scanning for eavesdroppers), they would find him within a few human hours, under the cover of darkness and the pale twinkling of the stars and moon.

Barricade had driven to a sparsely populated area of the San Juans north of Silverton, close to a ghost town called Animas Forks. It was a deserted area, one where few humans lived. It had taken him awhile to drive the dirt road to the the abandoned town of Eureka. After having reached Eureka, he had had to transform to reach the area around Animas Forks, as his Saleen alt form couldn't drive over the 4x4 road. He was lucky that the humans who generally visited the area as tourists, 4x4 adventurers and hikers, were gone as he transformed while the twilight fell into darkness. Paranoia settling over him still, he had quickly ran to the area around the old ghost town.

He had deliberately chosen this area for its remoteness.

Now he hid within the pines below treeline, waiting for the Seekers to find him. A few hours passed quickly. The only light around was from the moon and his red optics.

His self-repair nanobots had allowed him to turn off his energy signature in Silverton. He had waited until he had arrived near Animas Forks to finally turn it back on. He was as ready as he could be. His injuries were still worrisome, but he had to send a message to Starscream and his Seekers... that Maeve was Barricade's, and Barricade's alone. She would not become some Decepticon experiment, or a disposable organic. Maeve was _his_.

Barricade's fierce protectiveness over the woman flowed through him, conquering all of his doubts, conflicts and fears. He hoped she was all right as he monitored the Seekers entering the state. Within the human hour, they would arrive at his location. He would prove to them then that they would never come close to Maeve, nor acquire the shard of the All Spark that she held.

If it came to it, he would die trying. He knew his brother was getting close to Maeve. He could feel it. Prowl would keep the woman safe, if he died out here in this Primus-forsaken abandoned human town in the middle of nowhere. He didn't want to die, slaggit he wanted to _live,_ but as Barricade searched within himself, he knew he was content with his spark merging with the Well if it meant that she was safe. Barricade cycled his vents deeply, and sent one last message to his brother over their spark-bond.

_**::Prowl, I await the Seekers. Find Maeve and keep her safe. I've left her in the human town of Silverton. The Seekers believe she is with me... if I offline, please, tell her I never abandoned her. I can feel her fear that I have, but I swear to you that I have not. I only tried to keep her safe, so Starscream could not find her. Brother, if I offline, I shall see you again at the Well. Keep her safe and become her Guardian if I am gone. Do not follow me, and do not bring her anywhere close to where I am.::**_

Barricade walked out into the abandoned town from his hiding spot amongst the pines, his energy signature blazing, and waited for Starscream and his twisted merry band of Seekers.

* * *

The doctor at the clinic had been astonished when he examined Maeve. How the woman was still standing was a mystery to him. Maeve had told the man that she had been in a car accident, which was pretty much true, but the doctor hadn't believed her. He had given her a long lecture on domestic violence, which Maeve had merely sighed at. He had forced her to take oxygen for her altitude sickness, which had helped somewhat. She was no longer feeling like she was going to throw up or that her lungs were going to explode. At least that was an improvement.

The doctor had examined her wrist, and she was lucky that it didn't require surgical repair. The fracture was clean, small and easily fixable with a cast. Maeve had sighed in relief when the doctor had placed the cast on her wrist. The doctor told her she also had a minor concussion, which wasn't a big deal, but that the cut on her head required some stitches. After stitching the wound up, the docter also bandaged her ribs, made sure that she had no internal bleeding, and prescribed some heavy duty prescription narcotics, giving her a few trial prescriptions that he had on hand as well as a prescription to fill.

The doctor had also noticed the black bruise that covered the entire left half of her chest, surrounding the stark white three inch scar below her collarbone.

"What is this?" He muttered to himself, as Maeve struggled not to cry out as he pressed his fingers against the bruised skin. It felt like an electrical current running through her chest, and then suddenly the doctor cried out in shock.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, drawing his hand back. The doctor was suspicious. Whatever this injury was, it had just shocked him with quite the electrical current. The doctor shook his hand, as if it would help take away the sharp stinging pain running through his fingers. He gave a wary look to Maeve, who refused to meet his eyes. She hadn't realized that her injury had hurt him.

Let him think the bruise was from the car accident that she had claimed. Or a DV case. Like it mattered anymore. He had said nothing after that, and left the room. For an hour or so, she had blissfully slept in one of the few rooms the clinic had. When she awoke, she was groggy at first, but slowly got her bearings back. She felt better than she had in days.

A nurse came in and gave her some paperwork to fill out, and advised her to take it easy. Maeve snorted, earning her a withering look from the nurse.

_Fat chance of being able to take it easy, lady. You have no idea what the hell my life has turned into, _Maeve thought bitterly, but told the nurse she would try as she took the clipboard of paperwork from the nurse. After filling it out, Maeve slowly got dressed. While she was still in pain, she felt refreshed. That small amount of sleep had been total bliss.

She had been discharged, and Maeve was standing outside in front of the clinic with both of her bags, the receptionist inside giving her a suspicious look through the large windows.

Maeve sighed as she looked around the street. She had no idea where the nearest pharmacy was, and with the way the doctor and receptionist had acted towards her, she didn't want to stay anywhere close to the clinic. Paranoia began to creep through her. How long until the warrants reached this small town? The last thing she needed was for some doctor to report her. So she began walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't much care. The meds that the doctor had given her had taken away the pain, but also clouded her mind. The cool air of the night attacked her, causing goosebumps to raise on her arms. That was the least of her worries.

Carrying her two bags was a challenge with her broken wrist in a cast, and she had to stop often just to get a slight rest. Exhaustion still claimed her, no matter how blissful her sleep had been. Maeve felt like she was going to collapse every few feet, but she kept going. Her determination burned through her veins, even though sleep threatened to overcome her.

_I'm never complaining about not getting enough sleep ever again,_ she thought dryly as she slowly walked the small town's idyllic streets.

After walking three blocks, Maeve stopped to take a longer breather. Night was fast approaching. She still had to find a phone that she could use, to call her team; and a place to stay the night. A small sign across the street caught her attention. She stood, her eyes transfixed on the brightly colored neon sign. _Liquor._ She hesitated, fighting with herself and her demons.

"Fuck it." She mumbled to herself, as she briskly walked across the street. With what she had been through, she needed a stiff drink, and she didn't care anymore. Five minutes later, she was walking out of the store with a small bottle of cheap rum. She had to conserve her cash, and it was the only thing that sounded remotely appealing. Walking to the side of the store, she quickly opened the bottle and drank some. Four or five shots, by her guess. Too much in too little time, she knew.

The warmth of the alcohol spread quickly through her. It felt wonderful, creating a blissfully numb feeling. Her body didn't hurt anymore, her cravings utterly fulfilled. She took another swig, and winced at the sharp taste. She generally drank hard liquor with a chaser. Maeve sat wearily upon the sidewalk, tempted to place her still aching head, which the bliss of alcohol refused to comfort, within her hands.

_I've turned into a common drunk, _Maeve thought with a whimsical smile. She sighed. Her head was already beginning to swim and twist even more than it had. She remembered how drinking at high altitude wasn't like drinking at low altitude; you didn't need as much alcohol at these elevations to get completely smashed. Besides that she was on heavy prescription meds, and had a concussion.

_Oops. Well, if I die, at least I'll be drunk. _Maeve shut her eyes, and smiled to herself. It wasn't remotely funny, the possibility of the alcohol interacting fatally with the drugs and the concussion, but she found she didn't care. She was in a fatalistic mood, and she knew it. She didn't even want to stand up, but she had to find shelter before night fully fell. It took her a few moments to convince her body to move. Maeve sighed as she twisted the cap on the rum bottle, and placed it in her duffel, surrounded by clothes so that it couldn't break easily.

Standing, Maeve stretched before she grabbed her bags. She almost fell as the alcohol fully hit her. Her knees were weak, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Oh great, now I can't walk. Freaking fantastic. Maybe I'll just go ask the liquor store owner if I can sleep on his floor and cuddle with the wine bottles..." She grumbled to herself as she tried to lift her bags and keep her balance at the same time. Suddenly, she heard a semi truck's engine, as well as several high-powered vehicles coming her way. She turned to look down the small town street, and dropped her bags in surprise.

"My god."

* * *

Prowl was at the front of the convoy to reach his brother. He had ignored the curious looks and stares of the humans in several of the small towns they had passed. Now they were reaching their destination. The small town of Silverton was quiet, only a few people out and about as the temperatures dropped quickly. He was mulling over several plans on how to defeat the Seekers, and ensure the survival of his brother and the woman. He also wondered how in the world he was going to prevent his brother from severing the guardianship link.

He was deep within his thoughts when Blaster informed him that his brother's energy signature was registering in a place far off the beaten path, near an abandoned ghost town in the high mountains of southern Colorado. Blaster also told Prowl that Barricade's energy signature was not weak or intermittent as it had been, but now burning bright.

_Barricade, what in the pit are you doing there? _Prowl thought to himself, curious as to why his brother had led him to Silverton, and yet now his energy signature was blazing bright in a ghost town miles away. The Autobot convoy passed through the small town, as the few humans along the narrow street stared in surprise.

_Thank Primus the Elder Twins aren't with us. All this attention would go to their heads, and we'd never hear the end of it. _Prowl allowed himself an inward smile at that random thought.

A woman caught his optics. A woman that Prowl knew, thanks to his brother and the tiny amount of time Prowl had spent near her. Prowl slammed to a halt, his tires screeching on the asphalt as the rest of the Autobots tried desperately to stop in time behind him.

_**::What the frag, Prowl?:: **_ Arcee shrieked over the comlink, Prowl wincing in response to her shrill tone. Yet, his attention was on the woman in front of him, her dark red hair flying in the slight breeze. She was dressed in an unzipped dark blue light jacket, black tank top and midnight blue jeans, with a duty belt attached. Her hazel eyes were bright with surprise as she dropped the two heavy bags she carried onto the concrete sidewalk she stood on. She stared at him with astonishment, as if she couldn't believe he was actually there in front of her.

He received his brother's last spark-bond message at that moment.

Prowl hurriedly sent a response, _**::She is safe, my brother. But you will not die tonight!::**_

Maeve stared at the Autobot convoy. She didn't immediately recognize the black GMC Topkick, or the bright green emergency H2, the reddish-pink Ducati 848 motorcycle, or the red and blue Peterbilt semi truck. But the car in front, a police edition of the Dodge Charger, that had just screeched to a halt in front of her, looked greatly familiar. As she analyzed the vehicle, and recognized the Tranquility decals, she knew it could be only one thing. Or rather, a certain mech.

"Holy shit," Maeve exhaled.

"Well, that's one way of responding to my presence." Prowl spoke in his vehicle form, with amusement.

Maeve startled when his words burst forth from the cruiser, and nearly fell backward onto her butt. She struggled to stay upright as her face showed her surprise at his comment. She wasn't expecting Prowl to respond to her, especially in public. She looked nervously around her for anyone watching, but she was the only one on the street for blocks. She warily looked back at Prowl, then onto the vehicles behind him.

She stared at each one, goosebumps appearing on her skin as she sized each one up. When her eyes fell upon the Peterbilt semi truck, and she actually truly _stared _at it, Maeve knew. These were also mechs, and she was becoming more and more suspicious that they had been there at the destruction of her home and the chaos that followed. The motorcycle's bright reddish-pink color was familiar, while the rescue H2 had the color and markings that she swore she had seen on the mech who had thrown a wrench at Ironhide. Speaking of Ironhide, the black GMC Topkick revved its engine intimidatingly as she stared upon it. Her uneasiness grew. At least the psychotic Camaro wasn't in this lineup.

Her uneasiness reached intolerable levels as she gazed upon the Peterbilt. Those flames... they looked suspiciously like the flames on the mech named Optimus Prime, who had allowed her and Barricade to leave. She was certain now, these were the mechs who had been at her home when it was destroyed. That black Topkick had to be Ironhide, the mech who had deliberately missed her when he shot his cannon. Why were they here? Were they here to kidnap her and take her to the Feds? Paranoia burned through her veins, as her heart beat ever faster.

She couldn't help the suspicious look that crossed her face, one that Prowl certainly noticed. His Charger form inched forwards towards her.

"Maeve, you must come with us. Do not be afraid." He tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

She let loose an uneasy giggle. "Uh, yeah, Prowl, I'm totally going to go with you and that one," She pointed to Ironhide, "who destroyed my home and shot at me. Are you insane?"

Prowl harrumphed, and if he could have, would have sent a withering look to Ironhide. Of course Maeve would hesitate. How could she trust Ironhide after what he had done?

"I promise you he won't hurt you. He'd not only have Barricade to deal with, he'd have me as well." Prowl kept his tone light and upbeat, and then his tone turned sorrowful. "Maeve, you must come with us."

A sudden cold breeze caused Maeve to shiver, as she hesitated from answering Prowl. She bit her lip hard, wincing when the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. The alcohol she had drank caused her head to swim, as she tried to make the best choice. She shook her head in desperation to clear the uncertainty, one which Prowl misinterpreted as her saying no.

"Maeve, please." Prowl's voice took on a tone of desperation, as he inched forward again. "Barricade is in deep trouble, and we must find him." He didn't vocalize his next thought, _for your sake and mine_. Yet, he knew, instinctively, that she had heard his deepest thought.

Maeve startled at that, her eyes widening in surprise. "What?"

Prowl sighed, "The Seekers, Starscream, they are coming for him."

"Shit." Maeve whispered as she stared down to the concrete. She couldn't freak out. Starscream, that bastard of a mech, was going for Barricade, the one who was her guardian and yet who had abandoned her. Swirling with emotions, she put a hand to her head and fell to her knees on the concrete. The sharp pain twisted through her, attacking her nerves with clarity.

"Maeve, are you all right?" Prowl spoke quietly with concern, and Maeve waved his concerns away. The alcohol burned through her veins as she hyperventilated. Her emotions were bubbling up to the surface, her strong facade crumbling. She couldn't show him her weakness. She couldn't! Yet, it was so hard not to...

"I... I don't know what to do. Prowl, he abandoned me!" She nearly wailed, her strength falling apart, and Prowl winced at the pain evident in her voice and the loudness with which she spoke. Maeve herself winced at how pathetic she sounded.

"Maeve, I promise you that Barricade has not abandoned you. He left you here so Starscream cannot find you. Please, come with me." Prowl's voice was soft, with an air of comfort. A familiar one. Maeve's head snapped back up and she stared at Prowl.

"You're his brother. Do you promise me that he didn't leave me because he didn't want m- to help me anymore?" She whispered, gazing at him with eyes that glistened with barely noticeable tears. She was furiously blinking them away, trying her hardest to bring back her steely resolve and determination, not this weak and pathetic person she found herself being.

"Maeve, I promise you with my twin bond to Barricade, that I am not lying to you. We must find him before the Seekers do. Please."

She shot a look to the other Autobots. "And them? They won't try to kill me or harm me?"

Prowl almost laughed, but spoke sincerely, "No, they will not. I promise you, I will protect you even if they tried, which I assure you with my whole spark that they will not."

"Even Ironhide?" She asked softly, ignoring the outraged grunt from the Topkick.

Prowl felt like he was speaking to a terrified sparkling, but kept his annoyance within. "Even Ironhide. He wouldn't want to add more time to his brig time already, so not to worry, he'll behave himself."

_**::Prowl, you slagger.:: **_Ironhide growled over the comlink, and Prowl struggled not to laugh at Ironhide's irritated tone.

With that, Maeve nodded swiftly. She stood up, a little too fast, and her face went pale as she nearly stumbled. She felt a tingling invasive feeling throughout her body, and then heard a disgruntled snort from the Autobot with the neon green H2. She grabbed her bags, wincing as she moved to the Charger. The passenger door opened for her, and she shoved the bags into the backseat before sitting down in the passenger seat. Prowl shut the door for her, as Maeve tried to get comfortable.

Prowl sped off, the other Autobots following him. They had been quiet during Maeve and Prowl's conversation, but they had been peppering Prowl with questions on their comlinks. Ratchet was especially incensed, after he had analyzed the brief scan he had done of the woman.

_**::Prowl, the woman is drunk. She is also suffering from some unknown illness in her left chest area. It is concerning to me, as it has progressed far worse from the time I scanned her at her home. There are no human illnesses that explain her symptoms; I worry that it is Cybertronian in nature, especially with how fast it has progressed. Her other injuries were clearly taken care of by one of the human medical doctors, but they are nothing compared to what she faces now.:: **_Ratchet sent on the comlink, his voice clinical but with an underlying tone of worry and disapproval.

_**::How bad is it?::**_ Optimus asked, and Ratchet cycled his vents.

_**::Bad enough that the anomaly is causing her heart to work overtime, and her breathing is erratic. Her blood pressure is through the roof, and the alcohol she has drank has exacerbated her symptoms threefold. She is in danger of a heart attack. I am unsure if she will survive long, Optimus.::**_

_**::I will keep an eye on her, Ratchet. Keep scanning her if necessary. We must find Barricade, perhaps he will be able to alleviate her symptoms.:: **_Prowl spoke calmly over the comlink, though he worried about the woman himself. He didn't comment on the alcohol finding. It was interesting, but with what she had been through, he was not surprised. After having spent some time with Barricade at other departments across the country after he had landed on this planet, he knew that many humans relaxed using alcohol. It was not so different from mechs using premium energon to escape their problems and indulge in relaxation. He was a little worried that she was drunk, hoping it wasn't as bad as being energon drunk, but he put the thoughts to the back of his processor.

He was more worried about what her mysterious injury was doing to her. Ratchet was already wondering if Maeve would survive, and Prowl himself was worried about whether she would. He could see the black bruises on her chest himself. He swore he saw the bruise shimmer and move. Uneasiness swept through him. This was something he had never seen in his many ventures through the universe. Prowl wondered if his brother had noticed, or if he knew what it was. Prowl couldn't help the feeling that the anomaly within Maeve's chest was dangerous.

Arcee spoke up, _**::Prowl, how would Barricade help her? The Guardian bond only does so much, I doubt it can help the magnitude of the injury she apparently has.::**_

Ironhide and Ratchet both agreed with Arcee, telling Prowl so. The Charger cycled his vents, catching the human inside his alt form by surprise. Maeve jumped.

"I apologize for startling you, Maeve."

"Uh, it's all right Prowl. Who are you talking to?" She shot a quick glance to the back mirror. "The others behind us?"

Prowl hesitated, and then spoke, "Yes."

Maeve hugged herself, bringing her knees up on the seat as she stared out the side window. "Ah. About Barricade? Or... me?"

The police Autobot wondered if he should tell her what they were speaking of. It took him only a few seconds. "About you. We are worried about your medical condition and your indulgence of alcohol."

Maeve startled, whipping her head towards the dash, and then took a few deep breaths. She nodded quickly, and then turned to stare back out the window. How in the holy hell did they know about her drinking? Was it that obvious? What the fuck? She was quiet, left in her thoughts, as Prowl continued his conversation with Ratchet and the others. She tried desperately to will herself sober, but she knew only time could cure the alcohol's power over her. _Dammit, Maeve, you idiot!_

Prowl contemplated how to answer Arcee's inquiry. He wasn't even sure if Barricade knew how far the Guardian bond had gone. But he had felt the Guardian bond over his spark, he had felt it deepen and rise in strength and power. Barricade was Maeve's best "cure".

_**::I cannot explain it just now. But I believe reuniting Barricade with Maeve will help her. When we return to base, I will have Barricade explain.::**_ There, that should keep them satisfied. True to his thought, the other mechs and femme contemplated this and readily agreed. Now, the Autobot convoy and Maeve sped towards the place where Barricade's energy signature was emanating from.

* * *

Starscream laughed maniacally as they neared Barricade's location. He would finally get the woman, and offline the traitorous slagger Barricade. So many years of waiting, and he would finally achieve what he had wanted for so long. The last time he had gone after Maeve, only a few mere months after Megatron's offlining, he had tortured and murdered her family, with Dead End's help, in order to get what he so desperately wanted. The woman had claimed ignorance of the shard, and so in turn she had been forced to watch the torture and killing of her sparkling and her mate.

Starscream had reveled in her pain, but was furious that it was not enough for her to give up the shard. The blasted woman had been able to escape from him once, but she would not do so again. That shard was _his, _and whatever knowledge she carried was also his. She would give him what he wanted, this time. Scalpel had already devised numerous ways to extract any information she had from her brain.

He would not fail, this time, he told himself. She was with Barricade, and Starscream would finally have the two of them right where he wanted. Starscream laughed with indulgent glee, as they flew over forests and mountains. Time. It was time for him to claim what was rightfully his.

Ramjet was the first to notice Barricade, standing on his own in the middle of an abandoned human town. The others settled into an attack formation.

Skywarp cycled his vents quietly. This would be very interesting indeed. The scientist part of him was curious to view the woman that was so seemingly valuable to Starscream, while the glitchy maniac side of him couldn't wait to transwarp and pounce on Barricade when he least expected it.

Starscream laughed again, the psychosis clear for all to hear as he targeted Barricade; a sadistic and gleeful tone echoing through his voice as he ordered, "Seekers, attack the traitor!"

Barricade settled into a defensive position, his optics glaring up at Starscream, who circled above him. A sneer crossed his faceplate as he glared at the mech who was determined to see his spark extinguished. His optics then swept over the other Seekers, and he tensed for a split second before his defensive routines and battle-hardened instincts kicked in.

The other Seekers swooped towards him, and Barricade took a few nimble steps to avoid the missiles they sent towards him while also sending a well-aimed shot towards Ramjet. The Seeker shrieked in pain as the shot hit his left wing, but Ramjet did not drop to the ground. Nor had Barricade expected him to. Barricade knew his own limits, and while he knew his abilities in war were exceptional, he was not infantry. He was not made for a battle such as this, outnumbered as he was. It was a death wish.

One which he readily welcomed.

Barricade primed his weapons, and his mouthplate twisted into a dark smile as the missiles the Seekers had let loose slammed into the earth, bringing down pine trees and scattering spooked animals as explosions rocked the ground. His optics pulsed maniacally as he stared, with his dark smile, up at the Seekers.

_And so it begins. _


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **One week before TF3! *squeals* Ah, ahem. Sorry. I'm excited. Anyway, it seems like I'm apologizing so often now for my chapters taking awhile. My bad! (think of Optimus saying that, and maybe it's not so bad? hehe) As always, I love my reviewers, and everyone who has read, put this on fave story or story alert. You guys are amazing. And I know I say that a lot, but every time I get those alerts, I grin. I love you guys! Hope you all love this chapter and I will really try to get the next chapter out soon. I'm hoping to at least have it uploaded on the day TF3 is released as a gift to you, my amazing readers and reviewers. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The Autobot convoy had reached the derelict ghost town of Eureka, and had stopped at the entrance to the treacherous 4x4 road that led to Animas Forks. While the Autobots had deliberated on how to proceed, Maeve and the soldiers had quickly disembarked from the Autobots who carried them. The humans stood now on the dirt road, the military members warily keeping their distance from Maeve and Prowl. They didn't trust her, and she knew it. She could see the paranoia in their eyes, she could tell by the way they carried themselves, giving her a defensive stance as they stood in the dirt road.

It was tiring, already. _Ah, the joys of being a national fugitive and dealing with trigger-happy soldiers. _

Maeve was shaking as she stepped out of Prowl's alt mode. She felt strange, as the bruise upon her chest began to pulse and twist, sending painful shocks through her.

_This fucking thing is going to be the death of me, _Maeve winced, as her heart beat even faster. She struggled to compose herself, which considering she was still quite under the influence of both alcohol and prescription narcotics, was more than a little difficult.

She also swore she could hear jet engines in the distance, and a determined ruthlessness flowed through her that was not her own. Maeve found it so strange to _feel_ another being's emotions. She didn't question the how or why, as it was far too much for her to even contemplate now, but she couldn't help but feel the strangeness of it all. Barricade's emotions were flowing through her, and she had finally realized it. She _felt_ what he did.

It didn't matter how weird it was, or how improbable. Maeve, oblivious to what exactly the Guardianship was, finally opened herself to their strange bond that went beyond anything a Guardian was ever supposed to be, and all of the ramifications. She didn't realize it, but she was now fully Barricade's, was finally _his_ completely. He had accepted the Guardian link, and now Maeve had as well. They were connected now, in ways no human or mech could ever hope to break. Maeve was mostly oblivious to this though, as it all went quite over her head. She didn't know how strange it was, how rare it was for any Guardian to be so deeply connected, or what have you. Maeve simply considered Barricade, what she could feel in her heart, and his strong emotions overpowering hers.

Maeve could feel Barricade's conviction, and his maniacal protectiveness of her. She realized then that he had not abandoned her, and relief flooded through her. She had been so worried that he had. Amazing that a being three and a half times her height could have her so worried that he had left her. Then, though, fear gripped her heart as she realized that he had placed himself in danger, for her. She wasn't worth that type of loyalty, and she swore to herself that at some point she'd give Barricade a piece of her mind about his stupid actions. She knew as well as he did, having already encountered the depravity of Starscream once, that Barricade was walking into a death trap.

_Barricade... you were trying to save me from Starscream. You have to survive, you crazy police mech. You have to! _Maeve thought to herself, grimly looking at the forest around her, and the dirt road that led to where Barricade had gone to lead the Seekers from where he had left her. The dark of night wound its tendrils around the forest, giving off deep shadows and eerie light from the moon that reflected off the snow that hadn't melted. It was haunting, and fit her mood perfectly. _I need you..._

Oh yes, she knew she needed him now. Not the "I'm okay with being with him while asshat federal agencies follow me", but more of the "I need you to keep me sane and vice versa" sort. All that had transpired in the past few days had convinced her that she needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone else in years. She was still furious over the mistakes he had made, but deep within her heart, she knew she'd forgive him. It wasn't a matter of if, but simply when. To not forgive him for his transgressions simply felt... wrong.

The depth of the Guardianship link was starting to scare her with its intensity. It was so _alien, _no matter how "right" it felt.

The Autobots transformed as the familiar sounds of their twisting metal parts echoed through the air. Optimus Prime began to converse with Ironhide and Prowl, going over potential battle plans. They could not go in blind or without a plan. Arcee and Ratchet were notably silent, Ratchet being exceptionally grim. He was worried about Barricade, and as he gave a glance to Prowl, he knew that his worry for Barricade was based on what he had seen in Prowl in his medbay on the secondary base in Arizona.

Ratchet was truthfully a bit scared on how this situation would play out.

Maeve stood around, not quite sure what to do. She didn't know if they wanted her to fight, or simply sit back. The latter bothered her. She wasn't some prissy inexperienced damsel in distress. She'd _dealt_ with these damn things before. Okay, not all of the Seekers, but Starscream...

Maeve shuddered. God, she had to get over that damn fear of him and soon. Revenge flowed through her, but she couldn't help the barely concealed terror of finding herself in front of that depraved mech's optics once again. She _had_ to get over it. For her child. For her husband. Her terror of Starscream eased as she deliberately thought of her murdered family. She just had to keep them in her thoughts until she could get her revenge. At any rate, Maeve decided, she wasn't just going to sit back and let everyone else fight. She had more reason than most to want to be involved in this fight.

Not only for her family, she realized, but Barricade. It was amazing how close she had become to him in such a short amount of time.

Will Lennox watched the woman closely, cradling his rifle in his hands as he stared at her. Will didn't quite know what to make of her. Sure, he had been told by her SWAT superior of who she was, and what she meant to the Tranquility SWAT unit, but she seemed... off. As she stepped from Prowl's frame onto the ground, Will noticed how she was unsteady on her feet, and he also noticed how she struggled to stand tall and control the noticeable shaking of her body.

Will didn't know how to explain his wariness of her to himself. She seemed capable, and by her Lieutenant's word supposedly was, but at the same time, he wondered if she'd turn into an emotional mess at the first sign of battle or turn on them to protect Barricade. Will shifted on his feet uncomfortably. His own thoughts sounded sexist and stupid in his head. He found himself wondering why he was so unnerved by her presence.

He didn't have an answer to that, and it bothered him more than he thought it would.

_Dammit Lennox, get it the hell together. She's not a ball of tears, and she's not a threat. So why the hell does she bother me so much? Ugh._ Will bit his lip, shaking his head minutely. He was being stupid.

Beside him, Epps raised an eyebrow as he caught Will staring, and crossed his arms as he sent a grin the Major's way.

"I know she's cute, man, but try to be a little bit more inconspicuous about the staring. You're looking like Wheelie and his warrior goddess shit."

Will took a deep breath before he turned to Epps, scowling. "I'm not staring at her because of _that,_ you idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Epps smiled, but put his hands up defensively. "Hey, man, you just had that look you got when you're around a beautiful woman. That's all."

Rolling his eyes, Will turned back to watching the woman. "Whatever, Rob."

"So why are you staring at her then, if that's not it?" Epps asked, curious. Will had never been the type of man to stare at women so intently, especially LEOs or other military members. It was strange, at least from Epps' point of view. Epps shook his head as he caught Will staring, again, quite intently at Maeve. Either she was really cute to the Major or something was bothering him. Epps figured it was the latter, but with the Major's recent divorce... hell, he wasn't sure.

Will sighed, his eyes showing his uneasiness. "I'm trying to figure out just what's so damn important about her. I mean, yeah, she's got a shard of the All Spark, but to change Barricade so much, there's gotta be more about her that we don't know or understand yet. And _that_ makes me uncomfortable."

_Aha. Makes sense, _Epps thought to himself. Still... he could see a certain gleam in Will's eyes. Well, he thought he saw anyway, but he didn't press the issue. Now was not the time, that was for sure. Both men were silent as they watched the woman try desperately to stop shaking and stand tall. She took her Glock from her holster, and made sure it was loaded, then holstered it again before she leaned down.

"If she thinks that Glock's going to work against the Seekers, she's got another thing coming." Epps muttered, sending a disbelieving look to Will. The Major nodded as he contemplated whether the woman was going to be an asset or a distraction in this weird mission to save Barricade from the Seekers.

It was only when Maeve grabbed a duffel bag with the word SWAT printed clearly upon it that had been sitting on the ground next to her that Will fully remembered what her superior had said during the trip to drop him and his wife off; how essential Maeve was to the team and what she meant to them. She was an efficient squad leader, and Will had succinctly gotten the impression from dropping off the Lieutenant at his home that Maeve was an extraordinary officer and SWAT team member/leader. Strange how that conversation seemed so long ago when it wasn't. He watched her as she pulled out her AR-15, and heard Epps whistle softly next to him.

"Too bad she doesn't have the proper rounds to bring those bastards down. Hundred bucks she has shitty aim." Epps commented again. Will just stared at him, and resisted the urge to smack his friend upside the head.

"Dude, I'm not betting you on that. Were you even listening to her supervisor back in Tranquility? She's a squad leader, I think she knows how to shoot that kind of weapon." Will responded, and Epps rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope she doesn't dissolve into a puddle of tears when we get there. That's the last thing we need."

Will begrudgingly grunted his agreement, as he was worried about the same thing, and the two military men went silent again. They watched as Prowl and Maeve exchanged a few words. Maeve suddenly looked over to them, a dark glare overcoming her features as she stared at them. Will and Epps exchanged an uncertain glance.

Nervously, Epps said, "You don't think Prowl overheard and told her..."

Will's face paled as the woman slowly walked towards them, her AR-15 slung across her back. Her face was twisted with fury and a touch of malice.

_Get it together, man! You're a military veteran, a Major, and you've been in more battles than you can count. Don't let her scare you, you pussy, _Will told himself as Maeve halted her steps a few feet away from the two men. He had nothing to fear from her. He relaxed, his body showing his nonchalant attitude.

Then she stood in a stance that Will knew all too well from his years of being married to Sarah; hands crossed over her chest, scowling, while her eyes were diamond hard.

_Shit. Prowl, you asshole._

Epps and Will exchanged nervous glances, which Maeve secretly found amusing.

"Yes, Ms. McWilliams?" Major Lennox asked quietly, keeping his voice as steady as he could. _Please don't act like Sarah, please don't act like Sarah._

"It's Maeve. Don't call me _Ms._ McWilliams." She growled, keeping her face straight, trying desperately to hold her amusement back as she kept scowling.

Will coughed awkwardly, "Ah, is everything all right, Maeve?"

Suddenly her scowl turned into a mischievous smile as she sized up Epps. Both men felt uneasiness flow through them at that. What she said next surprised them both.

"Hundred bucks I have better aim than _you._" Maeve challenged Epps, her tone full of amusement and barely masked arrogance as her eyes sparkled with impishness. Epps' raised an eyebrow, as his eyes went wide with surprise.

"Say what?"

"You bet a hundred bucks I have shitty aim. I am betting you a hundred bucks that I have better aim than _you._ So, wanna take that bet?" Maeve's eyes were twinkling as her mouth upturned into a sly smile.

Will laughed at the astonished look on Epps' face, but had enough sense to cover his laugh with a cough. It took Epps only a few seconds for the the astonishment to vanish from his face, and for a grim determination to show in his eyes. He stuck out a hand, which Maeve took.

"You're on, little girl." Epps grinned.

_Little girl? You are so going down, soldier. _A dark smirk flashed upon Maeve's face. Will didn't like the look in her eyes, and sent a wary glance to Epps. He nodded quickly, acknowledging that he had seen it too. Maeve wasn't oblivious, she saw the looks between the two soldiers. _Ah, how nice, they don't trust me either. Of course, how can they? _With that thought, Maeve whirled around and walked back over to where Prowl was standing. Maeve couldn't help another smirk as she glanced back at Epps. He'd soon learn she wasn't a _little girl_.

Will turned to Epps, trying to put his uneasiness deep within his conciousness, and plastered a grin upon his face. "You are so going to lose, Rob."

Epps gasped in false indignation, "Ye of little faith! What the hell man, you're supposed to have my back! You don't even know her! Traitor."

The Major laughed. "I do have your back. But I also know you can't shoot for shit."

"That's bullshit. You're an asshole." Epps pouted, crossing his arms like a five year old about to throw a tantrum. Major Lennox shrugged, still smiling and then turned to watch the Autobots. His smile quickly disappeared.

"Enough chit chat, Rob, we need to find out what's going on and get the soldiers ready." Will said quietly, rubbing his hand against his tired eyes. They had to prepare for the coming battle, and they couldn't afford to lose any more time. Epps nodded, and he jogged over to where their small band of soldiers were standing. Will, on the other hand, walked to where the Autobots were quietly conversing on how to proceed. He had only caught a few sentences before he heard a loud boom in the distance.

Maeve was the first to notice the large fireball erupting into the air north of their position. Maeve let out a furious yell, pointing to the fireball in the distance as a deep concussion rushed towards them.

_Oh god, Barricade, please be okay!_ She thought fervently.

"Slaggit, Prime, the Seekers have already reached him!" Ironhide swore angrily, priming his weapons.

Optimus hastily gave orders, but Prowl and Maeve had already started running towards the ghost town before Prime could even finish speaking. Prowl quickly grabbed Maeve, and a surprised squeak escaped her as Prowl lifted her into the air.

"Gentle, be gentle!" Maeve cried out. Prowl stared down at her in his hand, and his optics sparkled as he smiled.

"I am sorry for catching you off guard," Prowl said softly as he ran.

Maeve waved off his concern. "It's okay, just didn't expect it." She bounced around in Prowl's hand as he ran, jarring her. Sitting in a giant robot's hand while said giant robot was running wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. She could hear the other Autobots and the soldiers yelling and crashing through the forest behind them. She could hear Optimus yelling for Prowl to stop and wait. Prowl ignored him.

She looked down from Prowl's hand and tried not to squeak.

_Oh sweet mother of heights. Prowl, you drop me, and I'll do to you what I did to Dead End, _Maeve thought darkly.

She turned her head towards the smoke that lifted into the night, peeking above Prowl's fingers. They were almost there. She could hear the sounds of battle become closer. Maeve took a few deep breaths, calming herself, grounding herself, as she always did before a mission. She had to treat this like she had every SWAT mission. She couldn't allow her emotions to get the better of her. She couldn't let her intoxication get the better of her... though she worried and knew that it probably would. Still, however pointless, she tried to will herself sober. Maeve had to be ready, especially when Barricade's life hung in the balance. She shifted her rifle to her front, cradling it in her hands.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in deep, clearing her mind to the mission at hand. Saving Barricade... and giving Starscream what he so deserved. Her murdered family hovered near her, their ghosts reminding her of what she needed to do. While Barricade was determined to keep her away from Starscream, she had to face that bastard. She wouldn't let Barricade die, and she wouldn't let Starscream get away either. If she couldn't kill him, she was damn well going to try. Enough hiding, enough crying, enough acting like a scared weakling. It was time for her to get her revenge. Her eyes flickered open, her rage radiating from them.

Prowl skidded to a stop as they reached Animas Forks, and gently set Maeve down at the edge of the treeline. She stumbled a bit before she stood.

Prowl leaned down, and she could see the pain in his optics. "You must stay here and be quiet until the others get here. Barricade would offline me if you got hurt, and Starscream is looking for you. If he knows you are here, he will abandon the battle to abduct you."

"Fuck that, Prowl. Barricade needs as much help as he can get!" Maeve retorted back, stubbornly. Prowl shook his head firmly.

"Stay here." Prowl growled. Maeve rolled her eyes, but did as she was told as she took in the the sight before them. She realized that she couldn't do much, not with how many enemies there were. There were too many Seekers. She wouldn't be able to get to Starscream at all. She would have to wait until the Autobots and the soldiers arrived at her position.

Adrenaline coursed through her as explosions and yells echoed throughout the old town site as she clutched her AR-15. Barricade was fighting with all of his spark, and Prowl was pissed. Maeve was uneasy as she thought, _Come on soldiers, get here already._

Barricade was surrounded by the Seekers, but he was remarkably holding his own. Prowl ran towards one of the Seekers, a purple and turquoise F-22 Raptor, and jumped on the Decepticon. Slipstream shrieked in pain as Prowl nearly ripped one of her wings from her body. She wrenched the Autobot police mech off her back and soon they were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Barricade was fighting with Starscream, and three other Seekers, as energon spilled on the ground from multiple injuries on all of the mechs. It mixed with the dirt, creating toxic puddles all around that any human entering the area would do well to avoid.

A hundred and fifty year old buildings exploded in flames as missed shots blasted through the old ghost town. The smell of burning wood, sickly sweet energon, and alpine grasses assaulted Maeve's sense of smell. The bright flames and amazing quickness of the Seekers, Barricade and Prowl confused her eyes. Maeve shook her head, trying desperately to come back to the land of the sober as her alcohol consumption threatened to overcome her. She stared into the night sky, twinkling with far away stars and the stark white moon.

That was when Maeve couldn't help but notice that only one of the Seekers was still in their F-22 Raptor mode in the air. This mech was purple and black, blending dangerously into the darkness of night, and seemed to be hovering over the battle either unsure of what to do or simply not wanting to get involved.

Maeve raised an eyebrow. _Now that's odd... _She thought for a split second before her attention was back on the battle when Barricade howled in pain as one of Starscream's Seekers was able to get past his defenses and shoot him in the chest with a concentrated sapphire blue deadly energy blast. Starscream's infamous laugh echoed through the clearing as Barricade fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. Prowl howled as his spark reacted to his twin's pain. Maeve's body was suddenly on fire, her nerves reacting as excruciating pain rushed through them.

Maeve couldn't help herself, forgetting Prowl's order to stay quiet, and cried out, "_Barricade! _NO!"

The battle halted as Barricade and Starscream both looked over to her position. Barricade, holding his hand to his chest, stared at her with a look mixed with disappointment and worry as his precious energon flowed through his fingers. The look in his optics were like a sledgehammer to Maeve, crushing her with their intensity. Oh god, he was so _mad_ at her. She faltered, as uncertainty rushed through her, until suddenly she felt conviction and encouragement flowing through her. Barricade's optics now showed what she was feeling deep within.

_I could get used to this Guardianship thing..._ She thought.

Then she saw Starscream, and she wanted to shoot him right then and there.

Starscream's mouthplate was twisted into a deep smile, his scarlet optics sparkling with smug amusement.

"Ah, now there is my precious prize." Starscream said, his voice silky. Maeve tentatively took a few steps out of the forest, raised her AR-15, and aimed, ignoring the pain echoing throughout her body. Her chest felt like it was going to explode, but she ignored it.

"I am not your prize, and don't you dare call me precious." Maeve growled haughtily. Smoke and fires rose from new craters in the ghost town, and the haze was making it harder to see in the clearing that was lit only by the fires. Still, Maeve kept her aim at Starscream. She knew, or at least assumed, that her rounds would not do as much damage to Starscream as they had to Dead End, considering the difference of their makeup. She didn't give a damn.

Starscream laughed, his fellow Seekers joining in as they turned from Barricade to the woman standing at the edge of the clearing. Only Slipstream and Prowl continued fighting, as Slipstream moved Prowl further from the woman so no one could save Maeve. The Seekers apparently did not realize the Autobots or the human soldiers that were following her.

That was quite alright with Maeve. Let the bastards be surprised.

"Maeve, RUN! Get out of here, please!" Barricade yelled, his voice twisted with concern and terror, as he struggled to get up. "Starscream, you will never get her!"

She stumbled at Barricade's voice. Starscream, of course, noticed and noted what he assumed was her weakness. He took full advantage of it.

Starscream looked back at Barricade and smirked. "She is mine now, traitor." Raising his left arm, he sent a missile into Barricade's chest. Barricade fell forward in flames and smoke. Prowl screamed in pain, as he struggled to keep fighting Slipstream. He stumbled and narrowly avoided being shot point blank in the spark by Slipstream.

Maeve saw red, her heart squeezing painfully within her as fire burst through her veins. Her upper left chest seemed to explode with heat, her skin burning, the rest of her body screaming with pain. All she saw was Barricade, all she felt was his wounds. All she cared about was him, and getting her revenge on the mech that had taken away all that she loved – her family, and now Barricade. She could hear the soldiers and Autobots only a few feet behind her. She didn't care. Starscream was hers now. He held her complete focus, and nothing would stop her now.

She ran into the clearing, keeping her AR-15 raised as she avoided fallen trees and broken buildings in the haze and darkness. She aimed and fired directly at Starscream's optics and face as multiple cannon bursts and shots came from the soldiers and Autobots behind her aimed towards the Seekers. Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Slipstream and Ramjet immediately transformed and rocketed into the sky as Optimus Prime burst through the cover of the trees, while Starscream dodged and ducked the shots. Maeve felt a smug triumph as a shot of hers hit Starscream in the left optic, one hitting between the optics, and another hitting his mouthplate.

Starscream bellowed in rage as one optic was shattered, and a side of his mouthplate hung slack. A hole had opened on his faceplate, as the bullet that Maeve had sent between his optics had dislodged a weak metal covering that had surely covered a recent wound. Energon flowed from his wounds.

_Not as strong as you think, you bastard. You forget how I sent Dead End back to you. You are mine, you fucking asshole! _Maeve thought vehemently. She started firing again, hitting as many weak points as she could assess on his metal frame in a few seconds. More energon poured from his wounded joints, all over his body.

"You miserable organic! I will destroy you after I get what I want from you!" He yelled towards Maeve, and then quickly transformed back to his Raptor alt mode and fled into the night as Ironhide tried to take him down, but fell from the air after losing his grip on Starscream's wing. Ironhide grumbled something Maeve couldn't hear as he punched the ground angrily, leaving a large crater from the force.

"You'll have to get me first, you metal Dorito." Maeve smirked as Starscream fled into the night, his Seekers joining him. She turned then, and ran towards Barricade's still form lying several yards away, where Ratchet was already turning him over as Prowl crawled over to his twin. She watched as the human soldiers walked over to Ratchet. She saw them stare at Barricade, she saw the hopelessness on their faces.

Pain was slowly overcoming her adrenaline, as Barricade's wounds seemed to echo in her chest. She could also in a way feel Prowl's sorrow, which she guessed she could feel because of Barricade and Prowl's twin-bond. She let that thought float away as she ran towards her Guardian. Terror filled her.

"Prowl, is he going to be all right?" She yelled out, and Prowl looked up at her, his optics burning with his pain and sorrow. Suddenly they widened as a sonic boom echoed through the air, and Maeve felt a _whoosh _ of hot air behind her. She turned around to find the purple and black F-22 Raptor that had been hovering in the air and not taking part in the battle standing behind her and a blue one now hovering high in the night sky.

_Oh for fuck's sake. Why does this shit always happen to me?_

"Maeve!" Prowl yelled out as a rough ungentle hand grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Maeve fought, kick, twisted and screamed as the purple and black Seeker transformed into his alt mode. Her AR-15 dropped to the ground, breaking into pieces as it hit the ground hard.

Ironhide growled in frustration as he tried to grab Skywarp from the night but was unable to get a grip and fell roughly to the ground, again.

"I _hate_ Seekers!" Ironhide screamed. He had failed Prowl. He had failed himself.

Unbeknownst to any of them, the small shard of the All Spark in Maeve's pocket fell to the ground during her brief struggle with Skywarp's hand.

Maeve found herself in the cockpit of the Seeker who had grabbed her. She punched the glass around her, screaming, as he and Thundercracker flew her away from Barricade and the others.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **So, as promised, here is my next update, just in time for DOTM. :D I have my tickets in hand for the first showing at my theater, and I am SO excited! Also, can't believe this story has 139 reviews! I love you guys, thank you SO much for the reviews, reads, alerts and all that awesomeness. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter... it's an important one (hence why it's longer than my usual chapters). :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Prowl and Maeve had run off after the fireball, Lennox swore. This was not going to end well. He hurried after them, shouting orders to his soldiers, as they grabbed their gear and started running on the old dirt road. They were hampered by the difficult terrain, however, and the Autobots had to slow down to keep a cohesive unit.

This infuriated Ironhide, as Prowl and the woman were running into a battle they couldn't win and they were quickly running out of time. Lennox and Epps were running next to him, and at certain points, he picked them both up and moved them over obstacles in the road. Optimus and Ratchet soon started doing the same thing to the other soldiers, as it enabled them to move faster.

Then they heard Maeve scream Barricade's name, shrill and haunting as it echoed through the forest. Will and Epps gave each other a wary look as they hurried to Animas Forks, desperate to get to the clearing to battle the Seekers. The forest began to clear, and soon they were at the ghost town, the forest suddenly giving way to cleared land so abruptly that it was a shock to find the night sky directly above them; the shadows of the forest fading.

Will held up a hand, his soldiers halting in a line next to him. He could hear them breathing hard, struggling to take in oxygen in the high altitude environment. He also could feel their adrenaline, their clear desire for a battle.

They saw Maeve, bravely advancing on Starscream alone, her rifle aimed high and steady.

_I underestimated her. Taking on Starscream alone? Jesus..._ Will thought to himself, disbelief echoing through his head. As the Autobots crashed around him though, he brought himself back to the battle, and signaled to his soldiers. Countdown...

"Now!" Will yelled as the Autobots rushed the Seekers, Optimus Prime in front looking terrifying and deadly, his optics pulsating with murderous rage as his two edged energon sword blazed orange and blue, and his newly acquired energon battle axe primed and ready for some Decepticon ass-kicking (as Mudflap had so aptly put it when Optimus had upgraded to the weapon).

Adrenaline coursed through Will, burning his veins. Sounds of jets taking off echoed towards them as the Seekers took off into the night air, fleeing like the cowards they were. A _whoosh_ of air rolled over Lennox and Epps, the heat roiling over them, singeing their hair with its intensity.

"Dammit, I owe her a hundred bucks now," He heard Epps next to him grumble as three of Maeve's shots hit Starscream in the face, and then several more hit Starscream in crucial joints. Will smirked, as he fired several shots himself towards Starscream, the sabot rounds whistling through the air towards their intended target. Will would have been lying if he said he wasn't immensely enjoying the amount of ammunition hitting Starscream at that moment, making the Seeker jump and twist around like a marionette. Will watched as Ironhide started to rush towards Starscream. _Get that bastard, 'Hide._

"You miserable organic! I will destroy you after I get what I want from you!" Starscream yelled in mixed desperation and rage at Maeve, taking off before Ironhide could get a good grip on his wing.

"Dammit, Screamer, I'll get you one of these days." Ironhide grumbled before he punched the ground angrily, leaving a large crater in his wake. Will and Epps started moving towards Barricade's still form, avoiding the spilled energon that was beginning to seep within the dirt, creating a toxic mixture.

"This doesn't look good, Will." Epps muttered as they stopped next to Ratchet, who was furiously working on the almost unrecognizable Decepticon police mech. Barricade looked to be hanging on by a tiny thread; his spark a dull blue and tiny in size, barely flickering or showing any life.

Will set his mouth grimly, as they watched Barricade's precious energon seep into the ground beneath his still and battered form. "No kidding, Rob." His eyes found Maeve a few yards away. She was jogging towards them, her mouth taut with concern, and Will noticed how she struggled to stay strong, and stay upright. Pain flashed upon her face, and she winced and shook her head slightly as if trying to wish it away.

"Prowl, is he going to be all right?" She yelled out.

In a split second, Will saw the Seeker known as Skywarp swoop down after Thundercracker had let loose one of his infamous sonic booms.

"Oh shit," He and Epps groaned in unison before running towards Maeve, hoping against hope they could reach her before Skywarp did. They were too late; Will's blood pulsating in his ears as he skidded to a stop. Maeve shrieked as Skywarp picked her up, and transformed into his jet mode. Will swore he saw something small and silver drop from Maeve, glinting just barely in the light from the Autobots. He wondered if he was seeing things.

"Maeve!" Prowl yelled, reaching a hand towards her. Will winced from the loud decibels Prowl unleashed, forcing himself not to put his hands to his ears.

Ironhide tried desperately to get a hold of Skywarp, but lost his grip, the ground shaking as he hit from the fall. "Fragging pit-spawned bastard!" He growled, a menacing scowl forming upon his mouthplate. "I_ hate _Seekers!"

Prowl shuddered as he felt Maeve's terror flow through him via Barricade's Guardian link with her. That at least was one way for him to know his brother's life was not yet ended and sent to the Well. Spasms of pain flooded through him, as his self-repair nanobots tried to heal wounds they could not ever have a chance of healing. His spark was twisting dangerously, pulsating slower and slower as did his brother's. They were fading.

_Brother... we must survive..._ Prowl begged his brother over their twin-bond before he let himself succumb to the welcome pain-free darkness.

Ironhide stomped angrily over to where Optimus was standing, anger radiating from his violet optics, his natural blue of the Autobots having long disappeared. If one looked around the ghost town at the assembled Autobots, they would have seen each Autobot with varying degrees of scarlet melting within the blue. Ironhide was so angry with himself. He had failed Prowl, he had failed himself. The woman was gone, and Barricade and Prowl were almost certainly going to offline. Everything had gone so wrong. Ironhide was seething, his systems throwing off warnings as his anger threatened to overload him.

Letting forth a furious blast from his cannon into the treeline, blowing up a few harmless pines, Ironhide hissed, "Slaggit! I swear, those Seekers are going to have a sweet date with my cannons one of these days and I will rip them to pieces! Prime, what do we do now?"

Optimus cycled his vents as he brought a hand to his optics, feeling as Ironhide did, though he could not show his emotions like Ironhide had. Not now. Barricade was quite possibly off-lined, Prowl was severely injured and likely to go to the Well if his brother did, and now the woman had just been taken by Skywarp and certainly on her way to Starscream.

_Frag this day to the Pit and back_, he thought to himself. Optimus' spark pulsated with grief and sorrow as he turned to Ratchet, his optics grim.

"Ratchet, what is Barricade's condition?"

The grumpy old medic looked up grimly at his Prime, taking a moment to give a concerned look at Prowl, who had drifted into stasis lock but thankfully more stable than his brother, before he spoke softly, "Barricade is so deep in stasis lock that I am not sure he will ever recover. He's close to the Well, Optimus. Prowl is following him. I must get Barricade and Prowl back to the base now if I have any hope of saving them, as Jolt will be there to help and I just don't have the necessary components to save them here. I need Fireflight."

Optimus cycled his vents slowly. Fireflight was their only option in this desolate landscape as Silverbolt was far too large and cumbersome to land in this rocky and remote terrain. Fireflight was also the fastest, and that was something they needed now. He had no choice; if Prowl and his brother were to be saved, Maeve would have to wait until Fireflight had arrived and evacuated Ratchet and the injured mechs. Optimus grimaced... he could only hope they'd reach her in time before Starscream acquired the All Spark shard from her.

_Slag it all to the pit, we have to go after her, but I cannot leave Prowl, Barricade and Ratchet here undefended... this should never have happened._

AUTOBOT EMERGENCY FREQUENCY ACTIVATED

_**::Fireflight, priority. You are to immediately proceed to these coordinates for injured mech extraction...::**_

During this, Will had been wandering around the area from where Maeve had been taken. He knelt down into the soft dirt, noting her AR-15 which had broken into pieces lying in front of him. Epps, a few feet from him, cocked an eyebrow as he watched the Major on his hands and knees sifting through the dirt.

"And just what do you think you're looking for?"

Will shook his head. "Dunno. Swore I saw something else fall when Skywarp took her. Call it instinct."

Epps rolled his eyes but nodded. "Let me know if you find anything, then."

"Will do..." The Major muttered softly as he gazed upon the dirt. He only had a slight idea what he was searching for, the small piece of silver metal he swore had fallen from Maeve when she had been taken.

He had an uneasy suspicion and fear that it was the shard of the All Spark that Starscream wanted so desperately. He feared what would happen if Starscream realized that Maeve didn't have the shard. He'd most likely kill her, as she'd be expendable without the shard.

A gleam of silver glinted next to a small alpine plant. Will dropped his head, and sighed, before he looked back up. He reached out, and grabbed the piece of metal. He hoped it was just a long forgotten piece of human metal. Holding it in his hands, examining it, he knew otherwise, the ancient grooves and cyberglyphs rough on his skin as his fingertips lightly touched it.

His fear of it being the All Spark shard that Maeve had held was confirmed. His eyes grim, Will stared up at Epps and the Autobots. _What now?_

* * *

Barricade had been fighting the Seekers when Ramjet, that bastard, had shot him in the chest. It had missed his spark chamber by mere inches. Still, his prior injuries and now this one, had crippled him. The pain had been excruciating; like molten lava rushing through his veins, burning up everything in its path. He had seen his brother fighting Slipstream, had heard him scream shrilly when Barricade had been shot. Then he had heard Maeve shriek his name. Her voice had cut through to his very spark.

_Damn you, Maeve, why are you here? You aren't supposed to be here!_ He had looked up and seen her at the edge of the forest, worry cascading down her face as she stood. Her very stance caused him sparkache. His spark had scorched him with the Guardian link, blazing with intensity and his own fear that she'd be hurt, or worse, taken by Starscream. He had yelled at her to run, had told Starscream he'd never get her. He'd tried to get up and then... Starscream had blasted him with a missile.

Then darkness. It seemed like an eternity of darkness before he was able to come to. He opened his optics to find himself in a strange place. It was hazy here, and dark. Not black of night darkness, but more like dusk. The landscape before him was an arid desert, heat waves shimmering as a red sun's waves beat down on him through the haze. He felt no heat, his tactile sensors feeling nothing. No pain. Barricade looked down at his chest and found it... whole. Where in the world was he? How were his wounds healed? A sound from behind him caused him to turn around swiftly, bringing his arm up, instinctively activating his weapon.

… Only to find that his weapon was gone.

"What the frag?" Barricade growled, checking his arms visually and his internal weapons systems. Errors popped up in his processor, irritating beeps alerting him. Make that two weapons gone. What in the Pit was going on?

"They won't work 'ere, 'Cade." A sad-sounding voice echoed in front of him. He knew that voice... but that wasn't possible. Barricade's optics flitted upwards from his arm to find the mech he least expected to see standing before him.

"You're dead." Barricade whispered, more than a little frightened at this point, as he stared at the silver Autobot in front of him, who was giving Barricade a tilted smile that he knew far too well from the time in which he had been at his brother's side, before he had defected.

"Yea', bein' ripped in two does that to ya," Jazz spoke softly. Barricade shifted uneasily on his feet, as he remembered that particular moment from four years ago. His thoughts drifted then to why he was here, in this place... wherever this place was.

"Am I dead, then?" Barricade didn't really want to know that answer, but he needed to. He felt numb as he waited for Jazz to answer. Seconds seemed like an eternity, waiting was agonizing.

Jazz cycled his vents softly, and shook his head. "No, 'Cade, ya ain't dead. Came close to it, an' ya more close to the Well than ol' Prowler would like, but ya ain't dead, old buddy. Ya're so far in stasis lock that ya're in a coma like those humans can have."

Barricade was stunned, his quadruple optics blinking several times. "If I'm not dead, and this isn't the Well, where in the Pit are we? And why the frag are you here?"

A chuckle escaped Jazz, and if his visor hadn't been down, Barricade would have seen how his soft blue optics sparkled with amusement. He motioned to Barricade to walk with him, and Barricade did so, ignoring his hesitancy. Something drew him to Jazz, to follow him and to see what destiny had to offer.

It astonished him when suddenly the landscape changed to that of the Grand Canyon. He was back on the North Rim. Barricade didn't even _want_ to contemplate how the landscape shifted. He saw the place where he had stopped with Maeve. Saw her footprints, saw where he had slammed his fist down in front of her, saw where she had knelt down in agony as he had forced her to remember the murders of her family. Barricade resisted shuddering, and instead focused on Jazz.

Jazz sighed, "I could be all philosophical an' say that ya're on tha brink of a new divide, or somethin' like that, an' go on an' on like Primus wants me too 'cause the senile old aft doesn't know when to shut tha frag up, but really you're just stuck. This place is in between tha Well an' reality. I'm just here to keep ya company until tha Hatchet gets ya goin' again. It's not your time for the Well, 'Cade."

Barricade stood at the top of the North Rim, letting Jazz's words sink in. He cycled his vents deeply. In this dusky haze, the Canyon looked even deeper than it had when he had taken Maeve there. It was foreboding, and menacing. Barricade couldn't help but think it was rather symbolic of the chasm he had created within himself. Decepticon, all he had been... and now, what Maeve had changed him into. Certainly not an Autobot, which caused Barricade to shudder. _Anything but that._ Yet... something in between.

It was vexing, and troublesome that he couldn't somehow connect the two. Suddenly he realized that he had to. He could not remain the broken and tattered mech that he had allowed himself to become. However, he also knew that he would never again be the bloodthirsty Decepticon that he once had been and he'd never again be the naive youngling who had joined the Autobots at his twin brother's incessant prodding. He had to stop fighting himself, and the changes that Maeve and Prowl had evoked within him.

He was truly neutral now. Except when it came to one thing, or rather... one person. Maeve.

Barricade turned to Jazz, intensity flowing through his scarlet optics. "Do you know of Maeve? Is she all right?"

Jazz chuckled again. "That little lady has got her work cut out for her." He sobered as he saw the pained look in Barricade's optics.

Jazz continued, somber this time, "She's all righ'. For now. I don't know all tha specifics, as Primus doesn't like to tell us little mechs of his grand ol' plans, but she needs ya bad, 'Cade. If Hatchet doesn't get ya out of stasis lock soon, she's gonna get hurt by the strength of your bond an' ya being 'ere. She also got some downright _weird_ stuff goin' on in that chest of hers, an' you're part of fixin' it or... somethin'. Like I said, Primus can be a daft slagger, an' he don't really explain things right. I don't know what tha frag ya were thinkin' going after all those Seekers on your own, but Primus is mighty pissed with ya. All those perfect little plans of his almost went out tha window. They, uh, still might if Ratchet doesn't fix ya."

Barricade's mouthplate dropped. He didn't really understand a damn thing Jazz was saying, except apparently the dead mech had been communicating with their god and that he hadn't been hallucinating about the Guardianship bond being so strong. The only thing he couldn't fathom was that apparently, Primus, _their sacred god_, was pissed with _him._ Oh, and Primus was apparently a senile old aft and slagger. Barricade was essentially speechless.

"Ya know, the whole mouthplate open thing ain't exactly attractive, 'Cade. Especially when yours is so... _pointy._" Jazz chuckled.

Barricade glared at Jazz, his optics blazing a deeper scarlet for several seconds and Jazz merely grinned, amused by Barricade's indignation.

Cycling his vents several times, and taking a few paces, Barricade mulled over what Jazz had spoken of besides the... strange parts about Primus and Jazz's nearly blasphemous words. He stopped suddenly, his shoulders sagging, as he looked up again at Jazz. Barricade's optics showed his melancholy, and fear, as he spoke, "I'm stuck here then, until... or, _if_ Ratchet fixes me."

"That's the gist of it, yea." Jazz whispered, wincing as he could sense the Decepticon's pain radiating from him. He could guess Barricade's next question.

"If I don't make it, what happens to Maeve? Isn't there something I can do to help myself? I can't go to the Well yet, you said it yourself it's not my time..." Barricade rambled, his fear getting the better of him. He'd always said he'd be ready for death, that he wouldn't mind the Well, but now that he'd finally found something worth living for, Barricade didn't want to die. He didn't want his spark to flicker out, and he sure as Pit didn't want to go to the Well. His mission wasn't done, Maeve needed him and he... needed her.

Jazz sighed, "Hope, 'Cade. All ya can do now is hope. An' well, I'm not supposed to say nothin', but find Maeve with your link. Find Prowl with your twin-bond. Keep those ties ya got with tha outside world. Don't let 'em go, refuse to let 'em go. _Fight_ for what ya 'ave an' what ya want, an' that'll help the Hatchet keep ya on that side. Don't fade. Ya have more choice than I ever did. Don't waste it."

Barricade let out a whoosh of air from his vents that he wasn't aware he had been holding. Hope... fight...

A flood of conviction flowed through his lines, bringing a sense of relief and determination to him. Barricade sent another look to the strange Grand Canyon in front of him.

Fight he would.

* * *

_**::'Warp, this is not a good idea.::**_ Thundercracker's voice echoed over their com-link, Thundercracker trying to keep his worry and a touch of anger at Skywarp's insanity from showing in his voice.

Skywarp grimaced as the human inside him kicked and screamed, her frantic movements and loud screaming hurting him.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had not, as the Autobots assumed, followed Starscream. Instead, Skywarp had led his close friend to another part of the San Juans, a deep and remote place where no one could hope to find them. The two Seekers had shut off both of their energy signatures as they flew to their destination, not wanting the Autobots _or_ Starscream to follow.

Thundercracker wondered what in the world Skywarp had in mind, and was frankly a tad worried his friend had finally gone off the deep end. Starscream would not let this go easily, and frankly, Thundercracker wondered if Skywarp could take another one of the worst beatings he'd ever get in his life - which would happen if they didn't return to base soon.

_**::'Warp...::**_

_**::Starscream knows nothing! He thinks the shard she carried was the important one, but he is an imbecile! His madness has overcome him, and I refuse to give this woman to him! This madness is not what we once stood for, Thundercracker!:: **_Skywarp finally responded vehemently, the rage of being a prisoner to his glitch for so many thousands of years finally overcoming him. He had known, flying over the battle at Animas Forks, that the shard the woman carried in her pocket was not what Starscream had claimed. That shard did not have the information to rebuild their civilization.

However, it was only after he had scanned her, with what little scientist scanning he had left after that damn glitch, he knew immediately what Barricade's obsession with her had been, his mission, and why she was so important. He had grabbed her then, taking off in the aftermath and chaos of the battle. Thundercracker had expected him to take her to Starscream. Skywarp had refused. Starscream, and that maniac little Dr. Scalpel would have mutilated her and killed her before they knew her secrets. They wouldn't be able to ascertain and control the... _power_ within her before killing her, and then all would have been lost. Skywarp could not let that happen.

Of course, he hadn't quite expected her incessant _screaming _when he had grabbed her. _Primus_, it was energon-curdling! And the kicking and hitting just _hurt_, more than he ever thought a little insect could inflict upon him. He was in a foul mood already.

Finally, there was the area he had mapped out quickly before he had taken her from the battlefield. Still within the San Juans, not that far from Animas Forks, but perfect for what he had in mind. He quickly found an open space just below the summit of the large mountain, high above treeline. The alpine tundra was freezing cold, wind whipping through the open landscape at forty-five mph, and little animals scurrying for cover under the moss covered boulders as Skywarp and Thundercracker transformed into their mech forms.

Maeve was shocked by the cold thin air as she found herself transferred to a hand from the warm cockpit, as all of her exposed skin immediately became goosebumped, her hair rising on end. Her vocal cords were protesting from her screaming, a sharp ache spreading down her throat. Her chest was giving off painful spasms, the left area of her chest especially burning with pain. Her heart beat irregularly, the bruised skin above it finally turning completely black. The black bruise was quickly spreading to her entire chest, and to her arms, and she could feel it like a snake slithering upon her skin. Her hands began to tingle with the cold, as she struggled to breathe. Her head swam in the thin air, and she gulped back bile.

_Yeah, let's not puke on the giant alien bad guy carrying you, Maeve. BAD idea, girl._

Skywarp dropped her onto a large boulder, rather carelessly, and Maeve gave a painful _oomph_ as she landed on the hard rock, her duty belt digging hard into her hip. She had dropped her AR-15 when Skywarp had grabbed her, but she thanked the stars that she still had her 9mm Glock. At least she had some protection...

Suddenly Skywarp was staring at her, leaning down, pushing his face towards her uncomfortably close, his red optics giving her a hard glare, staring at her up and down. All right, so "protection" was probably the wrong word. Something the equivalent of an "annoying BB gun" was more like it to these creeps.

She felt a sharp uncomfortable tingle rush through her entire body, and she shuddered. She felt violated, and wasn't quite sure why. She wanted to yell at the Decepticon, but found herself biting her tongue. This Seeker wasn't like Barricade.

He reminded her of some of the mentally unstable people she and the SWAT unit had had to take down over the years. Not completely unstable like Starscream but... calculating _and_ unstable. Hall had once called a guy they had taken down particularly hard a "schizophrenic sociopath", and Maeve, thinking of that incident, suddenly wondered if perhaps that was who this Seeker reminded her of. She resisted shaking her head for fear of retaliation from the already furious looking Seeker, and instead, simply watched the two Seekers in front of her, analyzing each as best she could.

A fierce garble of clicks and whirrs echoed over her head as Skywarp stood.

_**::We should just kill her.:: **_Thundercracker grumbled angrily, and Skywarp resisted the urge to hit him.

_**::We cannot, Thundercracker. Starscream was right that she is important for the continuance of our species,:: **_Skywarp spoke impatiently, giving the human a quick glance before he stared at Thundercracker. **_::He was wrong about the shard, as I already told you. The shard she carried wasn't important.::_**

_**::What the frag is, then? Stop prancing around the issue and just fragging tell me!:: **_Thundercracker responded with more than a hint of irritation.

A deep dark smile spread across Skywarp's mouthplate, causing Maeve to practically hyperventilate. That was _not_ a look she wanted to see at that moment.

Skywarp, like the rest of the Decepticons, knew of Earth's languages. He didn't particularly like the brutish and uncivilized English language (at least it seemed so to his audio inputs), and wasn't the best at speaking it, but he knew that if he was to communicate with this human, he had to try. He looked down at the woman, who was looking as if she was about to bolt from the large rock on which she sat. He enjoyed her fear, his maniac side of the glitch practically reveling in it, breathing it in and sighing with happiness. Of course, his scientist side was furious at the maniac side, and he almost felt like Blitzwing with how he was divided. _Enough, Skywarp. Focus._

"Human."

His deep voice, even deeper than Barricade's, surprised Maeve with its steady tone. She was expecting a voice like Starscream's. She stared up at him, and gulped back her fears, forcing herself to become like she had on so many SWAT raids, so many encounters with asshat convicts; essentially allowing herself to fall deep within her training as a police officer. And frankly she was cold, hurt, unhappy and in serious freaking pain.

Her eyes went hard, as she snarled, "What the fuck do you want?"

Skywarp cocked his head at the profanity, sending it through his parameters, and chuckled when he received the rough Cybertronian equivalent. His faceplate grew serious though, as he contemplated the human. "What I want? I want to know if you know what's in your body that's causing it to go... black? I think that's the right color."

Maeve stiffened, refusing to look at the Seekers in front of her. She knew exactly what Skywarp was referring to, and frankly, she had ignored it this whole time, giving herself excuses to not remember. She didn't want to tell him.

A distinct whirring sound caught her attention, as Skywarp began to power his energon cannon.

Maeve groaned, putting her head in her hands. She was going to die here. She looked up again, and gulped as the blue energy was pointed directly at her.

"Tell me now, human." Skywarp's voice was twisted with disdain and sadism.

Maeve quickly nodded, trying to summon up the courage. She sighed, and dropped her head, her soft auburn hair caressing her cheeks. She took a moment, allowing all of the memories she had ever repressed from the past four years to flood through her, and then looked back up at the Seekers who both had quite the impatient looks on their faceplates.

She finally found the words, "Yes, I do. At least, I know how it happened. You probably know exactly what the damn thing is, but I'm still not sure..." She let her voice trail off. Maeve wondered if she would die up here, if this admission wasn't enough for the two Seekers standing in front of her on some remote mountain.

Skywarp was silent. If she did not know what exactly it was... well, at the very least, he wished to hear her story. Thundercracker's optics were furious and he was about ready to shoot the insolent human, but Skywarp quickly sent him a com for him to stand down and merely listen... and perhaps then, once the entire story was known, he would understand as Skywarp now did. He fought the urge to grin and gloat. His glitch had finally been beaten, at least in this particular instance. He looked down at Maeve, who was staring at him with an apprehensive look, her hazel eyes showing the barely contained fear she held within.

"Well, human, speak. Listen, we will."

_Why, certainly, Master Yoda, listen you shall. Like I have a damn choice to not say anything. _Maeve retorted in her mind. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She tried not to let the cold air affect her as she thought of how best to begin.

"Four years ago, I was a Mission City police officer..."

* * *

_The Battle of Mission City..._

Screams filled the air, one of them being Maeve's as Megatron threw the minivan she knew all too well behind him. That van had held a childhood friend, and she was certain, that friend's family. Four little girls, and their mother, probably just coming back from the mall, a simple shopping trip. They were supposed to meet up after Maeve had gotten off work for a quick dinner before Maeve headed off for a family camping trip. Now her friend and her precious girls were dead, crushed within their minivan. More lives ended, in this bizarre battle in the middle of the city.

So much death... Maeve could barely breathe as she fell to her knees on the shattered sidewalk, as the two behemoths before her continued to fight. Everything she knew was crashing down around her, her blood pulsating through her ears. Tears streamed down her dirt-covered face, as she looked at her bloody hands with despair. How many friends would she lose today? Her family was safe this day, having left for a camping trip a day early before she was to join them, but how many more people would lose their lives because of some alien war that had been brought straight to their doorstep?

"_Give me that cube, boy!" _

Maeve startled at the sinister voice from the silver robot in front of her, and instead of drowning in her sorrows, finally took notice of her surroundings. She saw a young teenage boy, maybe sixteen, running through the intersection, wearing a brown hoodie and blue jeans, carrying... a silver cube with strange glyphs on it.

_I don't even want to know what the hell that thing is... _She thought to herself, but instead of running away from the battle, she made up her mind to run after the boy. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she ran, dodging debris and searing blue energy and large shots of ammunition that rained down from above.

Of course, she wasn't quite expecting the boy to fall and the cube to send out a jolt of blue energy.

"Holy god, a Mountain Dewbot." She muttered, as she ran down an alley to escape the street of awakened machines. When she ran out from the other end of the alley, she was out of breath. And she'd lost the kid.

"Shit."

More explosions rocked the city, and she could hear the U.S. Military fighting back with nearly everything they had in this urban battle. Maeve, taking a moment to rest, leaned against the stone building, breathing in as many deep breaths as she could. If she had to move, and move quickly, she wanted to be ready. Getting a cramp was bad news in this environment.

The sound of an Army Blackhawk echoed from overhead, and she watched it as it flew close to an elegant old building a block away. It hovered, and then... a whistling sound rushed through the air, and Maeve could see the telltale sign of a missile heading straight for it.

"Oh my god," She whispered to herself as the Blackhawk fell and twisted, tumbling as metal pieces flung outwards and smoke billowed. She watched this, and then her mouth dropped as the silver robot, the one who had screamed about the cube, ripped through the top of the building with a mace-like weapon, debris following and... the kid. He fell head over feet until the blue and red robot suddenly whisked him out of the air, cradling him in his hands.

Maeve, unconsciously, while she struggled to take this entire scene in had been moving to their location, only a few yards away now. She fell to the concrete, scraping her hands raw and her uniform tore at the knees, as the blue and red robot smashed into the ground, the earth trembling from the force of the impact. The silver robot followed directly after, the ground shaking even more as strips of asphalt flew through the air.

_I can't believe this shit, _Maeve thought in awe as she watched from a devastated car close to the two fighting robots. Debris rained down upon her, and she narrowly avoided getting clocked by a large piece of rebar. She looked at it with unease. _Okay, maybe I'm too close..._

She began to back away, ready to turn tail and run, when she saw that damn Saleen again, staring at her from another alley. She was distracted long enough that it was only the missiles from F-22 Raptors and shots aimed at Megatron from the U.S. Military that were suddenly surrounding her that made her move again. Of course, she ran _towards_ the bots instead of away, a moment she'd later ponder why she had lost all sense of direction and common sense, and narrowly avoided getting squished by the big blue and red bot's foot. She slid behind a cab, and watched in horror as the silver robot tried desperately to get the kid directly in front of her.

"_No, Sam!"_ The blue and red bot cried out, as the kid (rather bravely, Maeve thought), shoved the cube into the silver robot's chest.

What followed changed her life forever.

When he raised the Cube, unbeknownst to Maeve, the energy force that attacked Megatron's spark and seemingly "melted" into him hadn't quite melted the entire Cube. Several pieces were expelled from the cube with such force that one, a sliver roughly three inches long, about an inch wide, flew through the air and burrowed itself into Maeve's chest, her skin tearing from the jagged metal.

Maeve felt like she had just been branded with a hot iron, and screamed as the shard came to rest within her left chest, below her collar bone, leaving a fresh wound behind. She pressed a hand to her chest, as blood flowed down. She thought she was just grazed by the metal, but deep enough to cause her danger. She didn't realize the metal instead now rested within her, burrowing itself within her muscles and blood vessels, creating for itself a cocoon of protection.

"Yeah, bad idea, Maeve. Let's just follow the big giant robots, and then get hit with a piece of effing metal and bleed to death. _Great _plan, you moron." She muttered to herself as she sifted one hand through the dirt at her feet. Her finger was suddenly burning, and she looked down to find a silver metal shard of the cube thing the kid had been carrying. She picked it up, examined it, amazed at the detail of the broken glyphs upon it. She shrugged then, and pocketed it. Might as well keep a souvenir from this crazyness.

The silver robot had died, and Maeve suddenly realized that more robots were appearing, and some of the military guys were giving her concerned looks. One, a tall blonde man, came over and asked her if she was all right.

Dizzy now from the lack of blood, Maeve just shrugged. "I don't know. Does any of this look _all right_ to you?" She waved a hand around, at the scene before them. Her words began to slur from blood loss, and the man quickly called for others.

The next thing she knew, she had woken in the hospital, her shoulder and left chest awkwardly bandaged, and a doctor trying to explain to her that she'd have to live with shrapnel forever embedded in her left chest and that they had nearly lost her on the operating table when they had tried to remove it. Her clothes from that day, and everything in her pockets, had been given to her husband for safekeeping, and by the way, she really should drink and eat something as she had been out for several days. She was barely listening to this though, as she saw her husband and her child, standing before her hospital bed. Her husband had a relieved smile, her baby clapping that Mama was gonna be all right.

* * *

_Present..._

Maeve hugged herself as she came out of the memory. The two Seekers were silent as they watched her. Skywarp was intrigued by the amount of emotions present on the woman's face. It was as if happiness, rage, sadness, and complete grief were all rolled into one and placed upon her face. He could see the water droplets the humans called tears threatening to spill from her hazel eyes.

The only thing that Maeve kept seeing though was the vivid memory of waking up in that hospital bed and seeing the ones she loved standing there. No matter the nightmare of Mission City, they were there, they were alive... had been alive, she reminded herself.

Her chest ached, and Maeve pressed a hand to the scar, pressing her fingers lightly upon the disfigured tissue. That scar was always her reminder of how her life had been utterly changed after the battle. She shuddered. She would _not_ think about what happened after. She'd already had a breakdown at the damn Grand Canyon, and looking around her at the Seekers who were giving her some very... _disturbing_ looks, she really didn't want one here.

"There, now you know. Now, you tell me, Einstein, what it all means." She grumbled, hugging her knees to her chest. The cold was getting even worse as midnight approached. Maeve stared up at the two Seekers, wondering how in the hell she was going to get out of this alive.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Holy Primus, DOTM was amazing. And BARRICADE was in it! I was in heaven. Anyway. So... remember that part about this fic most likely going to go AU? Yeah, about that... it's definitely going to for several different reasons. Way down the line, I'll probably try to incorporate some of DOTM into this fic, but for now, this fic is going to be completely AU. I also apologize for the excessive cussing in a certain specific point during this chapter. Sorry if it bugs you, but internet points to whoever catches the reference to Boondock Saints. Thank you SO much for the reviews, readers and those who have fave'd/alerted this story. Always love seeing those!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY, what in the hell is going on and WHERE ARE YOU? Your father and I are worried sick, young man!"

Sam winced as he pulled the cell phone away from his ear, as his mother screamed at him. He had called his parents, to explain his, Mikaela and Bee's absence, and had been met with a rather pissed off sounding Judy.

"Well, Mom, ya see, uh, the Decepticons, well okay, Barricade, uh... shit." Sam faltered, as he tried to think of what to say to his mother as he, Mikaela and Bee were standing around the Rec Room hangar. Bumblebee gave a few embarrassed whirrs and clicks, as he lowered his helm into his hands. Mikaela merely sighed, her hands on her hips, as she shook her head. Sam was slowly digging himself a deeper grave.

"DECEPTICONS? WHAT? THAT BASTARD BARRICADE IS BACK? Oh what the fuck, Sammy, are you okay? Where the fuck are you! God dammit it!"

Mikaela could hear Judy's exclamations over the tiny cell phone speaker, and shook her head again. This was not going well. Of course, when it came to Judy and her almost maniacal protectiveness over her only son, it wasn't entirely surprising.

"Mom, I'm fine. We're all fine. Bee went a little nuts, and uh, it's fine Mom, totally fine. I swear. I'm still alive. And how much have you had to drink? You don't usually cuss like a drunken sailor."

"Sam, I swear to god, this is the last time I'm going to ask. _Where are you?_" The tone in his mother's voice made Sam go pale. Megatron sometimes seemed like a cute kitten compared to his mother. Like now. All Sam wanted to do was go hide in a corner.

_Come on, Sam. Stop being such a wuss. You killed Megatron, and you saved Optimus! Get over your mom being such a psycho! You're an adult now! _He thought to himself, trying desperately to boost his self-confidence.

He was failing quite miserably.

"Uh. Uh. Um. Mom, it's ah, well..."

Mikaela finally threw her hands up in the air with disgust, before she grabbed the phone out of Sam's unsuspecting hands. His mouth dropped in surprise, as Mikaela put the phone up to her ear and smiled before she spoke into the phone with an amused tone.

"Hi, Judy, it's Mikaela. Sam's being a little sissy-pants right now, so I'll just give it to you straight. Bee attacked Barricade, who's now the Guardian of a human, and we're safe with the Autobots. We're all fine, and there's nothing to worry about, I promise."

Sam couldn't hear what his mother replied, as apparently she had stopped yelling. He continued to stare at his fiancee in shock as she just smiled and continued talking, like his mother wasn't pissed and that they were having a simple conversation about the weather and what to wear. Mikaela simply gave a few "mm-hmms", "yeah, I know", "don't worry, we're fine", and "no, I can't tell you where we are, Judy, I know I should, but Optimus would be really mad if we told you, and we both know it's a bad idea to piss him off".

A few beats later, and Mikaela said, "All right, I'll tell him. Don't worry, Bee's with us, we're surrounded by other Autobots too, and we'll be fine. No, I don't know when we'll be back. Give my dad a call and let him know I won't be back for another couple of days. Actually, can you have Ron check in with him? I want to make sure everything's okay with my shop. Thanks, Judy, and don't worry, Sam is going to be just fine. Yup, mmhmm, bye."

She snapped the cell phone shut, and handed it back to Sam with a smug grin upon her face and twinkling eyes. "See, not that hard, is it, Samuel?"

Sam's mouth was still open, his eyes radiating with his shock. "How... you know what, never mind, I don't want to know what crazy girl Jedi mind tricks the two of you have."

Mikaela crossed her arms, and shot Sam a haughty look. "Shush, you."

Sam smiled at her, before pulling her into his arms. He hugged her to his chest, a soft grin growing upon his face. "Love you, Kaela."

Mikaela smiled, shaking her head in response. "I love you too, Sam. And you're welcome from saving you from your crazy mother. Again, might I add."

A deep scarlet blush appeared on Sam's cheeks. "Thanks, baby."

A slight chuckle escaped Mikaela, as she glanced up at him. "Any time. By the way, your mom says if you ever keep something like this from her again, she's got your grave and headstone already picked out."

Sam gulped, but quickly smiled, trying to hide his fear of his mother. He squeezed Mikaela tighter, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

A few amused clicks and whirrs escaped Bumblebee as he watched the two lovebirds. Bumblebee couldn't help but admit that he was proud of Sam, and how far he had come. The young boy had grown tremendously from the insecure and rather dorky teenager Bumblebee had first met four years ago. Well, alright, Sam was still rather "dorky", but his insecurities were not nearly as bad. Bumblebee also recognized the new inner strength Sam had, no doubt the aftermath of what the young man had been through. No one could come back from meeting the Ancient Primes and _not_ be changed.

The sounds from Bumblebee attracted Mikaela's attention, and she gazed at him, a sudden thought flitting through her mind. She was still rather upset with the mech over what he had done in Tranquility and to that woman, but the time alone on the base with just Sam and Bee (she deliberately ignored the rest of the Bots on base, if only to avoid Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and their ridiculous pranks) had somewhat eased her fury.

"Hey Bee?"

The black and yellow mech stared at her, his head cocked to the side, curiosity etched on his faceplate as he let loose a "huh" sort of sound.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you to tell us, but why'd everybody leave in such a hurry? What happened?"

Bumblebee couldn't help the _whoosh _of air that escaped from his vents, or the saddened clicks and whirrs that flooded his vocal outputs. How could he explain to them what had happened? He couldn't rely on mere soundclips to explain, the situation was too complex for that. Yet, his vocal "cords" as the humans called it, were severely damaged still, no matter how often Ratchet had worked upon them. It was a mystery as to why he still couldn't talk for long periods of time, and frankly, it annoyed Bumblebee. Talking hurt him, using soundclips at least didn't aggravate his injuries. He only spoke when it was absolutely necessary, like it had been after the disastrous chase of Maeve.

A grimace spread across his faceplate at that. He would blame himself for everything that had happened for a long time; her injuries which his hit had inflicted, the damage done to her reputation, and the destruction of her home by Ironhide were all the direct result of his paranoia and his misguided chase of Barricade. Now the disastrous event in the Colorado mountains haunted him, which Ratchet had quietly sent him a datapack about only minutes before. No words accompanied the datapack, and Bumblebee's spark had fallen when he had accessed it before Sam called his mother.

The images assaulted his senses, and the woman's screaming as Skywarp took her would haunt his recharge for many nights to come.

Bumblebee knew that Ratchet was giving him a silent reminder of how his actions had helped to bring what had happened down upon Maeve and Barricade. He hesitated. He wanted to tell Sam and Mikaela, but then again... perhaps it was best to wait until after Ratchet had returned with the two injured mechs.

Still, at this point, his humans needed to know what had happened with the human woman, Barricade and Prowl. He couldn't leave them in the dark any longer. For Bumblebee felt within his very spark that things were going to become very difficult, very quickly. The more his two charges knew, the better chances they had at survival. He also couldn't help but acknowledge that he wanted to tell them, if only to get the images off his processor, to get the words off his chest.

Bumblebee cycled his vents deeply, before he finally explained why several of the Autobots had sped from the human base, carrying with them a few soldiers, Lennox and Epps; the battle with the Seekers, and... the aftermath.

Mikaela's hands flew to her mouth at the end of his tale, and Sam's face twisted with worry. While they didn't know Prowl or the woman, they were still concerned about them. Barricade on the other hand... well, Sam was still deeply uneasy about the Decepticon, and wasn't about to forget everything he had done to him. Mikaela was much on the same page as Sam when it came to the Decepticon police cruiser. However, Sam wondered just what would happen to Prowl and the woman if Barricade did pass over to the Well.

Silence fell over the Rec Room hangar as Bumblebee placed a hand around both of his humans in comfort as they all contemplated the situation a few hundred miles away in the cold Colorado mountains.

Bumblebee's spark was sorrowed, as he stared up to the hangar roof. He could see every cobweb, every animal that had decided to make the rusted rafters a home for its nest, and the long collected dust. He quietly cycled his vents.

_Though we may hate each other, Barricade, and I've often wished for your death... I hope you survive. If only so the woman you have become a Guardian to, and your brother, are not harmed by the breaking of the bonds they share with you._

* * *

**::Skywarp, Thundercracker, **_**report**_**!::** Starscream hissed through the comlink. Irritation sped through his lines. Why the frag weren't they answering? And why hadn't they followed when the Seekers had retreated from the ghost town? Where _were_ the impudent glitches?

Starscream was rather irritated, as he and the remainder of the Seekers stood near a run-down puny little ranch in a remote part of western Utah. Starscream paced along the arid landscape, kicking up scarlet dust and flattening any plant or animal life that had the unfortunate luck of being in the way of his stomping metallic feet. His anger flowed through his lines as he tried desperately to find them. Their energy signatures were gone, and they weren't answering.

Starscream wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid for them. He remembered a time when Skywarp and Thundercracker were his fellow Scientists on Cybertron. So long ago, that they had been truly friends. Though he knew now that Skywarp and Thundercracker viewed him as a slightly psychotic leader, Starscream still considered them his brothers in arms.

It took a lot for Starscream to admit that he hoped the damnable Autobots hadn't offlined them. He grumbled to himself, while his other Seekers stared at him.

Slipstream couldn't help the amusement spreading through her optics, or the words that burst forth.

**::Well, well, Screamer, isn't this just a wonderful surprise. 'Warp and Thundercracker finally leaving your pathetic excuse of a leadership. You know what would be quite amusing? If they had that stupid human girl with them, and decided to go on their own and use her shard to make their own colony of Seekers! And then you'd be nothing. Again. Wouldn't that be _wonderful?_:: **Slipstream's mouthplate was pulled into a sarcastic grin as she spoke with a hint of menace and glee at Starscream's predicament of having lost two of his best Seekers.

He wanted to smack her. Instead, Starscream growled, **::Femme, do not press your luck with me, or I swear I will rip out your spark and feed it to Laserbeak.::**

Slipstream let loose a high-pitched laugh before she sneered at Starscream, **::Aw, someone doesn't like hearing they're a pathetic piece of slag.::**

A growl escaped Starscream, as he was tempted to shoot the arrogant femme, but instead stomped away as he once again attempted to com Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Slipstream's goading annoyed him, but she was still his sparkmate. That had been an unexpected occurrence, as Slipstream _loathed_ him and Starscream's opinions of her hadn't been much better. Yet their sparks had found each other and connected, despite everything that had seemed to suggest that they would have killed each other instead. It was quite the love-hate relationship, and oftentimes was quite abusive from both ends. Still, they loved each other, no matter how often Starscream wanted to shoot her. It just meant that whenever they had any downtime, they'd have quite the makeup interface. Starscream smirked, anticipation rising for the inevitable violent interfacing to come.

He needed it, after his failure, again, at acquiring the human woman.

A scowl crossed his faceplate. Enough thinking of what he and Slipstream would do later, he needed to find Skywarp and Thundercracker. Frag those mechs to the Pit and back! He growled again, as he began to pace even more. Silence was the only response he received on the comlink.

A string of curses escaped him, and one lonely horse in the next field over barely escaped being blown to bits as Starscream unleashed a barrage of gunfire and missiles in his anger.

* * *

When Fireflight had gotten Optimus' transmission, he had been recharging. The message made him dart up from his berth, his systems immediately charged and ready as they were set to do per his subroutines. As an Aerialbot, one always had to be prepared for an emergency call. Silverbolt in the next berth over gave him a wary look, crossing his metal arms over his chest as he let a soft sigh escape him.

"Be careful. The Seekers may still be out there, and we both know Ramjet still has a grudge against you for the last time you met in battle." Silverbolt spoke softly, having also heard the message on the emergency frequency.

Fireflight scowled. "I'll be fine. Ramjet, on the other hand, would do well to leave me be. I swear, if we meet again, he won't be flying for a _long_ time."

Silverbolt shrugged nonchalantly, but Fireflight could see the concern emanating from his optics. Silverbolt's voice was low as he spoke again, "Still, my friend, we Aerialbots need you. As does Optimus and the others. Do not be reckless, please. Bring the injured home, and avoid the Seekers as best you can. Clearly something has gone very wrong if Optimus has put this out on the emergency frequency. He would not wish for you to fight with Ramjet while you carry the injured."

Fireflight wished to roll his optics, or huff in response, but instead he merely sighed, "I know, Silverbolt. You do not need to lecture me all the time. I'm not a youngling anymore."

Silverbolt's optics lit up with slight amusement. "Fireflight, you still are the youngest of us Aerialbots. Do not take my words as a lecture. I am merely concerned for your welfare. And frankly, I would wish for you not to anger Prime, he already sounds rather frazzled as is."

A smile grew upon Fireflight's mouthplate, and he simply nodded. Silverbolt meant well. It was true, he was the youngest of the Aerialbots, and one of the youngest Autobots on Earth. Silverbolt was like a creator to him, and while he generally viewed his lectures, and they generally tended to be lectures, as irritating and slightly condescending, he knew Silverbolt was merely looking out for him. He couldn't be angry at the older mech. A soft smile flitted quickly over his mouthplate.

Fireflight gave Silverbolt a quick salute before he began to walk towards the open doors of the hangar.

"Stay safe, my young friend." Silverbolt whispered, as Fireflight left the hangar and quickly transformed into his alt mode of a C-17 military cargo plane. He headed for the runway, sending off a quick confirmation to Optimus and Blaster that he was leaving. Within moments, his engines roaring, he sped down the cracked runway and took off with a speed no other C-17 could have achieved.

Bumblebee watched Fireflight's takeoff from the Rec Room hangar, a hand clutched to one of the sliding metal doors. Sam and Mikaela were speaking quietly on the human sized couch, holding each others' hand. They both looked up when they heard Fireflight lift into the sky, and saw Bumblebee's worried stance at the hangar doors.

"Good luck, Fireflight." Sam spoke quietly.

"_Fasten your seatbelts... it's going to be a bumpy night."_ Bette Davis' voice echoed quietly from Bumblebee.

"Let's hope not too bumpy," Mikaela muttered, taking her hand away from Sam's, and started chewing on one of her fingernails again. They all watched as Fireflight flew off into the night, and wondered how different things would be in the morning.

* * *

Tiny was more than irritated. He was downright pissed off. The team had ended up in northern Arizona, their Suburban broken down on the side of I-40 close to Meteor Crater. They had been heading towards Colorado, where Hall's friend had notified them of significant police chatter about a Saleen S281E that had escaped after murdering a few Navajo police officers on the reservation, and who supposedly carried a woman with a description matching Maeve's physical attributes. A doctor had also reported that a woman matching Maeve's physical descriptions had then showed up in Silverton, Colorado.

The team knew where they had to go, but the problem was getting there.

Hence, Tiny's wrath.

They were hopelessly stuck, their Suburban hissing steam and refusing to start. It had been a few hair-raising moments, when the SUV first began to die as Tiny drove down I-40 at 70 mph where the team thought they would die in a fiery wreck. Luckily, Tiny had been able to pull over just in time. Now he and the rest of the team, sans Hall and Murphy, were milling around the Suburban in the dark hot Arizona night, wondering how in the hell they were going to get to Maeve now. Tiny resisted hitting the black SUV with his fists, no matter how tempted he was to beat the crap out of the thing.

Hall and Murphy drove up then, in Hall's Tundra. Tiny glared upwards at them, his mouth turned into a scowl. Murphy and Hall couldn't help the looks they gave to each after seeing Tiny's face. This wasn't going to be easy. The two quickly got out of the Tundra, as semis and minivans roared past them, shaking the very asphalt on which they stood.

"What the fuck happened?" Murphy demanded as he looked around at the scene before him.

"Fucking thing fucking broke down, what the flying fuck do you fucking think happened? Goddammit, this is total fucking bullshit! Fuck!" Tiny snarled, rage showing in his face.

"Well, I think that certainly illustrates the diversity of the word," Murphy muttered, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"LT, not helping." Hall whispered back, as Tiny looked about to go into an apocalyptic rage.

Murphy merely shrugged in response, as he looked over the Suburban. He sighed. What else could go wrong? The whole trip to get Maeve had been riddled with mistakes and epic failures already, starting with before they'd even left Tranquility. Explaining an entire SWAT team going on a sudden "vacation" to the Chief and his admin staff hadn't been easy, but he'd finally gotten permission.

Then came telling significant others... Hall was lucky to have left his house with a bag of clothes, and Lancaster's girlfriend had given the entire team the evil-eye before flipping them off and screaming to Lancaster that they were "over". Everything after that... well, Murphy didn't want to think about the flat tires, getting pulled over by local PD in Vegas, and Bauer having to explain to them why in the hell he had packed "Fifi" and a dozen cases of ammunition.

The trip had been hell, and this was just the icing on the cake of crap they'd had to deal with. Murphy reminded himself, however, that it was all worth it – finding Maeve in one piece was a bit more important than all the bullshit.

Suddenly the throaty roar of a military plane echoed through the air, and the officers all looked up at the deep sound.

"That's a military cargo plane. Maybe a C-17. Moving a lot quicker than a normal C-17 though." Rodriguez spoke, one of the few Tranquility SWAT officers who had been in the military, and Murphy nodded in agreement.

"What in the hell is it doing out here? Sounds like it took just took off, and Rodriguez is right, it's moving way too fast for a normal cargo plane. There's no military bases around here either." Hall said quietly, and the others went quiet. Murphy and Hall gave each other a knowing look.

"You don't think..."

Hall scoffed. "It's the government and giant aliens, who knows. Only one way to find out. And I bet Bauer's Fifi that they know where Maeve is."

"Hey! Leave Fifi out of this!" Bauer protested, and Hall just smirked.

Lancaster groaned, "Are we seriously gonna be knocking on the door of a classified military base?"

Murphy grinned, his eyes showing his amusement. "Most likely."

"Ah shit," Lancaster grumbled, as he and the others quickly moved to get their gear from the back of the Suburban and place it in the bed of the Tundra. Three scrambled into the backseat, while the rest piled into the bed of the truck.

Hall sighed. His poor truck sagged from the weight, and knowing his luck, his suspension was going to get screwed on the way to the military base that shouldn't exist. He hauled himself into the driver's seat, Murphy into the passenger's seat, and Hall quickly sped off. He looked up into the dark sky and could barely see the contrail left behind in the moon's light.

"Keep an eye on that contrail boys, the originating point is where we'll find that base." Hall called out. The team answered with an affirmative as Hall drove off I-40 at the nearest exit, and followed the contrail as best he could while Murphy checked the GPS for any roads leading towards the end, and probably the mysterious base.

* * *

A frigid wind scoured the broken landscape on the tall mountain Maeve found herself on. Shivering, she moved between two large boulders in the alpine tundra, trying desperately to hide from the sharp wind that bit at her skin. She was struggling to breathe again, her head aching and her lungs on fire.

Staring up at the Seekers, who were still gazing at her, she fought to find her voice. Finally, a whisper escaped her, her teeth chattering, "W-who are you?"

"We are Decepticons, meat-bag." Thundercracker snarled, his optics hard as he glared at Maeve. He was still infuriated with Skywarp. They were dawdling, and even if the woman did have a shard of the Allspark in her chest, it meant nothing to him. Skywarp was still mum on exactly why she was so fragging important. His patience level was steadily dropping, and all he wanted to do was shoot the fleshling.

Maeve couldn't resist rolling her eyes, sudden annoyance flaring. "I know _that_. You work for Starscream." Her words were drenched with loathing. "I want to know your _names._"

A wave of surprise rushed through Thundercracker. He was not expecting the femme's reaction, nor the tone in her voice; especially when she had said Starscream's name. Slowly, he began to realize Skywarp's fascination with her, and why Barricade had proclaimed himself her Guardian. No other meat-bags had ever spoken to him like she had. It was as if she had no fear of them. Which was technically not true, as he could practically smell the fear wafting from her body in droves. No... she was still fearful of them. He wondered why she stared at him with such hatred.

It dawned on him then. Starscream, the loathing in her voice as she said his name. There was a sense of a dark violent past in her vocal tone, and it went far further than what Starscream had explained before their misadventure to offline Barricade and take the human for the shard she held. Thundercracker wondered what Starscream had done to the fleshling to earn such hostility and hatred. Knowing Starscream, he was sure that the human had been exposed to his ruthless sadism. Thundercracker shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, and scowled. He still wanted to shoot her.

Skywarp leaned down to the human, his dark red optics staring at her with such intensity that Maeve looked away. It made her uncomfortable.

"My designation is Skywarp." The words were quiet, just barely loud enough for Maeve to hear. She snapped her head around and stared at the Seeker in surprise. She hadn't been expecting an actual answer. Truth be told, she had wondered if he'd shoot her for simply asking. Maeve looked over to the other Seeker, and wondered if he'd tell her his name.

A small smile crossed Skywarp's mouthplate as he watched the femme gaze at Thundercracker with an expectant look. Thundercracker glared in response, crossing his arms over his chestplate and walked a few steps away, ignoring her.

Maeve sighed. She hadn't expected an answer from that one. He clearly didn't want to be here, on this damn freezing cold mountain, and probably thought Skywarp was crazy. They worked for Starscream, and yet, they hadn't taken her to him. A touch of apprehensiveness filled her mind. She could only assume that Skywarp wanted the shard in her chest. He still hadn't answered her question about what it all meant, and truthfully she wasn't expecting one.

The Seeker looked down at Maeve, and she could see the amusement in his optics. "His designation is Thundercracker. He's slightly angry with me for taking you and ignoring Starscream."

An annoyed grunt escaped Thundercracker, but he said nothing. They both knew it was true.

"And what is your name, little one?" Skywarp asked, his voice soft as he stared down at Maeve.

Maeve's eyebrows were threatening to disappear into her hairline. The Seeker had gone from threatening her life to now acting like a concerned parent. It was strange to say the least. Maeve was certainly beginning to think that Skywarp was indeed crazy. Analyzing her options, Maeve decided to play nice. If this mech was unstable, one wrong word and she feared for her life.

Taking a deep breath, she gazed at the Seeker's red optics. He was staring at her patiently, waiting for her to answer his query.

"Maeve. My name is Maeve." She muttered, and Skywarp smiled. A shiver went down Maeve's spine. She didn't like his smile.

"You asked me earlier what it all meant, wondering about the shard in your chest. The 'cube' as you called it was the Allspark, which held more information about our civilization than you can even imagine. The shard of the Allspark in your chest that is now poisoning you, human, holds the key to our species' survival. Starscream wants you for testing, and to save our sparklings upon the Nemesis."

Maeve gave him a disbelieving look. One word had her stare at him with wonder and slight confusion. "Sparklings? You don't mean..."

A deep rush of air sped through Skywarp's vents before he continued speaking, softer this time, "Children. Our children are dying, young femme, and the shard within you holds the key to our re-population and ability to feed and nourish our sparklings."

Shock flooded through Maeve. They had children, sparklings? And she was the key to saving them? What in the hell? A small squeak escaped her as she contemplated just how they were supposed to get the information from her. She gave a deep sigh as she hugged herself harder, her nails biting into the jacket she wore. She looked back up at Skywarp.

"By 'testing', you mean finding ways to extract the shard safely or just kill me and take it, don't you?"

"That is correct."

Maeve paled, and stared out into the night. It was all starting to make sense now, why Starscream had gone after her, had murdered her family, why Dead End was sent for her... and why Barricade was her Guardian.

"That is why I have not taken you to him, human."

She startled at Skywarp's words. "What? But... why?" Suspicion began to creep upon her as she stared up at the Seeker.

"He doesn't understand." Skywarp said nonchalantly, waving a clawed hand in dismissal.

_Okay, and now I don't either... _Maeve thought to herself. She was more than a little confused about Skywarp's intentions and motives.

Skywarp turned to Thundercracker. "Now that I've analyzed her, we may go."

A look of rage crossed Thundercracker's faceplate. "You took her just for that? Now we're not even going to take her back to base with us? What the frag is wrong with you, Skywarp?"

Amusement flooded Skywarp's faceplate. "There's more here that you don't know. We cannot take her back to Starscream just yet..." Skywarp pressed a finger to his chin, a pensive look echoing from his optics.

Maeve watched the two Seekers squabble for a few more minutes, unable to keep the look of disbelief from her face. Okay, so Skywarp had abducted her just to analyze her, Thundercracker wanted her to be taken to Starscream, and Skywarp was refusing, and wanted to leave without her.

_I am so freaking confused. Barricade, I need you so much right now. I hope you're all right._

_::Maeve... I'm here.:: _An electric shock flowed through Maeve's body, and she struggled to keep it from the Seekers in front of her. That was Barricade's voice. Yet, he was unconscious, far from where she was. How in the world was he talking to her in her mind?

_Great, now I'm hallucinating, _she thought grumpily.

A rush of amusement coursed through her heart that was most certainly not her own. _::Far from it, femme.::_

Okay, this was just _weird. _

_::It is not strange, human. Okay, so it might be to you... and a little to me. But Primus, I need you to acknowledge me. Please. Without you, I am on my way to the Well. You remember our discussion about the Well? Our heaven? Maeve, for the love of Primus, answer me, I need you to survive.::_

Forgetting the Seekers in front of her, Maeve gave an audible gasp. Barricade was certainly talking to her, somehow, but she focused on what he had said about the Well and what they had talked about. She knew the Well was their robot "heaven". If he was mentioning that, and how he needed her to talk to him... Maeve connected the dots. She took in a sharp intake of breath, her eyes narrowing.

Skywarp whipped his head towards her, holding a hand up to silence Thundercracker's angered words. The Cybertronian scientist could see the faraway look in Maeve's eyes, could sense the tension in her body language. He gazed at her with suspicion. Something had changed in the past few minutes while he had been arguing with Thundercracker. Something Skywarp had not anticipated, and something he could already tell he did not like. He shoved all thoughts of leaving away to the back of his processor.

He initiated another scan, which Maeve shuddered at. The sensation was so strange, and she hated the invasive nature of whatever it was Skywarp was doing.

She ignored Skywarp after that, focusing on Barricade, her memories of him. She smiled as she remembered seeing him at the precinct just a few days ago. How she had been so happy to have her own cruiser, her own Saleen. She focused on the memory, on Barricade, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and allowed her heart to search out for him, along their Guardian link and bond. Suddenly she could feel _him_, very faint, but there.

Her heart started beating faster, the scarred tissue upon her chest nearly shocking her with the electrical charge that suddenly surged upon her skin. She ignored the strangeness of it all. She wasn't going to let Barricade go to the Well, no matter how effing weird or uncomfortable she felt about searching him out. She took another deep breath before she fully grasped the link, and spoke within her mind.

_::Barricade? Can you... hear me?::_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **First - Thank you SO much to all of my new reviewers (welcome!), my lovely faithful old reviewers, all of my readers (again, welcome to the newbies!), and everyone who has placed this story on alert and faves. I really do appreciate it, more than you know, and I am simply amazed by how many of you are reading this and loving it. *sniff sniff* You all make me smile. :) Enjoy, my lovelies!

Also, I have noticed a couple people are confused about how Maeve's name is pronounced. It's pronounced _may-v_ and rhymes with Cade, and means "she who intoxicates" and is also the name of a legendary warrior queen from Pagan Ireland (I'll let you guess why I chose her name). :) Hope that helps clear up some of the confusion!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Maeve's fingers were numb, and the rest of her body was quickly following. She rubbed her hands against her arms, and brought her legs closer to her chest in a failing effort to keep warm and ward off hypothermia. All she wanted was for Barricade to answer her. It was agonizing, waiting every second for his answer.

_I'm waiting for an alien to answer me over an alien bond. Wow, Maeve, you've officially reached conspiracy theorist bullshit level. What's next, little green men are real and you're gonna be abducted to Roswell? _She shook her head, trying to push away the sarcastic thoughts in her mind. She didn't look up, and consequently never saw Skywarp and then Thundercracker both glaring at her with growing suspicion and unease.

_**::What is it?::**_ Thundercracker asked softly, his vocal tone echoing with disquiet, his optics solely on the human femme.

It took Skywarp a moment, as he tried to gather his thoughts. _**::She has a bond with one of our own.::**_

Thundercracker gave Skywarp a horrified look. _**::She is an organic! There is no possible way she could have a spark bond with a Cybertronian. It is impossible!::**_

Skywarp cycled his vents softly before answering. _**::No, Thundercracker, it is possible. Extremely unlikely, but possible. Don't you remember the old stories?::**_

Thundercracker felt a familiar tingle in the back of his processor as he struggled to remember. He waved a hand for Skywarp to continue, hoping more information would help stimulate his memory banks.

_**::There were stories that expeditions to organic planets encountered Guardian bonds so strong that they became something akin to our spark bonds. As if a mech had found a sparkling, or sparkmate in terms of how strong the bond was. A bond so strong that nothing could break it except offlining, a bond so strong that even an organic could communicate with one of us when they do not even possess a spark. A bond so strong that a mech and organic could feel exactly what each were experiencing, feeling, thinking. I thought they were simply stories told to keep the younglings in line as an example of the taboo... now I am not so sure.::**_ Skywarp sent to Thundercracker, his words soft and contemplating, as he stared down at the human. Slowly, understanding flitted across his ruby optics.

So this was why Barricade had fought so valiantly for her. This was why Barricade had tried so hard to keep her from the Seekers. This... this was why Barricade had abandoned the Decepticons, and their cause. Skywarp had assumed it was because of the shard within her, and perhaps that had been the reason Barricade had had in the beginning. But now... Skywarp could see it clearly. The human and Barricade had developed one of those strong Guardian spark bonds, one that was so rare that it was still considered a myth amongst their species. One that was still taboo.

Skywarp cycled his vents deeply. This was entirely unexpected, and he did not like it. This changed everything. And if he admitted to himself, it was rather disgusting. Who knew, that Barricade of all Decepticons, would have created a taboo Guardian spark bond with a meat-bag? It unnerved Skywarp.

Thundercracker stared in horror at the woman. _How in the fragging planet-eater's Pit has this dirty fleshling created a spark bond? Disgusting! _

Revulsion flowed through Thundercracker's lines as he finally remembered, and accessed the old files Skywarp had mentioned. Of course. How could he have forgotten?

An involuntary shudder blasted through his systems as he remembered the destruction of those planets. They had been destroyed because of Cybertronians who had disobeyed, who had fallen for the taboo, who had broken their strict laws. He had been just a sparkling at the time, as well as Skywarp and Starscream, but he remembered distinctly the massacre of mechs and organics who had dared to break a Prime's command. His creators had distinctly told him that he was never to allow himself to become like the massacred mechs and their organics. Thundercracker had always kept their advice at the back of his processor, and since he had become a Decepticon when the war between the two factions had broken out, organics meant nothing to him.

The widespread massacre and destruction was just one tragic incident of many that had led to the war that now plagued them all and had devastated their once peaceful planet and their colonies.

While Thundercracker and Skywarp had their little discussion, Maeve finally got her much awaited answer.

_::Thank Primus. I was beginning to think that you'd never access the slagging bond.:: _Barricade's obvious relief flooded through her.

_::I don't even know how this is all possible, Barricade. This is so bizarre. You have a lot of explaining to do.::_

She swore she could hear his deep laughter resonating in her ears. A tiny smile crept across her face.

_::I do indeed, but not now. Where are you? Are you with Prowl? Are you all right?:: _While Barricade's voice was filled with worry, she was comforted just hearing his voice. Until she actually contemplated his words, that is.

_Ohhh, boy. _Barricade was not going to like her answer. At all. _::Uh... I'm not sure, no and no.::_

A quick flash of wrath, and then suspicion. She wondered if she'd ever get used to feeling his emotions.

_::Why are you asking if I'm with Prowl?:: _She asked, a little confused. Couldn't they talk over their twin bond?

A pause, and then she could feel a slight hint of sadness and barely concealed confusion coming from Barricade.

_::I... I'm in stasis lock. Like your comas. I've tried reaching out to Prowl, but either he's in stasis lock as well, or... he can't hear me through the stasis lock, which makes no sense because you can.:: _ His voice was fraught with worried tension as he babbled, and Maeve found herself worried as well. She hoped the Autobot medic was doing all he could to help Barricade and Prowl.

_He better be, or I'll kill him myself. _She thought to herself darkly, clenching her uninjured hand into a fist while a scowl danced across her lips.

_::Maeve, where do you think you are?::_

_::Mountains, somewhere. Probably still in Colorado. I don't really know, Barricade. It's just really freaking cold, and uh,:: _She looked down over the edge of the mountainside and swallowed hard. _::I'm really high up, and I don't know how the hell I'm going to get down.::_

She could guess Barricade's next question.

His voice was quiet, but deadly in its tone. _::Are you hurt? Who is with you?::_

Sighing, she rubbed her hands together again in an effort to get warm before she answered. _::No new injuries, just frozen like a freaking popsicle.::_

She could feel his relief over that, besides the "frozen popsicle" comment, and then the suspicion returned again. _::Stop evading the other question, Maeve. Who has you?::_

No use in hiding it anymore. She let loose a deep sigh, shutting her eyes tight. _::Skywarp and Thundercracker. Grabbed me when I was running to you at Animas Forks.::_

Her eyes went wide as a sudden rage filled her, and she swore she could hear Barricade let loose a strangled yell, twisted with several different emotions starting with anger, and ending with... unbridled fear.

_::Do not tell them **anything**, Maeve!::_

"Human, I will tell you this only once. If you continue to speak to Barricade over your bond, I will kill you. He will find only small remnants of your fleshy body, and I will enjoy his pitiful screams when he finds your tattered bloody remains." Thundercracker's dark and twisted voice echoed towards her, bringing her crashing hard back to earth.

The mech leaned down towards her, his optics snide and cruel in their intensity while his mouthplate turned to a dangerous sneer. She couldn't help the terrified squeak that escaped her as a cannon powered up, its heat resonating towards her. She scooted as far back as she could in the space between the two boulders, but a small part of her wished she could get closer to the warmth emanating from the weapon. She was so _cold. _She looked to Skywarp, and her heart froze with fear as he had the same look as Thundercracker upon his metallic features. A small naïve part of her had hoped that with his supposed caring earlier that he might have disagreed with Thundercracker.

By the look on Skywarp's faceplates, it was very clear to her that he agreed with the other Seeker.

She was, as Barricade would say it, slagged.

* * *

At Animas Forks, Ratchet was trying desperately to keep the Decepticon Barricade as stable as he could, while also trying to do the same for Prowl as he waited for Fireflight to take them back to the secondary base in Arizona. Caring for two injured mechs, one almost to the point of offlining, was hard work, and Ratchet had been forced to enlist Arcee and Ironhide into helping him. Or at least, attempting to help him. Still, Ratchet was the Chief Medical Officer for a reason, and this was not the worst or second worst or even tenth worst battle injuries he had seen and cared for. Barricade and Prowl would survive.

As long as Fireflight got there soon to medevac them. Barricade's spark was perilously leaning towards the edge of no return, and Ratchet's able hands worked frantically to stabilize him. Energon pooled around the Decepticon's body, and Ratchet swore at himself for not replenishing his subspace supply of energon drips. He had lapsed in his medic duties, and now when he needed an energon drip the most, he found he had none. _Fireflight, where are you?_

William Lennox, having discovered the Allspark shard which Maeve had dropped to the earth, had told the Autobots immediately of his discovery. Optimus Prime had initially been relieved at the fact that Starscream would be denied what he had wanted for so long, but his Matrix had sent him a few irritating beeps that had sped to the forefront of his processor. His Matrix hummed softly, quietly sending him subtle hints. He soon realized that the shard Major Lennox held had no strategic or important value.

Which meant that Maeve was still very much in danger.

Optimus had taken the shard, and placed it within his subspace, the only place where it could be kept safe. He noted the dismal look upon Major Lennox's face, and knew that the woman's fate weighed heavily upon the human soldier. Optimus, wishing to comfort one of his dearest human friends, instead took a step back. When they returned to base, he would speak to the Major in private. It would only embarrass them both for Optimus to show any sign of caring here in the open, where Decepticon eyes could easily be eavesdropping.

The CMO cycled his vents softly as he leaned back, letting his hands fall gently to his sides. Barricade was as stable as he was going to get. Ratchet had patched as much of the injuries as he could, and the once rushing flow of energon had stemmed to an irritating _drip-drip-drip _on the frozen ground. Barricade's energon levels were far below acceptable standards, however.

An alert flooded across Optimus' internal visual screen. Fireflight was preparing to land. Optimus signaled to his Autobots, urging them to fade back into the night shadows as Fireflight came down through the atmosphere. It was a violent landing, and Optimus silently wondered if taking off would hurt the injured mechs even more. He pushed the thought away. Getting Barricade and Prowl to their secondary base was better than leaving them here in this Primus forsaken wilderness.

Ratchet and Ironhide had already gingerly placed the injured Prowl in Fireflight's cargo hold when something happened that no one, human or Autobot, had expected.

Barricade shot up violently from his place in the frozen dirt, his arms thrashing, his optics wide with terror, as his deep voice expelled a wordless cry across the battle-scarred landscape. To the humans, it was bone-chilling. Chaos erupted around his broken frame.

"Ironhide, grab him!" Ratchet yelled frantically, as they rushed towards the black and white Decepticon. The large black Topkick roughly grabbed Barricade, pushing him down into the dark cold earth, trying desperately to hold the thrashing Decepticon still before he could hurt himself even further than he already was. Ratchet hurriedly scanned Barricade, wondering how in the frag the 'Con cruiser had awoken. For how far he had been in stasis lock, it should have been impossible for Barricade to have broken through it.

"Should have" being the key words. Ratchet found himself fleetingly wondering if that fragging Guardian bond he held with the human was stronger than they had anticipated. The old medic shuddered visibly as a memory vid of a long ago massacre on a distant colony inadvertently activated. He shoved it away, grimacing.

Barricade gasped as cold attacked him, sending his tactile sensors into a frenzy. He was awake, he was out of that fragging nightmare where the Autobot Jazz had been his only companion. Agonizing pain sensors sent critical reports to his central processor as he tried to think clearly. Maeve! He had to tell the Autobots, he had to send them to her. Frag it, he had to save her! She was as good as dead with Skywarp and Thundercracker, those slagging Seekers. Barricade desperately struggled against Ironhide's strong grip, and tried to speak, but only a raspy metallic tone escaped his vocal outputs. His clawed hands clenched into fists, as his quadruple optics showed his frenzied fear.

Optimus' optics widened in surprise, much like his Autobots' had, as Barricade rushed back to life. He ran back to Ratchet and Ironhide, prepared to offer any help Ratchet needed.

Ratchet knelt beside the wide-eyed and half-crazed Decepticon. He lifted a hand, as part of his wrist transformed into a small white light. Ratchet raised the light towards Barricade's optics and swept it back and forth, watching as the light affected the 'Con's optics. The CMO kept scanning, and lifted his other wrist, quickly analyzing the data and punching in a few codes in an effort to figure out how it had happened. He still didn't understand how the Decepticon had woken from such a deep stasis lock, though a terrifying suspicious wonder flitted deep within his processor. However, his focus now was on keeping Barricade stable. He dropped his hands, and touched a gentle hand to Barricade's shoulder.

"Barricade." Ratchet spoke with a low and smooth tone, aimed at getting the Decepticon to acknowledge him. "Barricade, I need you to focus on me, now."

Barricade could barely hear Ratchet's voice, his panic overcoming his systems. He still couldn't speak. Slowly, Ratchet's low and steady tone grabbed his attention. He focused on the lime green Autobot, and tried to steady his frantic spark. He quickly analyzed his vocal outputs, wondering why they weren't working. A quick self-repair routine later, which resulted in nearly excruciating pain from his energon loss, Barricade tried to speak.

Only a few fizzles and chirps came out. He narrowed his eyes, and waited until his internal viewer reported his vocal injury as 100% contained and healed.

"Ratchet." His voice was raspier than normal, but far better than the frizzled grunts that had earlier plagued him.

Ratchet was trying desperately to keep the patches to Barricade's chestplate injuries steady and secure, which was becoming significantly more difficult as the Decepticon writhed about on the ground beneath Ironhide's steel grip.

"You must stay still." Ratchet soothed, as best as he could.

Barricade cycled his vents as he suddenly stopped writhing about. His scarlet quadruple optics stared at Ratchet with a calculated intensity. He could feel his systems beginning to fail again as his energon levels dipped far below acceptable levels. Only his taboo Guardian spark bond with Maeve had awoken him. Only the terror he had felt at learning that she was being held hostage by Skywarp and Thundercracker, Starscream's pit-spawned minions, had awoken him.

He had to tell Ratchet. He had to tell Optimus Prime. He could see the Autobot Leader standing close to him, and finally getting an arm free from Ironhide's grip, he reached out to the Prime, a clawed hand reaching towards the Prime with a desperation that Optimus clearly saw.

Barricade's quadruple optics stared at Optimus with hopelessness and fear, his pleading clear for Prime to see.

Barricade struggled to whisper, his sensors sending up even more critical warnings, "Maeve. You _must_ save her. She is with Skywarp and Thundercracker, and they haven't taken her to Starscream. She is close... very close to here. Only a few miles north. For all of us, you must find her before the Seekers take her to Starscream. They _know _we have a bond, and Skywarp will use her for experiments before Starscream kills her. She holds the key... Find her, now, for Cybertron and our people."

His optics went black, his mouthplate falling slack, as stasis claimed Barricade for its own once again.

The Autobots stared at each other with surprise.

"And just what the slag is that supposed to mean?" Arcee exclaimed, her hands on her hips and her optics sharp as she glared at Optimus Prime.

Optimus' optics narrowed. "We are going to find out."

_**::Optimus to Blaster.::**_

_**::Blaster here.::**_

_**::Priority, scan an area at least fifty miles around us. Look for Seekers, and a human. I do not care what you use, human or Cybertronian technology, Blaster, but you must find them immediately. The human's life depends upon it, and you.::**_

At the Arizona base, Blaster fought the sudden anxiety that fell upon him. The task that Optimus asked of him wasn't an easy one. Still, he swallowed his fears and kept his voice steady as he responded, _**::Affirmative. When I have coordinates, I will send them to you, immediately.::**_

Optimus muttered a quick thanks, and then turned back to the situation in front of him. Ratchet looked frantic, as he hovered over the Decepticon. Barricade, in warning them, had put his health and life in even more peril.

A slight sigh rustled through Optimus' vents as he looked up towards the ink black night and bright white stars and moon. He shuttered his optics, lost in his thoughts. Once again, adding to his endless counts of wishes, he prayed to Primus that all of their problems would fix themselves in the best possible way. Opening his optics, the stark white moon staring down at him, the "Man in the Moon" giving off a deeply goofy smile, Optimus knew that nothing would come easy. Nothing ever had in the seeming eternity they had spent fighting this slagging war.

"Help me get him to Fireflight, Ironhide. We need to get him back to base now!" Ratchet ordered, and Ironhide swiftly did what he was told.

The old soldier swallowed his natural revulsion at carrying the wounded Decepticon, and lifted him gently. With Barricade safely within Fireflight, Ironhide stepped back. He found himself wishing that the deadly Decepticon would live... not just for Prowl or the woman to also survive, but because of the battle that Ironhide had witnessed here in this derelict human ghost town. Seeing Barricade fight all of the Seekers, _on his slagging own_, had garnered him some respect from the gruff soldier. Ironhide found himself thinking that if Barricade could survive, he would be a welcome addition to their team.

He nearly slapped himself after that thought. Like _Barricade_ would ever help the Autobots.

Ratchet turned to Optimus. "You must contact me exactly when you find that woman. I don't have a good feeling about the condition you will find her in." He spoke softly, and Optimus nodded. He feared much the same.

"Good luck, my friend." Optimus responded softly, and Ratchet nodded curtly before he stepped in Fireflight's hold. Within moments, the Aerialbot had taken off, and soon was a small distant light in the night sky.

* * *

A spring thunderstorm was lashing Tranquility, and a particular despicable Sergeant was staring out the windows of a conference room in Tranquility Police headquarters, watching the heavy rain fall on his city as lightning flashed across the midnight sky. Behind him, a well-dressed man in a black suit, with a horrid pea green tie, sat at the mahogany conference table, leaning back in the dark plush chair. The look on the man's face was cross, and he pushed his silver wire-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. On the mahogany table, a speakerphone sat, a red light glowing softly from it. It was the only light in the dark room, besides the occasional bright light from the flashes of lightning outside. Deep thunder crackled above them, shaking the room ever so often.

"General, I assume there is a damn good reason you have deigned to stoop in to my business as Liason to the Autobots and why you have attempted to eliminate the warrants against the traitor McWilliams." Director Theodore Galloway's tone was low and snide, as he sneered at the phone with visible disdain and hatred.

The National Security Advisor to the President, and the loathed Liason to the Autobots on Earth, had flown from D.C. to Tranquility after he had received news from his informant inside of NEST of a woman who had fraternized with the enemies, as well as a call from one of his family members inside Tranquility Police Department.

The idea of a female human traitor to the _Decepticons_ had intrigued him, and ensnared him. Here was his chance.

With his own goals of using this information to aid in his quest to get those frustrating and damnable Autobots off of his planet, and disable NEST for good; he had gleefully canceled his plans of a vacation retreat, and had thrown himself into the task of finding the pathetic traitor. After landing at Tranquility airport, he had been escorted to the Tranquility Police Department, where upon he had met the utterly contemptible Sergeant Blair.

They had smiled and embraced upon meeting, as family members often do.

"So this officer was one of yours?" Galloway had asked his first cousin, while Blair had nodded with a deep frown, and barely concealed rage emitting from his eyes.

"She's a no-good rotten bitch, corrupt to the core. She doesn't belong on this police force, and she's running around with a Decepticon. She belongs in a federal prison, or even better, one of those black sites like the CIA or the NSA run. She's a damn traitor, Theo. I don't like her, never have, and have suspected her of being a traitor since she relocated here from Mission City a few months after that battle with the aliens that the DOD covered up."

That had caused Galloway to lean forward, his eyes sparkling. "Mission City?"

Blair had nodded, as he snarled, "Yeah, Mission City. The bitch was right in the middle of that damn battle you told me about. A lot of her file from then has been completely redacted by the DOD, but I swear, she knows something, and we'd better find out what the fuck it is, and _soon_."

Galloway had grinned, and Blair had then ruthlessly encouraged the Director to go after Maeve using any means necessary.

Now, Sergeant Blair was standing like a stone in front of him, watching the rain pound the glass windows relentlessly while Galloway himself was attempting to figure out how in the world the General had learned of his attempt to find the woman.

General Morshower had been less than pleased.

"Galloway, the Chiefs of Staff and I are agreed – you have, for the _last_ time, overstepped your bounds. The state and federal warrants for Maeve McWilliams have so far been quarantined to Southern California, Arizona and Nevada. These warrants _will_ expire at six in the morning eastern standard time, and be declared in the public forum as null and void, as well as a regrettable mistake. You are on _very_ thin ice, and you do _not_ deserve nor require an explanation from us. You are, from here on out, a thorn in our sides. You'd better curb your behavior, _Theodore_, or you'll find your ass kicked out an airplane again, this time _without_ a parachute." The General's tone was acidic.

Sergeant Blair whipped around from his post at the window, his own face betraying his feelings of rage. _Damn you, D.C.! _

Galloway stiffened from the cold rebuke, and a few trembles coursed through his body. Almost immediately, though, he started turning wheels in his head, thinking how to turn this situation around to his benefit. For now, he would have to admit defeat to the Chiefs of Staff and the General. After that, however... he held up a finger to Sergeant Blair, implying for him to wait and not speak.

"I... I understand, General. The warrants will end. I apologize for my reckless actions. I merely thought-"

"Don't think, you bumbling idiot. We've dealt with your screw-ups and mistakes for too long." The General growled over the phone line.

Theodore Galloway struggled not to retort angrily, and swallowed the harsh words which he wished to speak. "Yes, sir."

"Director Galloway, if I were you, I'd make yourself scarce before the press gets a hold of your name being attached to this deplorable attempt at ruining a perfectly good law enforcement officer's reputation and career. Good night." No one could miss the General's tone of finality, or threat.

The line clicked off, the glowing red light dying in the darkness, and Sergeant Blair shook with rage.

"What do we do now, Theo?" Blair's voice was coupled with wrath and hatred for what he perceived to be useless bureaucrats in Washington D.C.

Galloway grinned a wicked smile, his white teeth showing in the lightning that hit the ground less than a mile from the building they were in. A deep crack of thunder rustled through the building. The two scheming men ignored it.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. And it involves hiring some old friends of yours to do some intelligence work on where that woman is and whether the Autobots are involved. We need to go to your place."

Sergeant Blair relaxed, as he listened to his first cousin. They walked out of TPD headquarters, and were soon on their way to Blair's home. Revenge would be theirs, and it would be sweet.

* * *

Skywarp was brooding. He didn't quite know what to do with the human in his possession. Truth be told, he wished to take her back to Starscream, and hopefully be allowed to do experiments on her Guardian bond before that slagging Dr. Scalpel had a go at her. However, he also knew that there was much more to her than Starscream knew, and he could not yet allow Starscream access to her. Not if the sparklings were to survive. Starscream was notoriously short-sighted, and he would kill her before they had a chance to get the information from her, that much he was certain. The sparklings _had _to survive. _His_ sparkling _had_ to survive. It was all he had left besides Thundercracker...

Skywarp grimaced. His course of action was clear. They had to, regrettably release her.

A sudden smile rushed across his mouthplate. They had to release her, yes, but not before they placed a tracking and listening device within her. Skywarp wanted to hear everything she did, and know where she was at all times. It had to be undetectable to the Autobots. For that, he turned to Thundercracker, who stared at Skywarp with amusement.

_Now what idea does he have in mind?_ Thundercracker thought to himself.

_**::****We are going to release her****.::**_

Thundercracker nearly protested, but Skywarp held up his clawed hand, a wicked smile upon his mouthplate.

_**::Thundercracker, we are going to release her, on one condition. She will wear one of your tracking and listening devices beneath her skin. And when the time is right, we will grab her again, and the sparklings will stop dying. We need to be ready for the information she holds, and we are not quite ready now. But soon...::**_

Thundercracker's optics softened, as he thought of Skywarp's request. It was reasonable, and it meant that the human femme would not escape them forever. He nodded, and quickly grabbed a few things from his subspace, swiftly and expertly creating a device to be inserted through Maeve's skin.

Maeve watched them with increasing interest, as her breath escaped her in an icy fog. What the hell were they doing?

She soon found out.

Her screams of pain echoed throughout the frozen mountain air as Thundercracker inserted a tiny metal thing, which looked curiously like a microchip, between her shoulder blades. It was excruciating, his talons ripping open her skin, her bone-chilling screams escaping her mouth as the device buried itself deep beneath her skin, and microscopic metal tendrils attached themselves to her spinal cord. For good measure, she was shocked a number of times from the little device, and the Allspark shard within her chest reacted with burning agony within her. She could hardly breathe as white light and stars overcame her vision.

It felt like eternity, until finally the pain abruptly stopped, and she collapsed upon the boulder, exhausted, tears staining her cheeks and ragged sobs erupted from her.

Thundercracker's sharp face came within her blurry vision, his mouthplate set in a sadistic smile. "Now, little human, you will listen very closely. The device within you can kill you. If you so much as breathe a word of what is within you, that little beauty will cut your spinal cord and you will be paralyzed, if not killed. It also can send out electrical shocks if it even believes you will betray what it is. You are to be silent, little human, about what we have done to you. You will explain the scar as a result of Skywarp dropping you upon that boulder you lie upon. We can easily extract the shard from you, as you know, and be none the worse for wear. So listen, little human, and listen well... you will _die_ if you speak a word or try to warn the Autobots about that little scout within you. Do you understand, Maeve?"

Her head swam, as another spasm of pain rushed through her. It was the little metal scout within her. _What a fitting name..._ she thought briefly, before she was shocked again. She gasped from the pain, gripping the hard boulder beneath her so sharply she felt a fingernail tear off from the pressure, and more tears escaped her. She nodded quickly, and the electrical spasm ended as quickly as it had begun.

_What have they done to me?_ She thought, before she slipped into darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **So sorry this took so long! Thank you all for the reviews, faves, story alerts. Always appreciate them. Also, I can't believe I've had 175 reviews! Never thought a story of mine would get such a great response. :) Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly filler, but I had fun writing it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Maeve woke to find herself sprawled out on a dark rural street in a small town surrounded by mountains. She groaned as she lifted her head. A tall single street lamp lit the night, soft yellow-orange rays of light pitifully illuminating the narrow street around her.

Snow was falling all around her, the cold flakes melting on her skin. At least half an inch had already accumulated on the ground. As she gazed around her, she knew she was utterly alone. Nothing moved, the few ramshackle wooden Victorian homes were dark and solemn, their curtains drawn in the small windows, the old wood creaking softly. The brutal wind whistled through old mining equipment further up the road, creating a strange soft wailing sound. Goosebumps rose upon Maeve's skin, and she felt her heart sinking. This town was so... _eerie. _She didn't know what town she was in. She hoped it was close to the other Autobots.

She hoped that they would help her.

_Yeah, in my dreams. You're a "traitor" to them, remember? Why would they want to help _you_? _

Twin sets of jet engines roared above her, and Maeve instinctively cringed as her back gave off a particularly painful spasm from the metal device cruelly implanted within. Thundercracker's warning echoed within her mind, and an involuntary shudder grasped her for a moment. How was she going to be able to get that thing out of her without it killing her?

At least the Seekers were gone, even though she knew her problems were just beginning. Struggling to get up, she fell forward more than a few times, scraping her hands and knees on the asphalt, already battered from her previous misadventures. Shivering, she was finally able to stand, though she wobbled quite a bit, unsteady on her feet. Slowly, but surely, she began walking down the side street, hoping against hope _someone_ would be awake in this blasted little town and tell her where she was. In moments she had reached what could be described as Main Street, and blinked her eyes at how _dark_ it was. Every light seemed to be off, except for the single stoplight down the road a few yards and the dismal street lamp behind her.

She swallowed hard, and wiped errant little snowflakes from her face as she gazed about her. Her still healing bruises stung as her hand brushed her face. She winced, and was glad she couldn't look at her own face. She knew her skin was probably a canvas of blue, purple, green and black.

Shaking her head, Maeve concentrated on what to do next. She knew who she wanted to contact, but was fearful it would set off the little Decepticon scout within her. Shivering, knowing it could bring her own death, she chose her course of action.

_Here goes nothing... _

_::Barricade... are you there?::_

Silence. Nada, nothing, zilch echoed back from his side of the bond. None of his emotions, none of his words; it was as if he had completely blocked their bond... or something far more devastating than she wanted to think about. A rather unhealthy dose of fear settled upon her. She wanted to hear his voice.

The only positive thing was that the Decepticon scout hadn't zapped her for trying to contact Barricade. She startled when she realized it very could have been dampening their bond. She grimaced at the thought of that prospect.

A tingle crept up her spine that felt wholly alien. Maeve tried desperately to ignore it as she trudged along the main street in this unknown little town, the grey and brown slush at her feet soaking her boots and jeans.

Bright halogen lights interrupted her vision, causing her to squint and place a hand in front of her eyes as the lights barreled in her direction.

_Nice, can you turn off your effing brights now, please? I already have a freaking headache from hell! _Maeve thought to herself angrily.

What she did not expect, however, was the sudden stop of the lights, and the attached SUV, just in front of her. The lights blinding her flickered to darkness, and she tried to blink away the lingering effects on her vision while she tried to identify the SUV in front of her. A door slammed, the sharp metallic noise echoing through the silence of the little town, as a dark shadow with black boots walked in the slush towards her.

"What in the blue blazes are you doing out here?" A female's voice, an eerily familiar voice, echoed towards her sharply, with more than a hint of concern in the tone.

Maeve's mouth dropped open in surprise, her eyes widening, as she finally realized that Kay and her 1980s green Jeep were right in front of her. Kay was bundled up in a black heavy winter coat, her hands within the warm fleece coat pockets, staring at Maeve with burning curiosity.

"Now, miss, I swore I left you down in Silverton at the clinic. Care to explain how you're all the way up here in Lake City? And why in the hell are you dressed like that in this weather? Have you looked at a damn thermometer lately, and oh, I don't know, the snow falling?"

Maeve managed to look sheepish as she shivered, yet again, in the freezing air. "It's a long story. And I don't have any other clothes. Like I said, long story."

Kay shook her head with a sympathetic air, and motioned for Maeve to step towards the Jeep. "I have an extra coat. You look like you're battling hypothermia already. Get in."

Maeve took one step before she was nearly scared out of her wits.

A soft baritone male voice spoke, coming from the_ Jeep._ "Miss Kay, we should take her with us."

Kay's soft brown eyes widened as she shot a glare to the Jeep. _"Shut up, Hound!" _She hissed, with an anxious tone that Maeve couldn't miss.

The Jeep called Hound shifted on his shocks. "Miss Kay, I am certain she is aware of my species. She has Cybertronian radiation all over her, which I was aware of when we first picked her up. We _must _take her with us."

Kay shook her head, sighing softly, her dark eyes sparkling as she shot a soft glare to the Jeep. A sheepish look followed as she gazed back at Maeve.

Maeve had watched the quick conversation with surprise, and then amusement. She smiled at Kay.

"He's right, I do know. It's okay, I won't tell your secret. Besides, you don't even want to know how I know about Cybertronians."

"Uh... yeah, why don't we leave before we attract any attention? And let's get you warmed up, you look frozen half to death." Kay muttered, embarrassment echoing through her voice, and Maeve quickly nodded. She stepped into the Jeep's passenger seat, shutting the door as quickly as she could. Kay reached behind the driver's seat, and came up with a warm fleece coat, shoving it into Maeve's hands. Shakily, the police officer put it on.

_Warmth!_ She nearly wept with relief as Hound's tires began driving over the wet slush and out of town.

* * *

The Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots was in turmoil. Ratchet sat upon a slight bench in Fireflight's cargo hold, between the two injured mechs; Prowl on his right, and Barricade on his left. They were both as stable as he could get them, even after Barricade's little magic act of breaking through a very deep stasis lock.

It was that very act that had him so conflicted. He gazed over at the Decepticon's broken frame, a mixture of sympathy and suspicion emanating from his azure optics. He had become even more suspicious that Barricade, with his Guardian bond to the human femme, had crossed into the realm of the taboo. If he were honest with himself, he was almost certain that the Decepticon had. He could see Barricade's pale blue spark beating within the cracks to his spark chamber. Ratchet had done what he could, but those pale blue pulses still escaped the cracks Ratchet couldn't repair.

Ratchet clutched his hands together tightly, as he let his helm fall forward to his chestplate. He cycled his vents softly, shuttering his optics as he allowed his memory banks to recall the very memory he had squashed back in the deserted ghost town in Colorado. He shuddered as the violence surrounded him once again, the screams tormenting him.

An abhorrent massacre which should never have happened. One which he had been involved in, no matter how he had wished to stay neutral. His spark twisted with deep regret. He had been one of the diplomats to visit that planet, to try and urge the Cybertronian inhabitants to obey their Prime's directive and abandon their disgusting bonds with the organics; long before the great war, before he had turned to medicine, before he had become the medic who was famous, or rather infamous, for his rather relentless and terrifying bedside manner. Back when he had been a soft-spoken and idealistic politician, deeply concerned with keeping Cybertron free from war and saving his people from what he believed to be sin.

He recognized now how naïve he had been, so many eons ago. Even then, so long ago, evil forces had been massing secretly to bring down the blissful peace their world once knew.

It was only now that he realized that the massacre was just one piece of the puzzle enemy forces had used to their advantage in sparking dissent and quiet rebel whispers. That long ago massacre on that far away and distant world, and the motives for it, had been used as propaganda for both sides. The seeds of destruction had been sown in other horrific crimes, but the one in which he personally had participated in snagged at his spark more than any other horror unleashed before the final breakdown and inevitable war.

He still saw the young femme's face, placing herself before her very young organic charge, and her desperate pleading, her energon tears streaming down her faceplate.

The talks on that colony had broken down, and security forces had invaded the colony planet. Every Cybertronian not compromised with what had been politically viewed as an atrocious virus were called into violent action. Even diplomats.

Even him.

He remembered the femme's terrified optics, the young organic's horrified screams from so very long ago. Energon spilled that never should have been. Organics _murdered_ for simply having the audacity to be a Cybertronian's charge. Sudden painful guilt overwhelmed Ratchet and nearly overloaded his circuits.

His lime green frame trembled as quiet sobs shook him.

* * *

Maeve didn't know where they were going. It could have been in any direction, and she would have had no clue. She recognized nothing in the darkness. Her teeth had stopped chattering, but she was still cold. Not as cold as she had been, but her body still felt frozen.

It had been silent in the Jeep for a long while, before Maeve had finally gotten the courage to speak up.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

Kay shrugged. "Wherever Hound's taking us. I usually let him drive. We live down in Silverton, but he had been adamant that tonight we head up to Lake City. Now I'm starting to wonder why. "

A slight chuckle vibrated their seats. "Just a hunch, my dear." His warm voice responded to Kay, and she slapped the steering wheel.

"A hunch? Really? And we just magically find... uh, okay, now I feel bad. What's your name, sweetheart?" Kay said, her tone turning quickly from lightheartedness to serious.

Maeve gave a sideways glance, and couldn't help the quirky smile that escaped her. "Senior Patrol Officer of Tranquility Police Department Maeve McWilliams, at your service." Maeve did a mini-bow, then a salute, and Hound and Kay both laughed at her antics.

"That's a mouthful of a title." Kay said between hearty giggles.

"Yeah, just call me Maeve." Maeve responded with a goofy smile. Here was a woman she could see as a friend. Maeve found herself enjoying Kay's company; at the very least, it was far better than the previous Decepticon company, Barricade mostly excluded, that she had found herself in. Maeve also found herself extremely curious on how a Cybertronian had evaded notice from the Autobots and Decepticons. She wondered if Hound was hiding like Barricade had.

As Maeve looked around her, at the dark wilderness surrounding the one-lane dirt road, she found herself thinking it wouldn't be too hard to hide out here in this desolate place. She shivered.

"To answer your query, Miss Maeve, we are heading back to Silverton. I have received some very interesting messages that I am positive pertain to you."

Maeve stiffened, a worried look appearing in her eyes. "What... _kind_ of messages?"

Hound chortled softly. "Don't worry, nothing atrocious. It appears that the Autobots are looking for you, and they are simply worried about your health and well-being. I am taking you to them."

A relieved sigh couldn't help but escape from Maeve. That certainly took away at least one problem. She still didn't trust the Autobots, but they were the only ones who could help her now. "Thank you, Hound."

The drive was rather silent after that, as Maeve gazed out the passenger side window at the night-lit mountainous landscape around her. Lost in her thoughts, Maeve chewed on her cheek, contemplating if Barricade was all right and how in the world she was going to get that demon Decepticon scout out of her before it killed her.

She scowled. Thundercracker had earned her hatred, and Skywarp was quite close behind. She was, at the very least, grateful they had left her alive. That was as far as her gratitude extended. Her hands clenched into fists as her anger overtook her. Her back still ached where Thundercracker had inserted the little demon, and she could still feel the warmth of her blood dripping down her back. Shutting her eyes tight, she took a few deep breaths, and forced herself to concentrate on something else.

Her eyes shot open as she contemplated asking Hound a question that was bothering her.

"Hound?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes?" The Jeep answered her, his tone jovial.

"Why aren't you with the Autobots?"

Kay turned to stare at her with surprise; mouth gaping, her eyes wide. Maeve ignored her, waiting for Hound to answer.

"Ah," Hound muttered. He wondered how he could answer her. He should have expected her questioning. Hound guessed her to be a shrewd and intelligent human. From what he had seen of human law enforcement, limited though that contact had been, he knew that the more experienced ones such as she could guess lies simply from how one spoke. Granted, he was a Cybertronian... still, he chose the truth. No need to arouse unnecessary suspicions, especially with what she had been through.

"They know I am here, but when I landed I wasn't in the best shape. That damn Asteroid Belt of this system was not very kind to me. Kay found me and cared for me until Ratchet was able to arrive to fix my errors. After that... I chose to stay with Kay. I am deeply interested in this planet, and this state caught my interest the moment I was able to function after landing, as did Kay." Hound's tone reflected happiness at the mention of Kay's name, and Kay smiled warmly at the dashboard.

Hound continued, "Your species is so interesting! And the landscape and history here is so intriguing! At any rate, Optimus allows me my dalliance, as long as I keep watch for any Decepticon activity. Which I have done faithfully."

"Oh." Maeve mumbled, and started chewing on a fingernail nervously.

Hound cycled his vents very softly. This one was very strange to him. He had registered her accelerated heart beat and clenched fists before she had asked him the question about whether the Autobots knew of his presence on Earth.

_Poor girl. Those bastard Cons must have done something._ He spoke again, softly, "Optimus sent me a datapack on you; as well as your estimated coordinates that he received from our communications specialist. I know who abducted you. I know every road and back road in these parts, and that is why he sent me to find you."

"I knew it wasn't just a hunch!" Kay said loudly, causing both Maeve and the Jeep to jump in surprise. Hound barely missed a large rock as he bounced on the dirt road.

Slight vibration echoed through the Jeep as Hound's laughter burst from the stereo speakers. "Why yes, Miss Kay, I figured you would guess that."

Kay crossed her arms, and let loose a musical laugh that Maeve couldn't help but smile at.

Maeve felt relief that she had been found so quickly. A small part of her was also relieved that Optimus, whom she had guessed since their first meeting, was a noble and kind mech, had sent one of his own to find her and return her to the Autobots. While she still loathed some of their faction, Ironhide especially, for what they had done, and knew that she wouldn't trust them fully for a long time, she knew that she needed them – they had Barricade, and they _had_ to fix him. They were certainly better than being stuck with Skywarp and Thundercracker, of that she was certain. No matter how much she loathed the Autobots, she needed their help, especially after what Thundercracker had done to her.

In between her shoulder blades, a sudden pain erupted and she tried to hide the quick grimace which spread across her face as the Decepticon scout announced its irritating and deadly presence once again. Maeve bit her lip hard. A sudden realization hit her. She was to be a spy for the Decepticons, besides them keeping tabs on their "precious specimen", and she couldn't even alert the Autobots to what was soon to be an unwilling traitor in their midst.

_Damn it all to hell and back!_

* * *

At Animas Forks, the remaining Autobots and human soldiers were milling around, unsure yet of what to do.

Will had picked up Maeve's bags and set them next to him as he and Epps sat down next to one of the few remaining buildings in the small ghost town. The two humans were munching on MREs, and were quiet, lost in their thoughts. Will looked down at the bags at his feet, and sighed. He would have just left the bags sitting at the road near Eureka, as he had completely forgotten about them, but a fellow NEST soldier had retreated and grabbed the woman's things.

This soldier had looked at Will pointedly upon his return, his blonde hair glinting in the moonlight, before quietly saying, "This is all that poor girl has left in the world. We can't leave it behind. Keep it safe."

Will had nodded, thoughtfully, before he placed the bags at his feet. That soldier had been with him four years ago, when all of this madness had started. The soldier had been there when Megatron had offlined, and during the aftermath, including some of the many medevacs of civilians that had occurred after the battle of Mission City.

Will startled as he suddenly remembered the very first injured party they had secured after that notorious battle, of which that very soldier had notified him about.

"Epps," Will nudged the Air Force Master Sergeant beside him.

"Hmmm... what?" Epps muttered, happily munching on his rations and mostly in his own little world before Will had interrupted his daydreams.

"Remember that first medevac we did four years ago at Mission City?"

Epps raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it was a cop with that weird left chest injury and some bruises who was totally out of it."

Will turned to stare at him intently. "Remember what she looked like?"

Epps brought a hand to his chin as his eyes looked upward, as he thought to himself. His eyes widened as he turned back to Will as he remembered the female rookie cop.

"It can't be her."

"I think it is." Will said somberly, and Epps took in a deep breath.

"Shit."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up the situation perfectly."

Epps motioned to the Autobots. "We gonna tell them?"

Will shook his head. "Not right now. We better make sure she's still alive first. Then we'll tell them."

"Your funeral." Epps muttered.

Will smacked him on the shoulder.

"What the hell! It's true!"

"Rob, I swear, one of these days you and Ironhide are going to have target practice. And you'll be the _target._" Will said, exasperated.

Epps scowled. "You're a dick, _Major._"

Will just smiled.

Across the field of alpine grass and still-smoldering craters, Optimus was silent, sitting on a very large boulder, his hands clasped together. Ironhide was glancing at him every few minutes, while Arcee was chatting with a few soldiers. They both looked up when Optimus stood suddenly.

A comlink message had grabbed his attention.

_**::Hound to Optimus.::**_

_**::Optimus, here. Hound, have you found her?::**_

_**::Yes, we are en route now. She's kind of strange, Optimus... seems very jittery, though that could very well be the result of what happened with the Seekers. Where should we meet?::**_

_**::I contacted Silverbolt after Fireflight left for extraction. He has requested we meet at Telluride Airport.::**_

_**::Hmm. All right. I'm sending you the exact route to take to Telluride, as it's not a straight shot from Silverton. And Optimus?::**_

Optimus felt a wave of apprehension at Hound's hesitant tone. _**::Yes, Hound?::**_

_**::Be careful in Uncompahgre Gorge and on Red Mountain Pass.::**_

Optimus wondered why Hound had sent him the worried warning, but he took it to spark. Hound knew this area far better than they did. Tiny snowflakes began to fall around the Prime as he gathered his remaining Autobots and the human soldiers. He swiftly told them of what they were to do, and everyone gathered their gear.

Will grabbed Maeve's things, and placed them in Ironhide's truck bed. The Topkick grumbled some at that, but Will shot him an irritated glare and Ironhide promptly fell silent. Will was the only human that could ever get Ironhide to shut his trap. Well, besides Will's recently ex-wife, that is. Ironhide shuddered when he remembered the pink paint that Sarah had plastered him with after Annabelle Lennox had learned some rather crude Cybertronian and human curse words from the Autobot weapons specialist.

Ironhide cycled his vents with determination. That was neither here or now. He had to concentrate on their current mission. _As long as I don't get painted __**pink **__again!_

The rag-tag crew of Autobots and human soldiers left the smoldering battlefield of Animas Forks, and headed down the road to Silverton, and then north on to Telluride.

* * *

In Western Utah, every Seeker except Starscream had fallen into recharge. Starscream was _still_ pacing along the deserted ranch. He was no longer infuriated by Skywarp and Thundercracker's absence. By now, he worried more that they had been off-lined by those despicable Autobots. Starscream's spark squeezed painfully.

He ignored Slipstream's whimper through her recharge a few yards away.

_Where are you?_ Starscream asked himself yet again as he cycled his vents heavily.

Starscream grumbled to himself as he sat heavily upon the ground. He was finding it harder and harder to ignore his increasing worries of Skywarp and Thundercracker's possible demise. Their friendship was dear to him, and frankly they meant more to him than just that. As much as he loathed to admit it, their loss would heavily hurt his chances for leadership, particularly Thundercracker's. That mech was easily his second in command of his Seekers, and more Decepticons respected Thundercracker and his intelligence than they did Starscream.

Rather than viewing Thundercracker as a threat, Starscream knew that Thundercracker was one of his most loyal mechs and Seekers.

_Hmph. _

A deep sound to the west caught his audio inputs, and suddenly his missing Seekers' energy signatures were visible in his internal screens.

He gave a relieved sigh. They were alive! A slight scowl flitted across his mouthplate, as he contemplated then the alternative of his fears. Had they become traitors?

He was determined to find out, as he stood, staring into the distance.

_I shouldn't be so paranoid. I know they are loyal. But still..._ He shook his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. Time to focus on Thundercracker and Skywarp, and their excuses for worrying him. Rage built within Starscream. He never could hold back his anger.

The errant Seekers landed beside him in a few moments, a near-silent oomph against the dirt announcing their presence.

_**::WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?:: **_Starscream shrieked, piercing the two Seekers' audio inputs. They winced as they stared at each other.

Skywarp managed to look sheepish, as Thundercracker shrugged his shoulders slightly before staring at Starscream with a nonchalant look.

_**::Skywarp had one of his 'explosions are fun' glitch moments after you left, we retreated to a safe area until he recovered. It's nothing. No one saw anything.:: **_Thundercracker muttered, as he shoved Skywarp to the ground. Skywarp squawked indignantly, giving Thundercracker a deep glare.

The two errant Seekers hoped Starscream would believe them. Lucky for them, he did.

Starscream grumbled to himself a bit, before he gave a short irritated nod. Of course, he thought to himself, Skywarp had gone crazy. He should have known. Starscream quickly woke the other Seekers from their recharge, with Ramjet giving a particularly aggravated grunt at being woken from their needed recharge, and all headed back to Idaho.

Skywarp and Thundercracker gave each other a knowing look before transforming to their jet modes. They could not allow Starscream to know of their traitorous nature. Soon it wouldn't matter, but they both valued their hides, and no matter what, they could not let Starscream know of what they had done with the human femme. What they had done, by leaving the woman alive in a mountain town outside of Decepticon hands, was treason. Starscream could never know.

The Seekers rose into the sky and rocketed towards the Decepticon base.

* * *

Optimus Prime shivered within his alt mode as he and his remaining Autobots struggled to reach the tiny town of Telluride. Hound's warning was echoing deep within his processor as a spring snowstorm bore down upon them as they drove upon the Colorado highway. Heavy snowflakes fell around him, as he cursed, for the fiftieth time, as his tires nearly ran off the icy road.

_::You know, Optimus, the humans have this wonderful invention called chains. Perhaps you should try it sometime.:: _Ironhide said wryly over the com-link.

A string of low curses erupted from Optimus, and Ironhide's giggles were cut short as _he_ nearly ran off the road from the deadly ice.

_::You were saying, Ironhide?:: _Arcee's tone was playful, even as she slowed her speed down. Her motorcycle mode was having just as many issues as the larger mechs' forms, but she couldn't help the sarcastic comment from escaping her. Annoying Ironhide was one of her enjoyable pastimes.

Lennox and Epps were holding on for dear life inside Ironhide's cab, as the Topkick slid all over the icy road. The three soldiers in the backseat whimpered.

"This freaking sucks!" Epps wailed, as they hit a particularly icy spot.

"Stop being a cat!" Ironhide snarled.

Lennox and Epps gave each other a look, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"You mean pussy, Ironhide." Will gently corrected him.

"WHATEVER!" Ironhide snarled loudly as he struggled to keep his compensators working. "Damn this ice! Damn this weather! DAMN IT ALL to the Pit and back! I HATE this planet sometimes! Why does Primus hate me?" He wailed.

William Lennox couldn't help it. What started as a giggle turned to a hearty laughter he couldn't stop. Epps soon followed, even though he had been complaining just minutes before. Ironhide's whiny childish tone was enough to send them over the edge into fits of deep laughter.

Ironhide's irritated grumbles echoed through his cab in response.

The three soldiers in Ironhide's back seat had enough sense to keep quiet.

After what seemed like hours, the Autobots had finally reached the tiny town of Telluride. Ironhide, in particular, had vowed he'd never take the damnable Highway 550 in the winter during a blizzard _ever _again.

Optimus was inclined to agree with him. Still, they had all arrived safely, and now waited at the airport for Hound to arrive. Silverbolt had already landed, silent as he contemplated his comrades and their incessant complaining about the weather.

Silverbolt smiled inwardly to himself. Even Optimus had been complaining about the small white moisture falling down around them. That was the only surprising thing so far for Silverbolt. Optimus had never been one for complaining before he had landed on this planet. It amused Silverbolt how many of the humans' antics, and his fellow surviving 'Bots, were rubbing off on the young Prime. A short burst of laughter erupted from his large frame, causing Ironhide and Ratchet to stare at the C-5 Super Galaxy with confused looks.

A few miles away, Maeve was jarred awake as Hound increased his speed on Last Dollar Road.

"Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her tired eyes. Kay roused beside her, equally tired, and moaned quietly at being awoken.

"Looks like Telluride... well, Deep Creek Mesa to be precise. We have to be close to the airport." Kay muttered as she looked outside.

Maeve stared at Kay curiously. How the hell she could tell when it was so dark outside was beyond Maeve.

"Correct, Kay, we are heading to the airport." Hound responded.

"Why the hell are we in Telluride? I thought we were going back to Silverton." Kay asked what Maeve was thinking.

"Optimus and the others are heading to one of their bases via one of the Aerialbots. Maeve, you are to go with them."

"Yeah, I figured that." Maeve muttered softly. She didn't particularly want to go with the Autobots to their base, but what choice did she have? At least Barricade would be there. She winced as she thought of the injured Decepticon. She rubbed her chest as pain rippled through her.

_God, or whoever's up there, you better keep him alive. _

Suddenly the airport was in view. Maeve shrank back into her seat, as she saw the large C-5 Super Galaxy cargo plane resting on the asphalt, with the other Autobots surrounding it. Snowflakes twisted in the wind around them.

Maeve was astonished to find how terrified she really was at being left alone with all of the Autobots and the soldiers. Would they hurt her? What would they do? A soft whimper escaped her. An electric twitch coursed through her spine as the Decepticon scout within her woke.

Hound could see her fear in how her body reacted as they drove upon the road next to the runway. He unhappily sighed.

"Miss Maeve, I promise you they won't hurt you."

Maeve snorted. "Yeah, well, after what I've been through, I wish I could believe you." She tried to hide her terror of the Decepticon scout being found.

She startled as a soft hand landed upon her shoulder. She looked up to find Kay's sympathetic eyes upon her.

"Hound doesn't lie. If he says they aren't going to hurt you, they won't. Hound's been the only stable thing in my life for years. Trust us, even if you don't trust them. You'll be safe."

Maeve settled unhappily back into her seat as Hound rushed towards the huge military cargo plane. Kay was busily scribbling something on a piece of paper with a pencil that she had grabbed from the passenger side glovebox.

"Hey, if you ever need anything in this part of the country, you can always get a hold of me through Hound. The Autobots know how to reach us." Kay said quietly, setting the paper down. Maeve was startled by the offer, but then smiled softly at her.

"You know I can't thank you enough for what you've done. If you hadn't found me when you did..."

Kay patted her hand. "No worries. Also... take this. Just in case." She shoved the piece of paper into Maeve's hand, the paper crinkling sharply.

Maeve stared at the blonde woman with questioning eyes, but Kay just shook her head before speaking, "In case you decide to split from the Autobots'. You can find me with what's on that paper."

With a nod, Maeve shoved the paper into the warm coat that Kay had given her. It was silent in the Jeep's cab for a few moments before Hound settled to a stop in front of the large gray plane.

_Time to face the music, girl. _Maeve cringed. The passenger door creaked open, and she stepped warily from the Jeep. She could feel Kay's eyes on her, and had the uneasy realization that the rest of the Autobots were also staring at her beneath their vehicle disguises. The large blue and red Peterbilt semi was directly in front of her. 

_Optimus. Their leader. Fan-freaking-tastic. Hope he's as noble as I thought. _Maeve thought, grimacing to herself._  
_

_**::She is terrified you're going to hurt her.::**_ Hound said quietly to Optimus and the others. Ironhide rolled uneasily on his tires. He was at fault for the woman feeling that way, and he knew it.

_**::She does know that we won't?:: **_Optimus responded, his tone heavy with worry.

Hound cycled his vents softly before answering, _**::Kay and I both told her that you wouldn't dare. I don't think she believed us. Tread gently; I have a feeling she'll run the second she gets the chance if you give her any indication that she's a prisoner.::**_

_**::That's comforting.:: **_Arcee muttered.

_**::Arcee, enough. Hound, thank you for bringing her, and for the warnings. Dismissed.::**_ Optimus' voice was low, his tone still saturated with worry. Hound dipped on his front tires in an imitation of a nod, and then quickly left the runway.

Maeve was silent as she stood in front of the Peterbilt, standing still as Hound left behind her. She was alone now. The tiny snowflakes had turned to wet heavy flakes which gripped the runway and stuck to her eyelashes. She blinked them away.

Optimus stared at the woman in front of him. She exuded uncertainty, fear and... guilt. The Prime wondered why, but let it be.

"Maeve McWilliams?"

Maeve sighed, and nodded sharply. Her auburn hair fell in front of her eyes. She didn't bother moving it behind her ears.

"You are to come with us. Ratchet has landed with Barricade and Prowl, and are working on them at our secondary base as we speak. They both will survive."

Maeve breathed in sharply at that. Barricade was going to live. _Thank you god._ As she looked around her, she noticed the other Autobots were driving towards the large gray plane. They disappeared within, and soon Maeve was left with Optimus as her only companion in the snowy night. Without saying a word, Maeve turned on her heel and walked to the plane, Optimus following her slowly. Staring up at the C-5 as she stood at the end of the plane's ramp, its tail lifted into the air, she couldn't believe at how large the plane really was. An uneasy feeling flooded through her. She _hated_ flying. She gulped, and nervously shoved her hair behind her ears finally.

_I'll be with Barricade soon. _

Maeve swallowed her fears, and stepped onboard. Optimus followed her, and the ramp and tail began to close together. She was amazed as she stared into the cargo bay. The Autobots were parked within. She could feel Optimus bristling behind her.

Lennox and Epps were standing beside Ironhide, and both gave her wary looks as she looked around the inside of the cargo bay, wondering where she should go. All of the soldiers had disappeared, except for Lennox and Epps.

Lennox sighed, finally taking pity on her and the lost look she had on her face. She was way out of her element and it showed.

"Hey."

Maeve startled as the Major named Lennox stared down at her with a merry look.

"Uh... yeah?"

"We've gotta go upstairs to the passenger cabin. You can sit next to me and Epps." Lennox said with a cheerful tone, as he waved towards the Air Force Master Sergeant. Epps merely grunted in response as he crossed his arms.

_Better than sitting by myself and being treated like I have the plague, I guess..._ Maeve thought to herself, and nodded. She followed Lennox upstairs, Epps behind her. When they got to the passenger cabin, her cheeks flushed bright red. The few soldiers in the cabin had stopped what they were doing, and glared at her with unchecked hostility. Trying to stand tall, she ignored them and followed Lennox to a row of blue seats. He sat down, and looked up at her with a smile as he patted the seat next to him.

"I don't bite. That's Epps' job." Lennox's brown eyes sparkled with warmth, as his smile turned into a sharp grin. Maeve couldn't help but return the smile as she sat down on the surprisingly comfortable seat.

"Shut up, Major." Epps grumbled before plopping himself down next to Maeve.

Maeve smirked at the disgruntled man beside her, who had placed his arms over his face as he struggled to get comfortable.

"You bite me, I'll bite you back." She said, a mischievous look echoing through her hazel eyes. Epps dropped his arms to his sides, and stared at her with incredulity. Then he looked at Lennox, who was struggling to hide his laughter.

"I freaking hate you, you know that right?"

Major Lennox smiled, "Every damn day. You like to remind me, remember?"

Maeve couldn't help giggling.

The giggles stopped when Lennox stopped smiling and stared at her with a deep questioning look. She knew that look. It was one detectives gave during interrogations.

She cocked an eyebrow, trying not to show her suspicions. "What?"

Lennox gave a look to Epps, who rolled his eyes. Epps knew exactly what Lennox wanted to ask her about: what they had realized back at the battle site.

"_Don't. Not here, not now."_ Epps mouthed to Lennox, but the Major ignored him, waved him away. Epps shrugged before mouthing, _"She won't say a thing."_

The Major cleared his throat, staring at Maeve intently. "You were at Mission City."

Maeve clenched her hands, her fingernails creating half-moons in her palms as she scowled. Why the fuck was he asking _that_?

"I'll take that as a yes. Is that where you got the Allspark shard? Where you were injured, where you got that scar on your chest?"

Maeve breathed in deeply as her eyes narrowed. She glared at the seat in front of her, and her lips were pursed. She wouldn't tell him a damn thing. Not here, not now. Her back tensed as the demon scout twitched within her. It gathered information, while twisting within her. She struggled to hide the pain of its torture.

She could hear the whispers around her. _Traitor. Whore. What's she doing here? Should have just left her to die. Spy. Decepticon bitch. TRAITOR. _Cruel and crass words flying above her head, enveloping her with their hatred. They were right. That's what tormented her. They were _right_. She could taste blood within her mouth as she bit too hard upon her cheek.

_I am a spy. I am a traitor. I am everything they say. And they don't even know the truth..._ The metal taste from the blood attacked her taste buds. She focused on it as she tried not to shake.

The Major wanted her to answer questions _now?_ Surrounded by men who hated her? Who would probably trade her life for god knows what? Besides the fact she was infected with a Decepticon scout... She wouldn't answer _any _question. Not here, not now.

She set her jaw, a scowl crossing her lips, shut her eyes tight and crossed her arms. She completely shut down; her slow breath, pink cheeks, stinging purple bruises that twitched, and the rise of her chest the only indicator of life.

Will sighed as he recognized the signs of refusal. Maeve was completely shutting down. He also could hear the whispers. He turned his head, and glared at every soldier he could. That shut them up, a few giving him sheepish looks. Still, when he turned to Maeve, her eyes were closed, her jaw set. Only now her lips were quivering instead of set in the scowl they had been. He could see how she struggled to keep it together. The smell of booze still clung to her, unwashed clothes that smelled strongly of pine and dirt, and a faint smell of apple shampoo and lavender body wash.

He should have waited before asking her anything. Epps had been right. _Dammit._

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. Maeve eventually fell asleep, inadvertently resting her head against Will's shoulder, and her hand grasping his tightly. He let her, even as she snored and his hand nearly went purple from lack of circulation. He tried to ignore the whimpers during her dreams. He tried to ignore how tightly she squeezed his hand while whispering only two names. Pain saturated her voice.

_Dead End. _Tears escaped her eyes, staining Will's shirt.

_Starscream. _Will nearly leapt from his seat when she sobbed, and practically screamed in pain the evil Decepticon Seeker's name, clutching Will's hand in her sleep with intensity he had never seen. He winced as his hand nearly felt broken.

He pitied the poor woman as her nightmares overtook her. He tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't. While the rest of the soldiers slept, William Lennox watched the female police officer toss and turn in her sleep, clutching him, and alternately mumble, scream and cry.

Truth be told, Lennox was more than worried. He was fearful. _What the hell has this woman gone through? Jesus!_

He shuddered, and tried his best to ignore it all and focus on what was ahead. Lennox didn't like those prospects at all. She would, essentially, be their prisoner, as would Barricade. Then, he was certain, he would learn why she had such horrific nightmares, what had happened to her, and why she was so damn important. The hard questions would be asked later, when they had landed. He wasn't looking forward to them. William Lennox found himself never wanting to learn what the woman's demons were. He shut his eyes and sighed. He would learn her demons whether he wanted to or not.

Another scream, more of her fingernails digging into his hand, and he gritted his teeth as more tears ran down his shirt. Another nightmare.

Epps and the other soldiers snored and slept like babies while Lennox tried to comfort the sleeping woman next to him. Nothing could reach her in her terrifying dreams. _God, help me._

* * *

**A/N**: Uncompaghre Gorge and Red Mountain Pass are real places on Highway 550 between Silverton and Ouray, Colorado. Because of these two places, Highway 550 is also one of the scariest roads I've ever been on (and I love to 4x4 on crazy shelf roads), especially in the middle of winter. Summer is rather tame – but during the winter/spring, when one of those Colorado snowstorms come up suddenly... yikes! If you're ever there in winter, do not ever, and I mean it, EVER drive it in the middle of a blinding whiteout. Google it. Seriously. One of the best sites to see what the hell I'm talking about – http:/www(dot)ouraymountainrescue(dot)com/Rescues(dot)htm (obviously replace the (dot)s with . ) Read the entire page. I think the flaming car on fire 90 meters/290 feet down the cliffside is a rather poignant image. Anyway. Hoped you liked this chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** I am so so SO sorry for this taking so long for me to upload. Life went a bit topsy-turvy there for quite a few months and I wasn't able to write at all. Please forgive me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Back in Arizona_

Before Fireflight had landed with his precious cargo, Bumblebee had been lost in his thoughts. Mikaela and Sam had long since fallen asleep within a room of the human barracks, curled into each other as they slept deeply and without a care. Bumblebee had resigned himself to a position just outside the human barracks, in his mech mode, staring west into the deep night sky, gazing upon the stars and planets that twinkled brightly above him. His mech form rested against the concrete of the barracks building as he twisted his hands together and stared deeply into the night.

The night was purple and black in the sky, the stars twinkling ever so bright as this star system's planets shone just as brightly. Venus, the second planet of this star system, was twisting brightly within its light, and Bumblebee watched the beauty of it. Even then, he could discern no comfort or joy from that beauty. Bumblebee was lost, confused and completely annoyed as anxiety and irritation overcame his systems. He was so agitated.

Bumblebee couldn't recharge, even if he wanted to, as anxiety nearly overwhelmed him. His systems crackled with the electricity of his stress, and his dark thoughts contributed to the pain plaguing his spark. Beneath the anxiety, however, guilt was what was truly keeping him awake. His spark twisted as he thought once again of the human woman and how his irrationality had brought all of this to come to pass. The young scout sank low on his knees, and groaned, shutting his optics tight. He couldn't stop the oil from leaking, and he quickly wiped it away. He shouldn't waste anything, especially such a commodity that helped him function.

Bumblebee was suddenly angry at himself. If only he hadn't followed her and Barricade, none of this would have happened. If only he hadn't been so impulsive!

And yet, another part of him was calm, telling him he couldn't have known that the damnable Barricade had changed. That Barricade would have become a neutral, that Barricade would be a Guardian of all things. He couldn't have known all of that! So, why... why was he still beating himself up? An audio clip that Ratchet had sent him not too long ago crashed through his thoughts, haunting him as he knew it would.

Maeve. Her screaming as Skywarp had taken her still resonated loudly within him. The screaming, the horrible despair in her voice, the pain. He winced, his hands twitching as his optics closed tight.

The young yellow mech brought his metallic hands to his faceplate, scraping them against the metal, before he finally opened his optics and stared at the bright stars in the night sky; his optics reflecting his pain against the brightness of the universe in front of him.

_How many times tonight will I ask myself 'what have I done'?_ He thought, as he stared back down at his hands before clenching them, the pain of his fingers burying themselves deep within his metallic palms, causing sparks. Any pain to get him through the night. Anything but asking himself again and again why he felt so guilty. He was being ridiculous reflecting on what he couldn't change, and he knew it, but it didn't change how he felt.

He was so deep within his own thoughts that he didn't realize when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, both on patrol, had screeched to a stop next to him. The Elder Twins stared at Bumblebee, then at each other, the confusion on their faceplates being a twin of each.

_**::What do you suppose he's thinking about?::**_ Sunstreaker asked, his curiosity echoing through their twin bond. They hadn't seen Bumblebee look so pained in ages. Sideswipe winced, barely noticed by his twin. He should have answered truthfully to Sunstreaker, but he didn't. He knew precisely what Bumblebee was thinking, but... Sideswipe couldn't tell Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe knew he had to lie.

His twin never noticed his deception, which was a feat upon itself. Sideswipe could see the pain on his old friend's face, and closed his optics tight, quickly, as he saw that pain. He turned to his brother, his face a blank mask.

It was one of the few times Sideswipe had to lie. It was one of the few times Sideswipe couldn't let his brother know the reality. He didn't like it, but it was best. Sunstreaker couldn't know. It would kill him, and his brother knew it. With their past, it was better for Sideswipe to lie.

And so Sideswipe responded with a _**"Not sure" **_to his twin. In reality, Sideswipe knew more than probably anyone else on the base. The silver mech stared at his sun yellow twin brother, wincing, and then to their old friend, who was clearly gone in memory-land, and wondered what to do. It didn't take long for Sideswipe to decide. While he might have lied to his twin, he wasn't about to let one of his closest friends descend into total madness. A physical "push" was in order.

Sideswipe poked him with a finger, sharply and quickly, and Bumblebee startled, his defensive systems coming online with startling quickness as he rose to his feet. His battle mask slammed down as he brought up his cannon, suspicion emanating from Bumblebee like a sickening sweet perfume. Bumblebee was ready to kill.

His hands up, Sideswipe backed away quickly, his optics down in a display of submission. He hadn't expected Bumblebee to employ full battle routines.

Sideswipe cycled his vents a few time before he proclaimed, clearly for all to hear, _**::Bee, it's us. Sides and Sunny, allies. Calm the pit down, we're only here to help.::**_

A few seconds later, after his defensive routines finally analyzed them as allies, Bumblebee sighed; dialing his defensive routines down and his battle mask sliding back as his guns and cannons retreated through his battle armor, his hands taking their places. Bumblebee rubbed a hand over his helm, before speaking softly to the twins, his eyes shining with deep regret. _**::Sorry. On edge tonight. I shouldn't have aimed at you::**_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look, each thinking of whether it was a good idea to smile and joke with the mech in front of them. Sunny shook his head slightly, indicating to his brother that they should tread carefully. Sideswipe nodded, amazed his brother had recognized the hurt and guilt that Bumblebee was feeling. Sideswipe loved his brother, and always would, but never imagined that Sunny would ever see another's pain. It was nice to that he had been wrong on that front.

Sunstreaker had finally seen what Sideswipe had seen shining through Bumblebee's optics. Sideswipe agreed wholeheartedly with the unsaid words of his twin and was silently glad that his twin had finally thought of someone other than himself.

While the Elder Twins would have laughed and joked in front of most other mechs, Bumblebee was one of their closest friends. He was younger than they were, by a good many human years, but in maturity and Cybertronian years, they weren't too far apart in age. They also knew 'Bee's moods better than most Autobots, and now was most definitely not the time to mess with the youngster.

Sunstreaker had noticed that immediately when Bumblebee had responded to Sides' poke with full battle defense routines, and Sideswipe knew it as well. They had to respond to the yellow mech with full caution and respect.

Besides, they knew why he was on edge. The human woman, and the Decepticon. Knowing Bumblebee, he was blaming himself. It was a habit that infuriated Sunstreaker, who couldn't stand seeing that trait in a close friend of his. It doubly infuriated him now, as he and Sideswipe were still deeply suspicious of the human and her Decepticon Guardian. He didn't like seeing Bumblebee in such a melancholy mood. Sunstreaker cycled his vents softly, and one look at Sideswipe and he knew his twin was feeling much the same as he was.

Still... they wouldn't push him.

_**::We understand, Bee. We'll leave you be. We're on patrol for another human hour, come find us if you want to chat. You know what tac channels we'll be on. You're not alone.:: **_Sideswipe sent over the comlink, and Bumblebee nodded, his optics blinking seriously. Sideswipe was still significantly worried, but Sunstreaker begged him over their twin bond to continue on their rounds. Bumblebee would be fine. It took twenty minutes, but Sideswipe finally left the vicinity of Bumblebee, and the Elder Twins left to continue their rounds around the Arizona desert base.

Sunstreaker looked at his twin as they left, slightly suspicious of his twin brother. He could feel Sideswipe's worry like a stab to the chest, and it felt like he wasn't telling him everything. Sunstreaker, hard as a warrior as he was, swallowed his pride and thought of his friend, Bumblebee. All that mattered was that he would be okay. He asked his brother as much.

_**::Think he's going to be okay?::**_

Sideswipe nodded without saying a word. Sunstreaker felt his twin's unspoken feelings within his spark. Even though Sideswipe was worried about the young scout, he knew Bumblebee would be fine. As long as that human woman and her slagging Con Guardian were brought safely back to the base. And if they weren't... they both knew that Bumblebee would continue to blame himself for anything that happened to them. Not exactly rational, but then again Sideswipe didn't consider Bumblebee entirely rational at that point.

In the communications hangar across the Autobot base, Blaster was half listening to the emergency Autobot channel and the chatter that had come after the battle and Fireflight's medevac flight.

Blaster had first listened with excitement, and then fatigue began to hit him with full force. Blaster was trying hard not to slip into recharge, resting his helm on the palm of his hand as he struggled to listen to all of the coms. It didn't matter how hard he tried, however... his optics soon began to shutter, and within moments he had slipped into recharge. Blaster dreamt of peaceful times, of his long-dead family, of his home on Cybertron so many years ago. He dreamed of peace, love, and harmony.

It wasn't to last.

Not long after Blaster had fallen into blissful recharge, Fireflight was yelling angrily into the com link, his indignant loud voice startling Blaster from his blissful dreams. He cycled his vents softly and sadly as his dreams faded away into nothing. All Blaster wanted was to fall into stasis and dream his dreams of the past and peace. But it wasn't to be, and he knew it.

"Blaster, here." The communications specialist had a rattled but still sleepy tone as he replied to Fireflight's annoyed messages.

Fireflight, highly irritated, responded, "I've been trying to contact you for ten minutes, Blaster! I'm ready to land, and Ratchet needs to have Jolt ready for the emergency medevac patients. Tell the twins too... I don't trust Prowl's brother even if he is in stasis."

"Affirmative, Fireflight. The Elder Twins and Jolt will be ready. Your landing is clear and ready." Blaster replied tiredly, and within moments, Jolt and the Elder Twins were waiting anxiously near the runway after Blaster had sent them the message.

Sunstreaker couldn't help himself, as his twin blades replaced his hands, which immediately caught the attention of his brother. Sideswipe, who had been quietly speaking with Jolt about the perceived danger of the broken Decepticon Barricade on Fireflight, had had to quickly race to his brother and try to calm him down, which was not an easy task. There had been an argument between the two mechs before the more unpredictable one of the two had finally acquiesced to his brother's requests. It was nearly a miracle that Sunstreaker had finally backed down.

Sunstreaker was not at all happy about that, but he begrudgingly listened to his brother. Sideswipe always was the more calm of the two, and even though Sunstreaker hated it, he'd prefer to listen to his brother than have to deal with an angry Optimus Prime.

Sunstreaker shuddered as he stood on the runway, remembering his Creators and their abusiveness. He remembered how one wrong word resulted in a hard slap. He remembered how a screwup resulted in punches and abuse. Sunstreaker shut his optics tight, trying desperately not to remember them. If he had a choice, he'd take an angry Optimus over them, any day. Sunstreaker shook his helm, determination rolling through him. Slag his Creators. They didn't care a whit about him or Sideswipe. Why even bother remembering them or their blatant abuse?

Jolt stood tall, deliberately not showing his worry. He knew he was a rookie, but he also knew he could handle what faced him. Ratchet, and his other mentors before Jolt had landed on this desolate planet, had taught him many things, one of which was to stand tall and wait for their assignments to reach them and to always accept those assignments without any emotions whatsoever. Jolt cycled his vents softly, focusing on the potential duties before him.

Ratchet had sent him a private analysis of the wounded. Jolt was trying desperately to swallow his disgust at having to work on a Decepticon before Fireflight landed; before Ratchet was there to notice his discomfort and report him to Optimus Prime. It was hard enough to work on a fellow comrade, like Prowl, who he barely knew, which was no fault of his own.

But being forced to ensure a Decepticon was kept out of stasis, and kept from the Well of All Sparks? Jolt couldn't help but swallow the burning acid that was building up in his throat, threatening to corrode his vocal cords. Jolt stiffened, clasping his hands even harder behind his back; so much so that even Sideswipe noticed Jolt's discomfort and ill ease.

Sideswipe glared at the medic, his navy optics burning deep towards the dark blue Autobot. No matter what, Sideswipe had been taught, a medic helped anyone, no matter the side. And yet he could feel Jolt's revulsion towards treating a Decepticon. Sideswipe, as an infantry member, was expected to feel that sort of intricate pain, a pain that wrapped itself around your veins, putting itself in the energon that flowed so free in every Cybertronian and realize that every life, every hope, pulsed with the life-giver, the planet that they as Cybertronians all revered. And yet...

It annoyed and infuriated Sideswipe that a rookie medic would put their entire mission in danger because of hatred and fear. Medics were to help anyone. Period. Sideswipe roared inside of his mind before he finally summoned the courage to question the medic with just a simple word:

His name.

_**::Jolt::**_

The voice of Sideswipe surprised Jolt, who was used to being completely ignored by the Elder Twins unless he was the focus of some practical joke. The apprentice medic startled, turning his head to stare at the silver mech long and hard, before answering, _**::Yes, Sideswipe?::**_

The rookie medic was shaking with fear, even though he didn't even notice it. Sideswipe quickly gave him a look of a sadness but then tightened, grimacing, knowing what was to come.

_**::Stop freaking out. We can all feel it. You'll do fine. Believe in yourself. Believe.::**_

_Believe._

The simple words startled Jolt, causing him to suddenly realize who he was with and the humans who cared. A calming message from... _Sideswipe? _What in the Pit? Still, Jolt took a moment and then nodded to Sideswipe; before he once again began a specific vent circulation, akin to a human's meditation technique that he had learned from a human army medic. He was ready. Jolt had to be, and he knew it. If he wasn't prepared, it could easily be a disaster. He had to help Prowl... and Prowl's twin brother. If he hesitated on helping Barricade, he knew that Prowl would also be in danger.

Jolt silently thanked Sideswipe for reminding him of how he couldn't forget that Primus was always there, and that even if Barricade was a Decepticon... Prowl was not. To save Prowl, Jolt knew he and Ratchet had to save his twin, even if Jolt didn't want to.

_We have to save Prowl_.

Others across the Arizona base, on the other hand, were surprised, humans and mechs alike. Red Alert was screaming around the base like a petulant child while also having a paranoia attack. It quickly aggravated the twins and Jolt, so much so that Sunstreaker nearly put the freaked out Security Chief into stasis lock.

Only a swift tackle from Sideswipe had averted that particular disaster, but in any event, Red Alert had been confined to the eastern and southern edges of the base to look over all of the entrances. The Elder Twins and Jolt had breathed a sigh of relief when Red Alert had taken that mission with a deliberate and almost maniacal sense of pride. Surely the paranoid Chief couldn't get himself into any trouble. They hoped, anyway...

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to notice the bright white and red lights, clearly belonging to a plane, in the dark night sky near the base. He sent a brief questioning com to Blaster, who quickly replied that it was Fireflight and his cargo. Bumblebee was immediately on edge. He knew Barricade was hurt and in stasis, but his defensive routines couldn't help but activate. Abandoning the hanger where his human charges slept peacefully, he quickly moved to where Jolt and the Elder Twins were stationed.

Sunstreaker gave him an odd look, but Bumblebee ignored it. He had to be there for when Fireflight landed. He _had _to be there, no matter what. Bumblebee's guilt wouldn't allow him anything else.

Bumblebee wondered, as he paced in front of the runway, how it would be when Fireflight landed. As far as he knew, it was only Ratchet and the injured Prowl and Barricade aboard Fireflight. Bumblebee's anxiety flooded through him. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ignored his antics after sharing a look. Surely it was because of the Decepticon, who was arriving without his human companion.

Bumblebee struggled to control his emotions, even though he knew that Barricade was in bad shape and that it was therefore possible they would lose Prowl. However, the young Autobot didn't anticipate what exactly awaited them.

Chaos. It was utter chaos when Fireflight landed, his wheels screeching as white smoke emanated from them. Within a minute, Fireflight had turned around in the darkness, slowing to a stop before Jolt, the Elder Twins and Bumblebee. Jolt was the only mech noticeably still as they waited for the back hatch to open. The Elder Twins and Bumblebee were all showing their anxiety, stomping across the runway with dismal looks upon their faceplates.

Ratchet stomped out of Fireflight's cargo hold, his demeanor noticeably grim, yelling orders to Jolt to help him move Prowl to the medbay. Ratchet startled when he noticed the Elder Twins and Bumblebee. A deep scowl crossed his faceplate as the crotchety medic quickly thought through his options. He decided on them quickly, as he scowled again at the three. Bumblebee almost imagined the sky crisscrossing with electricity above him as Ratchet glared.

"You three, move Barricade to medbay. And if _any _of you hurt him further, I'll send all three of you to Primus." Ratchet snarled angrily, the look on his faceplate utterly terrifying.

The three did as they were told, even though Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were noticeably grimacing as they carried the injured Decepticon to the haggard medbay.

Within moments of both Prowl and Barricade being deposited on their separate berths, Ratchet and Jolt quickly got to work, trying desperately to save both. Prowl was the first one to stabilize, and Jolt moved to assist Ratchet with Barricade's broken and pathetic looking form. They nearly lost the Decepticon several times, which then would cause Prowl's condition to deteriorate and one of the two medics would have to stabilize him while the other tried desperately to save his brother. It was a seemingly never ending game of back and forth that exhausted the old medic and the rookie.

Energon drip after energon drip, Ratchet and Jolt used all of their skills to save the twins, and there were more than a few times that they nearly lost one.

Hours passed before Ratchet finally sat back, sighing to himself that they could do nothing further. Jolt shuddered with fatigue, and Ratchet dismissed him to get some sleep in one of the private berths in the back of the medbay. Jolt whispered his thanks before he collapsed onto one of the berths, knocked out by his fatigue. Ratchet, far more accustomed to this type of triage fatigue, merely sighed to himself, rubbing a hand against his optics as he sat wearily upon the berth closest to Prowl. He stared at the police Autobot that was essentially in a coma, and then to his brother, Barricade. His vents cycled wearily.

The police Autobot and Decepticon twins would survive. _They would live._ It was a triumph Ratchet should have relished in.

And yet, Ratchet knew... the Decepticon's survival was based entirely on the human's. He winced, and turned his faceplate away from the Decepticon's broken body. He still did not want to admit defeat.

He still did not want to admit that the human and the Decepticon needed each other. As the old medic placed a weathered metallic hand to his face, he wondered silently to himself when he would have to face the truth. The truth he never wanted to be a part of. A truth that reminded him far too much of his own past.

He should have told Prime. But he didn't. His pride was, once again, becoming all too clear. A tiny voice echoed within him, giving off a shrill warning, and yet, the proud old medic ignored it. Barricade would survive, those old myths were nothing important. The Decepticon didn't need the girl, and the Autobots would have a prisoner who could give them all they needed to know about the 'Cons.

Ratchet told himself all of this, ignoring the disquiet within himself, ignoring the physical signs within the 'Con, desperately trying to convince himself he was right.

But... the old crotchety medic was wrong. Deep down, he knew it. Barricade wouldn't survive the next twenty four hours without his charge. They had to get her to him, and fast.

Ratchet cycled his vents. He didn't want to acknowledge the human's relationship to the Decepticon, his pride getting the best of him. He should have sent a message to Optimus.

He didn't.

* * *

"We're freaking _lost_, Hall, just admit it!" Bauer whined from the open back window, clutching a hand to the side of the Tundra pickup truck as it bounced around on the old bumpy dirt road. Bauer clung for dear life to the side of the pickup as he sat in the back end of the Tundra, hoping against hope he wouldn't be tossed out as the wheels bounced heavily against every bump. In front of him, sitting in the cramped backseat, Tiny winced every time they hit a bump, as he inevitably hit his head hard on the roof. He was going to have one hell of a bruise by morning.

"Shut UP, Bauer!" Hall snapped, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as he tried to avoid the rampant potholes and rocks. His poor truck was going to need a serious overhaul after this trip, and he couldn't help a few choice explicit words escape his lips in agitated grumbles as his eyes narrowed.

"Bauer has a point, we've been going in circles for thirty minutes." Tiny said calmly. Hall slammed on the brakes harshly, causing all of the SWAT members to fly forward, resulting in several "ow!" and "dammit, Hall!" comments. Hall turned around, and glared at Tiny with icy eyes, his eyes even more narrowed than they had been before. He looked demonic.

"You know what, uh, we're not lost, we're just close to uh, where we need to turn off and uh, stuff. Um, I'll just be quiet now." Tiny muttered quietly, staring at his hands intently as he avoided Hall's glare. Hall looked murderous with his red eyes that had been devoid of sleep, and Tiny knew better than to piss him off further.

Hall turned to Murphy after giving Tiny one last glare. Jack was hunched over the GPS, its tiny screen illuminating the dark cab of the pickup truck.

"Anything yet?" Hall asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. He twitched with annoyance, his dark eyes flitting from one side to another as Jack tried to figure out where they should go next.

Murphy sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair as he leaned up, staring out the windshield into the night. He took a deep breath, and nodded. "Think so. There's a road coming up that seems to go where we saw that contrail. We might as well try it. Next right turn."

Hall confirmed, beginning to drive again, and within moments he was turning onto another dirt road. He immediately noticed the nearly immaculate maintenance done on this road. No bumps, no potholes, nothing to give an indication that it was a deserted dirt road in the middle of nowhere. It was even missing the deep ruts of a washboard road that the majority of dirt roads had. His suspicion spiked, and his knuckles again turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. Hall suspected they were close. Very close.

Suddenly, they hit pavement. _Oh, sweet pavement, thank god. Give my shocks a rest!_ Hall thought, smiling to himself. Only after that thought did his suspicion, and the rest of Maeve's team for that matter, rise to excruciatingly high levels. They were definitely on to something. It gave them all a deep sense of unease, and Hall exhaled, his fingers doing a tap dance on the steering wheel. He was just as worried as they were.

_Very close is an understatement_, Hall thought, as they crested a hill and a vast military base spread out before them, its bright lights casting shadows upon the desert floor. He skidded to a stop, flipping his headlights off as the accumulated dust from the last dirt road settled off the truck onto the black pavement beneath it. They needed a plan now.

"Christ Almighty," Lancaster breathed, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "And we're supposed to sneak onto _that?_"

Jack Murphy turned from the front passenger seat, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. He turned to Hall before saying, "We're not sneaking in at all. Drive on until we hit those gates."

Hall stared incredulously at him, but after a moment sighed and nodded, his eyes downcast. The LT was determined, and Hall knew that he couldn't turn back. They had to find Maeve. Hall sighed to himself, _My wife's going to kill me..._

"Uh, LT, I don't know about you, but I'd really prefer not to be charged with any military top secret related charges..." Rodriguez spoke up from the truck bed, and the majority of the SWAT team murmured their uneasy agreement. They wanted to find Maeve, and had said they would do anything to find her, but the suddenly real prospect of finding themselves in some blacks ops prison was hanging over all of their heads.

The deadly look from Murphy in the front seat shut them all up.

Well, except one. Tiny, being Tiny, growled at Murphy, "If I get shot, not even giant robots can stop me from killing you with Fifi, Murphy."

Lt. Jack Murphy sent daggers towards Tiny with his eyes, but Tiny didn't give a flying fuck, he meant what he'd said.

The Toyota truck sped towards the military base's gates, with the majority of its occupants more than a little nervous. Hall was chewing on his lip, while Lancaster was praying, and Rodriguez had his head in his hands. Tiny grasped his hands together while giving dirty glares to Murphy and Hall. Murphy's jaw was set, his eyes hard as diamonds as he stared through the dust-covered windshield. They had no idea how it would work out. Would they all be arrested? More than likely. Shoved in some unknown military prison? Perhaps. The unknowns were hovering over them, like the darkest storm clouds. Even so, they knew that if they could get the answers to Maeve's disappearance, than maybe, just maybe, it would all be worth it.

Military prison be damned.

* * *

A large adobe house with garish white lights stood proud on a hill above Tranquility. The sprawling house was easily over 4,000 square feet, with a four car garage. A house no Tranquility, California Sergeant could ever afford on a usual salary. Of course, the owner of the home was no ordinary police sergeant.

Sergeant Blair smiled as he proudly showed his cousin, Theodore Galloway, around his large home. Galloway politely smiled as Blair showed him to a large living room with wall-to-wall sliding glass doors overlooking Tranquility. The city lights sparkled in the night, as the thunderstorm had finally passed, leaving a distinct smell of rain present in the air, while faraway thunder gently shook the glass.

Director Theodore Galloway settled himself onto the red leather couch as his cousin hovered at the little bar area in the corner.

"Whiskey, Theo?" Blair asked, holding up an expensive looking bottle. Galloway nodded and patiently waited as the Sergeant poured two half glasses and walked over. Blair sat down on a leather armchair across from Galloway, holding out a glass, which Galloway took.

The Director savored a sip, before he gave a half smile to his cousin. "Mmmm. How much did this cost?"

Blair smirked, "Bottle? $500. Well worth it, though, yeah?"

Galloway nodded, staring out the wall-to-wall glass doors as Tranquility's lights blinked softly in the distance, before setting his glass down on the table next to him with a distinct _clink_. He folded his hands, and stared at his cousin, his hazel eyes staring hard behind his glasses. Blair shifted uneasily, avoiding Galloway's harsh eyes, as he sipped from his own glass.

Blair would never admit it to Galloway, but he was terrified of his cousin. The man was ruthless, and would do anything to achieve his objectives. He was much like Blair, truth be told, but Blair would never admit that to himself. He knew what was coming, but doubts were beginning to shroud his mind. The Sergeant had been so sure before they had left TPD headquarters. Now... he knew what Theo would ask of him, and uneasiness flowed through him. He didn't like it.

"So," Galloway stated, his voice hard and calculating. Time to get down to business. "We need to talk about who we can hire to find that damn woman and to create a problem large enough to get those aliens off our planet. We need intelligence against the aliens, and a force that is enough to get them off the planet. They are a threat, and I want them gone. Understand, I will do _anything _to get them off my planet." Galloway's eyes narrowed.

Blair gulped, sweat beginning to bead down his forehead. _Damn you, nerves!_ He knew this was for the best. He set his jaw. If anything, this would at least rid him of that horrible woman who didn't deserve to be in law enforcement. That had always been his goal, that was why he had called his cousin, that was why he had started all of this. The other... _nasty_ things his cousin was planning were none of his concern. Only ridding him, and his department, of her; that was his objective. He didn't care about anything else.

Sergeant Blair looked up at his cousin, steely resolve present in his eyes that hadn't been there before. He would do whatever it took. Blair knew precisely what his cousin was insinuating.

"You're talking about my military days."

Galloway nodded, taking another sip of the whiskey. "Yes. Your special ops crew; they're all working for mercenaries now, yes?"

Blair leaned forward, setting his glass down on the table. He clasped his hands together tightly as he stared at his cousin with hard eyes, "Not all of them. Maybe five or six at the most. Those are the ones you can trust. The others, no way in hell, they'd rather die before betraying their country."

Galloway took a moment to think, before answering, "Hmm. And the ones you trust? Can you get them quickly?"

Blair sighed, and sat back, contemplating his answer. His old squad had been fractured ever since their last mission in Bosnia, the last time he, and they, had been called to active duty. Their unit had only been called when necessary. He had spent more than twenty years as a law enforcement officer, and part of the reason he had never been fired, even though he had come so close so many times was because of his "continued patriotic service" to his country and several well-placed calls from previous ops higher-ups. He had gotten lucky that they had needed him and his unit so many times.

He knew exactly who he would have to contact. They would take this mission, but for a steep price, and it would take some extra duty on his part to find them. He also knew they would do whatever it took, and that his friends wouldn't hesitate killing innocents.

That last thought of his caused him to pause. Would his cousin care? It didn't take Blair long to realize that his cousin Theo wouldn't care at all about innocents dying. Still he had to mention it.

Blair sighed, before speaking quietly, "They are spread all over. It might take awhile to contact them. But Theo, if you're committed to this, then you have to realize that they don't care about civilian casualties. They will do whatever it takes to finish the op. No matter what. They will take the mission to wherever they see fit and get it done. They don't give a damn about consequences. If the op goes bad, you could go down. Scratch that, they _will_ finger you if shit goes down. They are ruthless sons of bitches, even more than you and me."

The Director leaned back, picking up and cradling his glass of whiskey, taking a slow sip here and there. He contemplated the risk to himself. _Hmmm... is it worth it? _He knew the risks, especially with his position. He weighed the pros and cons, the risks and benefits.

Minutes ticked by, and Sergeant Blair grew increasingly nervous. He grabbed his glass of whiskey, and struggled not to down it in one gulp that would set his stomach afire. Did his cousin know fully what he was getting into? Of course he did, didn't he? In his position, he had to! And yet, as time passed quickly by, Blair wondered if he had made a mistake going to his cousin.

_No, this is to get rid of her. She'll never come back after this. They'll take care of her. That's all that matters._

He reluctantly took small sips from his glass of $500 whiskey, and those sips burned his throat as anxiety whirled through him.

Finally, Director Theodore Galloway nodded. _It's worth it_, he had decided. Galloway stared hard at his cousin. "Get them. As soon as possible. They will be the first team, we'll call them the Alpha team. We need more teams though, to make this work. Get the Alpha team, first. Then, we're going to find more patriotic boys willing to beat these bastards. Start putting feelers out. We need as many patriotic men as we can get. No more sitting back and letting the aliens win in secret. We are going to eliminate the aliens, and the traitor."

Sergeant Blair contemplated his cousin's words. While he might have been uncomfortable at first, Sergeant Blair knew that he could rely on his cousin. He would support Theodore Galloway... no matter what. After a long moment of silence, Blair lifted his glass of whiskey, a slight smile on his face as he contemplated the end of his problem: the stupid woman that he couldn't stand. "To the end of the bitch, and the aliens."

Galloway smirked, and clinked his glass against his cousin's. "To the end of them all."

* * *

After the exciting landing of Fireflight with Prowl and Barricade; Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee had finally fallen into blissful recharge in their assigned berths in their assigned hangers. The Elder Twins in their own, while Bumblebee had fallen in recharge in the hanger closest to the human barracks and closest to his human charges. Ratchet had also ordered Blaster to recharge as well, after having found the communications specialist passed out in the communications hanger. Ratchet smiled sadly when he had found Blaster slumped over the equipment. It hadn't taken much prodding to get him to his berth.

Ratchet, aside from the seemingly ever always awake Red Alert, had taken over all of the other jobs on base.

As such, he had heard Silverbolt's call for a landing before anyone else. He also heard how the human woman that Barricade had aligned himself with was also on that flight. Ratchet sighed. Long ago guilt and pain flooded through him that he tried desperately to ignore.

But he couldn't, and soon he found himself in a mess that even he couldn't dismiss.

When Silverbolt landed, Ratchet had been the only mech awaiting them, a stark contrast from when Fireflight had landed earlier in the dark night. When Silverbolt landed, the first inklings of daylight were on the horizon, and while Ratchet should have been exhausted, he was not. He waited anxiously.

Ironhide, Optimus and Arcee had all disembarked, and he'd given them a wave of approval after a quick scan so they could all recharge. He had seen how Ironhide was, and probably shouldn't have let him gone to recharge, but Ratchet felt waves of apprehension about the human woman still within Silverbolt. Ironhide's records were nothing compared to what had been sent to him about her. Silverbolt especially was adamant that Ratchet examine her. The Aerialbot had sent him the records of her nightmares and screaming that she placed upon poor Will Lennox, and Ratchat was anxious to see her.

He had no idea how bad it would end up being.

Major Will Lennox had ended up carrying the unconscious woman to Ratchet's medbay, upon which the Major gently placed her upon a soft human sized bed, and helped Ratchet place several medically needed devices and needles within her while she was completely unconscious.

Within fifteen minutes of Silverbolt's landing and getting the woman into his medbay, Ratchet was concerned. The human woman had woken and immediately become incoherent and hysterical. Her screams echoed harshly within the metal of the hangar, causing Will and Ratchet to wince every time she screamed. Ratchet was amazed that the Major hadn't abandoned her, but as soon as he started to see the man falling asleep at her bedside, he ordered him to the human barracks.

Major Lennox reluctantly obliged, even though he didn't want to leave her.

After that, the old medic took pity upon the young woman who seemed to be lost in an old nightmare. Ratchet had an inkling of why she was so distressed; her stress and sorrow washing over him like a river overflowing its banks.

He first tried speaking to her, slow and gently, soft like a pillow filled with down pillows.

No response.

He activated his holoform, spoke softly again, and touched her equally as gently. She looked away, shutting her eyes; and when his holoform touched her, she shied away as much as the restraints on her patient bed allowed her to, her jaw set tight as her pale form tightened with anxiety. Ratchet sighed. Her eyes were blank, her pale human face a canvas of dried tears, swollen skin beneath her eyes, and a taut jawline. Dark bruises covered most of her face, and Ratchet winced as he avoided touching them. He released her restraints before he deactivated his holoform, hoping for a response, but received none. What could he do?

Ratchet backed away, his metallic feet screeching across the concrete of the hangar.

Besides her small bed in his makeshift medbay, Ratchet touched a hand to his helm, at a loss.

How could he help her when she refused everything he had tried? For hours he tried everything he could but still she wouldn't respond. He had finally ordered a large amount of morphine, as even he couldn't take her screams and nightmares. She had finally dissolved into her past, and Ratchet could do nothing. The morphine settled into her veins, and finally gave her peace, and a peace that Ratchet was glad to have. No more screams filled the medbay, and he finally felt like it was his again. And yet, he knew he was out of his league. What could he do?

He had very nearly sent her to a human doctor until a slight glance to the still form of the Decepticon across the room suddenly gave him his epiphany. Barricade was still, lying in stasis lock on a cold silver colored metal berth, across the room from the human woman's little human medical bed. Perhaps...

If what he suspected was correct, he had an idea of what he had to do. He didn't like it, was worried for the tiny human at his feet, utterly still beneath the cotton sheets and staring blankly into the distance. She looked so lost.

Ratchet knew. Primus, he knew what had to be done. It didn't mean he had to like it.

Ratchet slowly, gently, grasped her in his hand. She didn't even react, her body limp against his hand as his sensors analyzed her. Nothing but the most basic physiological functions. That enough caused him alarm, and he hurried to deposit her next to the only being who he hoped could save her from the hell she was lost in.

Ratchet laid her gently next to Barricade, half her body laying within the Decepticon's metallic hand, the evil mech's talons laying sharp against the metal of the berth. Ratchet was hoping against hope that his previous assumption about the two's relationship wasn't wrong. He left to go back to his tiny office in the back corner of the hangar, keeping an optic, as well as an auditory function open, listening.

Barricade was still in and out of his stasis, and Ratchet didn't expect much.

For hours, he didn't hear anything from the two. He monitored the human's vital signs constantly, and she had slipped into stasis, sleep, most likely morphine induced, which Ratchet knew was probably not at all blissful, while Barricade slipped in and out of consciousness as the Decepticon struggled with his nearly fatal wounds.

And then... hope.

Barricade eventually realized the human near one of his hands. He twitched, and Ratchet had jumped out of his chair with worry for the young woman before he heard Barricade cycle his vents softly, and then, so slightly, the Decepticon caressed her with one sharp talon, her auburn hair fluttering from his touch. Ratchet slumped back into his metal chair, cycling his own vents as he worried. He watched silently from the tiny office, ever prepared to step in.

Ratchet heard Barricade cycle his vents softly, and saw how the Decepticon's scarlet optics stared down at the tiny human woman next to his talons. When Ratchet saw the love within the Decepticon's optics for his human charge, the old medic turned away, uncomfortable. His suspicions had been confirmed as true. Ratchet shuddered. It was just like as it had been so many years ago. He saw the young femme again, protecting the organic with her on that faraway planet that was now destroyed. Ratchet shut his optics tight, and dutifully ignored the woman and Decepticon in his medbay. He didn't see Barricade fall into stasis again, as the Decepticon completely forgot what he had just seen and felt for the human woman.

_Taboo!_

Ratchet opened his optics again after a moment, and refused to look out the large window onto the medbay. Instead, he focused on reports and request forms. He had to.

Still the love he had seen in Barricade's eyes for the human woman haunted him.

_It is a taboo! I must tell Optimus. This cannot be allowed to continue._

In the medbay, Barricade was amazed as he awoke, for what seemed like the millionth time. He felt... foggy, and was subsequently annoyed. Like he should remember something but couldn't. Then, slowly, he remembered. He noticed, something, _someone_ else was there with him. Someone important. He felt a weight upon half his hand, and gingerly lifted his injured helm to look down upon the weighted hand and the object upon it.

Maeve was laying there.

_Maeve! _

He nearly cried out with joy, and instead laid his head back, oil tears threatening to cascade down his battered and bruised faceplate. He shuttered his optics, as he felt everything she did, as he remembered everything that had occurred over the past few hours. He was overwhelmed. _She_ was here! He hadn't lost her! Barricade didn't know whether to cry or scream.

Maeve was still completely out of it, and Barricade allowed her a blissful sleep for that time. But he could still feel her pain, a pain that cascaded across his spark, that caused him to wince with pain, that caused him to nearly cry out with hurt. Instead, he contained it all within himself and looked instead on the internet for a song, a song that he knew must get through to her. He couldn't allow her to dwell into madness. He _wouldn't_ allow her to do so. He may have been evil, but he wouldn't allow her to drown in her sorrow.

Barricade finally found one song. A song that could help her.

Ratchet had spent several hours on reports and request forms, forgetting the Decepticon and human woman in his medbay completely, when he heard, ever so softly, a human song from Barricade's audio outputs, that played over and over again as the human slept peacefully besides the Decepticon's hand.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation..._

_and you were waiting on the edge of the unknown._

_With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying "Save me now",_

_you were there, impossibly alone..._

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known..._

_Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go_

_Let it go._

A slight smile crossed Ratchet's mouthplate as he recognized the symbolism behind the song and why Barricade was relentlessly playing it over and over. The Decepticon was trying, on his own terms, to bring his charge back to the land of the living.

Ratchet took his stylus and data pad and continued to look over his work, the single song playing softly in the background. He didn't mind. He had done all he could for her. It was time for the real Guardian to do what he could to save her.

And it was about time that the real Guardian was actually trying to save her.

Ratchet recorded it all so that when Optimus awoke from his own recharge that he would know. Ratchet grimaced. He'd have to explain a lot... but hearing the song playing in the background of the medbay, Ratchet knew that it would be worth it.

It was worth it.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **First, thank you SO much for those who have reviewed, faved and story alerted this story. It's very much appreciated! It's a filler chapter for now. Sorry! But, it's mostly Maeve's SWAT team, so it can't be all bad. :) Also a little look into one of Blair's mercenary men. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

While Ratchet had been busy dealing with Maeve and Barricade and all of that insanity, he had deliberately ignored anything else that had occurred on the base. His priority was his medbay, and that was that. He left everything else to Red Alert, which later on, Ratchet would come to regret, deeply. Red Alert had been given his orders to protect the base, and he would fulfill them to his greatest ability. So much so that it almost caused the deaths of an entire SWAT team.

It was during the time that Ratchet had been at a loss to save the young human femme in his medbay that an unexpected thing happened at the Autobots' secondary base... the very incident that would cause Red Alert to nearly lose it. The sun was struggling to arise in the east over the Arizona high desert and scrubs, a startling mixture of reds, pinks and purples scattering upon the desolate landscape. As dawn began, a certain SWAT team were ready to face whatever they needed to to find their squad leader.

Senior Patrol Officer Hall's Tundra pickup truck had come to a skidding stop in front of the heavy metal gates that secured the Autobot's secondary base East Gate. Two bored human soldiers at the front gate were amazed to see the dust covered truck appear suddenly in front of them, filled with fully uniformed SWAT members carrying fully loaded automatic weapons. The soldiers, who weren't exactly combat ready, gaped in astonishment.

Hall gritted his teeth as he looked at the two soldiers, who had finally gained their senses and started yelling at Hall to turn around and leave, or get out of the truck. Hall noted with a grim finality the deadly weapons the soldiers held at their sides. Was he really willing to risk everything?

_Fuck it, _Hall thought grimly to himself and slammed on the gas pedal, his tires squealing on the black asphalt as the truck careened through the gate. He winced as the metal screeched along his truck as it propelled onto the base. Soldiers came running from all sides but, in what he later thought was a moment of insanity, Hall nearly felt euphoric until a dozen pops caught his attention and the tires suddenly went flat. Hall had driven over a series of retractable spike strips. Only they hadn't been retracted. His Tundra shrieked to a stop on the dark red dirt next to the road, his tires shredded. Hall swore loudly while punching the steering wheel with a feeling of deep desperation resonating within him.

Murphy, who had hung on for dear life as Hall had driven through the gates, sighed to himself as he thought, _Fuck! I should have known better!_ He looked around at his team, and sighed again. He clenched his fists, scowling. The full gravity of what they had done had finally fallen upon him like a heavy weight. His shoulders sagged with defeat, but that didn't stop the annoyed look in his eyes. Fool didn't even describe what he felt about himself. He had been so determined to find Maeve that he hadn't thought straight. He'd landed them in this mess.

"Sorry, guys." He had led Maeve's team on this fool's mission, and he alone was to blame.

"Oh, _now_ he says sorry." Tiny muttered, shaking his head as he watched with dismay as soldiers surrounded the truck, their faces deep with suspicion as they raised their weapons. Maeve's team stared at the soldiers with a mixture of apprehension and wariness.

Mac Truck and Tor, the two newest members of the team, but still ranking higher in the department than the rookie Lancaster, scowled from their position in the truck bed, grasping their guns tight as they stole glances at the soldiers surrounding them. Adrenaline was coursing through them, and it made them unpredictable. Bauer, being one of the more senior members of the team, glared at the two new SWAT members, and shook his head slightly as his eyes narrowed towards his two young teammates.

"Relax. Now." Bauer whispered to them. He knew that if they acted out that the entire team could be in danger. He knew that the battle-hardened (or at least that's what he assumed) soldiers surrounding them wouldn't hesitate to shoot to kill. Any stupid action by any member of the SWAT team could result in all of them dying, and well, Bauer thought, _fuck that!_

Ryan "Mac Truck" McKinney scowled, "This is bullshit! We can't let them do this!"

The other rookie, Gavin Torres, nodded his assent to Mac Truck's words, as did several others of the team in the dust covered truck bed. The team was fracturing, devastating violence being an option they were all too willing to consider. Bauer refused to let that happen. Maeve wouldn't allow them to fracture, and he wouldn't either. They had to follow orders, and to hell if he'd let the youngsters dictate what happened next.

Bauer snarled, his eyes dark and facial muscles tight with annoyance, "If we're gonna find Maeve, you all need to shut up, be quiet, and relax! Getting shot isn't going to help find her! Stand down, _now_! We crashed onto _their_ base, remember? Be quiet and just do what they tell you! We're no good to Maeve dead, dammit!"

The team members in the truck bed shifted uncomfortably, but then relaxed, taking their hands off their weapons. Bauer was right, and they knew it. The fifty caliber machine gun loving man, who was by all accounts one of the more "insane" members of the team, had finally gotten some of them to remember the main reason for their mission. Now it was up to the real leaders in the cab of the Tundra truck to make sure they all didn't die. The members in the truck bed put all of their faith into their leaders, SIC Hall and Lt. Murphy, to get them out of this mess.

Of course, their leaders, Hall and Murphy, weren't exactly feeling too great at that moment.

"Shit." Hall mumbled to himself, placing his head gently on his steering wheel. _We're fucked. Totally fucked._

There were at least fifteen soldiers surrounding the truck, their loud voices ordering Maeve's SWAT team to get out with their hands up as the soldiers aimed their M-4 carbines with deadly intent. Hall and Murphy exchanged a guilty look before each exited the cab, hands on their heads, their team members following them from the backseat and truck bed.

After the entire team had been allowed to exit from the truck without a soldier forcing them, they all were shoved violently into the dirt, wrists and arms being grasped harshly and often twisted beyond what most could take. This, predictably, did not go over well.

Mac Truck and Tor took the abuse while proclaiming threats of their own, while Bauer was dangerously silent, his dark eyes taking in the soldiers and memorizing each one. Tiny was glaring daggers at Hall, Murphy and every soldier around him as all of their weapons were taken forcefully and their hands were tied behind their backs with flexicuffs. Rodriguez was cussing up a storm, and Lt. Murphy turned and hissed at him to shut up. A well-aimed kick from one soldier sent Rodriguez sprawling, spitting up blood after the combat boot connected brutally with his mouth, nose and left eye. Another well-aimed combat boot connected with Rodriguez's ribs, fracturing one and breaking another. Rodriguez gasped in pain as blood trickled down his cheek as he lay in the dirt.

"You bastard!" Tiny yelled as he saw what was being done to his fellow brother officer, struggling to break his own bonds, before finding himself a fixture of punches and brutally hard kicks himself. Tiny refused to cry out as pain radiated through his body and blood cascaded down his face. Tiny growled incomprehensible words at every soldier in hearing distance, hissing when he had to when the pain became too much to speak through.

Jack was inwardly cursing himself. He had led them into this mess with his impulsive actions. He had tried so hard to find Maeve, and instead led the rest of her team into what was sure to be a very long incarceration, and several of his subordinates were hurt. _Dammit!_ He was ashamed and angry at himself at the same time as the plastic of the flexicuffs bit sharply into his skin. He began to doubt that any of the aliens were at the base, even though it was secret. And if there weren't any aliens... then he'd get no answers about Maeve.

"Fuck! I'm a goddamn fool!" He muttered to himself, grimacing as one of the soldiers kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough several times. Another soldier punched him in the face, and blood poured from a cut above his eye. Jack Murphy scowled and wished that death would rain upon those that had hurt him and his team. He was pissed as more of the soldiers punched and kicked the other members of Maeve's team. The smiles on the soldier's faces made him hiss with hatred. He barely heard what one of the soldiers said next as his ears rang.

"Shut up, man." The soldier who had kicked him turned to one of the others that circled Maeve's SWAT unit. "Go get Epps. Now, before the lunatic one shows up. Fucking hurry!"

Hall and Murphy shared a glance as they lay in the dirt that was quickly mixing with blood. Lunatic one? Another part of what the soldier said had upped Murphy's curiosity – the name, Epps. Wasn't that one of the military men that had been at Maeve's home, and had taken him and Janet home? Before he had time to think on it, one of the soldiers grabbed him gruffly, pulling him to his feet. Jack scowled, his eyes blazing with anger as blood poured down from above his left eye and right cheek. He blinked furiously, trying not to let the sting of the blood in his eye hurt him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now." The soldier snarled into his face, spittle landing on Jack's face, mixing with the blood.

"Tell me why you didn't shoot us when we crashed the gate." Jack snarled back, his eyes cold as he flexed his hands behind him, causing blood to rain down as the too tight flexicuffs bit ever more into his skin. Jack's temper was getting the better of him.

A glimmer of uncertainty crossed the soldier's face, before he grimaced. "You surprised us. Guys wearing SWAT uniforms in a truck with Cali plates, we weren't expecting it. You're lucky we didn't, we could have killed you all without a second glance. Now tell me who the fuck you're working for. Which terrorist group? Cartels from Mexico? Or Al-Qaeda? Better tell me now," The man paused, glancing at Jack's SWAT uniform. "Lieutenant J. Murphy from..." A surprised look crossed the man's face. "From Tranquility? Tranquility, California?"

"Yeah, what of it, soldier? You gonna beat us to death, now?" Jack grumbled. He didn't particularly like being manhandled like he was, but he should have known it would have happened. Crashing onto a military base that wasn't supposed to exist, what the fuck did he think was going to happen? But what he didn't like was these soldiers beating the living shit out of his, and ultimately Maeve's men. As he looked around at the team, he could see they were all beat up in one way or another. A harsh scowl crossed his mouth.

The soldier stared at him with surprise, his mouth slightly open, as he stepped away from Jack. The Lieutenant swayed on his feet before crashing down hard on his knees. The rest of the SWAT team glanced at each other uneasily as the soldiers behind them whispered quietly. The team were all sharply aware of the assault rifles still aimed at them.

"You're that woman's superior officer. Why the fuck did you come all the way out here for?"

Jack's head whipped upwards, staring at the man with deep intensity, trying to hide his own surprise. So his instincts had been right. Maeve was here. Or at least, they might know where she was. Before he could answer, the earth began to tremble and he heard in the distance a large thing running towards them in the barely lit dawn, just beyond the gate lights.

Jack groaned. He had an idea what was coming before the first explosion knocked him and his team on their faces into the warm hard packed dirt.

"Fuck! RED ALERT, STOP!" The soldier who had questioned Jack jumped backwards at the first explosion that arced over the gate and left a giant smoldering crater in the once pristine paved road. Another explosion tore a hole through the metal fence, while the third came perilously close to the captured SWAT team. Far too close for comfort for Jack and Maeve's team.

Jack shut his eyes tight as his ears rang sharply. _We're all gonna fucking die out here and it'll be my fault. Shit._

Across the base, Epps had been trying to sleep in his shared barracks room with Major Lennox, who was completely dead to the world in slumber, when one of the gate guards burst into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Slow the fuck down, what happened?" Epps muttered wearily, as he sat up rubbing his eyes. The soldier was at attention, and Epps waved him down. "Just fucking explain, now."

"A truck full of men in SWAT uniforms just busted through the East entrance, sir! Cortez has them surrounded and relieved of all weapons. He asked you come immediately before Red Alert shows up."

Epps' eyes went wide as he heard the news. Sleep be damned. "Oh shit." Epps knew what could happen if Red Alert showed up first. Frankly, Epps preferred live bodies to interrogate rather than charred dead ones. Red Alert was still getting the hang of that particular interrogation technique, and Epps was more than a little worried that he'd show up to a truck full of dead men. The Master Sergeant jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, before running out of the room with the young soldier running behind him.

Lennox was still, miraculously, sleeping.

Epps heard the first explosion minutes after he and the young soldier had exited the barracks, and cursed loudly, running even faster. He came upon the scene, skidding to a stop as the third missile from Red Alert slammed into the dirt inside the base, close to the truck and the captured team.

He bellowed, "RED ALERT, STAND DOWN NOW! That is an order! Don't make me get Optimus!"

The paranoid security director of the base turned to him, his optics shocked as he looked down at the master sergeant. "But, Epps, these men just crashed onto the base! They are a direct threat to us!"

Epps glared at the large red Autobot. "The gate guards didn't shoot them and came to get me before you arrived on scene, these men surrendered right after they crashed through the gate. They may be a threat but not while they are in flexicuffs lying on the ground with their weapons gone!"

Red Alert finally took in the scene and cycled his vents. He was a bit angry, as he overlooked the scene. "Master Sergeant, all I received was a com that the East Entrance had been breached but no such message afterward that the threat had been neutralized. I apologize for the explosions but I was acting according to the rules set for this base."

Epps sighed, rubbing a hand over his head, and glared towards Cortez with sudden anger, who was suddenly looking sheepish. Epps motioned for him to come over, trying to hide his fury, as the SWAT team stared in wonder at what was happening.

"Corporal Cortez, did you send a followup message after they came through the gate reporting that the threat had been neutralized?"

"No, Master Sergeant, I did not and I apologize."

Epps glared hard at the young Corporal. "You're lucky no one died. I'll have to report this, and I can guarantee you that Optimus won't be happy either. You made Red Alert look like a fool, and you could easily have sent him a message the same time you sent PFC Gregory to come get me. You're dismissed for the rest of the day until Major Lennox wakes up and he figures out what to do with you."

Cortez' face fell, but saluted the Master Sergeant all the same. While Epps was Air Force, and Cortez was Army; on this base, everyone respected everyone's rank, regardless of which branch of the military. Epps had every right to relieve him of duty. Cortez turned to leave when Epps grabbed his arm, half out of pity and half out of duty to find out the rest of the story.

"Wait, tell me what you know of them first."

While Cortez gave Epps the rundown, the SWAT team had finally been allowed to stand, even though the flexicuffs stayed tight on their wrists. Hall and Rodriguez were the only ones still sitting on the ground, as a medic from the base looked over the boot print bruise rapidly forming over Rodriguez's face and his ribs as best he could.

Tiny was staring up at Red Alert in both utter terror and curiosity. He hissed to Murphy, "You didn't say these things were massive! That thing is fucking huge! This was fucking stupid coming here and you should have told us that the aliens were this fucking huge! Why didn't you tell us?"

Jack Murphy rolled his eyes before he turned to Tiny, who was shaking. Jack struggled not to snicker. Seeing Tiny of all people shaking in terror was something new.

Jack said, matter of factly, "Yes, I did say they were massive, Tiny. It's not my fault you weren't listening."

Tiny looked over at him, his eyes wide. "You did not! You said they were giant. _That is_ _not the same as fucking massive!_"

Jack sighed, twisting his hands a bit to relieve some of the pressure the cuffs had on his wrists. He could feel warm liquid running down his hands, and knew he was still bleeding. Great, his face probably looked like hell, and now his hands were bleeding even more than they had been. Slightly exasperated, he said, "Okay, Tiny, I said giant. Last time I checked that's still a suitable synonym to massive. It was a fitting description."

Tiny balked at that, sputtering. "Bullshit, massive is bigger than giant! WHAT THE FUCK, you could have told us they were THIS FUCKING BIG! Goddammit, Jack!"

Jack Murphy just sighed, rolling his eyes and then twisted his hands a bit to make himself more comfortable. Tiny was being a bit melodramatic, he felt. Tiny kept ranting, as Jack tried his best to answer the man's questions truthfully.

Still sitting on the ground, his hands behind his back just like the rest of them, Chris Hall was getting increasingly annoyed. He also was uneasy, as he saw the dangerous look from the red alien standing behind the soldiers. He wondered what exactly would happen if the anarchy within their group continued. He flinched as he imagined the red giant alien shooting them all to kingdom come. Hall had finally had enough of the arguing between Tiny and Jack.

Hall barked, "Will you two shut up? That red one's looking he's going to kill us and eat us for dinner!"

That caused another argument between Jack, Tiny and Hall, and the rest of the team sighed and grumbled with irritation.

Lancaster shook his head before muttering, "I knew this was a bad idea. But no, no one listens to the rookie. Now we're going to military prison and the aliens are going to eat us, and we still haven't found Maeve. Lovely."

A sudden loud chorus of "SHUT UP, LANCASTER!" from every member of the team caused Epps and Cortez to glance at the team with eyebrows raised before they continued talking quietly a little ways off. The team managed to look completely innocent during the time the two stared at them with eyebrows raised. After they had looked away, however, the grumbling began again.

Lancaster just shrugged before looking at Bauer. "What'd I say?"

Bauer frowned, and just shook his head, ignoring the young rookie. He was missing Fifi already and glanced at his goddess with deep longing as she lay in the dirt a few feet away with all of their other weapons. He then looked at the "giant/massive" robot with disdain and deep suspicion. He didn't like them already, and just wanted to find his leader. Maeve had gotten herself into some kind of trouble with these bastards, and Bauer promised himself that he'd make whoever was responsible for her having to leave Tranquility to pay for it.

Red Alert noticed the dark look from one particular SWAT member, one of the larger, older ones; and made a mental note. He was as suspicious of the team as they were of him, but that one... that one could be even more dangerous than the rest of them. The eyes... the eyes were what gave the human away. Red Alert, however paranoid he may be, recognized the dangerous and violent look within those dark eyes. Those eyes promised revenge. Red Alert placed everything he knew about that particular man into one tiny file. The eyes... Primus, they bothered him. The man bothered him. He'd have to tell Optimus once the Prime woke from recharge.

After Cortez had finally told the story, Epps cleared his throat before he walked the short distance to where the team was. He'd have to wake up Major Lennox for this, and he was not looking forward to that. Lennox had had very little sleep as it was, and he was going to be seriously pissed. Epps, as his second-in-command, was going to have to take the brunt of that anger and the Master Sergeant was _not_ looking forward to it.

"Jack Murphy, get your ass up here now." Epps' voice was hard, and ice cold. He remembered the wiry lieutenant and his wife from when Ironhide had blown up the woman McWilliams' house. Epps was not pleased at all that a man that had sworn he wouldn't say a damn thing had instead led an armed SWAT team straight to their doorstep.

Murphy, who had been standing in the middle of the circle of his men, sighed and pushed his way to the front. He hesitantly stepped in front of his men, standing tall as his lips twisted into a dark snarl. "Yes?"

Epps shook his head slightly before crossing his arms. "Man, we told you. You signed that damn form, but you ignored it and broke about a dozen laws just now. What the hell?"

The LT just laughed, surprising the soldiers with his deep amused tone, and bright eyes that stared with sparkling sweetness at Epps. "Yeah, and I told Lennox and you that Maeve's men wouldn't let her just disappear, didn't I?" He grinned, his teeth glistening in the artificial lights.

With a sigh, Epps stepped closer to Jack, keeping his voice low, staring hard into Jack's eyes. "Depending on how this goes, you and your team may just disappear. The Autobots aren't going to like this at all. There's a reason we kept trying to tell you that you should just drop it."

With a sudden turn about, Jack's sparkling eyes and amused smile disappeared. With cold eyes, and an even colder voice, Jack growled, loud enough for all to hear, including the soldiers, "Well, Master Sergeant, it's nice to hear that you'd abandon a team member or your leader if they disappear, but _we_ at Tranquility SWAT don't. Loyalty means a lot to us, even if it doesn't for you. We're a team, and we don't abandon a team member, especially a squad leader, when they are in danger. Get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Epps sighed as he stepped back. And he really did get it, and agreed more with Jack Murphy than Murphy would ever know. But rules were rules. He had to put them all in the brig, even if he didn't want to.

_Dammit, this isn't right,_ Epps thought to himself. Still, he sighed, and with a simple gesture, several soldiers moved in and grabbed the team roughly.

Epps gazed sadly at the LT, before saying, "You're going to the brig. I agree with ya on loyalty, but you just stepped into something that could ruin all of your lives. You okay with that?"

A single voice, one that was slightly muffled from a bruised swollen lip, echoed loudly from the back of the circle of SWAT members, "If we weren't okay with it, we wouldn't be here. We all took that risk and don't you ever fucking try to guilt trip Lieutenant Murphy again." Rodriguez was being helped up by the army medic, his eyes narrow and sharp as he glared at Epps as he continued, "We all came to find Maeve. She's our Squad Leader and we ain't leaving her. You got a problem with that, you take it up with all of us, not just the LT."

With a look of astonishment, Epps turned to look at Murphy, who was now being held at the arms by two soldiers waiting for the cue to take him to the brig.

That deep amused smile once again crossed Murphy's face as he analyzed the surprise on Epps' face. "Don't ever underestimate the power of a team, soldier. I'm surprised that you're surprised. What, you think I forced them all here? They came of their own free will, and we'll go sit in your brig as long as you want with no complaints." He laughed gruffly, as Epps finally gave the order for the Tranquility SWAT team to be led away to the Autobots' secondary brig. The human brig was just barely finished, and was little more than cement walls and stainless steel.

Soon only Epps and Red Alert were still standing there next to the ruined gate and Tundra truck; Epps struggling to contain both his anger and his surprise. He was pissed at himself at his surprise.

He'd do what that SWAT team would do for Lennox and a handful of trusted soldiers any day. So why were they so irritating to him, and why did their antics surprise him? He didn't know, and that was what most likely irritated him. A single growl escaped him as he placed his hands on his hips. He knew that having that woman's SWAT team on the same base as her was not going to be easy. The Autobot next to him surmised as much.

"They are going to be a handful." Red Alert mused.

Epps scowled, "Yeah, well, it's gonna be hell when that woman finds out they're here... and vice-versa." He stomped after the group towards the brig, to make sure everything went smoothly.

Red Alert, rather surprised by the vitriol in Epps' voice, promised himself that he would watch over the SWAT group. True to his paranoid reputation, Red Alert was good at keeping a sharp optic on others, and he wasn't about to let this new group of humans evade his ever watchful optics. Especially when Epps was so angry. Red Alert nodded to himself, folding his hands behind him as he walked towards the brig. Nothing would get past him. This new group would be just fine to handle.

Yet, of course, Epps' assumption of "Hell" would turn out to be an immense understatement and Red Alert would soon find that they were not going to be "just fine" to handle.

* * *

The rain was incessant. Henrik Johansen, a Swedish national who had American citizenship, scowled from the tiny little hut that saved him from the massive amounts of precipitation. He may have been dry from the rain but the excessive humidity surrounded him, drenching the mercenary even as the rain did not. He wiped the sweat from his brows, and scowled darkly.

_This is the LAST time I take a job in Nicaragua! _ He thought to himself, his eyes dark with hatred as he stared out the tiny window of his hastily constructed mud and leaf hut, trying desperately to see his prey through the pouring rain and tropical plants that surrounded his little hut.

Henrik was an average sized man, about 5'8, with nearly platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Henrik had lived most of his childhood in Uppsala, Sweden; before his parents, and ultimately him, had emigrated to the United States when he was nearly a teenager. He had become the upstanding American citizen, the perfect man. And yet he hated it all. He wished to return to Sweden, the land of his birth, the land where he would be truly perfect. Not this strange Swedish immigrant soldier that he found himself to be in the U.S.

Especially not the mercenary that he had become.

A slight movement in the distance caught his eye. Johansen grasped his rifle, bringing it to his chest. He stared into the scope, hoping that it would finally be his prey. He wanted out of this hell hole as soon as possible. He had spent far too long here, and he wanted civilization and all its bounties as soon as he could get to them. Frankly, he wanted a significant movement, something, anything, so he could do his job and leave.

Johansen sighed, blinking quickly. He couldn't let those thoughts overcome him. Taking a deep breath, forcing himself to calm, he once again stared into the scope, looking and hoping he'd find her.

His lips tightened into a sinister smile as he realized that his prey had finally, after weeks of incessant waiting, graced his presence.

_Pay day!_

She was tiny, just a girl really, perhaps fifteen or sixteen at the most. Her long blonde braids dripped with the humid moisture in the air, as her home-made white flour sack dress was completely drenched by the rain. She looked completely naked except for the quickly disintegrating fabric draping her. The fact she was heavily pregnant didn't bother Johansen, nor that she was only fifteen or sixteen. It didn't bother him that she still looked like a little girl.

He'd get paid, as long as he did what he was told. That's all that mattered to him. The job simply needed to be done. He always tried, tried being the key word, to check his emotions at the door. Being a mercenary required it. Of course, that didn't always happen, as Henrik Johansen was soon to find out.

He brought the rifle to bear as the young pregnant girl did her chores amongst the polygamist farm. She was the last wife of seven to the sole husband. The husband just couldn't afford another child, as he had thirty-five already; especially from the youngest girl he'd married. He'd already sired two children on her, having "spiritually" married her when she was just eleven. The last two children was enough. The girl was just fifteen. She was as innocent as the children she had already borne, and the baby within her. She didn't know any better.

Johansen twitched with uneasiness. She was so _young._ She was so innocent and pretty as she smiled at the young children surrounding her, helping them, loving them; her laugh infectious even from the distance Johansen was. He could see her laugh; could feel it envelop him. It reminded him of his own daughter; her laugh standing in for the young girl's.

Johansen shut his eyes, and forced himself to breathe before opening his eyes once again. He couldn't let himself feel these emotions, and he struggled to cut them off before they stung too deep.

His ice blue eye behind the scope of the rifle blinked several times. _So young! How... how can I take this girl's life?_

He swallowed, nervous, as he always was when it came to taking the life of a young child such as she. She was a life giver. He didn't like taking a mother's life, ever. But he needed this; he needed the money. He swallowed, shut his eyes tight before opening them again. _You have to. Grab a set and just do it._

Shaking his head at his thoughts while steeling his nerve, his white blonde hair cascaded around his eyes, forcing him to focus again. He needed the money. His daughter needed the money. While it bothered him on a deep emotional level that he was going to murder someone his daughter's age, it otherwise didn't cross his mind. He refused to let it. Everything he did in this business was for his not-so-little girl. And he'd do anything for her.

That was all he needed to tell himself before his finger pressed the trigger. Just a tiny amount of pressure, and that was all that was needed.

A sharp _crack_ echoed in the humid air as the bullet whistled towards its target.

The cries of terrified children arose in the garden as the girl collapsed; skull, blood and brain matter splattering the fertile dirt. Screams began echoing as the dead girl's sister wives found her collapsed on the ground as blood seeped into the fertile soil.

He was gone as soon as he could gather his gear and erase any evidence of him being in that tiny miserable hut. He was glad to be gone, even if the cries of the children and the brutal screams of the sister wives found their way into his dreams.

The polygamist husband of the murdered girl paid him twelve hours later, when Johansen was safe in Mexico City. He smiled as he checked the laptop as the night began to wind down into morning at a 24 hour cafe, even if the image of her dying haunted him. Even if the cries of the young children seeing her skull disintegrate in front of them echoed in his ears. He shook his head slightly, before closing the laptop.

A few minutes later he was at a hotel, nondescript, and certainly not a tourist destination. Perfect for those like him. He checked in to the slightly rundown hotel, smiling sweetly at the young beautiful girl at the check in desk. She blushed as she swept a tiny bit of hair behind her ears. Henrik Johansen smiled sweetly back.

Within ten minutes he was in his room, as private as it could be.

He opened his laptop, activated his security protocols, and checked all of his emails after he was sure no one could hack in.

It didn't take long for one particular email to catch his eye.

_Hmm? Haven't heard from you in a long while._ Johansen thought to himself as he clicked tentatively on the email from his former command.

What he read next both chilled him and excited him. It took several deep breaths before Johansen had enough sense to respond. He had seen the aliens before; had had the unfortunate pleasure of being in Mission City while he was searching for someone on a bounty. He had seen the utterly horrifying nature of the aliens, and he knew precisely how they both frightened and amazed. He knew that his old boss wasn't lying.

Henrik Johansen sent his former boss just one simple response,

"_I am in."_

Johansen smiled as he looked around the small room. Finally. Something truly worthwhile. He wondered if his boss was activating the rest of the team. He hoped so. It had been so long. He missed them; he missed his friends and compatriots. And yet... could he be the only one activated? Johansen sighed as he made a quick plane ticket purchase on his laptop, before shutting it down. He wouldn't know if there were to be any more activations for awhile yet.

Sunlight was creeping through his darkened window shades. He needed some sleep. He would be activated within 24 hours. Time enough for sleep and then the flight to Phoenix.

Johansen passed out within minutes on the uncomfortable bed. He was the first of Blair's team. There were five more; five more just like him who were willing to do anything, _anything_, to be paid.


End file.
